


Retribution of the Trickster

by Asphaow



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Eventual Eventual Romance, Eventual Romance, My First AO3 Post, No beta we die like illiterates, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, Sumi isnt brainwashed kekw, confession? what's that? is it tasty?, excruciating slow burn, he's denser than a wall, my first fic ever, no beta we die like men, please go easy on me, ren is fucking oblivious, torturous burn, will he ever stop being dense? find out next time on dragon ball z
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 89,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asphaow/pseuds/Asphaow
Summary: Ren won the rigged game against Yaldabaoth, but at what cost?His teammates' lives perished before his eyes.Everything is in ruin and there’s nothing he can do about it. But Igor has a proposition for him.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Yoshizawa Kasumi, Amamiya Ren/Yoshizawa Sumire, Kurusu Akira/Yoshizawa Kasumi, Persona 5 Protagonist & Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Persona 5 Protagonist/Yoshizawa Kasumi, Persona 5 Protagonist/Yoshizawa Sumire
Comments: 300
Kudos: 464





	1. Redo

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a work of fi-  
> But seriously though, this is my take on a story if P5 Protag lost his party members the day they fought Yaldabaoth.  
> It’s my first time writing something like this and I had fun doing it  
> Will have P5R spoilers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note
> 
> Any time you see
> 
> option 1 option 2 option 3 
> 
> The one bolded and underlined is the one you should read before continuing with the story
> 
> Bear in mind this fic is something I started to get better at writing. Once I either complete this or burn out, I'll start writing something better.

**“FACE IT HUMAN, YOU HAVE LOST!”**

Ren looked around as he lay chest down on the floor, his whole body was screaming in pain. Blood seeping out of his wounds.

The corpses of his teammates lay there motionless, mangled in all sorts of angles which would be gut wrenching in any other situation.

Ren looked around, only to see destruction wherever he looked. The buildings had been overrun by Mementos, the people were going about their days as normal while Yaldabaoth looked down on them.

The only one who survived apart from him was Morgana who had passed out. Tears started flowing from Ren’s eyes but he quickly wiped them off.

 _`I’ll kill him.`_ Ren’s face warped with anger as he slowly got up.

 _`It seems the time has come.`_ The voice of Arsene rang through his mind.

Ren started to panic hearing these words suddenly come flowing through his head.

_`Do not panic, you want to avenge them no? Destroy the one who killed your family.`_

_`Skull… Panther… Fox… Queen… Oracle… Noir… `_ The codenames of his dead comrades rang in the back of Ren’s mind. _`I will avenge you all…`_

He nodded, affirming his resolve.

_`Then call forth my name and take that false god’s life!`_

Ren knew what to do. He ripped off his mask one final time as blue flames formed but this time on a much bigger scale than ever before.

“PERSOOONAAAAA!!!!” he screamed off the top of his lungs.

Arsene appeared with a flash of blue fire, chains surrounded Ren before he grabbed one of the chains and pulled on it, breaking it in half. Arsene then roared as he disappeared into the flames.

“I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU IT IS USELESS, FOOLISH HUMAN!” 

Yaldabaoths voice boomed through the air around him but Ren just stood there, a piercing stare looked up at the false god, hid face full of confidence.

The flames expanded and shot up into the sky and then, nothing.

**“SO YOU HAVE FAILED TO HARNESS THE POW-”**

**_BOOM_ **

**“HMM!?”**

Yaldabaoth seemed shocked as he noticed a humongous being descend from the sky. A demonic being with 6 wings slowly came down from what seemed to be the heavens before stopping behind Ren.

Morgana, who had managed to wake up, was flabbergasted at what Ren had just summoned

“What power.. wait, is that a persona!?!”

Yaldabaoth tried to attack Ren, the false god felt threatened by the appearance of the gigantic persona but to his surprise, it was completely blocked.

**“WHAT?!? THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!?”**

Ren then took out his trusty pistol and pointed it at Yaldabaoth and gritted his teeth before raising his voice.

“PILLAGE HIM, SATANAEL!” 

Satanael raised his gun as well, the barrel long enough to increase the power of the bullet severalfold.

“For my friends, my comrades…” he glared at Yaldabaoth once more before saying one final word.

“Begone.”

**_BANG_ **

A loud gunshot reverberated as the bullet went straight through the false gods head.

**“SO, THIS IS HUMANITY’S WILL HM? THAT DAMN IGOR...”**

Yaldabaoth said as he fell backwards in defeat, a bullet hole through his head.

Ren couldn’t even grieve over the death of his friends nor checked if Morgana was ok before he fell unconscious.

═════════•°• Take your time •°•═════════

Ren’s eyes opened as he shot up from the familiar prison bed he had grown accustomed to every time he entered the velvet room.

“Trickster, you have managed to win a game you were only supposed to lose.” A man with a long nose who Ren knew all too well greeted him with those words. “This is most unprecedented.”

“But…. at what cost?” Ren stammered “I lost everything except… MORGANA” Ren noticed the cat in his metaverse form standing near Lavenza who had a worried look.

“Ren..” Morgana waved his small hand “I’m not sure how but I managed to survive Yaldabaoth’s attack.

Ren slumped down meekly as he recalled the names of his friends one by one. “Ryuji… Ann.... Yusuke… Makoto… Futaba… Haru…” His voice started to break “I-If only I was stronger, you all could have survived.”

The only thing that kept him sane was the fact Morgana was alive.

Lavenza decided it was the right time to speak up “My trickster, you have done extremely well to have made it thus far. It is most unfortunate that your world is in ruin however, the game between my master and Yaldabaoth was rigged from the start” Lavenza continued “However, there is a way to restart the game.”

Ren had regained some of the hope he had lost after losing his friends.

“Are you serious?!” Ren exclaimed as he scrambled onto his feet.

“Lady Lavenza is that true?!” Morgana asked.

“Allow me to explain” Igor spoke to the two. Both of their heads whipped around to face Igor who then began explaining.

“As you know, your world is gone due to Yaldabaoth’s attempt to reforge humanity with his ideals and was ultimately stopped by you.” Igor paused for a moment “However we can reset the events that have happened with your current memories intact. Call it time travel if you will. You will be able to keep various things such as gear and the money you have gained as well as have access to the velvet room with our full support without the interference of Yaldabaoth. Of course, you will have the disadvantage in this battle but it won’t be rigged for you to lose this time.”

Ren pondered to himself.

_`I have a chance to redo everything...`_

_`I have a chance to save everyone...`_

_`What do I do?`_

I Refuse.  **I Accept.**

Igor chuckled. “It seems you have made up your mind. Your eyes show your resolve.”

Ren nodded with a hardened resolve.

“Then let us recreate the contract” Igor summoned a piece of paper and handed it over to Ren with a pen.

Ren accepted the items and carefully read through the contract keeping a mental note of all the important ones.

_Any money, weapons and protectors will be kept._

_The bonds you have made will be reset and all personas from that arcana will be locked until you either max out the bond again or you add them to your compendium through negotiation or fusion._

_You may choose 1 persona from your current compendium to start with regardless of the arcana they’re a part of._

_Some events that you may know in your previous reality may change, including people, areas, etcetera._

After Ren confirmed the contents of the contract and wrote down the name of the persona he was taking with him, he signed it and handed it back over to Igor.

“The contract has been sealed.” Igor took the contract and placed it on his desk “Goodluck Trickster, I shall oversee how you overcome the incoming ruin which will befall humanity once again.”

“Wait what will happen to Morgana?!” Ren asked Igor.

“Morgana was created to guide you and thus will do so again.” The man with the long nose said “Of course, he will retain his memories as well. May he guide you well.”

Ren sighed in relief before his sight faded to black as he lost consciousness for the second time.

═════════•°• Take your time •°•═════════

“Yongen-Jaya. This is Yongen-Jaya.” The synthetic voice from the PA system sounded as the train doors opened as Ren stepped out onto the familiar station platform.

 _`I’m back here, once again.`_ Ren clenched his fist. _`To set things right.`_

Ren took out his phone and looked at the date 

**20XX/4/9**

Morgana popped out from Ren’s bag and looked at the phone screen. “So we truly are back in the past...”

Ren nodded, as he placed his phone back into his pocket before exiting the station.

As Ren walked through the backstreets of Yongen-Jaya he noticed a familiar face, the back alley doctor with punk goth clothing, Tae Takemi.

 _`Huh, she wasn’t there before, I would certainly remember someone who dressed so uniquely in this part of town this early into my stay in Tokyo. This must be what the contract mentioned by changes in events._ ` Thought flowed through his mind.

The black haired boy, now knowing how to get around Yongen-Jaya, headed straight for the back alley cafe called Leblanc, stopping in front of the door he had seen for months every time he went home.

He braced himself slightly before walking into the store right after telling Morgana to be quiet and stay inside the bag.

The smell of coffee and curry blasted Ren’s sense of smell as he looked around the rundown cafe noticing an old couple watching the TV while the owner, Sojiro Sakura was sitting on a stool reading a newspaper.

The TV was reporting on one of the mental shutdown cases that Akechi caused.

The old couple exchanged a few words with the boss before paying and leaving.

“Four hours for just a single cup of joe…” The boss groaned right before noticing Ren standing there

“Oh right, they did say that was today.” Sojiro put away his newspaper before continuing. “So, you’re Ren?”

`Right, this is our first time meeting…` Ren sighed internally.

“Please take care of me.” Ren stated, trying not to be too friendly.

“Uh-huh” Sojiro said, not sounding too pleased. “I’m Sojiro Sakura. You’ll be in my custody over the next year. I was wondering what kind of unruly kid would show up, but you’re the one, huh?”

Ren nodded as Sojiro continued.

“Have you been told? A customer of mine and your parents know each other and- Well, not that that matters.. Follow me.”

Ren followed the boss upstairs into the attic where he had lived for 8 months previously.

“This is your room, I'll at least give you sheets for your bed." Sojiro stated bluntly “Hmm? You look like you want to say something.” Ren got caught off guard as he jolted slightly.

_`Shit, did it show? Lets just go with something similar to what I said last time.`_

**It’s big.** It’s cluttered. It’s filthy

“It’s on you to clean up the rest, I’ll be leaving after I lock up each day. You’ll be alone at night but don’t do anything stupid. I’ll throw you out at the first sign of trouble.” Sojiro calmed down a bit before continuing “Now then, I got the gist of your situation. You protected some woman forcing himself on her, he got injured and sued you. Right? That’s what you get for sticking your nose into a matter between two adults. And now that you have a criminal record, you were expelled from your high school. The courts ordered you to transfer and move out here, which your parents also approved. Long story short, they get rid of you for being a pain in the ass.”

Sojiro paused for a moment before pinching the bridge of his nose “It’s best you not talk about your criminal record to anyone at all, I’m in the restaurant business you know.”

All Ren could do was nod in acknowledgement.

“We’ll be going to Shujin tomorrow to introduce you to your new school. I’ll lock up now so it’s up to you to clean up before you go to sleep.” Sojiro scoffed as he left.

After making sure Sojiro had left, Ren opened up his bag and let Morgana out. 

“PHEW. It was getting stuffy in there!” Morgana said as he stretched.”Well, It’s time to clean up now, I would help but you know, cat.”

"Thanks anyway Morgana." Ren assured his partner “I got this”

Ren went to grab the cleaning materials and started cleaning.

**Evening**

“I think that’s enough cleaning for today. It’s time to sleep” Morgana yawned.

“Yea, I need to wake up early tomorrow to go to Shujin.” Ren changed and got into bed.

Oh right, the metaverse app. 

Ren took out his phone and sighed in relief upon seeing the red and black app that helped him go into the metaverse. 

_`Ok, it’s there.`_

Ren put his phone down and went to sleep.

═════════•°• Take your time •°•═════════

**4/10**

**Morning**

Ren found himself standing in front of Shujin Academy with Sojiro, dressed in his school uniform.

“Do me a favour and behave yourself, alright?.” Sojiro bluntly stated “Don’t get me wrong, I don’t care what happens to you. Just don’t cause me any trouble.”

Ren followed Sojiro into the school but not before noticing a girl with long flowing red hair walking out the school with an older man who seemed to be her dad. Ren’s eyes met with her’s for a short moment as they passed each other.

 _`Cute`_ He thought as he glanced at the girl.

Ren was lost in thought for a moment before being brought back into reality by Sojiro.

“Hey kid, stop daydreaming and follow me before you get lost.” 

“Sorry.” Ren apologised before speeding up, looking back one last time at the girl he had walked past.

After a few minutes of silence and asking people who were around for directions, the two of them found themselves in front of the principal’s office.

“To reiterate, just so we’re clear, you will immediately be expelled if you cause any problems.” The blobfish looking principal said.

“In my opinion, you’re nothing but a liability, but we had our circumstances to consider… Whatever you might have gotten away with in your hometown… Those days are over. If you are thrown out from our school you will have nowhere to go. Keep that in mind.”

He then went on to introduce my homeroom teacher.

“I’m Sadayo Kawakami. Here’s your student ID.” She placed the ID along with a pink flyer underneath. Quick to notice her mistake she took back the flyer as quickly as possible making sure no one saw the flyer.

 _`That’s the maid flyer right?`_ Ren thought to himself before he grabbed his student ID, placing it in his blazer pocket.

“Be sure to read the school rules. Any violations will send you straight to the guidance office. If you do cause any problems, I won’t be able to protect you at all.” Kawakami turned to the principal “That IS your promise, yes, Principal Kobayakawa?”

“Yes, he is responsible for all his actions.” The blobfish principal stated.

“But why me though? There should’ve been better candidates…” Kawakami looked irritated by the fact she had to deal with a delinquent.

“It was a sudden transfer, and your class was the only one with an opening.” The principal replied back to her.

“If you’re done explaining, mind if we get going now?” Sojiro explained. “I’ve got a store to get back to.”

“Sakura-san, please keep a close eye on him. Don’t let him cause trouble outside” Kobayakawa warned him.

“Well, i’ll be sure to have a serious talk about the situation he’s in.” Sojiro replied.

Kawakami then turned her attention to Ren “Come to the faculty office when you arrive at school tomorrow, I’ll show you to your classroom.”

Ren nodded before leaving the principal's office with Sojiro.

═════════•°• Take your time •°•═════════

Before leaving the school, Sojiro turned around to Ren.

“Everyone seems to be giving you the cold shoulder. Turns out your past follows you wherever you go. By the way… if you get expelled now, I won’t hesitate to kick you out. Got it?”

I think I’ll scrape by.  **I’ll be careful.** ...

“Good. Ok, let’s go. Oh by the way, you’ll be taking the train to school everyday from now on.”

Ren nodded.

Once they got back to the store Sojiro complained about the traffic and how he couldn’t open the store that day.

After a stern talking to from Sojiro and being given the diary. Morgana popped out from his hiding spot after Sojiro had left. “Man… you look rough. Let’s go to bed for today. You’ll need plenty of rest for your first day of school.” he stated.

Ren nodded in agreement writing the events of today in his diary before changing and getting into bed.

“It’s going to be a long year...” Ren muttered to himself before falling asleep.

  
  
  
  



	2. Infiltration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren meets Ryuji and Ann and infiltrates the palace. 
> 
> Grappling hook and will seeds make an appearance.
> 
> Will have P5R spoilers maybe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve changed some scenes to fit more with my story  
> as well as introduced some characters to each other  
> a bit earlier than the game does.

**4/11**

**Morning**

Ren woke up prepared for what was about to happen, he prepared himself before changing into his school uniform. He looked in the mirror and thought to himself.

 _`This time, I won’t let them get involved in this twisted game.`_ He steeled himself for the upcoming year. _`I will get through this on my own terms.`_

After eating the curry and drinking the coffee Sojiro had made him for the first day, Ren left the cafe and headed towards Yongen-Jaya train station.

“Man, the trains are as cramped as I remember.” Morgana complained as he wriggled in the bag.

Ren shifted himself so the bag holding morgana didn’t get crushed in the packed train car.

After doing the train transfer in Shibuya and getting off the Ginza line train, it started raining. Ren, who had forgotten his umbrella again, ran towards the nearest shelter he could find.

Ren could hear Morgana talking from his bag. “Ugh, I can’t believe you were so lost in thought you forgot to bring an umbrella.” the cat complained. “I’m soaked!”

“I couldn’t help it.” Ren said as he wrung out the water from parts of his uniform.

As he was saying that he noticed a familiar girl with red leggings running in his direction before taking shelter right next to him.

_`Ann…`_

As soon as Ren saw Ann, he knew what was coming. After a minute or so of waiting in silence, mophead aka, Kamoshida pulled up in his car.

“Good morning. You want me to give you a ride to school? You’re gonna be late.” The mophead said to Ann.

“Erm, sure, thank you.” Ann said, slightly hesitant but still sat in the car nonetheless. 

Kamoshida then noticed Ren still standing under the shelter and asked him if he wanted a ride too. 

"Nah. I'm fine." Ren put his hands out motioning to Kamoshida that he didn't need it. 

Ren decided to take his phone out and open the meta-nav. 

After Kamoshida and Ann drove off, the latter with what seemed to be a sad face. A blond boy with slightly off japanese, wearing a shujin blazer came running towards the car right on cue. 

_`Ryuji…`_

“Damnit.” The blond said. “Screw that pervy teacher.”

Right, let’s just go along with this now. Ren thought to himself.

“Pervy teacher..?” Ren questioned Ryuji.

Ryuji walked up to Ren after hearing him question what he said.

“What do you want? You planning on rattin’ me out to Kamoshida?” Ryuji said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

**Kamoshida?** What do you mean? And so what if I am?

**_Candidate found._ **

_`Great.`_

“Huh? In that car just now. It was Kamoshida.” The blond responded,. “He does whatever the hell he wants. Who does he think he is, the king of a castle? Don’t you agree?

**The king of a castle?** Which castle?

**_Candidate found._ **

“No, I mean...” Ryuji responded slightly taken aback. “....Wait, you don’t know Kamoshida? Are you for real? You’re from Shujin right?”

“I just transferred to Shujin Academy, today’s my first day.” Ren answered back.

**_Candidate found. Navigating._ **

_`SHIT!`_ Ren quickly scrambled to cancel the navigation.

**_Navigation aborted._ **

Ren sighed in relief after seeing those words across his phone screen before turning his attention back to Ryuji.

“Oh, you’re a transfer. It’s no wonder you don’t know who Kamoshida is. I thought you were one of his goons or something.” Ryuji’s tone lightened up after hearing he didn’t know Kamoshida at all.

“A second year huh. We’re the same grade then.” He said looking at Ren’s uniform. “I’m Ryuji Sakamoto.”

“Ren Amamiya.” Ren replied. “We should get going now though, the rain’s letting up and we’ll be late if we stay any longer.”

“Oh right yea, school.” Ryuji seemingly just remembered it existed. “Let’s go.”

  
  


“I’d like to introduce the new transfer student: Ren Amamiya. Please say something to the class.”

I’m Ren Amamiya.  **Nice to meet you.** ….

Ren could hear the so-called `whispering` from the students in his class.

“ _He seems quiet… but I bet when he loses it...”_

_“I mean, he was arrested for assault, right?”_

_“I can’t believe this…”_

“Ok so… your seat will be that, one over there.” Kawakami pointed towards the empty seat by the window, second from the back. “Sorry, but can the people nearby please share their textbooks for today?”

_“This sucks…”_

_`Why can’t city people ever keep their mouth shut…`_ Ren thought to himself while walking towards his seat.

═════════•°• Take your time •°•═════════

After school, Ren and Morgana had a meeting on the rooftop.

“Ok, so let’s limit our infiltration time to 1 hour today.” Ren said.

“That sounds good. We have to keep a low profile and we don’t have a time limit this time so we can take our time.” Morgana replied. “Though, it might be better to hurry. From what you told me, bad stuff will start to happen from tomorrow onwards.”

“Yea, we need to do this as quickly as we can.” Ren leaned forward. “But we can’t make Sojiro suspicious so we’re limiting out infiltration time until Sojiro trusts us again. Any objections?”

“None whatsoever!” Morgana shook his head.

“Alright. Let’s get this show on the road.” Ren replied.

**_Beginning navigation._ **

Ren and Morgana dashed through the palace, shooting down shadows left, right and centre.

“I’m so glad our guns refill ammo each time we finish a battle now.” Ren exclaimed. “Let’s make the most of it!”

“Yea, we get less ammo, but it’s a small trade-off in the long run.” Morgana replied.

About 50 minutes into the infiltration they reached a blockade. A destroyed staircase.

“Well, this wasn’t here last time we were here. It looks like this is the only way up as well.” Ren said, slightly confused.

“Yea, if only we could fly up and… wait a minute… sometimes I impress myself with my own genius!” Morgana started laughing to himself.”Alright Joker, let’s regroup at the safe room and end infiltration for today, time is nearly up anyway so let’s just go home.”

**_Now returning to the real world from Kamoshida’s palace. Thank you for your hard work._ **

═════════•°• Take your time •°•═════════

The chimes of the cafe rang as Ren entered the store. Sojiro stood there, not too pleased Ren didn’t come straight home from school.

“You’re late.” Sojiro said with annoyance in his voice. “What were you doing?”

Time to make something up.

**I was shown around the school.** I made a friend actually. Some thug bothered me.

“Were you now?.” Sojiro scoffed slightly. “Well, as long as you’re not causing any trouble.”

Ren nodded in acknowledgement and headed upstairs.

“So what was this idea you had in the palace.” Ren questioned Morgana.

“Hehe, sit at the desk and we’ll make a new tool to help us get around.”

Ren sat at the desk and then Morgana continued.

“We got some new materials that weren’t there before in the palace didn’t we? Well I have this blueprint for a tool i’ve been planning on.”

Morgana took out a rolled up blueprint from behind the desk and gave it to Ren.

This is…

“Why didn’t you give me this before.” Ren questioned Morgana. “This would have been useful as hell..”

“We didn’t need it in the end did we?” Morgana replied “But now’s the time to make use of it. Let’s start.”

═════════•°• Take your time •°•═════════

**4/12**

**After School**

Ren and Morgana made their way back to the destroyed staircase, taking out any shadows that got in their way.

“Alright Joker, we’re here. I’ll teach you how to use it real quick.” Morgana said, explaining how to use the tool. “Just aim with your arm and press the button once to fire, again to retract.”

“Got it.” Ren replied as Morgana jumped on his shoulder and held on.

**_THWIP_ **

A wire with a small hook came flying out of Ren’s wrist and attached itself onto a statue a few floors up. Moments later his body propelled upwards. Ren detached the hook right as he reached the top and did a flip before landing on the staircase.

“Woah…” Ren looked down over the edge. “I can’t believe that actually happened.”

“Pretty cool right?” Morgana replied. “It seems some parts of the palace layout has changed so this will be useful in the future and as phantom thieves, we need to be as stylish as possible and a grappling hook is pretty stylish don’t you think?”

Ren nodded. “Alright, let’s keep going.”

“Wait a moment!” Morgana exclaimed while looking around “I sense something, and it’s close by! Over there!” Morgana pointed at a door covered by some vines. The only thing that separated them was a wide gap that couldn’t be jumped.

“Mona, what is this?” Ren asked.

“I’m not sure, but something important seems to be inside. I can feel it.” Morgana replied.

Ren nodded as he ran towards the door, grappling hook at the ready.

**_TWHIP_ **

Ren swung across the gap landing stylishly on the other side.

“Looking cool Joker!” Morgana said, marvelling at Ren’s skills with his new tool.

Ren nodded and walked towards the door, cutting down the vines blocking it and then pushed the doors apart. 

Inside was a small room with a pedestal in the middle. On the pedestal was a skull with a few leaves hanging off of them.

“What... is this..?” Ren questioned Morgana.

“They seem to have manifested through cognitive distortions and they look like seeds... How about we call them Will Seeds? Why don't we grab it for now, they could be important in the future.” Morgana replied.

Ren nodded before he grabbed the seed, all of a sudden he felt something surge through his body.

Some fatigue has been lifted. Morgana seems to have gotten it too.

“If these are the benefits, we should be actively looking for these as well then.” Ren said half-jokingly. “Anyway, let’s keep going, we have around 30 minutes left.”

Morgana nodded in agreement as they resumed infiltration.

  
  


═════════•°• Take your time •°•═════════

  
  
  


**_Now returning to the real world from Kamoshida’s palace. Thank you for your hard work._ **

  
  


“I would say we’re about halfway there.” Morgana said “We managed to get a second will seed as well!”

“Yea, we made good progress today.” Ren replied “Let’s go home now, infiltrating always drains me no matter what I do. I could go for one of Kawakami’s back massages right now…”

When Ren entered Leblanc, he noticed the back alley doctor, Tae Takemi sitting in one of the booths with her usual punk-rock outfit when she’s not in her doctor’s coat.

Right, I need to go to the clinic at some point.

As Ren reached the stairs, Takemi thanked Sojiro for the coffee and left the store.

**Later**

As Ren let out Morgana on his bed, Sojiro who was walking up the stairs managed to see Morgana before he had a chance to hide.

“I was wondering why I heard meowing.” Sojiro said angrily. “What did you bring it here for!?.”

_`I knew he would find out eventually…`_

“It doesn’t have a home...” Ren said trying not to annoy Sojiro

“Nowhere, huh…?” Sojiro sighed. “Look, this place is a restaurant. Animals are a no-go…”

Sojiro thought for a moment. “Though, I guess you might stay on good behaviour if you’ve got a pet to take care of…” Sojiro relented. “Fine… But keep it quiet when we’re open for business. And don’t let it roam downstairs, or I'll toss it out. Oh, and you’re the one who has to take care of it.” 

Sojiro walked off and came back a minute later with a plate of food.

“Seriously… It had to keep calling out in that cute little voice…” Sojiro turned towards Ren. “Make sure you wash that dish. By the way… have you decided on a name?”

“Yeah, Morgana.” Ren replied

“Morgana? Huh… I was hoping I'd get to name it…” Sojiro said, slightly dejected as he walked off.

“Mmm, this is pretty good.” Morgana was chowing down on the food Sojiro had given him.

I guess I’ll do some more cleaning before I head to bed.

═════════•°• Take your time •°•═════════

**4/13**

**Morning**

While Ren was waiting for the train at Shibuya he overheard some students talking.

_“Hey, Isn’t that her?”_

_“You mean the one with red hair and glasses? Uhh, I guess so?_

_“She’s so thin… It’s not fair, I’ve got my hair down too…”_

_“Okay, and what’s that got to do with being thin?”_

Ren looked around and noticed who they were talking about. 

_`She looks familiar…`_ Ren looked at the red haired girl which he swore he saw before.

A few minutes before reaching Aoyama-Itchome station. Ren noticed the redheaded girl about to offer her seat to an old lady. 

“Please, take my seat. My station is coming up.” The redhead said to the old woman.

“Are ya sure? Then…” 

As the girl stood up about to give her seat to the old lady a man rushed in as soon as he saw the chance and sat down.

“W-W-Wha-” The redhead started panicking from the seat she was about to offer being taken by someone else entirely. “E-excuse me, that seat was for this lady…” 

The man looked up at her before pretending to fall asleep.

“Oh…”

_`I can’t keep watching this.`_

Want me to “Wake him up”?  **You should say something.** Oi, geezer.

“I-it’s alright” The girl stuttered slightly. “I can understand his position as well.”

“I’m sorry I couldn’t be any help.” She said downhearted as she turned to the woman. “Please let me carry your luggage at least.”

“Thank you!” The woman responded. “Ain’t it heavy, though?”

“Not at all! I train plenty.”

I guess this is fine.

After leaving the train Ren was called out to by a familiar voice.

“P-pardon me…” The voice called.

Ren turned around and saw the red headed girl slightly out of breath

“T-thank you for earlier…”

_`Huh?`_

**With what? **Earlier?

“For speaking up when I offered my seat on the train. You’re a second-year at Shujin Academy, right? I’m a first year myself.” The girl continued. “I forgot to thank you earlier on the train and I didn’t want to be rude to my senpai... P-please excuse me.” She fumbled a bit before walking off.

═════════•°• Take your time •°•═════════

**Lunchtime**

Ren went around school after the volleyball rally for his class ended once again asking about the volleyball members along with Ryuji. 

_`He spoke up to me cause he thought I was a “Cool dude.” huh…`_

The same things happened this time as well, no one wanted to speak up because they were all scared of Kamoshida.

**After School**

“Let’s not infiltrate for a bit, we still have so much time left and I wanted to buy some medicine from Takemi today.” Ren said to Morgana.

“Yea, that’s true.” Morgana replied. “We can’t be too careful.”

_`I regret everything.`_ Ren, shakily made his way back to Leblanc after he visited Takemi’s clinic.

“So many pretty lights…” Ren rubbed his eyes. “I think i’ll take it easy tonight and just brew some coffee…”

“After I watched you chug that weird medicine she gave you before passing out for 30 minutes, I don’t blame you.” Morgana followed behind Ren as he didn’t wanna get nauseous from staying in his bag. Though he hopped back in the bag right before Ren entered the shop as he didn’t want to anger Sojiro.

**Evening**

  
  


“Mr.Sakura, can you teach me how to brew your coffee?” Ren asked politely.

“Hoh..? Are you interested in coffee?” Sojiro thought for a moment. “Well, it’ll be good to have an extra pair of hands for when i’m busy… Very well, put on an apron and wash your hands.”

“Thank you.” Ren responded.

“Have you ever brewed coffee before?” Sojiro asked slightly dubious about his intentions.

“Someone taught me how to, back in my hometown. He had similar equipment to yours.” Ren made up a lie on the spot.

“I see… well then, let’s see what you got, you’ll be using some cheap beans but don’t break any of my equipment, got that? It’s expensive to buy these days.”

Ren could only nod in response as he started up the coffee brewers.

“This is... delicious…” Sojiro could only marvel at Ren’s skills in brewing coffee. “Of course, it’s not on my level but I can tell you were taught by a pro.”

**Thank you.** It’s only natural.

“If this is your skill now I won’t have to worry about leaving the store to you for a bit if something comes up…” Sojiro trailed off. “Anyway, I’ll still teach you some stuff as you’re still far from becoming a master barista. Lock up for me. I’ll call you when I need you to look after the store for me.”

“Let’s go to bed after you lock up.” Morgana suggested.

“Yeah. We have some more preparation work to do.” Ren responded.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Fixing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren makes more progress in Kamoshida's palace and also saves a certain someone...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter took a bit longer than I expected. Procrastination really be like that.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter!
> 
> P5R spoilers ahead.

**4/14**

**After school**

“RAOUL, COME FORTH!” Ren shouted as he ripped off his mask summoning his persona. “PILLAGE HIM!” 

The shadow disappeared as Ren’s last attack hit.

“Alright! That's the pathway to the last will Seed cleared!” Morgana stated. “Good job!”

Ren smiled as he cut the vines to the door. 

_ `Finally...`  _ Ren sighed in relief as he saw the seed in the middle of the room.

After Ren grabbed the last will seed, the other 2 started reacting. Panicking slightly, he took out all the will seeds and lay them there on the floor.

After a few moments of them all shaking, they shot towards each other and fused.

“What on earth just happened…” Ren asked himself.

“I’m not too sure myself, but this will make carrying them a bit easier.” Morgana replied while scratching his head.

Ren put away the now merged will seeds and then resumed the infiltration.

“We’re close to the top now but our time is nearly up.” Ren stated, as he felt the distortions around him get stronger.

“There’s a safe room up ahead so we can resume from there on our next infiltration.” Morgana replied as he nodded in agreement.

**_Now returning to the real world from Kamoshida’s palace. Thank you for your hard work._ **

═════════•°• Take your time •°•═════════

The sound of the chimes rang through Ren’s ears as he entered Leblanc. 

_ `No customers today huh.`  _ Ren looked around the empty shop.

“Ahh, you’re back.” Sojiro said as he realised it was Ren who walked into the store. “I have something for you.” 

Sojiro tossed a key towards Ren.

“That’s the key to the store. I can’t keep waiting for you to come back every time, I’m a busy man and I sometimes have to be places.” 

_ `This is earlier than last time but this makes things so much easier.`  _ Ren grinned internally.

Ren nodded and started to head upstairs but before he could the tv started playing a news flash about another mental shutdown case. 

“Another one?” Sojiro sounded surprised. “There was a really bad one just before you came. Involved a girl who was only fifteen…”

_ `Only a year below me huh…` _ Ren thought to himself before heading upstairs.

**Later**

“Alright, that’s enough for today.” Ren stretched as he stood up his desk after creating tools. “Time to head to bed, I gotta head to school early tomorrow.” 

“Yea, we should be able to secure the infiltration route tomorrow.” Morgana added. “Then the calling card will be sent when you think the best time is.”

Ren nodded before changing into his nightwear and placed the newly made tools into his bag before going to bed.

═════════•°• Take your time •°•═════════

**4/15**

**Afternoon**

Ren was in class barely paying attention to the lecture, he was more focused on the window into the hallway. 

Then he saw it. 

Someone climbing the roof fence.

_ “Morgana, when you have the chance, run to my location.” _ Ren whispered.

_ “Got it.” _ Morgana replied.

Ren quickly grabbed his bag and sprinted out of the classroom.

“Huh!?, HEY AMAMIYA!” Ushimaru shouted but Ren just ignored him as he dashed towards the school rooftop.

As he sprinted through the hallways he put his hand in his bag and pulled out a rope with a metal hook attached to it.

_ `It’s no grappling hook but it’ll do.` _ Ren thought to himself as he tugged on the roped where it was connected to the hook.

The rooftop doors burst open, surprising the girl on the roof. 

_ `Shiho… I’m sorry…`  _ Ren thought as he scanned the area.

She turned back and saw Ren there.

“H-huh?” Shiho said before sighing. “I’m sorry you have to witness this.” 

_ `NO YOU DON’T!`  _ Ren quickly attached the hook onto the fence and jumped after Shiho.

After grabbing her, Ren held onto her for dear life as the rope tightened, suspending them in the air.

**_CREAK_ **

_ `The fence isn’t gonna hold up... I need to think of something.`  _ Ren was quickly thinking about what the next course of actions should be as he held onto both Shiho and the rope.

The drop was half of what Shiho jumped last time due to my intervention. But this is still going to hurt.

Ren let go of the rope and shielded Shiho as they plummeted to the ground. 

═════════•°• Take your time •°•═════════

_ `What on EARTH did I just witness.` _

The red haired girl had just left her classroom early to go to practise then all of a sudden, the senpai she had met on the train dashed past her while putting on some gloves

“H-huh?!” She muttered to herself. “Why was he…” 

Then she saw it. 

In the corner of her eyes. 

A black haired girl standing on the edge of the school rooftop.

She could only watch in horror as she saw her jump. 

Only to then see that very same senpai jump as well, holding onto what seemed to be a rope.

The girl covered her mouth trying not to scream. 

She knew that the fence that was holding them couldn’t support them.

It seemed he knew that as well as he let go, shielding the girl as they fell.

_ `I need to check if they’re ok...`  _ She thought to herself as she ran as fast as her legs could carry her down the stairs, weaving through the students crowding around the students trying to get to the courtyard.

“E-Excuse me!” She said as she tried to get through.

When she finally got through, she saw that both of them were still breathing and breathed a sigh of relief.

“We need two people to go with them to the hospital. Are there any teachers around?” One of the paramedics said.

“U-Um, I’m not in charge of her class though…” One of the teachers trailed off.

“We should leave this to principal Kobayakawa...” Another one said.

_ `These teachers…`  _ she cursed at them in her head.

“I’ll go!” A girl cried out, she looked really worried about the girl who was in the stretcher.

“And who will go with the other one?” The paramedic asked again.

“I-I’ll go.” The redheaded girl raised her arm.

“Please hurry!” The paramedic said loading the patients into the ambulances.

_ `I’m gonna get scolded by coach later…`  _ She prepared herself.

═════════•°• Take your time •°•═════════

Ren was surprised when she raised her arm to go with me. 

_ `We barely knew each other… yet… I felt something with her.`  _ He thought as he was loaded into the ambulance.

He wasn’t injured much, if not at all but he felt he should go to the hospital anyway to avoid suspicions.

While on the stretcher, Ren noticed Mishima run off with Ryuji following right after.

Ren stared at Morgana, who knew what he was thinking and nodded before following Ryuji.

He was then loaded into the ambulance with the red-headed kouhai who’s name he didn’t even know.

“S-senpai! Y-ou’re gonna be alright.” She said while her voice was cracking.

Ren raised his arm and patted her on the head.

“Thank you.” Ren said, smiling at her. “Speaking of which, I never got your name.”

The girl blushed slightly before speaking.

“M-my name is Sumire Yoshizawa.” She said. ”W-wait now’s not the time for this. You need to be resting!”

_ `Sumire Yoshizawa huh….` _

Ren complied and took his hand off her head. “I’m Ren Amamiya.”

**After school**

“Apart from some outer injuries such as cuts, you are absolutely fine.” The doctor explained. “You’ll be discharged in the evening after a few more checkups.”

““Thank you doctor.”” Both Ren and Sumire replied in tandem.

After the doctor left, there was a brief silence before Ren spoke.

“Thank you again Yoshizawa-san.” Ren thanked her.

“I-it’s alright. But please use my first name. You’re my senpai after all and It feels weird having you call me by my family name” Sumire replied.

“Alright, Sumire-san.” Ren said. Flashing a smile.

__

**_Knock Knock_ **

“Come in.” Ren stated. 

The hospital door opened and Ann walked through the door. She stood there for a moment before opening her mouth.

“I wanted to thank you for saving Shiho... “ She said downcast. “If it wasn’t for you, Shiho might of-” 

Tears developed in the corner of Ann’s eyes.

“It’s fine, I couldn’t just do nothing when I noticed someone climbing the roof fence.” Ren replied.

“You’re a good person you know. It seems as though the rumours about you being a delinquent are false.” She said.

“I’m bad to the bone.” Ren declared while pushing up his glasses

Both Sumire and Ann started giggling.

“Is that supposed to be a joke?” Ann said, wiping her tears. “You got me though. Thanks.”

“No problem.” Ren replied with a grin.

“I need to go back to Shiho now but I’ll see you at school.” Ann smiled before leaving.

“You should probably get going too.” Ren turned to Sumire.

“I've already called my coach about what happened and she said it’s fine to skip practise today.” Sumire responded

“Practise?” Ren questioned her.

“Oh you probably didnn’t know. I’m a gymnast.” Her face then dropped. “I was supposed to be attending Shujin with my sister but…”

**You don’t have to say if it’s too hard for you.** .... Do you need a minute?

“No... It’s alright, you were going to find out eventually even if I don’t tell you…” Sumire said. “My sister, Kasumi, died in a car crash last month…”

_ `I think I heard about something like this before…`  _ Ren thought hard.  _ `Oh wait, what Sojiro told me…` _

“I’m sorry…” were the only words Ren could get out.

“No it’s fine... I visited a counsellor not long after and he really helped me with coping... but… sometimes I wish I was the one who took for her as it was my f-fault that s-she-” Tears started flowing from her eyes as she started stuttering

…

_ `I can’t take this…`  _ Ren thought to himself watching her lament.

“I don’t think your sister would be very happy if she heard that now would she?” Ren bluntly stated.

“H-huh?” Sumire looked at Ren. “B-But she pushed me out of the way only to get herself killed…”

“If she did that for you, she loved you a lot.” Ren placed his hand on her head. “I imagine she would hit you for saying anything about dying. I wouldn’t be happy either, you know?

“T-Thank you senpai…” She said, blushing slightly. “I-if it’s ok with you, can we stay like this for a bit longer?

Ren only smiled at that remark.

A few minutes later a doctor walked in to check up on Ren.

**Evening**

“You didn’t need to escort me home.” Ren told Sumire, slightly embarrassed.

“It’s fine, I couldn’t just leave you to get home by yourself when you just got discharged.” Sumire replied. “I didn’t expect your cat to be waiting for you outside the hospital though. It really surprised me…”

Ren smiled at her comment on Morgana.

“We’re here.” Ren said.

“A cafe..?” The red head questioned Ren.

“Yea, this is where I’m staying.” He replied as he pushed the door open.

The door chimed when Ren and Sumire walked into the store.

“You’re back. I got a call from the school and I couldn’t believe what they to- hoh?” Before Sojiro could finish his sentence he noticed Sumire standing next to Ren.

“This soon after getting discharged from the hospital and you’re already bringing girls home eh? Hoo boy.”

Sumire went bright red from Sojiro’s statement.

“N-N-N-No! I-it’s nothing like that!” She said, completely flustered.

I want it to be though. Yea.  **Don’t tease her please.**

“Haha. Alright, I’ll stop.” Sojiro replied as he chuckled.

Ren turned to Sumire.

“I’ll see you later alright? Be careful on your way home.” He said while concerned for her safety.

“T-Thank you senpai. I’ll check up on you at school tomorrow.” Sumire replied.

═════════•°• Take your time •°•═════════

**4/16**

**Morning**

While Ren was waiting for the train in Shibuya, Ryuji walked up to him with an apologetic look on his face.

“Hey man, I may have effed up.” Ryuji said.

“What happened?” Ren replied.

“After you saved Shiho I questioned Mishima and found out he did something unspeakable to her. In a fit of rage I stormed into Kamoshida’s office but before I could throw a punch, a cat scratched my leg which calmed me down slightly, still effin hurt though. Anyway, afterwards Kamoshida said he would get us expelled, and that includes you too only cause he doesn't like you. Sorry man.” Ryuji explained.

“What the hell…” Ren responded. “It’s fine. I’ll get through this somehow.”

“Sorry again dude…” Ryuji apologised again.

**Lunchtime**

Ren walked up to Sumire who had appeared in front of his classroom.

“H-Hello senpai. Are you busy right now?”

I’m not.  **Not if you’re the one asking.**

Sumire went bright red.

“S-S-S-Senpai! D-don’t tease me like that!” She said flustered. “I-I wanted to ask you if you wanted to have lunch together.”

“Sure, let’s go.” Ren answered but not before hearing rumours from his classmates.

_ “Why is the honour student talking to the delinquent?” _

_ “Don’t tell me she likes those sort of guys?” _

_ “I wonder how I can get her attention....” _

_ “Is he blackmailing her?” _

Ren sighed before taking Sumire away from his classroom.

Ren opened the doors to the rooftop.

“A-Are we even allowed up here..?” Sumire hesitantly questioned Ren.

“The door is unlocked, if they wanted to keep us out, they’d lock it.” Ren replied nonchalantly as he sat down. “Well, if a teacher does see us up here, I’ll just say I forced you up here. I’m the delinquent afterall.” 

“You don’t need to do that!” Sumire protested. “You’re not a delinquent either, y-you’re a good person.” 

“Thanks.” Ren responded while smiling. “That being said… you’re gonna eat all that..?

_ `It looks like it could feed me for 3 days straight…` _ Ren thought to himself as he stared at the humongous lunchbox

“I’m an athlete after all! I’ll burn all this off in practise!” She replied enthusiastically. “Rather, I think your lunch is rather lacking.” 

She looked at the bread in Ren’s hands before continuing. 

“You should really work on your diet… Eating store bread constantly isn’t good for you.”

Sorry about that.  **How about you make me lunch next time?**

“H-Huh!?” Sumire blushed slightly before continuing. “S-S-Sure! I’ll make you a nutritious lunch! I’m confident in my cooking skills.”

Ren smirked as he took out his phone.

“How about you take my contact details and let me know when you want to eat lunch, or if you just want to hang out. Anything’s fine.” 

“S-Sure.” She said, taking out her phone as well.

After registering each other's contact info, they dug into their lunch. Ren was surprised for the second time that day from how she fast devoured her bento.

═════════•°• Take your time •°•═════════

**After School**

Ren and Morgana continued their infiltration of Kamoshida’s palace taking out as many shadows as they could.

“We’re nearly to the treasure room!” Morgana exclaimed excitedly. “I can smell the treasure already!”

“We’ve come a long way.” Ren agreed. “Once we confirm the infiltration route, we’ll head to the nearest safe room and go home for tonight.”

Morgana nodded in response to Ren before they kept going.

After sneaking past Kamoshida in the throne room who was ordering the shadows to look for them they reached the treasure room.

“As gaudy as last time, all this gold just lying around…” Ren said as he looked around the room.

“Infiltration route secured! Let’s head back now.” Morgana said. “Now all that’s left is to send the calling card.”

**_Now returning to the real world from Kamoshida’s palace. Thank you for your hard work._ **

**Evening**

“Ahh, you’re back.” Sojiro said as Ren walked into Leblanc. “Do you have time? Can you look after the store and lock up for me? I have to go somewhere.”

Ren nodded as he went to put on an apron.

“Man. I hoped we’d be able to make the calling card today…” Morgana sighed. “Well, we do owe the chief for taking us in so you kinda have to...” 

**_Pi Pi Pi Pi_ **

After Ren took out his phone and saw that Sumire had messaged him.

* * *

_ Sumire: Hello senpai.  _

_ Sumire: Are you busy tomorrow lunchtime? _

_ Ren: For you? Of course not. _

_ Sumire: That's great! I made a bit too much so I was hoping you would join me for lunch tomorrow. _

_ Ren: That was fast. Alright, I’ll see you tomorrow. Goodnight. _

_ Sumire: Goodnight senpai! _

* * *

“Let’s make the calling card tonight, we can copy them after school tomorrow.” Morgana suggested.

“Good idea.” Ren said. “I’m glad I got Yusuke to teach me how to make a calling card… I don’t want it looking like what Ryuji made the first time…” 

Ren chuckled to himself as he remembered the horribly made calling card Ryuji had made in a night after they secured the route to the treasure the first time. 

After creating the calling card, Ren went to sleep.

═════════•°• Take your time •°•═════════

**4/18**

**Lunchtime**

Ren met Sumire on the rooftop.

“Senpai! You’re here.” Sumire said excitedly. “I hope you came hungry!”

**Of course. ** Why wouldn’t I? As long as it’s not as big as your portions...

“That’s great! I’m pretty confident in my cooking skills.” She smiled as she handed over the bento box about one quarter of the size of her own one. 

“Thank you.” Ren said while opening the box.

What Ren saw was a beautifully arranged lunch box with seemingly perfect portions.

“It looks delicious.” Ren said while smiling.

“Thank you.” Sumire smiled back. “Well, lets dig in!”

“Delicious…” The words came out of Ren’s mouth without him realising it. 

“Really? I’m glad… I put a lot of effort into this.” Sumire sighed in relief.

“Hey, I want some too!” Morgana exclaimed as he popped out from Ren’s bag

“Is that a cat?” Sumire said, surprised. “Is it yours?”

“Yeah.” Ren replied while giving some food to Morgana. “It seemed he was hungry.”

Ren closed the box after he had finished.

“Thank you for the bento. It was delicious.” Ren said, satisfied.

“You’re very welcome. But… this wasn’t the only reason why I asked for you to join me today…” Sumire declared, solemnly. “My gymnastics practise hasn’t been going as well as I would have hoped recently and I’d really like for you to help me with my confidence…”

… **How about you teach me some of those moves?** What?

“Are you interested in gymnastics senpai?” Sumire asked with enthusiasm.

Ren nodded.

“Really?! Then how about this, I’ll teach you gymnastics while I will confide with you for help with my confidence. Deal?”

“Deal.” Ren responded.

**I am thou, thou art I**

**Thou hast acquired a new vow**

**It shall become the wings of rebellion**

**That breaketh thy chains of captivity**

**With the birth of the Faith persona**

**I have obtained the winds of blessing that**

**Shall lead to freedom and a new power**

_ `Faith huh…` _ Ren thought to himself.

The bell rang signalling the end of lunch.

“We should get going.” Ren told Sumire.

“Yeah, let’s go.” Sumire replied. “I’ll message you later.


	4. Rematch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter. Sorry that my writing is all over the place at the moment, i'm still learning.

**Night**

A shadowy figure leapt over Shujin’s school gate. Taking extra care to make sure no one saw him as he lifted a bag over the gate as well before he proceeded inside. 

As the figure walked into the school and through the dark hallways, a cat who was by his side started talking. Though to anyone else it would just be heard as meowing.

“How long do you think it would take to post these around the school?” The cat said.

“About an hour.” The figure replied.

“Alright, let’s get started. We don’t have much time.”

The figure put on some gloves and attached a small hands-free flashlight to his shirt and turned it on, lighting up a fraction of the pitch black hallways. He then opened the bag that he brought with him and started to take out a bunch of cards.

He then proceeded to stick the cards to the walls around and on the notice boards.

“I’ll keep an eye out. You focus on getting all the calling cards posted on the walls” The cat said.

“Gotcha, thanks.” The figure responded.

The figure did this on every floor of the school, making sure to use third eye to sense anything that moved.

The cat moved towards the entrance of the school keeping a lookout ready to shout and run back at a moment's notice should he see something.

About an hour later the figure jumped back over the school gate, once again making sure no one was in sight.

“Mission accomplished.” The figure said. “Let’s go home.”

“Alright!” The cat jumped into the figures bag as both of them headed off towards the train station through the back alleys, the figure kept his hood up so no one had a direct view of his face.

═════════•°• Take your time •°•═════════

**4/19**

**Morning**

Ren woke up invigorated.

 _`Today’s the day.`_ He thought to himself as he clenched his fists. _`We change Kamoshida’s heart today.`_

After washing up and changing into his school uniform, Ren headed downstairs to eat breakfast.

“Good morning.” Sojiro greeted Ren. “You look really on edge today, something big happening later?”

 _`Perceptive as usual…`_ Ren thought to himself while marvelling Sojiro’s keen eye.

“Good morning.” Ren responded after calming himself down. ”Something like that. There’s something I can’t afford to mess up today.”

“Well, as long you don’t get into trouble we’re good.” Sojiro shrugged as he placed a plate of curry in front of Ren. “Now eat up, i’ll brew your coffee while you’re eating.”

“Itadakimasu.” Ren said before digging into the curry.

After finishing the curry, Sojiro placed a cup of coffee by him and took the empty plate.

“Thanks boss.” Ren smiled.

“No problem.” Sojiro replied. “After you finish that, get going to school and do that important business you need to do before coming back tonight, you better be off edge by then.

Ren savoured the coffee Sojiro had brewed for him and after the caffeine woke Ren up completely, he set off towards Yongen-Jaya station to head to school.

“Hello senpai!” Sumire jumped in delight when she saw Ren walking out of Aoyama-Itchome station.

“Hey Sumire.” Ren responded. “Wanna walk together?”

“Sure!” Sumire smiled, her cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

“So I’ve been thinking about our deal and I wanted to ask you when you wanted to start?” Sumire asked Ren.

“I’m gonna be a bit busy today after school but I should be free from tomorrow onwards, just send a message when you want to.” Ren replied.

“Alright senpai. I’ll message you whenever I’m available.” Sumire said. “Oh, we’re already at school... Let’s go!”

Sumire didn’t notice the small smirk Ren had on his face as they walked through the school gate.

Students packed the hallways trying to look at the calling cards which were posted everywhere.

Sumire picked one up and started reading it out loud.

“Sir Suguru Kamoshida, the great sinner of lust. You are an athlete who rides off his past glories who uses that power to do what he wants. We have decided to make you confess all your crimes with your own mouth. Thus, we will take those distorted desires without fail. From, The Phantom Thieves” Sumire covered her mouth in surprise. “What on earth is this…”

Just as Sumire had just finished reading out the calling card, Kamoshida walked down the hall while in a fit of rage trying to disperse the students.

“WHO DID THIS?!” The mophead shouted angrily. “GO TO YOUR CLASSES!”

“Haha, whoever did this sure riled him up.” Ryuji walked up to Ren. “Yo. if these Phantom Thieves are real, do you think Kamoshida will actually confess?”

“Who knows?” Ren shrugged as he replied nonchalantly. 

“Well whoever it was it will be big if he does.” Ann chimed in out of nowhere.

“WAS IT YOU?” Kamoshida started pointing towards students. “YOU!! Or was it YOU!?”

Kamoshida stopped and looked at Ren, Ryuji, Ann and Sumire.

What do you mean? **So what if it was?** ….

“Senpai!” Sumire rebuked. “Don’t rile him any further!”

“He can’t prove anything no matter what I say.” Ren replied. “Well, he wants to expel me along with Mishima and Ryuji anyway.

“H-Huh...” Sumire was surprised at what Ren had just stated. 

“Of course, at the next faculty meeting you’re getting expelled.” Kamoshida huffed thinking he had won. “Now then, Takamaki-san, Yoshizawa-san, you shouldn’t be hanging out with these delinquents.” 

“I’m fine, thanks.” Ann said as she walked off.

Kamoshida clicked his tongue. “Tch. Anyway Yoshizawa-san, come with me. I have something to discuss with you. In private.” Kamoshida put on his plastic smile as he grabbed her by the arm, trying to take her away.

“M-Mr. Kamoshida, p-please let me go...” Sumire panicked as she struggled to no avail.

“You’re an athlete who has a bright future ahead of her.” Kamoshida ignored her. “I need to teach about the dangers of those delinquents over there. You’re cute as well.” His true intentions leaked out as he waffled on.

 _`Wait, is he about to do what I think he’s gonna do.`_ Ren thought to himself. _`I have to stop this.`_

Ren grabbed Kamoshida by the shoulder and forcefully turned him around.

 _`How the fuck did this kid manage to do that to ME?!`_ Kamoshida thought while surprised.

“Let Sumire go.” Ren coldly stated.

“Haha, what did you say? HUH?” Kamoshida’s temper kept on increasing.

Ren took off his glasses and gave a death glare towards Kamoshida.

“I said.” he cleared his throat.

“ **Let.** ”

“ **Sumire.** ”

“ **Go.** ”

Ren directed some bloodlust towards only Kamoshida so no one around him could feel it.

Kamoshida broke out in a cold sweat. _`WHAT THE FUCK?! I thought the criminal record was only for assault!? Why am I scared of this brat? Don’t tell me, the fake rumours I spread about him murdering someone is true!?`_

Kamoshida unconsciously let go of Sumire’s wrist, the latter quickly rushed towards Ren as he put on his glasses again while the former could only feel chills go up his spine and could only walk off. As Kamoshida walked off, Ren could feel the security level in the palace reach the max.

 _`It’s nearly time.`_ He thought to himself.

Sumire tackled Ren holding onto him for dear life and burying her face into his body. “S-Senpai, I-I was so scared…” Sumire was about to break down into tears.

“It’s alright.” Ren started rubbing the top of Sumire’s head trying to soothe her. “It’s all over now.”

“Yoo, that was sick.” Ryuji patted Ren on the shoulder. “I can’t believe you managed to make Kamoshida back off.”

“I agree, I came back because I was worried about what would happen to Yoshizawa-san but I guess I didn’t need to worry about her.” Ann came walking back. “Though, now you’re on Kamoshida’s shit list. It’s basically 100% guaranteed you’re gonna get expelled at the next board meeting? What are you gonna do?”

I’ll rely on the Phantom Thieves. **I have something up my sleeve.** I’m screwed.

“You’re not planning on doing anything illegal are you?” Ann asked, slightly worried.

**Nod.** Shake.

Shock was plastered across Ann’s face from how Ren answered before she started laughing.

“Pfft, that’s a good joke.” Ann said while trying not to laugh too loudly.

“Are you planning on relying on those Phantom Thieves?” Ryuji questioned. “If they really do make Kamoshida confess all of his crimes. Do ya think they’ll let me join em?”

“Not in a million years.” Ann rebuked. “You’ll probably get them caught knowing how loud you are.”

“S-Shut up! No I'm not!” Ryuji quickly rebutted.

“Shouldn’t we all get to class?” Ren interrupted before looking down at Sumire still holding onto him. “Takamaki-san, can you tell Kawakami-sensei I won’t be attending class for the first part of the day due to a stomachache?”

“Sure, but after what we’ve been through today, call me Ann. I’m worried about Yoshizawa-san myself, I’ll let Yoshizawa-san’s teacher know she’ll not be attending class for a bit as well, that fine?” 

“Yea, thanks Ann.” Ren then turned his attention to Sumire. “Hey Sumire-san? What’s your class?”

“1-A...” Sumire promptly replied.

“Well, you heard the lady.” Ryuji said. “I’ll head off to class now, I’ll see both of you later.” 

“Mhm, I’ll see you later!.” Both Ann and Ryuji walked off.

Ren and Sumire were now the only ones left in the hallway.

“Wanna go to the nurses office?” Ren asked her.

Sumire shook her head.

 _`What am I going to do with her...`_ Ren thought to himself as he played with his bangs.

“How about the rooftop?” he asked.

Sumire nodded.

“Rooftop it is then.” Ren gave in, taking Sumire with him. He made sure to stop off at the school store to buy some snacks before heading to the rooftop.

After reaching the rooftop with Ren and Sumire stood there for a moment before Ren spoke up.

“Sumire-san, we’re here.” he let out as they stood by the door.

Ren could feel her pouting.

“Call me Sumire...” Sumire muttered softly while her face was still buried into Ren’s chest.

“Huh?” Ren replied slightly confused.

She spoke up more. “You called me Sumire earlier, keep doing that from now on…”

 _`I guess I should go along with her wishes considering the state she’s in right now…`_ Ren thought to himself as he sighed in defeat.

“Alright, Sumire.” Ren said. “We’re at the rooftop now.”

Sumire let go of Ren with a smile on her face but then realised what she had just been doing and turned bright red.

“I-I-I’m so sorry senpai.” Sumire started apologising profusely. “I didn’t mean to do what I did…”

“It’s alright.” Ren replied with a grin. “You were frightened and didn’t know what to do. I don’t blame you.”

“B-But still…” Sumire said downhearted.

“No buts. If you’re gonna say something. I’d rather take thanks” Ren reprimanded her.

Sumire looked at Ren with shock before she started smiling.

“Thank you very much for helping me senpai.” Sumire bowed.

“You’re welcome.” Ren responded as he started taking Morgana and the snacks he bought earlier out from his bag and onto one of the stray desks. “Now then, we have some free time now so why don’t you sit down and eat something.”

Sumire stared at Morgana with slight confusion.

“You bring your cat to school?” She asked with slight hesitation.

“He knows when to be quiet and he behaves himself during class anyway.” Ren replied.

“Can I pet him?” Sumire inquired as she sat down.

Ren looked at Morgana before nodding and turning back to Sumire.

“Go for it.” He said.

Morgana then walked up to Sumire and picked him up, placing him on her lap before she started petting him. Not long after that, Morgana started purring.

“Mew, mrrooww, meoww.” Morgana was enjoying every second of Sumire happily petting him.

“He seems to be enjoying himself.” Ren chuckled as he opened a bag of chips. “Help yourself to anything here.”

Sumire thanked him before grabbing a box of pocky and started to eat while still petting Morgana.

Both of them sat there in silence for a good 5 minutes eating before Sumire spoke up.

“I’m sorry again for letting you see such an unsightly side of me…” Her eyes downcast.

Ren sighed.

It’s fine. …  **I thought it was rather cute.**

“H-Huh!?” Sumire’s face went bright red for the second time today. “C-C-C-Cute!?”

She sat there, frozen in place, mouth opening and closing. Even stopping the hand that was petting Morgana.

Ren noticed this and waved his hand in front of Sumire.

“Earth to Sumire?” He said.

No response.

“Hello?” He waved again.

Nothing.

_`Did she pass out?`_ Ren thought to himself. _`Well, all I can do now is wait.`_

Around 5 minutes later Sumire regained consciousness and she noticed Ren was sitting there, resting his head on his fist, looking straight at her.

“Good morning sleepyhead.” The black haired boy said with a smirk.

For the third time today, Sumire went bright red.

“S-Senpai, how long were you watching for…”

“About 5 minutes.” he said, cocking his head to the side. “It wasn’t long but you seemed to be lost in thought for a good while.”

“T-That was your fault for saying something like t-that senpai…” Sumire pouted. 

Ren grinned. “Sorry about that. Couldn’t help it.”

“Anyway, how are you feeling now? After what Kamoshida did to you.” He asked.

Sumire shook slightly before she responded. “I-I’m still a bit scared… but thanks to you I feel much better now…” Sumire trailed off.

“That’s good.” As Ren responded the school bell went off signifying that the first period is over. “Will you be okay for attending class now?”

“Yeah… Can you take me back to class though? I’m still a bit scared...” she said as she shook, remembering what nearly happened if Ren didn’t stop Kamoshida.

**Of course.** Sure.

After escorting Sumire back to her classroom with a smile. Ren went off back to his classroom with a slight scowl on his face which he remedied before opening his classroom door.

“Amamiya-kun glad you could join us.” Mr.Inui greeted Ren. “How’s your stomach?”

“Feeling much better now, thank you sir.” Ren sat down at his desk but as he walked past his classmates he heard whispering.

_“I heard he made Mr.Kamoshida mad and was skipping class because he was pissed…”_

_“I saw the honour student hugging him… I wish she would do that to me instead…”_

_“Did you see the way he glared at Mr.Kamoshida when he grabbed him? It sent shivers down my spine just looking at him...”_

═════════•°• Take your time •°•═════════

**After school**

Ren and Morgana were having their meeting on the rooftop before they went to steal the treasure. The wind was stronger than it was earlier and was now messing with Ren’s hair.

“Alright, the calling card is sent.” Morgana said. “We have until the end of today to steal it, though it’s only going to be us two this time. We’ve done this before but don’t let your guard down.” 

Ren nodded and fixed his hair before taking out his phone and opening the meta-nav.

**_Now entering Kamoshida's palace._ **

When Ren and Morgana entered the throne room he saw Shadow Kamoshida sitting on his throne with the treasure on his head.

“Are you looking for this?” Shadow Kamoshida pointed towards the gaudy crown. “Filthy thieves?”

**Hand over the crown.** …

“Just try it, brats!” Shadow Kamoshida transformed into the giant grotesque monster form with four arms and pink which he took last time they fought. The treasure expanded in size to fit on the monster’s head.

“HAHAHA! I’m allowed to do whatever the hell I want!” Shadow Kamoshida’s long purple tongue moved about as he spoke.

“Let’s do this Mona!” Ren said as he jumped into battle.

“Right with you Joker!” Morgana followed up.

The fight with Shadow Kamoshida went as normal. Ren and Morgana first focused on the chalice, destroying it which caused Shadow Kamoshida to become enraged. 

Just as they were about to go knock the crown off his head. Everything changed.

“SLAVES. WHERE ARE YOU?! Come with my volleyballs, NOW!” Kamoshida roared.

Three girls came running up to him. 

“””Coming King Kamoshida!”””

`Wait, this didn’t happen last time` Ren thought to himself.

Ren looked at the cognitive girls.

He saw the familiar looking group of girls, all in provocative outfits. 

Shiho, the girl he saved from getting hurt more than she needed to. Wearing… a bunny outfit…?

Ann, the girl who Kamoshida tried to blackmail with Shiho’s spot on the volleyball team to try and sleep with her. Wearing the bikini they saw her wear the first time he infiltrated the palace with Ryuji and Morgana.

When Ren looked at the last cognitive girl, his eyes went wide with surprise. Wearing a leotard with animal ears. He saw the familiar crimson hair. The girl who nearly had nearly gotten into a horrible situation just this morning.

 _`SUMIRE!?`_ Ren screamed in his head. _`WHAT THE HELL DID THAT ASSHOLE WANT TO DO TO HER IF I DIDN’T STOP HIM?!`_ From then on, all he saw was red.

“Joker!? Calm down!” Morgana noticed Ren enraged and tried to calm down his teammate but to no avail.

Kamoshida started up his killshot jumping up into the air and 2 Volleyballs were thrown into the air by cognitive Shiho and Sumire while Ann was cheering.

“RAOUL! DESTROY HIM!” Ren called his persona. “EIGAON!” Ren fired the curse attack straight towards Shadow Kamoshida’s head, knocking the crown off his head.

The pink monster started panicking. “NOOO! My.. my crown…” visibly shaken up.

“Go down!” Ren shouted as both him and Morgana co-ordinated their attacks to finish him off.

“DAMMNN YOUU!!” The monster version Kamoshida screamed as he disappeared, the cognitive versions of Shiho, Ann and Sumire disappeared as well.

Ren could feel power coursing through him when he defeated the monster Kamoshida.

The crown shrunk but before Morgana could grab it, Shadow Kamoshida did a tactical roll and grabbed it before trying to run off. Ren, who saw this coming, had already taken out his gun and shot towards Kamoshida’s feet, cornering him at the balcony of the throne room.

Ren opened his mouth. “What’s wrong, not going to run? You’re a great athlete aren’t you?” He said mockingly while pointing his gun at him.

“Hrrnng…” Kamoshida groaned. “I-I’m doing this all for them! The school! What's wrong with wanting a reward for that?!”

 _`The same excuses huh…’_ Ren thought to himself as he scowled.

“Scared? Right now you’re seeing the same view that Shiho and Sumire did. They were scared too.” Ren fired a warning shot after he noticed Kamoshida shuffling towards the door.

“HIIII?!?!” Shadow Kamoshida panicked and placed the crown onto the ground while grovelling. “Here, you can have it... I accept defeat... Just finish me off already… Do that, and I’ll die in the real world... you have that right… since you’ve won” 

Ren re-aimed his gun and fired.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter is mostly dialogue. Wanted a cute sumi scene :kekw:
> 
> Hawk really big shout-outed me. The Hawk effect is pretty scary ngl.


	5. Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It's been a while since my last update. The Mudamaid bot in the Church of Sumi discord had basically taken my soul. Sorry about that. Had to quickly pump out this chapter after realising how long it had been. 
> 
> Thanks for 2.3k hits! As per my agreement with Hawk, he received my whole sumi folder for getting me to 2k hits before i released chapter 6. I really underestimated his influence...
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

The bullet that Ren shot grazed Shadow Kamoshida’s cheek which made him reel back in fear, a wet patch developed on his pink underwear as he started shaking.

“I, I've lost…” Shadow Kamoshida started crying. “You’re through when you lose… What am I… What am I supposed to do now..?”

Figure it out yourself.  **Atone for your sins.**

“All right… I’ll leave now and return to my true self… I’ll make certain that I-” Shadow Kamoshida disappeared before he could finish the sentence.

As soon as he disappeared Ren grabbed the crown and bolted out the throne room with Morgana as the palace started collapsing.

They managed to make it out the metaverse with time to spare as there was no Ryuji to fall over this time around.

Ren and Morgana appeared in the alleyway just outside Shujin.

**_The destination has been deleted._ **

Ren relaxed when he heard those words ring in his ears from the Meta-nav, placed morgana in his bag and headed back to Leblanc. Even though he was tired, Ren had a spring in his step.

 _`I, no we did it.`_ Ren thought to himself. _`Kamoshida will admit his crimes on 5/2… I guess I have some time to relax for a bit.`_

Ren walked into the Leblanc setting off the familiar chime.

“Ahh, you’re back.” Sojiro said. “I take it everything went well? You seem relieved.”

“Something like that.” Ren smiled as the last customer in the store left.

“You got time today?” Sojiro asked him.

Ren nodded.

“Alright, I wanted to teach you how to make our signature curry today.” Sojiro smiled. “Put on an apron and wash your hands. 

When Ren was ready, Sojiro started explaining how to make the signature curry Ren had been making for nearly a year beforehand.

“First off, cut the beef into bite size chunks. Though if we run out of beef pork can also be used. Rub them with salt and pepper before preparing the pan to fry them. Use vegetable oil or olive oil, doesn’t matter, just use what we have. Fry them until they’re lightly browned on the outside and then add water, red wine and a bay leaf then cover up the pan and let it simmer.”

Ren did exactly as Sojiro told him before he continued.

“Chop up the onions and throw them into the pot with some oil and let them caramelize. Afterwards chop up some ginger, apples and carrots and throw them in and fry them in sauteing them. Then add the broth into the pot. By this time the wine should have reduced enough from the beef, tenderising them. Take out the bay leaf and toss the meat into the pot and let that simmer with a lid ajar for 30 minutes, skimming any foam you see.”

“Even though you’ve just been following my instructions, it seems to be pretty natural for you to make this. Got any experience cooking?” Sojiro asked.

“Yeah, I’ve been cooking for myself for about a year now.” Ren replied.

 _`Well, I’m technically not wrong....`_ Ren thought to himself while skimming some foam.

“Alright, while the pot is simmering, you’ll now be making the roux. Melt some butter in a small pan and mix the spice mix in a bowl with flour. After the butter has all melted, add the flour spice mix into the pan and mix it until they’ve combined and the flour has absorbed the butter. Add the tomato paste, tonkatsu and honey and once everything is together turn off the heat and set it aside until the simmering of the pot is done. 

Afterwards Ren checked the pot and skimmed the last bits of foam before no more was forming.

“Alright, all’s going well so far.” Sojiro said smiling. “Next would be to take a ladle and take a small portion of the roux, then take some of the broth and mix it in the ladle and then pour it in the pot once combined. This is to ensure there’s no lumps of roux at all in the curry when we’re done. You’ll need to keep doing this until you’ve combined all the roux you’ve made with the broth. Remember to take your time with this to ensure it’s fully incorporated.” 

Ren followed Sojiro’s words like a well oiled machine.

“Ok now add a little bit of grated chocolate and some yoghurt. This will dull some of the spice of the curry so make sure you find the right balance. Let it simmer for a bit longer to make sure it’s all incorporated and then serve with some steaming white rice and you’re done.”

Ren prepared 2 plates and 1 small bowl of curry. 

“Well, it looks and smells the same but let’s see how it tastes.” Sojiro took a spoon and dug into the curry. Sojiro’s eyes opened wide as soon as the spoon entered his mouth. “This… It may be my recipe that you were following but this is delicious. It’s the same as- no, it may be even better than what I can make. It’s delicious, well done kid.” 

What Ren didn’t tell Sojiro is that he had been minutely tweaking the recipe as Sojiro was telling him what to do. Before, he would spend some nights experimenting with Sojiro’s recipe trying to perfect it even more than what it was already and he believed he found the perfect blend but couldn’t show him due to what happened.

Ren and Morgana then dug into their own respective curry’s, savouring the taste.

“Alright, I’ll leave it to you to lock up, I need to head off now.” Sojiro said while getting up. 

Ren nodded while still eating his curry.

═════════•°• Take your time •°•═════════

**4/20**

Mr. Kamoshida isn’t feeling well so P.E. is cancelled for today. 

The notice that Kamoshida was off today was posted on the school’s notice boards for every grade. This caused many rumours to surface about the Phantom Thieves and Ren’s spat with Kamoshida.

**Afterschool**

**_Pi Pi Pi Pi_ **

Ren checked his phone and saw that he had gotten a message. He checked who sent it and it was Sumire.

* * *

_Sumire: Hello Ren-Senpai._

_Sumire: Are you free right now?_

_Ren: I sure am_

_Sumire: Great! Would you like me to teach you some gymnastics today?_

_Ren: Of course_

_Sumire: Meet me at the gymnasium in your gym clothes and we’ll start!_

_Ren: Ok I’ll see you there_

* * *

Ren made his way to the gymnasium weaving through students while listening to some of the gossip.

_“I wonder what happened to Mr.Kamoshida… he’s never sick…”_

_“Did the Phantom Thieves actually get him?”_

_“It could have been the delinquent transfer student. I heard Mr.Kamoshida had an argument with him and pissed him off...”_

_“Why did they target Mr.Kamoshida of all people?”_

Ren reached the changing rooms and changed into his gym clothes before making his way to the gymnasium.

“I’ll hang around somewhere until you’re done. Learning some of this stuff could be useful in the metaverse so make sure you do this properly!” Morgana said, as he hopped out of Ren’s bag before walking off. 

“Ah! Senpai!” Sumire noticed Ren when he walked into the empty gymnasium. “I’m so glad you could make it!”

**I wouldn’t miss this for the world.** I said I would.

Sumire smiled at Ren’s words while blushing slightly before composing herself and continuing.

“Great! Now let’s do some stretches. We have the whole gymnasium to ourselves today as volleyball practise was cancelled last minute. I took the chance and booked it as I don’t have practice today.” 

Ren smirked at Sumire’s comment about the volleyball team before they started the training session.

**Evening**

_`Everything HURTS.`_ Ren internally screamed as he lumbered his way home. _`I’m not used to moving my body like that… but it was fun, I should be able to avoid getting ambushed and surrounded by enemies in the palace now. I would say it was a good session.’_

“Man… you don’t look so good Ren, was gymnastics straining your body that much?” Morgana asked worriedly.

“I’m good, just not used to it.” Ren replied as he walked into Leblanc and dragged himself upstairs. “I think I’ll have an early night today though…”

**_Pi Pi Pi Pi_ **

After Ren changed into his sleepwear he received a call.

`Sumire?` Ren thought to himself. `I wonder what she wants.`

Ren answered the call. “Hello?”

“Hello senpai, I just wanted to call to check up on you, you left the gymnasium slightly limping…” Sumire said, slightly despondent. “Did I push you too hard? I may have been a bit too excited about teaching you…” 

**I had fun.** My body hurts all over.

“Really!?” Sumire sighed in relief. “I’m so glad… if you hated it and stopped wanting to learn…”

“I couldn’t do that to you. We’re friends aren’t we?” Ren replied.

“Friends… thank you senpai.” Sumire responded softly. “That means a lot to me…”

“You’re welcome. Now then, can I go to sleep?” Ren said half jokingly.

“S-Sure. Goodnight Ren-Senpai.” She replied sheepishly.

“Goodnight Sumire.” Ren ended the call and put his phone away. 

Ren washed up and then headed to bed, quickly falling asleep after his head hit his pillow.

═════════•°• Take your time •°•═════════

**5/2**

**Morning**

Ren dragged himself out of bed. For the past week and a bit he had been building up the bonds that were lost when he travelled back. Iwai, Yoshida, Sojiro, and Takemii were the ones he could currently try and rebuild. 

Morgana woke up with a yawn. “Morning Ren, today’s the day Kamoshida confesses right?”

“Yeah, how we did it is a bit different but the results should be the same nonetheless.” Ren replied. “He should appear during the sudden morning assembly and confess his crimes to the whole school.” 

After eating the curry and drinking the coffee Sojiro prepared for him, Ren set off to school. As Ren was waiting for the train in Shibuya a familiar voice called out to him. 

“Yo, Renren.” The blonde boy chuckled while grinning.

“Why _`Renren`_ of all things…” Ren protested the nickname Ryuji had given him as they got to know each other ever since he took Kamoshida’s treasure.

“C’mon man, I think it suits you. It’s cute.” Ryuji mocked him. “But man, what do you think? Our expulsion I mean, isn’t it being brought up at the board meeting today…”

Ren replied nonchalantly. “Don’t worry about the board meeting, Kamoshida hasn’t been in for nearly 2 weeks.” 

“True… I’m just worried y’know?” Ryuji went solemn for a brief moment before going back to his usual self. “Anyway, wanna go get some ramen after school today?”

Not today. **If I feel like it.** Sure.

“Well, I won’t force you if you’re busy, just hit me up if you’re not, kay?” Ryuji patted Ren on the shoulder. “Our train is here so we should get going.”

═════════•°• Take your time •°•═════════

Ren yawned as he stood at the back of the assembly hall but not before noticing a Red headed girl come up beside him in his peripheral vision. 

“Good morning Sumire.” Ren said without even looking at her.

“How did you know... good morning Ren-Senpai.” Sumire replied slightly surprised. “Do you know why an assembly was called so suddenly?”

“Not sure, it’s probably gonna be something about the rooftop incident. Blobfish will probably tell us not to commit suicide or something.” Ren paused for a moment before continuing, “It’s a normal reaction, especially after the events that happened.” 

Sumire started giggling. “Pfft, are you talking about principal Kobayakawa when you say blobfish?”

“The very same. Speaking of him though.” Ren smirked as he turned his head towards Kobayakawa waddling up the steps of the stage. “It seems like the assembly is starting.”

Whispers of gossiping students could be heard right up till the assembly started.

_“What’s with the sudden morning assembly.”_

_“I bet it’s about the girl that jumped the other day.”_

_“They don’t have to tell us not to commit suicide.”_

_“I want to go home…”_

_“There was that weird calling card as well. Guess the teachers are freaking out about it as Mr.Kamoshida hasn’t been in for days.”_

“Settle down.” Kobayakawa spoke into the mic. Not long after the whole hall quietened. “Now, let’s begin the school-wide morning assembly.”

 _`The assembly is still the same huh.`_ Ren sighed internally while trying to drown out the speech. He noticed Sumire slowly drifting off so he poked her to wake her up.

Getting jolted by the sudden poke, Sumire snapped back into reality before looking at Ren while pouting. 

“Why did you do that?” She whispered to him.

“It’s just about to get good.” Ren grinned as Kamoshida opened the doors to the hall. “See.”

“Mr.Kamoshida, what’s the-” Before Kobayakawa could finish Kamoshida spoke up.

“I… have been reborn. That is why I confess everything to you all…” The mophead trudged up to the stage 

Ren smirked as he listened to the student’s gossips once again.

_“What’s wrong with Mr.Kamoshida?”_

_“What’s this about?”_

_“Did the volleyball team do something?”_

“Huh?” Ren could hear Ann’s surprised reaction to how Kamoshida was acting.

“I have repeatedly done things that were... unbecoming of a teacher. Verbally abusing students… physically abusing my team, and…” Kamoshida sighed. “sexually harassing female students. I am the reason Shiho Suzui tried to kill herself!” 

Kamoshida dropped to his knees as the students started gasping in shock at what the teacher just admitted to doing. Soon enough some students started slandering him before he continued with his confession.

“I thought of this school as my own castle… There were even students that I sentenced to expulsion, simply because I didn’t like them… I will, of course, rescind those… I am truly sorry for putting innocent youths through such horrible acts…” Kamoshida sighed once again.

“I am an arrogant, shallow… and shameful person. No, I am much worse than that…” Kamoshida started grovelling. “I will take responsibility and kill myself for it…!”

The students once again started talking amongst themselves. Exclaiming in disbelief that a teacher would say they will kill themself.

Ren snuck a glance at Sumire who was holding her hand over her mouth, eyes wide from shock of what was transpiring before her.

The teachers tried to go into damage control telling the students to return to their classes while Kobayakawa tried to get Kamoshida off the stage to no avail.

Tears started forming from Kamoshida. “I…”

Ann then spoke up near shouting. “Don’t run, you bastard!”

Kamoshida looked up at Ann, tears in his eyes.

“Shiho’s still alive after all the things that made her want to die! You even wanted to expel the student who saved her for the pure fact you didn’t like him! You have no right to run from this!” She exclaimed, her voice cracked as tears flew.

“You’re right… You’re absolutely right...” Kamoshida started sobbing. “I should be punished under the law and atone for my crimes… I did horrible things to Takamaki-san as well.”

Kamoshida then went on to explain that he tried to blackmail Ann with Shiho’s position in the volleyball team to try and have sex with her.

“As of today, I will resign from my position as an instructor and turn myself in. Someone please call the police!” 

Every student in the hall bar one could only gasp at the events unfolding while the teachers tried to get everyone to leave.

“This morning’s assembly is over! Return to your classes immediately!” A teacher angrily shouted.

_“Isn’t this just like that calling card said...?”_

_“Does this mean that the Phantom Thieves thing was for real?”_

_“C’mon, there’s no way you can steal someone’s heart!”_

_“But why else would he start saying stuff about wanting to turn himself in?”_

_“I wonder what happened…”_

_“Who knows. But man, Kamoshida turned out to be one sick bastard.”_

The rumours and gossip just kept going till all the students were forced out the hall by the teachers. 

“We should head out to senpai.” Sumire said as she started heading towards the door

“Yeah.” Ren nodded and walked with her.

Once outside he noticed Ann sitting on the benches near the vending machine. Both Ren and Sumire walked up to her.

“How are you feeling?” Ren asked Ann.

“It… It feels like a dream.” Ann doubted what had transpired. “He really did confess his crimes… Did the Phantom Thieves really take his _`Distorted desires`_ as they said they would?”

**Who knows?** The calling card said it. …

“Yeah true… well at least he’s at least paying for his crimes now.” Ann declared.

“If I may ask, how is Suzui-Senpai?” Sumire inquired..

“Shiho’s fine, she wasn’t even hurt that much as Ren saved her. Though she says she won’t be coming back to Shujin… I don’t blame her...” Ann lamented but soon cheered up and turned towards Ren. “In other news though, you, Ryuji and Mishima aren’t getting expelled anymore. How do you feel about that huh?” She joked.

“Well, I knew I was fine.” Ren gave a Joker smirk at Ann’s remark. “Looks like you got company..” Ren turned towards a small group of people walking towards Ann. ”I’ll see you in class.” Ren took this as his cue to leave and Sumire followed him after saying her goodbyes to Ann.

“Senpai… what was this about you getting expelled?” Sumire questioned Ren.

About that…  **…** Can we not bring that up?

“S-E-N-P-A-I.” Sumire was smiling but her eyes weren’t.

Ren broke into a cold sweat. “It’s as she said.” he gave in and explained. “Apparently Kamoshida didn’t like me so when Ryuji went to confront Kamoshida about Suzui’s jump and he decided to expel them as well as me.”

“That’s…” Sumire was speechless.

“Yeah, but it’s over now so don’t worry.” Ren consoled her.

“Yeah…” Sumire calmed down. “but i’m glad you weren’t expelled. Everyone in my class stays clear of me because of my honours student status… You’re the only one who talks to me as a friend.”

“Well, the Phantom Thieves took care of that problem so i’m here to stay.” Ren clarified. “Let’s head to class now.” 

“Before we go can we talk after school today? I need your advice on something, though it’s fine if you’re busy…” Sumire asked.

_`Sorry Ryuji, no ramen today.`_

“Sure, where do you want to talk after school?” Ren replied. “The rooftop is probably locked so we can’t go there… how about my place?”

“Y-Y-Your place?!” Sumire spluttered before realising where he meant. “O-Oh you meant the cafe you live at right?”

“That’s the one. Can you make it there yourself or do you want to wait in front of the school gate?” Ren questioned.

“We went there from the hospital before so I should know my way there, Yongen-Jaya right?” Sumire answered.

Ren nodded. “I’ll be sure to prepare.”

“Great! I’ll head over after I head home to drop off my things. I’ll see you later senpai!” Sumire cheered as she walked off.

═════════•°• Take your time •°•═════════

**After School**

“Ahh, you’re back.” Sojiro said his most commonly used phrase whenever Ren came back from school. “Are you busy right now? If not can you help out in the shop today?”

Ren nodded, heading upstairs to change.

**Later**

The entrance to Leblanc opened and chimed as the familiar crimson haired girl walked through the door, still wearing her school uniform. 

“Sorry, was I interrupting something? I was hoping to see Ren-senpai.” She asked, slightly cocking her head to the side.

Ren had just finished the curry he was cooking and went to greet her at the entrance.

“Hoo boy.” Sojiro exclaimed. “Are you dating her? Cause this is the second time she’s come here, and for you no less.”

“W-W-What?! I-It’s not like that….”Sumire spluttered. “Yet…” she whispered making sure Ren didn’t hear it.

Sojiro didn’t miss the last word as he smiled. “Well then, I should head off now. Close up shop for me will you?” He said looking at Ren. “You can clean up after you’ve had your little chat.”

Ren nodded and told Sumire to sit down for a bit while he washed up.

Sojiro walked up next to her and said. “Yet huh, good luck little lass.” He then headed towards the door

Sumire’s face went bright red as she whipped her head towards Sojiro who was leaving. Who only responded by waving his hand without even looking at her. 

A few minutes later, Ren finished up what he was doing and asked. “Are you hungry?” 

Right on cue, Sumire’s stomach rumbled only to her embarrassment. “Sorry... “ She apologised.

“Don’t worry about it.” Ren said as he prepared a plate of curry and rice for her. As well as brewing a cup of coffee. 

Sumire could feel herself salivating from just the sheer smell of the food and drink being prepared. 

“It smells delicious.” She said, wiping a stray bit of saliva from the side of her mouth.

“Thanks, I made it earlier.” He stated.

“You can cook senpai?” Sumire responded, surprised.

“Yeah, I pretty much make the curry here every time I work.” Ren said as he finished preparing both the curry and the coffee and placed both items in front of her.

“Enjoy.” Ren smiled with a hint of his Meta-verse cockiness in his voice.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a bit more than I usually do. As usual please point out any typo's/mistakes I made! Thank you.


	6. Celebrations and Practise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren eats curry with Sumire. He watches one of her gymnastics practises. More shenanigans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! New chapter ahoy!  
> The whole chapter is basically just a RenSumi moment so here you go. Enjoy!

“Itadakimasu!” Sumire proclaimed before she dug into the curry.

Before she even realised, the plate in front of her was empty and she was still hungry.

“Senpai… I know this isn’t the time but can’t I get seconds please?” Sumire pleaded.

“Sure, give me a moment, drink some coffee in the meantime.” Ren chuckled as he grabbed Sumire’s plate and headed to the curry pot.

Sumire, slightly blushing, took the cup and brought the lip to her mouth, taking a sip.

“Delicious…” Sumire muttered.

“Thank you for that.” Ren replied, placing another plate of curry in front her as well as taking his own portion, going around the counter and sitting next to her.

Sumire thanked Ren before digging into her second plate of curry.

Ren could only smile as he watched her devour the curry for the second time, already used to how fast she ate from the times they ate lunch together. 

After they had both finished eating Sumire was the first one to speak up.

“Thank you for the curry.” She said after sipping some of her coffee. “It was delicious.” 

“You’re very welcome.” Ren replied. “Now then, onto why you wanted to talk to me today.”

“Straight to the point I see.” Sumire smiled. “That’s very like you.”

Sumire’s tone changed as she began speaking about her problem.

“As I’ve told you already, I’m a gymnast and I used to compete alongside my sister… her name was Kasumi” Sumire paused before she continued. “But recently I haven’t been getting the results that I wanted… Kasumi was always so perfect when It came to gymnastics, always achieving first place while only I could trail behind in second…”

Sumire sipped on her coffee once more before continuing.

“I was wondering about what to do but then, you appeared. You seem so confident in yourself, something I feel like I'm missing… So I would like for you to help me gain confidence in myself. Please.” Sumire bowed.

 _`I’m not confident…`_ Ren thought to himself. _`I let everyone I cared about die before…`_

“I’m not sure if I’m the right person for that.” Ren responded, weakly. 

“It has to be you!” Sumire insisted adamantly.

Ren sighed. “Well, If you’ll take someone like me.”

“That’s great!” Sumire bubbled. 

**_Pi Pi Pi Pi_ **

"Sorry, thats me." Sumire apologised, looking at her phone. "It's my dad, he's probably wondering where I am..”

Sumire answered the call.

“Hello, dad? I was with a friend. No. Yes. Okay, I’ll be home soon. Bye dad.” Sumire hung up.

“I’m sorry about that, It seems like our talk is going to have to be cut short today…” Sumire apologised again. “Can we meet up the day after tomorrow?”

Ren nodded. “Sure.”

“Great! I’ll let you choose the location. I’ll be waiting for your message.” Sumire smiled as she stood up.

“I’ll take you to the station.” Ren said as he stood up as well.

“T-thank you.” Sumire replied, her cheeks flushed slightly.

Ren locked up the shop and escorted Sumire to the train station.

═════════•°• Take your time •°•═════════

**5/4**

**Afternoon**

A black haired boy wearing a black blazer with a white v-neck underneath and red haired girl wearing a white turtleneck and a reddish orange skirt, stood outside a fancy looking hotel.

“S-Senpai, isn’t this the Wilton Hotel buffet?!” Sumire asked in surprise. “Are you sure you can afford it?”

“Yeah, don’t worry about the cost.” Ren reassured Sumire.

The day before Ren sold the treasure, the medal, to Iwai for the same amount, 30,000 Yen. He didn’t need to but he had no use for a fake medal so in the end he decided to sell it.

“Let’s head in.” Ren walked in.

“Senpai!? Wait for me!” Sumire chased after him.

They were greeted by a staff member wearing a suit.

“Hello sir, for two?”

“Yeah, for two.” Ren replied.

“The total comes to 16.000 Yen sir.”

Ren nodded and took out the cash while Sumire had a face of shock at the price of the buffet.

“8,000 Yen per person!? You even paid for mine!? Senpai… are you secretly a millionaire?” She covered her mouth which was opened in surprise.

“Don’t worry about it. It’s my treat today.” He said nonchalantly after paying the staff member. “Let’s go.”

“I hope you two enjoy your meal.” The staff member bowed as Ren and Sumire walked into the buffet room.

What Sumire didn’t know was that 16,000 Yen was nothing to him. He kept the money he had gotten from killing shadows in mementos the past life so he had more than enough to live.

Ren placed his plate on the table, filled to the brim with all types of food.

Sumire on the other hand was still going back and forth between the buffet stands and the table, dropping off an even bigger selection than what Ren, Ann and Ryuji had when they went there the first time and the pile kept getting larger.

After a few more trips, Sumire finally sat down.

“Are you gonna be able to finish that?" Ren asked, perplexed. 

"Of course!" Sumire responded. "I have practise later so I'm going to burn this all off later anyway! Plus, it's a buffet so I'm going to eat my money's worth and I'll be sure to pay you back."

 _`She looks serious…`_ Ren thought to himself. 

"Don't worry about paying me back, this is my treat." Ren smiled. "Just eat to your heart's content." 

As Ren finished uttering those words, he heard a wealthy couple talking about them. 

"Don't you think those two children over there are out of place right now?" The well dressed man blurted out. 

"Hush now dear, the boy is probably splurging to take his girlfriend out to a fancy place. They probably don't get to eat food like this at all so leave them be." The lady next to the man said as they walked past. 

Upon hearing those words, Sumire went bright red and looked downwards in embarrassment. 

“Sorry…” Sumire muttered quietly. 

**Don’t be.** … I don’t mind.

“H-Huh!? You heard that?” Sumire asked, surprised.

Ren nodded. “This type of misunderstanding is normal for people like them. A girl and boy, eating together in a fancy hotel like this? Bound to happen.”

“I-I see. You’re right, you always know what to say huh... I’m so glad I decided to ask for your guidance. Well then, let’s eat!” Sumire said as she started tackling the food she brought as Ren did the same giving some to Morgana when he could.

 _`Just as good as I remember.`_ Ren thought as he finished the last of his food.

“How do you feel?” Ren asked Sumire who had already devoured all the food she brought to the table.

“Great!” She smiled. “I would go for more but I need to hold back otherwise I’ll be sluggish in practise later.”

For the first time ever, Sumire saw a shocked look on Ren’s face.

“You- you can still eat more? How do you fit all that food in that tiny body of yours…” Ren remarked, shocked. 

Sumire started giggling. “Senpai, that’s the first time I’ve seen your shocked face. I’m happy I got to see a new side of you today.” Sumire smiled. “But I burn basically everything I eat in practise so being able to eat this much is normal for me. That being said, it’s not as good as the curry you made.”

“I’m flattered, I think your lunch box you made me was delicious as well.” Ren scratched his head. “I think you would make a wonderful wife.”

“W-W-Wife?! R-Ren-Senpai, what are you t-talking about.” Sumire’s face was flushed as she tried to deny Ren’s words.

“I mean it. You're cooking is amazing.” Ren smiled. “Anyway, continuing off from two days ago. You wanted me to help you, yes?”

Sumire nodded. “Yes, I’d like you to come with me to practise today and watch from the side. Of course, you won’t have to do anything. I just feel more confident when I’m with you, especially because of the incident with Mr- no, he doesn’t deserve that title anymore, Kamoshida. where you protected me… Of course If you’re busy we can do this another day.”

**Sure.** If you think I can help...

“Really!? Thank you very much!” Sumire bowed. “Then after our stomachs have settled can we go?”

Ren nodded.

═════════•°• Take your time •°•═════════

Ren was sitting on a fold out chair off to the side of the hall, Morgana had gone off to do his own thing and would be back once practise was over.

Sumire had already introduced her Coach, Coach Hiraguchi to him and she agreed to let him watch their practise today.

Coach Hiraguchi was the first one to enter the hall after she had given Ren the chair. She walked up to Ren and with a smile, started a conversation.

“Hello, Ren right? I know Sumire introduced us before but nice to meet you.” She said. “How long have you known Sumire for? This is the first time ever that she’s asked me to let someone watch her practise and I was surprised when she came through the door with you.”

“I tried to help her out on the train once and after that, we started talking more. Do you remember the incident with Suguru Kamoshida?” Ren asked

Hiraguchi nodded.

“Kamoshida tried to take her away on the day the Phantom Thieves sent their calling card. I stopped him before he tried anything though. Ever since then, we became friends.”

“I had a hunch but you’re the `Senpai` That saved her huh?” The coach bowed respectively towards Ren. “Thank you for saving her that day.”

“It’s fine, really.” Ren rubbed the back of his head. 

Just as he finished talking to Coach Hiraguchi a group of girls wearing leotards walked into the practise hall.

A familiar red headed girl was in the midst of the group and when they noticed the boy who was sitting at the side, they started chattering about what, or who he’s here for without Ren hearing what they were talking about.

_“I wonder who that is?”_

_“Is he here for someone? He’s kind of cute…”_

_“He looks pretty aloof… he’s even sitting down while talking to the coach.”_

_“Hey Sumire? What do you think?”_

_“H-Huh!? Well, I was the one who asked him to come today…”_

The girls squealed at her response and started whispering amongst themselves while Sumire was blushing hard.

_`I wonder what they’re talking about…`_ Ren contemplated. _`Well, it doesn’t matter.`_

Coach Hiraguchi clapped her hands. “Alright settle down.” She walked towards the girls who had stopped their gossiping. “We have someone watching us today. Be sure to perform the best you can today!”

"""""“Yes coach!”””””” The group said simultaneously.

Ren was watching Sumire as she practised. 

_`The routine itself is excellent. But something seems off…` He thought to himself. `Parts of it seem stiff, like it’s not her own…She also restarts the whole routine everytime she makes a mistake…`_

After practise had finished, Sumire was talking to Coach Hiraguchi. Ren got up and headed towards the two.

“You’re still trying to use parts of her routine huh… Anyway today your performance was much better than usual. Was it because he was watching?” Coach sported a smile.

“W-W-What are you saying!” Sumire spluttered. 

“Haha, I think you know exactly what I mean. Look, he’s coming over now.” Coach Hiraguchi laughed.

Ren couldn’t really make out what Coach Hiraguchi said but saw Sumire was a bit flustered.

 _`It’s probably nothing about me.`_ He thought to himself.

Once Ren reached the two of them, Hiraguchi was the first to speak up. “I’ll leave you two alone to talk.” She winked at Sumire before walking off.

Sumire’s cheeks were slightly flushed from Hiraguchi’s actions but tried to not show it in front of Ren.

“Hey senpai. How do you think I did?” Sumire asked.

Ren paused for a moment before answering.

“The routine itself was excellent. But, I did notice something. The routine you were doing was a bit stiff, well practised but it’s like it’s not your routine.”

“Even as an amatuer it didn’t get past you huh...” Sumire muttered. “You’re absolutely right, recently I've been trying to incorporate my sister's routine into my own, she’s made me practise it so much that it’s more or less ingrained in my head.”

_`I see, so it’s not her own routine. That explains everything.`_

“If I may be blunt, I feel like you shouldn’t be using your sister’s routine as yours.” 

Sumire’s face changed to confusion at Ren’s response. Ren saw this but still continued

“You are not your sister. You are Sumire Yoshizawa.” He said sternly.

"I-I got my sister killed due to my stupid actions…" Sumire lamented.

_`It’s my fault…`_

_`If only I was Kasumi…`_

_`I wouldn’t be such a burden…`_

_`Everyone would be happier if Kasumi was here...`_

_`No one has expectations of me, only Kasumi…`_

_`I got her killed…`_

_`No one would miss me if I’m gone…`_

“I said this before but your sister would be mad if she heard that you know?” Ren replied.

Sumire looked down, on the verge of tears. “B-but everyone wants my sister… not me…” 

Ren put his hands on her shoulders causing her to look up at his face.

**I want you, not your sister.** Screw them. Don’t think about those people

Tears started flowing from her eyes. “I- *hic* that’s-.” Sumire couldn’t form a coherent sentence and could only stand there, crying while holding onto Ren.

Sumire stopped crying after about 20 minutes but had fallen asleep in the middle of the practise hall, still holding onto Ren.

Ren tried to get her to let go but to no avail.

“What do I do now…” Ren sighed.

═════════•°• Take your time •°•═════════

Sumire woke up, confused for a moment. She saw an unfamiliar ceiling. Looking around she saw the black haired boy she had invited to to watch her practise.

“Good morning sleepyhead.” He said with a smile.

“Good morning Ren-Senpai...” She replied, trying to gather her bearings. “Did I fall asleep?”

Ren nodded. “You were out for about an hour. Coach Hiraguchi called your parents and told them you were really tired after practise today so she let you rest in one of the waiting rooms until you’re fine.”

Sumire then had a sudden realisation.

 _`Wait, why is Ren-senpai so close?`_ She thought as she turned her head and saw that she had her head on his lap, holding onto his sleeve.

She quickly rose up, letting go of his sleeve. Completely red from embarrassment.

“W-w-why was I lying on you l-l-lap!?” She said, completely flustered.

“Well… You wouldn’t let go of my sleeve after you fell asleep no matter what I did.” Ren explained while playing with one of the locks of his bangs. 

Coach Hiraguchi then walked through the door and chimed in. “You should have seen the way he carried you here.” She chuckled. “It was a full on bridal carry. The looks on the faces of your teammates were priceless when they saw him carry you into this waiting room.”

“B-bridal carry?!” Sumire imagined Ren carrying her like that and just like that, she froze.

 _`Well, this happened again.`_ Ren thought to himself while sighing.

Another 5 minutes passed before she snapped back into reality, blushing hard.

“I’m so embarrassed…” She muttered weakly.

“Now that you’re awake I can finally go home.” Hiraguchi said. “You should get going too, your parents are worried about you.”

“Yeah, sorry for the trouble coach…” Sumire lamented.

“Don’t worry about it, now then.” Hiraguchi turned towards Ren. “You’re not going to let her go home by herself now, will you?”

…  **Couldn’t dream of it.** Of course not.

“Good.” She nodded. “Sumire, I’ll see you at our next practise ok?”

“Got it coach, thank you for today.” Sumire replied as Hiraguchi left.

"Well then." Ren said as he stood up, stretching. "Should we get going? I need to escort you home and all. After you change that is."

Sumire looked down and noticed she was still wearing her leotard.

“Y-Yeah, I’ll go change now” Sumire went to the changing rooms.

After Sumire changed, they left the building only to be met by Morgana who was waiting for them.

Sumire picked up Morgana and scratched his chin as they continued walking.

“Senpai… did you mean what you said when you said you wanted me, and not my sister?” Sumire questioned Ren.

“I’m very sure.” Ren answered. “I’m here right now aren’t I?”

Sumire blushed slightly as his answer before responding. “Thank you… senpai…”

“You’re very welcome.” Ren smiled. “Where do you live by the way?”

“Oh, I live right outside Shibuya, in a residential district.” Sumire said.

“That’s gotta be quite expensive.” Ren replied.

“Well, my dad works nearby so it’s more convenient for him.” Sumire stated. 

Before Sumire knew it, they were right outside her house.

“Oh… we’re already here…” Sumire was slightly disappointed she couldn’t talk to her Senpai for longer.

Ren noticed this and decided to take the initiative.

“Midterms are starting soon, do you want to study together? We’re in different grades so I don’t think I'll be able to help much but I am a second year after all, I might be able to help. We can study at my place, it’s quiet and I can provide curry and coffee.” Ren suggested.

Sumire started salivating at the thought of eating that curry again so soon. She swallowed before responding. “If it’s not a bother to you, I would love to!” 

Ren smiled. “Of course it’s not a bother. Feel free to message me when you’re available.”

“Sure!” Sumire beamed a smile which made Ren falter slightly.

Ren noticed two people looking at them, standing in front of Sumire’s house. One was a man with short black hair with glasses who looked a bit worried while looking towards Sumire but smiled when he saw her happy. The other was a woman with long brown hair, grinning from ear to ear watching Sumire interact with a boy.

Sumire noticed Ren looking towards her front door and turned around only to see her parents looking straight at her, smiling.

“M-mum?! D-dad?! W-why are you?!” Sumire gasped.

The brunette spoke up first. “Well… we heard your voice coming from outside the house, me and your father were worried about you. BUT!” She giggled. “I didn’t think you would be bringing a boy home with you. Your boyfriend?”

“B-B-B-B-BOYFRIEND?!?!” Sumire nearly choked. “M-Mum! We’re not like that! Senpai, say something!”

Good evening.  **Something.**

“Senpai... that's not what I meant…” Sumire started pouting.

“Why did I know you were gonna say that…” Morgana chimed in from the side.

Sumire’s parents stood there for a moment, processing what Ren had just said before they both started laughing.

“IT’S NOT FUNNY!!” Sumire retorted.

“I’m sorry dear. I wasn’t expecting a reply like that.” The woman said while still laughing.

“Haha, well I can see why you look so happy when you talk to him if he can make jokes like that.” The man said. “Come now Sumire, it’s getting late and he should be getting home.”

Ren nodded.

“Alright dad.” Sumire replied. “I’ll see you at school Senpai!”

“I’ll see you then.” Ren said as he put his bag down to let Morgana enter it.

“You’re so much different when you’re with her, is there a reason?” Morgana asked.

“I’m not too sure myself…” Ren responded. “There’s just something about her I'm not too sure about. Maybe I see a bit of myself in her?”

“I see…” Morgana sounded sad for a moment. “Well no use dwelling on it now. Let’s go home.” Morgana added. 

“Let’s go.” Ren then headed home and went to bed.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you expect a new chapter so soon? I certainly didn't.


	7. 🍞

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren and Morgana go into mementos and afterwards Ren meets up with friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't know what to name the chapter and I've always named them on ao3 at least so you get bread.
> 
> PERSONA 4 GOLDEN ON STEAM  
> PERSONA 4 GOLDEN ON STEAM  
> PERSONA 4 GOLDEN ON STEAM  
> PERSONA 4 GOLDEN ON STEAM  
> PERSONA 4 GOLDEN ON STEAM

**5/7**

**After School**

Mishima had formed the Phan-site and informed Ren about it. Somehow still finding out he was a Phantom Thief.

“How the hell did he still find out…” Ren facepalmed while standing at the entrance of Mementos. “I was pretty sure I hid every connection...”

“There’s nothing we can do about that now Joker...” Morgana chimed in. “Let’s deal with Nakanohara already so we can start infiltrating Madarame’s palace after your midterms.”

Ren nodded.

He had created a Phantom Thief account to send calling cards to people through the Phan-site. And thanks to Futaba, that account was nearly untraceable as she taught him how to do it in the previous life.

“I sent the calling card message around 30 minutes ago, it should have formed now. Let’s go.” Ren finished the meeting.

“Morganaaa... Transfoooorm!” Morgana shouted as he transformed into the Mona Car.

 _`I’ll never get used to this…`_ Ren thought as he hopped into the driver's seat.

“Alright let’s do this.” Ren stepped on the gas.

After a few minutes of driving and running over shadow’s, they found the entrance to where Nakanohara’s shadow was.

“Alright, let’s go in.” Ren said as he drove into the spiralling hole.

 _`I’ve never understood what these things are…`_ He thought to himself as they reached the other side.

“There’s Nakanohara’s shadow!” Morgana exclaimed. “You ready Joker?”

**Always.** Give me a few.

Shadow Nakanohara noticed Ren and Morgana making their way towards him.

“Who are you?!” Shadow Nakanohara bellowed.

“We’re the ones who are going to change your heart!” Morgana shouted. 

“Why are you going after me?! There are millions of people far worse than me! What about Madarame!? He stole everything from me! I only have her now and she's mine to do whatever the hell I want with!” Nakanohara shouted as he changed forms.

“RAOUL!” Joker exclaimed. “Gotcha now!” Ren used Phantom Show to put Shadow Nakanohara to sleep before releasing an Eigaon to knock him down.

“Nows our chance!” Morgana shouted. “Time for an all out attack!” Ren and Morgana jumped into the air, unleashing a barrage of attacks on the Shadow. With Ren doing his signature glove adjustment as the shadow was defeated.

“I-I’m sorry… Please forgive me…” Shadow Nakanohara lamented. “I-I couldn’t stop obsessing… N-not after this person I trusted used me and then disposed of me.”

**Are you talking about Madarame?** ...

“I… was afraid of being thrown away again like some worthless thing. Still... I know what I was doing was wrong now and so… I’ll put an end to my love for her…” Shadow Nakanohara then had a sudden realisation. “Hey… you can change people’s hearts, right? In that case… Won’t you change Madarame’s heart!? Before more people fall victim to him…” He said as he was disappearing.

“Don’t worry, he’s next.” Ren affirmed him.

“Thank you…” Shadow Nakanohara said with a smile on his face before completely disappearing, leaving behind the treasure.

Ren took the treasure bud before turning back. “Request complete. Let’s go.”

Ren and Morgana left the area and headed towards the end of the path to open up the door to the next one before heading back to the entrance of Mementos.

As Ren and Morgana made their way up the escalator to the entrance they noticed a small boy with grey hair in the shape of half an eggshell get out a small blue car. The boy made his way to the floating flowers.

“A person!? In Mementos!?” Morgana was shocked.

The floating flowers turned into a glass of juice in the boy's hand.

Both Ren and Morgana were flabbergasted at what they had just witnessed.

“Did he turn the flowers… into juice?” Morgana questioned.

“I- I’m not too sure… He wasn’t here the first time around…” Ren replied confused.

“Hmm… Maybe it’s this one.” The boy said before taking a sip of the flower juice. “Ooh! Tasty!” His face lit up.

Ren and Morgana walked up to the boy.

“Oh? I thought I felt something strange for a second… So, who’re you guys?” The small boy asked.

“WE should be asking YOU that.” Morgana interjected.

“Good point. Sorry about that. It’s customary for a human to introduce itself before asking for another human for its name.” The boy replied.

 _`Human? Is this boy not human?`_ Ren thought to himself for a brief moment before turning his attention back to the boy.

“Thanks for reminding me, Mister… um, Tanuki? No, umm… Hmm… Cat?”

“What took so long to come up with _`cat`_!?” Morgana retorted before sighing.

The boy looked towards Ren. “Anywho, my name is Jose. I’m looking for flowers.” 

“He ignored me!?” Morgana cried out.

“I’m pretty surprised to see a normal human running around. I didn’t know people could just come here.” Jose said, slightly perplexed.

“Well, we are pretty special- W-wait, that’s not important!. What matters right now is who YOU are.” Morgana replied, sternly.

“You said you’re looking for flowers. Those floating things, correct?” Ren asked.

“Ignored again!?” Morgana exclaimed.

“That’s right, those seem to be the ones i’m looking for. I’m collecting as many of ‘em as I can ‘cause I'm studying humans,” Jose said. “Hey. Could you help me with my research?”

“How?” Ren asked.

“By collecting flowers for me. I wouldn’t ask you to do it for free, though. I find all kinds of stuff you can use while you’re exploring.”

“Hey Joker, what do you think we should do?” Morgana asked.

**I don’t see why not.** Let’s help him.

“Well, if you say so…” Morgana said, still not convinced.

“Thank you!” Jose replied.

“I still don’t trust you!” Morgana exclaimed. “Don’t go thanking us just yet, bud!”

“Aw, are you tired, kitty? You seem grumpy.” Jose asked, genuinely concerned.

“I am NOT grumpy!” Morgana tried to retort again.

“O-Oh, okay, then, are you hungry? I learned hunger can make a person turn grumpy.” Jose said, as he took out a packaged cookie, handing it to Morgana. “Here, you can have this.”

“Thanks… but I’ll pass…” Morgana responded, not knowing what else to say.

“Pfft, aha, AHAHAHA.” Ren’s stomach started hurting from laughing.

“Joker!? It’s not funny!” Morgana cried out.

“Oh? Are you sure? Okay then, I’ll be on my way.” Jose said as he got into his car. “I’ll be looking for flowers around here, so stop by and say hi if you see me. Oh, and I guess just gathering flowers would be kind of boring, huh? Since you humans seem to enjoy playing so much, I’ll come up with some fun games for you.”

Jose then had a sudden realisation. “Ah, I also remembered something humans like to say to each other.” Jose honked his horn. “Good job.” he said as he drove off.

“Joker, are you sure we can trust him?” Morgana asked while taking a side glance at Ren.

“He’s not a shadow at least so I think it’ll be ok to trust him for now.” Ren replied.

“If you say so…” Morgana said. “Anyway let’s go.” 

As Ren and Morgana turned around to leave they heard a horn and someone shout. Both of them turned around to see Jose driving up to them again.

“I totally forgot!” Jose exclaimed as he got out the car. “There’s something I’ve been meaning to give you.”

Something for us? **What is it?**

“Yeah. the thing is… I picked up something strange while I was exploring earlier,” Jose explained. “Here it is…” He took a glowing star out his coat and handed it to Ren.”

“A… star…?” Ren asked, puzzled.

“Exactly. At least, that’s what they look like so that's what I’ll call them.” Jose replied.

“A star? But why would you give us this?” Morgana asked.

“Human’s make wishes on stars, right? That’s so interesting. Stars granting wishes…” Jose thought for a moment. “So this star is going to grant your wishes.”

“Our wishes!?” Morgana replied.

“...Or, it would be nice to think that.” Jose giggled.

“Seriously?” Morgana looked at Jose with skepticism. 

“I’ll give this to you. It’s so sparkly and beautiful. You want it too, don’t you?” Jose asked. 

“It’ll be a sign of our friendship! I know what that is.” Jose smiled before handing over the star to Ren. “Off I go now. Good job!”

Jose got back into his car and drove off into Mementos.

“Hey, wait!” Morgana shouted but it was too late. Jose had already left.

Ren looked at the star that Jose had given him.

 _`I’m not too sure why, but I feel like this will be important…. I should put it away for now.`_ Ren thought to himself before placing the star in his coat pocket.

“Now that Jose is gone, let’s go.” Morgana turned towards the exit.

Ren followed not long after.

═════════•°• Take your time •°•═════════

**5/9**

**After School**

**_Pi Pi Pi Pi_ **

Ren checked his phone and saw Ryuji’s icon.

* * *

_Ryuji: Hey man, wanna get some ramen today?_

_Ren: Sure, I have nothing to do today anyway_

_Ryuji: Nice! I’m out in the hallway, let me know when you’re ready_

* * *

Ren put his phone away and headed to the hallway seeing Ryuji as soon as he left his classroom.

 _`I’m not sure how, but I managed to become friends with Ryuji again.`_ Ren thought to himself. ` _Though, I did help him out with a problem he had with the track team in my first week here…`_

Ryuji saw the frizzy haired boy approach him and put up his hand. “Yo. Ready to go?”

Ren nodded his head.

“Sweet, It’s a bit far but we’ll be going to Ogikubo, the ramen there is to die for!” Ryuji exclaimed.

Two bowls of ramen were placed in front of both Ren and Ryuji. The smell emanating from the two bowls made Ren’s mouth water. He then looked at Ryuji who was wiping his mouth which then prompted Ren to do the same thing. 

**_Growl_ **

Both of their stomachs seemed to yearn the ramen that was in front of them.

“Let’s dig in!” Ryuji pressed.

“”Itakadimasu”” Both Ren and Ryuji dug into their respective ramen.

They talked while eating and the topic of Ren’s criminal record came up.

“So about what Kamoshida said about your criminal record? What exactly happened. You pretty much know about my story due to you saving me from the track team in your first week here and you don’t seem like the type of guy to have a criminal record.”

 _`Oh right, I forgot to write that in my diary… Oh well…`_ Ren thought to himself before answering Ryuji.

“Okay.” Ren answered. “One night, I was walking home and a woman was getting harassed by someone, I couldn’t just watch it happen so I stepped in to stop it. The man hurt himself and he used his connections to sue me. The result of that is my criminal record.”

“What!? The hell man! How much shittier can that asshole get!?” Ryuji raised his voice.

“Calm down, we’re still eating.” Ren retorted.

“Sorry… So you left your hometown and you’re living here now, huh?” Ryuji said after chewing his food. “We might be more alike than I originally thought.”

“How so?” Ren asked.

“Uh, it’s not exactly `how` but… y’know.” Ryuji paused for a moment before continuing. “I guess it’s how we’re being treated like a pain in the ass by people around us, like we don’t belong. I’m sure you’ve heard, but i’ve done something stupid at school too.” Ryuji finished the noodles and drank the broth. “The place you’re livin’ in now is in Yongen, right? It’s rush hour on the subway’s so I suggest you kill some time before headin’ home.” 

Ren nodded as he finished his noodles as well.

“So, what do ya think of the ramen? Good right?” Ryuji asked.

**I think I'm in love…** The broth could have been better.

“Right!?” This place has the best ramen in the city, my own personal take, of course.” Ryuji boasted. “You’re from the country so you don’t get to eat stuff like this often, yeah?”

Ren nodded before bringing the bowl to his mouth, drinking the broth in one sitting.

“Woah, you drank that like a champ.” Ryuji said, surprised. “Now that we’ve had our fill, wanna chill somewhere for a bit?”

“Sure.” Ren responded.

**Evening**

As Ren was closing up Leblanc he heard his phone go off.

**_Pi Pi Pi Pi_ **

Ren looked at his phone and saw a message from Sumire. He tapped the notification and brought up the chat.

* * *

_Sumire: Good evening Senpai. I know this is a bit sudden, but can we have that study session that you suggested tomorrow? I’ve been busy with practise lately and I haven’t had the chance to study._

_Ren: Sure, what time will you be coming to Leblanc tomorrow?_

_Sumire: Great! I’ll be there in the evening._

_Ren: Ok, i’ll see you then. Goodnight_

_Sumire: Goodnight senpai!_

* * *

Ren put his phone away and went to his room.

═════════•°• Take your time •°•═════════

**5/10**

**After school**

After an uneventful day at school, Ren made his way towards the train station and made his way to Yongen-Jaya. 

Once Ren entered Leblanc, he made his way upstairs, changed and put on an apron before heading back downstairs to brew a cup of coffee.

He also made sure to tell Sojiro he was going to study for midterms with someone in the evening.

“A girl?” Sojiro asked while smiling.

Ren nodded which earned a chuckle from Sojiro.

“That’s fine and all but remember not to do anything silly.” 

After brewing said coffee, Ren then went upstairs again and placed it on his desk.

“Alright, let’s start.” Ren said to himself.

“Give it your best!” Morgana encouraged him.

He took off his shirt and climbed the chair, eventually ending up with his leg’s on the roof beams. After a moment of preparation Ren started doing a workout of upside-down sit ups.

**Evening**

After working out and washing up, Ren was sitting down at his desk, savouring the cup of coffee which was still warm. 

“Hmm, It was a good choice to use Brazillian Bourbon today. The soft sweetness and clean finish makes it a great drink after a good workout.” Ren contemplated.

As he finished up he heard the chime to the store ring and Sojiro called him down.

“Hey kid, there’s someone here waiting for you. Don’t make her wait too long!” 

“I’ll stay up here, with your grades, i’m not worried, but I don’t know how good Yoshizawa is at studying so i’ll stay clear for now.” Morgana said.

Ren nodded before he changed his clothes once again before heading downstairs but not before grabbing his school bag.

As he reached the bottom, he saw the familiar crimson hair of a girl sitting down in one of the booths. She noticed him and waved.

“Good evening senpai.” She smiled.

“Evening Sumire.” Ren replied as he placed his school bag in the same booth she was in.

“It’s time for me to close up shop for today.” Sojiro interjected. “If you’re hungry, just ask the kid to prepare some curry for you, it’s on me.”

“Thank you so much! Er…” Sumire realised he forgot to ask for his name.

“Sojiro Sakura.” Sojiro answered. “Though, It’s not the curry I made anyway, the kid here wakes up every morning and prepares a pot before he leaves for school, he’s pretty much in charge of making the curry here at this point. Though, because of him, we’ve been getting some more customers coming just for the curry recently.”

“Thank you, Sakura-san.” Sumire bowed slightly. “I’m sure your curry is delicious as well.”

“Thank you lass, but it really doesn’t hold a candle to his.” Sojiro said while looking at Ren. “Well, then I’d best be off. Good luck on your exams.”

“Thanks boss.” Ren replied as he started brewing some coffee. 

Sojiro walked over to Sumire and spoke loud enough so only she could hear. 

“He’s a bit of a handful but please look after him.” Sojiro smiled.

“Oh no, he’s the one looking after me…” Sumire replied.

“He may not realise it yet, but he does talk about you a lot.” Sojiro put his hand on his chin. “Well, I don’t blame him, if someone like you talked to me when I was younger, hoo boy.” 

Sumire blushed slightly and looked away. 

Sojiro chuckled at her reaction. “Haha, I'll leave it at that for today. Good luck with your exams.”

Sumire went into her bag and took out her studying materials, placing them on the table as Ren walked over with her cup of coffee.

“Thank you senpai.” She said.

“Don’t worry about it, are you hungry?” Ren asked.

“Not at the mo-”

**_GROWL_ **

“Haha, guess your stomach can’t lie.” Ren remarked.

Sumire face went completely red. “Sorry…”

“Don’t worry about it.” Ren smiled as he placed the cup of coffee in front of her before going off to prepare two plates of curry.

After eating the curry, the two of them began their study session.

After studying for about an hour Ren came to a conclusion.

 _`She’s pretty average at studying. Though, as a sports honours student, that might be expected…`_ He thought to himself as he helped her go through questions too difficult for her to handle.

═════════•°• Take your time •°•═════════

“Thank you for helping me today Senpai!” Sumire bowed. 

“With your help I managed to get so much more done than if I was studying by myself today. Though… I’m not too sure if you managed to get any worthwhile studying done…” Sumire said, apologetic.

“I’ll be fine. I’ve more or less gotten everything I need in my head already.” Ren replied, tapping the side of his head.

“You’re so lucky to be good at studying Ren-Senpai…” Sumire pouted slightly.

 _`Well, I did work my ass off studying before and from the questions the teachers have asked me so far, i’m guessing the exam questions will be the same.`_ Ren thought to himself before smiling at Sumire.

“It’s called hard work.” He said. “Anyway, I’ll take you to the train station, your parents are probably starting to get worried.”

“I know this might be asking too much, but before we go…” Sumire paused for a brief moment to collect herself. “Can I take some of your curry home with me?” 

Ren started laughing.

“Why are you laughing!?” Sumire pouted.

“I’m sorry Sumire, I thought you were going to ask something serious.” Ren wiped a tear from the side of his eye.

“This is serious!” She exclaimed. “I may have told my parents about it and now they want to try it… they even gave me some containers and said… “If it’s you who asked, he will certainly give some to you!” I’m so sorry…”

“Don’t be.” Ren smiled. “Give me those containers. I’ll fill them.”

“Thank you senpai!” Sumire beamed as she handed over 3 containers. “My parents wouldn’t stop pestering me to get some for them after I described how it tasted…”

Ren filled the containers and handed them to Sumire. “All good, tell them to pay next time, yeah?”

“Of course! Thank you Ren-senpai!” Sumire responded.

**_Pi Pi Pi Pi_ **

Sumire took out her phone. “It’s from my dad. He said he’s here to pick me up. Little overprotective don’t you think?”

You have a great father. **He really loves you.**

“Yeah, I agree.” Sumire nodded. 

“Well, I should get going now...” She said, slightly down.

“Let me walk with you.” Ren suggested.

Sumire’s face lit up. “Are you sure?” 

“Positive.” Ren smiled.

Ren and Sumire left Leblanc and walked onto the main road where they saw Sumire’s father standing outside his car.

“Good evening Amamiya-kun.” Sumire’s father said. “I forgot to introduce myself last time and I learnt your name from my daughter. I’m Shinichi Yoshizawa, sorry it took so long to introduce myself.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Ren replied. “As you’ve heard already, I’m Ren Amamiya, call me Ren.”

“Well, Ren-kun. Thank you for helping my daughter with her studies.” He bowed slightly before noticing the container’s Sumire was holding.

“Sumire… are those!?” He asked in anticipation.

“They sure are!” Sumire exclaimed. “Ren-senpai’s curry!”

“Great! Thank you so much Ren-kun.” Shinichi thanked him again. “Akane and I have been looking forward to it ever since Sumire boasted about it being one of the best meals that she’s ever eaten!”

 _`Akane?`_ Ren thought. _`Must be Sumire’s mother.`_

Ren rubbed the back of his head. “Hopefully it will live up to those expectations.”

“Well, from what Sumire told me, it seems to be really good. I’ll let Sumire tell you what we think of it next time,” Shinichi opened his car door, “Sumire, let’s go home.”

“Ok dad,” Sumire responded.

“I’ll see you later senpai!” She bowed before getting in the car. Ren gave a wave as they drove off

Afterwards, Ren walked back to Leblanc to close up the shop and go to sleep.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be drowning myself in P4G so don't expect any chapters from me for a while.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> In other news someone I know started a fic, show them some love. https://archiveofourown.org/works/24763723/chapters/59875639 Unyielding Faith by chair2
> 
> Also if you haven't already check out Digital's fic https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422587/chapters/58920343 Fool's protection


	8. Artists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren meets Dr. Maruki, and then Yusuke slightly later on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise?
> 
> While playing P4G I had a sudden Idea for the end of the chapter and ended up writing out the whole thing....

**5/11**

**Morning**

As Ren entered the school he noticed something posted on the notice board surrounded by a load of students so he couldn’t get close.

As he got closer, he overheard some of the students talking about the notice which caught his attention.

_“I can’t believe this… A school assembly? During exam week? The hell are they thinking?”_

_“It’s the day after tomorrow, right? I wonder if it’s going to be about Mr. Kamoshida again…”_

_“Ugh, I can’t believe the school is messing with our schedules like this…”_

_“I don’t care what it’s about-it’s gonna have nothing to do with us students. I wish they’d stop dragging us into their mess.”_

_“Shit, is that the delinquent transfer student? Let’s get out of here.”_

“A mandatory assembly during exam week, huh?” Ren heard Morgana say from his bag. “Sounds rough for you.”

 _`I wonder what this is about… This didn’t happen before…`_ Ren thought for a moment before sighing and heading to class

“Now then, let the first day of exams begin,” Mr. Inui stated.

Ren opened his exam papers and saw that the questions were all the same as before.

 _`Great.`_ Ren thought for a moment before focusing on the exams.

**5/13**

**Afternoon**

Ren stood at the back of the hall, trying to drown out Kobayakawa’s drivel to appease the public’s opinion on the school.

“Ever since that specific incident, many of you have voiced concerns that I could not bear to ignore. We believe the mental health of our student body is absolutely vital, so we’ve acquired the services of a therapist. The floor is yours, Doctor....” Kobayakawa moved out the way and a man with a lab coat walked onto the stage which caused some stir with the students, especially the girls.

_“Isn’t he hot?”_

_“I know right!?”_

“It’s nice to meet you all.” The doctor said with a smile. “My name is- huh..?”

The mic stopped working for a moment which caused the doctor to fiddle with the mic for a moment until it started working again. During that time more gossip was shared among the students.

_“Whoa, his voice is sexy!”_

_“I wish some of the boy’s here sounded like that…”_

“My name is Takuto Maruki,” the doctor stated. “Thank you for welcoming me to your school.”

The man named Maruki tried to bow but hit his head on the mic, causing him to reel back while holding his head.

Laughter came from the students and even earned a chuckle from Ren.

After recovering from hitting his head, Maruki continued. “There’s no need to be formal with me. I’m just here to counsel anyone who’s interested,” he looked around for a moment before continuing. “You can even call me Doc, if that would help you feel more comfortable. Any assistance you need and I’ll be- oh… I guess I’m not really good for helping with money problems...” He rubbed the back of his head.

The students giggling were getting louder and Kobayakawa stepped in.

“...Thank you, Dr. Maruki. The assembly has now ended, you’re all dismissed.”

As Ren left the gymnasium, Ryuji called out to him from behind.

“Yo,” Ryuji said. “You ever expect this place to actually give a shit about our mental health?”

Ann who was walking by chimed in. “Well, our school’s made national news. Maybe they figured they’d look even worse if they didn’t do anything for us.”

“And Doctor, uh… Doctor Whatshisname.” Ryuji stammered trying to remember his name.

“Maruki” Ann replied.

“Yeah, him,” Ryuji chuckled. “Wasn’t that guy just basically clownin’ it up on stage? You really think he’ll do us any goo-,” Ryuji noticed Ann staring, eyes wide behind him. “He’s… standing behind me ain’t he…” 

Ann nodded.

Ryuji turned around to see Dr. Maruki standing there.

“Sakamoto-kun and Takamaki-san, right?” He then turned towards Ren. “And that would make you… Amamiya-kun.”

 _`How did he know our names?`_ Ren thought before answering Dr. Maruki. 

“That’s correct,” he answered him.

“How’d you know our names?” Ryuji asked, cautiously.

“Well, I was informed of certain students before beginning my tenure here,” Dr. Maruki started explaining. “Those that had, ah… previous interactions with Mr. Kamoshida.”

He then turned towards Ren. “Amamiya-kun, It must have been especially tough for both you and Yoshizawa-san after having just transferred here.”

Not really. Yea, it was.  **It was harder on Sumire.**

“Ah yes, I heard about what happened on the day the Phantom Thieves sent the “Calling card”, I was honestly shocked when I heard you stopped Mr. Kamoshida from taking her away.” Dr. Maruki smiled for a moment before turning his attention back to Ren and the others. “Oh right, I had forgotten why I spoke to you three in the first place. I know I already offered my services to the student body earlier, but would you three be interested in counselling?” He asked.

“Nope, not at all.” Ryuji stated, bluntly.

“Huh!?” Dr. Maruki pulled back in surprise.

“How’s that surprising?” Ryuji questioned him.

“You were just a touch more emphatic about it than I’d expected,” Dr. Maruki chuckled. “Ah! But, if you come to my office, you can have free snacks! All you can eat… would be nice, but there's still plenty to be had. So, how about it?”

We’re not little kids.  **Tell me more about those snacks…**

“Hey, don’t fall for that!” Ann chastised Ren.

Dr. Maruki laughed at the exchange. “To be frank, i’ve been explicitly ordered to provide counselling to the students directly involved with Mr. Kamoshida. It’s in the schools interest… for its students. I will be talking to Yoshizawa-san about this as well later.”

“Ahhh, the school’s interest, huh?” Ryuji grunted mockingly.

“I know asking you to be open with a complete stranger like myself is a lot. Making this mandatory wouldn’t do you any good, either. Might as well turn it into a worthwhile experience…” Dr. Maruki thought for a moment but then realised something. “Ooh! I know! If you attend my counselling sessions, I’ll teach you different ways to improve your mental acuity. Like, ways to hone your concentration before exams, or not get nervous on dates. How’s that sound?”

“Uh…” Ann was slightly taken aback with Ryuji still not buying it.

 _`Improving mental acuity?… I might be able to make good use of it in the metaverse…`_ Ren thought to himself before turning his attention back to Dr. Maruki

“There’s also snacks…” Dr. Maruki added, trying to tempt them again.

Ryuji finally snapped, “Alright, alright, enough with the snacks!” He then turned to Ren. “So, which way are you leanin’?”

**No harm in a little chat.** I’m going to do it.

“I guess it’d just be more trouble for us if we didn’t go…” Ryuji sighed.

“Hmm, yea.” Ann agreed.

“Really? Then, I guess it’s a deal. I’ll be in the nurse's office, feel free to come by whenever it’s convenient for you.” Maruki relaxed a bit once he found out they would come.

“Welp, we should get goin’.” Ryuji stated as he started walking off.

“Okay, i’ll see you later.” Maruki smiled as Ann and Ryuji walked off to their respective classrooms. 

As Ren was about to turn around and leave as well, Dr. Maruki spoke up. “Thanks for taking my counselling into consideration. Now that we have a deal, I promise to do my best to help you

**I am thou, thou art I…**

**Thou hast required a new vow.**

**It shall become the wings of rebellion**

**That breaketh thy chains of captivity.**

**With the birth of the counsellor Persona,**

**I have obtained the winds of blessing that**

**Shall lead to freedom and new power…**

_`Counsellor huh… makes sense considering his job.`_ Ren thought before responding to Dr. Maruki.

“Yeah, it’s a deal. I’m going to head to class now so i’ll see you later, Doc.”

“I hope to see you soon.” Dr. Maruki responded with a wave.

═════════•°• Take your time •°•═════════

**After School**

Ren made his way to the Nurses office and upon reaching there he noticed Sumire talking to Dr. Maruki outside, Sumire noticed Ren and called out to him.

“Ah! Ren-senpai, are you here for a session as well?” She asked.

“You too, huh?” Ren asked back.

“Yes, that’s right. Dr. Maruki is a wonderful counsellor. I’ve actually been seeing him for a while, before he ever came to Shujin.” Sumire smiled. 

“Oh? I didn’t know you two were acquainted,” Dr. Maruki questioned. “Don’t go over-selling me too hard though, Yoshizawa-san- i’m really nothing special.”

Sumire giggled, “Well I need to get going. Please excuse me.” She bowed to Ren before heading off.

Dr. Maruki then turned to Ren. “What say we get started?” 

Ren nodded and followed Dr. Maruki into the nurses office.

“Welcome! Thank you for coming,” Dr. Maruki smiled.

Didn’t have much of a choice.  **We made a deal.** I’m a little nervous.

“Ahaha, well… i’ll try to make sure it’s worth the trouble,” Dr. Maruki walked over to his desk opening a drawer, “well then, take a seat.”

Ren nodded and sat down. 

“Anything you want to drink?” He asked.

“Coffee.” Ren promptly replied.

“Got it.” Maruki filled up a kettle with water and turned it on.

After placing a cup of coffee on the table in front of Ren, Dr. Maruki grabbed an apple juice box from his desk and they started the counselling session.

“Well, full disclosure… The school gave me a brief rundown of the circumstances surrounding your transfer here.” Dr. Maruki stated.

“So much for my privacy…” Ren rubbed the back of his head.

“I’m glad you’ve got a sense of humour about it… but yes, it’s not exactly kind to you. I’m sorry.” Dr. Maruki said, apologetically.

“Now that you’ve told me more about yourself, I think i’ve realised something. You seem to be hiding something really big within yourself, something terrible that I can’t seem to fathom.” 

_`He’s sharp…`_ Ren thought to himself before nodding at Dr. Maruki to continue with his analysis.

“That being said, your mental strength is something not to be scoffed at, even most adults can’t bring out as much as you can. That being said, it must feel weird hearing this from a guy you basically just met today…” Maruki looked downwards.

 _`He’s good. Maybe this counselling isn’t such a bad idea after all. I know I shouldn’t be taking on the metaverse with just me and Morgana but I don’t want to put them in harm's way- Ryuji… Ann… Yusuke… Makoto… Futaba… Haru… this time, I will save you all.`_ Ren clenched his fists, affirming his resolve once again.

“Amamiya-kun?” Dr. Maruki asked, concerned.

“Thank you, Doc,” Ren smiled. “Talking with you has helped me sort of come to terms with some of my internal struggles.”

“Well… i’m glad to have helped.” Dr. Maruki said as he looked at the clock. “Oh would you look at the time! We’ve been here for a while. But before we go, would you mind listening to a request of mine?” 

Ren nodded.

“Great! I’m actually doing certain research along with my duties as a counsellor. It’s not quite like counselling- more like a type of psychological treatment…” Maruki paused for a moment, allowing Ren to take in the info before continuing. “Basically, it’s a project to learn more about people’s metaphorical hearts. What they think, how they feel. If I get far with it, I'll be able to help a lot of people! So…?”

“I’ll need more details than that Doc.” Ren replied.

“Oh, sorry!” Dr. Maruki apologised before explaining. “Uh, I guess my point is… I’d like to ask you to help with my research! All you’d have to do is listen to my theories, then tell me if they spark any ideas or realisations on your end. Please! Any time’s good for me, I can even work around your schedule.” 

Dr. Maruki noticed Ren was still thinking so he tried to sweeten the deal.

“And, uh… I’ve got snacks, too! You can have them! They’re yours!” 

Ren laughed at Dr. Maruki’s persuasion skills. “Sure, I’ll do it.” Ren said while wiping a tear from his eye.

“Really!? YES! You’re a lifesaver!” Maruki exclaimed as he nearly jumped up in joy. “Lets see… I know! Maybe I can teach you some tips for mental training? I happen to know a lot on the subject. I’m sure I can even cook up a special regimen for you. Okay! I guess that’s our second deal. Now then, do you mind if we exchange contact details? It’ll be easier for me to contact you when i’m ready to talk.”

Ren nodded and took out his phone, exchanging contact details with Dr. Maruki.

“Now!” Dr. Maruki added. “I’d better do my part to repay you. Let’s talk about mental training and presence. Lets see, first off…”

After the mental training Ren felt his mind get stronger.

Before Ren left the Nurses office, Dr. Maruki handed Ren some non-static gum. “It’s not much but here's a snack for you,” He smiled. “get home safe now!”

═════════•°• Take your time •°•═════════

**5/14**

**Early Morning**

Ren was waiting at Shibuya station when he met Ryuji.

“I’m so sleepy…” Ryuji yawned. “I ended up pulling an all-nighter once I realised it was the final day of exams.”

“You didn’t study, did you.” Ren replied with a grin.

“Exactly,” Ryuji smiled back, “was up all night playing games. I gave up on exams long ago.”

“You’re failing for sure.” Ren adjusted his glasses.

“Yeah, I know… might as well get it over with already.” Ryuji covered his face.

Ann then approached the two while yawning as well “Morning…” She said sleepily. 

“Yo, look who else is yawnin’.” Ryuji exclaimed. 

“Exams are almost over, so I thought I thought i’d make one last effort to cross the finish line.” Ann yawned once again.

“Well, at least you’re studying unlike a certain someone” Ren remarked.

“Shuddup! Don’t remind me!” Ryuji complained.

“Ugh. Will you please shut up!? You’re gonna make me forget everything I memo-” Ann noticed something before she could finish her sentence and turned around.

 _`Yusuke…`_ Ren saw the familiar blue hair appearing for a moment in the crowd before turning his attention to Ann.

“Am I imagining things?” She asked herself.

“What’s wrong?” Ren asked.

“You see a groper or something?” Ryuji questioned her.

“No, that's not it. It’s… nothing. Anyway our train’s here, let’s go.” Ann replied.

When the three of them left the train, Ren whispered to Ann and Ryuji.

“Someone is following you.” He told Ann while trying to be discreet.

“I knew it, Isn’t this bad?” Ann asked.

Ryuji yawned, which got on Ann’s nerves.

“Hey! At least act like you care!” She exclaimed, putting her hands on her hips.

“Fine…” Ryuji sighed. “C’mon, follow me.”

Ryuji made Ann stand by herself in front of the subway entrance waiting for the follower to come out.

The blue haired boy exited the subway and saw Ann standing there, he tried to reach out to her but was blocked by both Ren and Ryuji.

Ryuji had a good look at him before turning to Ann and telling her, “Hey, uhh... are you sure it’s him? Or are you just that self conscious.”

“Rgh, I’m not that self conscious!” Ann hissed.

“Is there something you want?” The blue haired boy asked, his bangs falling slightly over his eye.

“That’s my line!” Ann snapped at the boy. “You were the one that was stalking me!”

“Stalking you?” The boy fixed his hair. “That’s outrageous.”

Ann started pointing at him while raising her voice. “I know you’ve been following me! Ever since the train!”

“That’s because…” The boy was slightly taken aback.

 _`Yusuke…`_ Ren could only smirk slightly at his reaction.

A car horn sounded and black car pulled up next to them. The window rolled down to reveal an old man.

 _`Madarame.`_ Ren clenched his fist for a moment before releasing it.

“My goodness… I had wondered why you left the car. So this is where your passion went. All's well that ends well. Don’t take too long now.” He started laughing as he rolled the window up.

Yusuke then turned his attention back towards Ann. “I saw you from the car… and I couldn’t help myself from chasing after you. I didn’t even notice the calls from Sensei… But thank goodness I caught up to you.” He fixed his hair once again.

“Okay…?” Ann replied reluctantly.

“What?” Ryuji scratched his head while Ren stayed silent as he knew what was coming next.

Yusuke continued. “You’re the woman I've been searching for all this time! Please, won’t you-”

“W-wait a minute,” Ann replied, visibly flustered “I-”

“-Be the model for my next art piece!?” Yusuke exclaimed, flinging his arm out to the side.

 _`And there it is.`_ Ren chuckled internally.

“...Model?” Ann questioned Yusuke, face full of skepticism.

“All that I’ve drawn till now has been lacking, but I feel a passion from you unlike anyone else,” He explained. “Will you cooperate with me? What do you say?”

Ryuji steppedi in, “Hold your horses! Who are you anyway?”

“Oh, where are my manners? I’m a second year student at Kosei High’s fine arts division. My name is Yusuke Kitagawa.” He shoved past Ryuji to get back to talking to Ann. “I’m Madarame-Sensei’s pupil, and I’m being allowed residence at his place. I’m striving to become an artist.”

“Huh!? Do you mean THAT Madarame?” Ann said in surprise. “The one who was on ‘Good Morning Japan’ the other day?”

“The very same.” Yusuke answered.

“You know the guy?” Ryuji asked Ann.

“Yeah,” Ann nodded, “he was introduced as a super famous japanese style artist who’s been recognised all over the world.”

Madarame rolled down his window again and called out to Yusuke from his car once again. “Yusuke! We’re going to be late!”

Yusuke turned to him and apologised. “I’m sorry Sensei, I’ll be right there!” Turning back towards Ann he began to speak again. “Madarame’s exhibition will begin at the department store near the station tomorrow. I’ll be there to help out on opening day. Please come by. It’d be great if you could give me your answer in regard to being a model then…” 

He then turned towards Ryuji, giving him a slight scowl. “I bet you have you no interest in the fine arts, but I’ll give you and your friend tickets too.” 

His face softened before turning back to Ann, “Well then, I hope to see you there tomorrow!”

“Are you planning on going?” Ren asked Ann.

“...I think I will.” Ann replied while giving the other two tickets to Ren and Ryuji. “Here, if you want we can all go together?”

“What!?” Ryuji jumped back slightly in surprise. “Count me out. Not interested in art anyways.” Ryuji gave his ticket to Ren. “Here, take someone you know will like it, okay?”

Ren nodded as Ann pulled out her phone to check the time.

“Crap! Look at the time! I’ll see you later.” She said as she ran off.

═════════•°• Take your time •°•═════════

**Lunchtime**

Sumire popped her head into Ren’s classroom, hoping to find him there. She noticed him in the corner of the classroom sitting at his desk.

“Ah, Ren-senpai!” She called out, garnering the attention of the people in the room.

Ren got up from his desk and walked up to her and ushered her out the classroom and into the hallway.

“Hello Sumire,” Ren said,”is there a reason you came to see me today?”

“Yes!” Sumire responded. “Do you remember giving me those containers of curry?”

Ren nodded.

“Well, my parents absolutely love the curry and they seem to want more…” She smiled meekly while looking out the window. “I’m sorry but can I come with you to Leblanc today and take some more, of course, this time I’ll pay for it!”

Ren rubbed the back of his head. “Sorry, not today.” He apologised.

“O-oh… I see…” Sumire was slightly taken aback. “It’s fine if you’re busy senpai…”

After feeling bad for rejecting her, Ren had a sudden realisation. He took out the tickets to Madarame’s exhibition and presented one of them to Sumire.

“Would you like to go with me to Madarame’s art exhibition tomorrow?” Ren asked. “You can get some more curry from my place afterwards.”

Sumire’s face lit up after hearing those words. “M-Madarame!? H-how on earth did you get tickets to his exhibit senpai…”

“I just got lucky, that’s all.” He replied.

“Lucky doesn’t even begin to describe it…” Sumire looked at Ren with disbelief. 

After taking the ticket from Ren, Sumire smiled from ear to ear as she walked off.

“I’ll see you tomorrow Senpai!” She exclaimed while waving.

“See you tomorrow Sumire.” Ren waved back, slightly repulsed by the jealous stares he was getting.

**After School**

Ren leaned against a railing in the Shibuya Accessway and him and Morgana started a meeting.

“You said you wanted to infiltrate today, right Ren?” Morgana asked.

“Yeah,” Ren nodded, “we need to be careful though, the exhibition hasn’t started yet so there will be some guards walking around unlike last time we infiltrated.”

“Roger that.” Morgana nodded in agreement. “Ready whenever you are.”

Ren took out his phone and opened up the Meta-nav and started saying the key words loud enough so the Meta-nav could pick it up but quiet enough so that no passerby would pick it up.

“Madarame.”

**_Candidate found._ **

“Plagiarism.”

**_Candidate found._ **

“Shack.” 

**_Candidate found._ **

“Museum”

**_Candidate found. Navigating._ **

“Bingo.” Ren said, trying not to be too loud.

“You ready Ren?” Morgana asked. 

“Always.” Ren replied with his signature Joker grin while pushing his glasses up. “It’s showtime!”

Ren Let the navigation go through and the world around Ren and Morgana distorted and when it rematerialised, what was in front of them was a gaudy museum plated in gold with a line of people waiting to get into it. 

_`Yusuke… This time I’ll save you without getting you involved…`_ Ren brought his fist to his chest and nodded.

“Alright, let’s start the infiltration Joker!” Morgana exclaimed.

“Let’s go Mona” Ren replied with vigour and a fist pump.

Just as Ren and Morgana started heading over to the truck, a familiar voice made Ren freeze up.

“R-Ren-S-Senpai?!” The voice said, making Ren’s eyes go wide in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, It was a cliffhanger, 
> 
> No i'm not sorry.
> 
> Not sure when i'll get my next chapter out so have fun!
> 
> Also check out this fic by Light Sumire https://archiveofourown.org/works/24782095/chapters/59926366
> 
> I'm sure you've read this one already but read Joker on Ice! https://archiveofourown.org/works/24013726/chapters/57772423 It's recently been finished and the author is a good friend of mine.


	9. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sumire finds out Ren is a phantom thief and some other shenanigans happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fic hit 5k hits! Thank you so much for giving my fic a chance. This is a milestone chapter and I put a lot more effort in than I usually do. Hopefully it showed. A big shout out to the people who have proofread my chapters to this date.
> 
> VitaminLuce, the author of both Wistful Dreams and A Birthday Well Spent!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/24296992/chapters/58568461  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/23762923/chapters/57076690
> 
> RainyDays/SunsetHours, the author of Joker on Ice!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/24013726/chapters/57772423
> 
> MonkKind, the author of The Future of Royal!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/23806528/chapters/57196321
> 
> Devoted, the author of The Wish For Control!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/24510076/chapters/59167783

**5/14**

**After School**

Sumire exited the train and into Shibuya station. As she walked by the accessway, she noticed someone she knew leaning against the railing.

 _`Ren-Senpai?`_ She thought to herself, cocking her head to the side slightly. _`I thought he was busy today, why is he just hanging around here…`_

Sumire approached Ren from the side, hoping to surprise him.

“S-” Sumire started.

**_Candidate found. Navigating._ **

“It’s showtime.” Ren said to himself.

She was cut off by the synthetic voice coming from Ren’s phone and his reaction to it before the world around her distorted, a dizzying feeling overwhelming her.

When the world stabilized, the first thing she saw a gaudy looking building in front of her.

 _`What on earth…`_ She thought to herself before noticing two figures in front of her, one human boy in a trench coat and the other.... _`Is that a… cat monster…?`_ She questioned what she was looking at.

“Alright, let's start the infiltration Joker!” The small cat monster exclaimed.

“Let’s go Mona.” The boy replied as they started walking.

 _`Wait… that voice…`_ Sumire could recognise that voice anywhere.

“R-Ren-S-Senpai!?” Sumire said half questioning if the boy in the trench coat was really her Senpai.

The boy froze after hearing Sumire call out to him.

He slowly turned around, his frizzy black hair moving in the wind.

He was wearing a long dark grey trench coat with the black trousers, a grey undershirt with distinct red gloves and a white mask with black outlines around the eyes instead of the usual glasses he always wore..

“Senpai, that’s you isn’t it?” She asked again.

═════════•°• Take your time •°•═════════

Ren stood there in shock, his mind in pandemonium.

_`How!?`_

_`Why!?`_

Only two thoughts ran through his head.

“Senpai, that’s you isn’t it?” Sumire asked before pointing at Morgana. “And who is that? A cat?”

Ren composed himself before he answered, 

You have the wrong person. Who are you?  **Meow?**

“Don’t make fun of me!” Sumire put her foot down as she walked towards Ren. “I heard you talking earlier so you can’t hide it from me senpai!”

Ren sighed as he gave in, “How’d you know?” he asked.

“I could tell from your voice, and your posture.” She answered. “The way you pronounce yourself is very unique.”

Sumire moved her eyes up and down at what Ren was wearing.

“By the way… why are you dressed like that and who is that?” She questioned before pointing at Morgana.

“It’s a long story, let’s leave for now.” Ren answered her while taking out his phone.

**_Now returning to the real world from Madarame’s palace._ **

The world around them distorted again until they were back in the Shibuya Accessway.

When Sumire regained her bearings the first thing she noticed was Ren’s clothes were back to normal.

“Senpai!? When did you have time to change!?” she asked in surprise.

“Follow me.” He said with slight force in his voice as he started walking.

Sumire quietly followed him.

No words were spoken between the two the whole journey.

Sumire noticed Ren was tense and a bit angry.

 _`Is he angry at me?`_ She thought to herself before noticing she had slowed down and hurried to catch up to Ren.

═════════•°• Take your time •°•═════════

Ren and Sumire walked into a small cafe with the former booking a table the furthest away from people as he could.

He placed down his bag on one of the four chairs and sat at the next one over, Sumire went ahead and sat at the chair opposite Ren. After ordering and receiving their drinks, Sumire was the first one to speak up.

“S-Senpai, a-are you angry at me for something…?” She asked, slightly scared at how he was right now. 

Ren realised how he looked right now and softened his expression. “I’m not angry at you for anything. I'm sorry if I scared you,” he smiled for a moment before continuing, “I’m more angry at myself for getting you involved.” 

Sumire sighed in relief. _`Thank goodness he’s not angry at me…`_

“T-Then! Are we still good for the art exhibition tomorrow!?” She asked hurriedly.

“That’s what you ask?” Ren said, chuckling. “We’re still good for tomorrow, what happened today won’t affect it, I promise.”

“Great! I was really looking forward to that and I wouldn’t know what to do if it was cancelled…” Sumire replied.

“Ren,” Morgana said as he popped out of the bag, getting both Ren and Sumire’s attention. 

“A cat’s talking!?” Sumire exclaimed in shock before covering her mouth. She looked around and it seemed like no one heard.

“Now then,” Ren started, his expression stiffening again, “I will explain everything …”

Ren went on to explain where and who they were.

“So you’re telling me, you and Morgana-san are the Phantom Thieves... The ones who changed Kamoshida’s heart and made him confess…” Sumire leant forward, her hand to her face, trying to process all of the information Ren had just told her. “And that place we were in? That’s a palace, correct? A manifestation of one’s distorted heart in which you infiltrate as a thief...”

Ren nodded.

“If I didn’t see it myself, it would be completely unbelievable… the fact you can enter such a world through a phone app...” Sumire lamented. “Especially with Morgana-san… a cat who can talk…”

“I understand what you mean.” Ren smirked. “It’s not everyday you come across a talking cat.”

“For a group named the `Phantom Thieves` I would have expected there to be more of you…” she said, puzzled.

“That's…” Ren couldn’t answer.

“By the way…” Sumire trailed off slightly before asking, “Is what you’re doing dangerous…?”

Ren stayed silent at her question.

“It is, isn’t it…” She looked down before looking straight back up towards Ren. “Senpai, is there a way for you to stop doing such dangerous things…”

“I can’t stop,” Ren resolved, “not until i’m done with what I need to do.”

“I-I see…” She stuttered a bit, slightly shocked by how quick his response was.

“Please…” Ren started, “can you keep this a secret between you and me?” 

_`This is the first time he’s requested something… he must be serious`_ Sumire pondered before responding.

“Of course Senpai, I’ll keep it a secret.” Sumire a smile appearing to reassure him.

“Thank you,” Ren replied, bowing slightly. “I’m in your debt…”

Sumire didn’t know what to do as it was the first time Ren was being so formal after all they went through.

“S-Senpai, it’s fine really!” She exclaimed. “I need to go home now but I’ll see you tomorrow senpai! You too Morgana-san.” She scratched Morgana’s chin, triggering him to purr before getting up and leaving.

“I’ll see you tomorrow Sumire.” Ren replied before getting up himself, grabbing his bag and heading home.

“So, what should we do about Yoshizawa?” Morgana asked on the way home.

**I think we can trust her.** .... I’m a little worried.

“If you’re the one saying it, I’ll believe you.” Morgana replied as they reached the outside of Leblanc.

**_Pi Pi Pi Pi_ **

Ren noticed the caller id was Sumire.

Ren answered the call, “Hello?”

“Ah! You picked up,” Sumire responded, “I forgot to ask this earlier but what time do we meet tomorrow?”

“1PM, Near the Buchiko statue.” He informed her.

“Got it, see you tomorrow senpai!” She replied.

“Bye, Sumire.” Ren said before hanging up.

═════════•°• Take your time •°•═════════

**5/15**

**Daytime**

Ren exited Shibuya station, noticing it was raining he opened up his umbrella and walked to the Buchiko statue. Even from a distance, he could see the crimson haired girl standing beside the statue.

Sumire noticed the approaching Ren and started walking towards him. 

“Good afternoon senpai!” She greeted him after they had gotten close enough.

“Afternoon Sumire,” Ren replied, “ready to go?”

“Yes!” She answered with enthusiasm.

As they entered the exhibition, they both noticed Ann entering just a bit before they did. 

“Ann-Senpai!” Sumire called out to her.

Ann turned around to see both Ren and Sumire there. She was surprised for a moment but then something clicked in her mind.

“Are you two on a date?” She asked while smiling mischievously, causing Sumire to go completely red with embarrassment.

“A-A d-date!?” Sumire stammered. “N-No, i-it’s not like that!”

“So she says,” Ann winked at Ren, “what do you think of that?”

…  **I guess you could call it a date?**

“Oh my.” Ann started smirking at the both of them while Sumire looked at the floor, fidgeting while completely embarrassed. 

“A-A d-date…” She played with her hands. “R-Ren-Senpai, i-is this a date…?”

Ren waved his hand, “Technically it is, but take it how you will. I don’t mind if this isn’t a date but it would certainly make me happy if it was.”

A puff of smoke seemingly appeared over Sumire’s head while her mind began shutting down.

Ann was watching the two interact while enjoying every bit of it. “The both of you are cute together...” the words escaped her mouth without her realising.

Both Ren and Sumire looked at Ann with surprise.

“Wait, did I say that out loud…” Ann groaned.

Ren played with his bangs a bit while Sumire had completely shut down, her cheeks dyed a deep crimson.

Yusuke coming over after seeing Ann snapped her out of it.

“You came!” Yusuke exclaimed while talking to Ann.

“Um… yeah,” She replied.

“You really- oh? Where’s the blonde, rough looking one?” Yusuke scowled at Ren.

“He wasn’t interested so I brought someone else with me,” Ren answered him while pointing to Sumire.

“I didn’t think you would come as well.” Yusuke stated. “Well, it doesn’t matter. Make sure you don’t get in the way of the other visitors on your little date.”

“I-It’s not a date!” Sumire retorted.

“A boy and a girl going somewhere together to have fun is a date, is it not?” Yusuke questioned while leaning his head slightly to the side.

Sumire couldn’t come up with any counter arguments to what he said.

Yusuke then turned to Ann. “Come now. I’ll show you around. I’d like to speak more about the picture I’d like to draw too.” 

“Have fun you two.” Ann waved with a pleased look before following Yusuke.

“Lady Ann…” Both Ren and Sumire heard Moragana from Ren’s bag.

“Lady?” Sumire asked.

“It’s nothing,” Ren answered her, “I think the cat likes her, that’s all. Now then, how about we look around?”

Ren’s response made Morgana grumble inside the bag.

Sumire nodded in agreement, a big smile formed across her face as they both walked around together.

Sumire was admiring all the paintings while Ren could only reminisce about the paintings he hasn’t seen in around a year.

After a bit of walking around Sumire noticed Madarame getting interviewed by two reporters.

“Isn’t that Madarame himself!?” Sumire pulled at Ren’s arm while pointing at him. “Would you mind if we went to listen in?” Sumire asked, hoping to get his permission.

“Feel free, i’ll be following you.” Ren smiled in response.

“Thank you senpai!” Sumire made her way towards Madarame, stopping a few metres away hoping to listen in on the interview. 

“We continue to be truly surprised by your imagination.” The interviewer complimented alongside a colleague, while a cameraman was recording the three. “You have such expansive styles, it’s hard to believe that it all stems from one person… Where in the world does all your inspiration come from?”

“Well… It is rather difficult to put into words...” Madarame pondered for a moment while scratching his beard before answering. “They naturally well up from within my heart like bubbles rising one after another in the spring.”

“Wow…” Sumire whispered. “That’s amazing, don’t you think so senpai?”

“It is, but I didn’t know you were so into fine arts,” Ren quizzed Sumire.

Sumire shook her head, shifting half of her attention to Ren while still listening in to the interview. “I’m not, but I can appreciate some nice artworks from time to time.” 

_`If only she knew the truth…`_ Ren thought to himself, internally shaking his head.

“Naturally, you say?” The interviewer asked,

“What’s important is to distance oneself from worldly desires such as money and fame,” Madarame responded. “My atelier is a modest shack, but it is more than enough to pursue true beauty.”

“I see…” The interviewer nodded. “So the act of emptying one’s mind gives rise to inner beauty. Still, to think we could hear the word `shack` coming from the great artist Madarame.”

“You would understand if you saw it…” Madarame started chuckling while stroking his beard.

 _`It should be time now.`_ Ren thought before grabbing Sumire by the hand after hearing a load of footsteps.

“S-Senpai!?” Sumire stuttered as a blush started forming.

“We should probably leave now, it’s about to get pretty crowded.” Ren pulled Sumire closer to him and started guiding her out as a crowd started forming near Madarame. 

“Madarame-san is actually here!?”

“Over there!”

“I’m so glad I came on opening day!”

Soon enough, nearly everyone in the venue started rushing their way towards Madarame. Ren and Sumire pushed their way through the crowd of people, with the former making sure no one harmed the latter in any way possible.

“T-Thank you senpai…” Sumire bowed to Ren at the entrance of the venue. “You saved me there.”

Don’t worry about it.  **I didn’t want you getting hurt.**

Sumire blushed as she looked at Ren’s expression.

 _`He’s worried about me…?`_ she thought to herself before bringing herself back to reality.

“Thank you for wo-”

**_GROWL_ **

Sumire went completely red upon hearing her stomach growl.

Ren laughed, causing Sumire to glare and pout at him.

“Let’s get some food, shall we?” Ren offered. 

“Sure!” Sumire quickly cheered up from his suggestion.

═════════•°• Take your time •°•═════════

“That was great!” Sumire stretched after she finished the last of her food. “Are you sure you want to pay for all of it though? I can chip in if needed.” she questioned while looking at the pile of plates to the side of her.

Ren took a sip of his drink before answering. “Don’t worry about it, you just enjoy yourself,” he smirked. 

“Thank you senpai…” she thanked Ren as she finished her drink.

“By the way…” the redhead started. “About the whole, `Palace Infiltration`, is there a chance I can co-”

“No.” Ren immediately cut her off. “It’s way too dangerous.”

“Please! Now that I know about this, I can’t leave it alone now!” She pleaded. “I’ve noticed that `Meta-Nav` app on my phone as well, doesn’t that mean I can enter these palaces on my own as well?” She took out her phone and showed him the Meta-nav.

“I said no.” Ren retorted, causing Sumire to look down into her drink.

“I think it’s better if we take her with us Ren,” Morgana chimed in, “as it is, if we don’t take her, she’ll go in by herself and it’ll be much safer if you take her along… Besides, she might be a Persona user as well and that would be really helpful, especially for the later palaces’.”

Ren thought for a good minute or so, eyes closed before coming to a decision.

**Fine…** There’s no other choice...

“Thank you so much Ren-Senpai! Morgana-san!” Sumire beamed with delight.

“I’ll message you when we’re going in, alright?” Ren asked. “You’ll be able to see the dangers of palace infiltration first hand, we’re leaving as soon as it gets too dangerous for you. Got that?”

“That’s fine with me,” Sumire responded , “my gymnastics practises are all in the evenings for the most part but anytime before that is fine!”

**_Pi Pi Pi Pi_ **

Sumire’s phone went off. “It’s my dad, he’s asking if I want a lift home later… I know it’s raining but I’m not even that far away…” she trailed off.

Sumire responded to her dad and put her phone away before sighing.

After paying the bill which would make any normal person's eyes go wide with shock from the amount that was ordered by just two people, they left the diner. The both of them hadn’t realised the rain had stopped while they were in the diner so they put their umbrella’s which they had taken out away and walked towards Sumire’s house.

Once they reached her house, Ren was about to say his goodbyes when Sumire’s parents came out to greet him. 

“Hello Ren-kun,” Sumire’s father said. 

“Good afternoon Mr.Yoshizawa,” Ren replied courteously.

“Please, call me Shinichi. It feels weird having you be so formal with me after knowing you’re the one behind that amazing curry.” Shinichi rubbed the back of his head.

“Alright, Shinichi-san.” Ren smiled as he quickly changed how he called Shinichi.

Sumire’s mother interjected. “I didn’t introduce myself last time we met because it was late but please, call me Akane. Like my husband said, don’t worry about using our family names. Especially when you’re this close to our daughter.” A grin appeared while looking at the two.

“Nice to meet you Akane-san.” Ren replied.

“Now then, did you have fun on your date you two?” Akane teased. “Sumire talks about you all the time, you know?” She turned to Ren, “I can see why my daughter talks about you: you can stand up for yourself or others, I know you’re a good cook from just your curry alone and you seem really dependable. Are you dating our little Sumire yet?”

Ren nearly choked at how straightforward that question was.

“M-Mum! W-What are you saying!?” Sumire stammered while bright red while Shinichi was facepalming while shaking his head.

“Akane… don’t put him on the spot like that.” Shinichi chastised Akane. “I’m sorry Ren-kun, it’s the first time Sumire made a male friend and my wife here is taking it out of proportion. Parts of what she said were true though, your curry was absolutely delicious and of course, we want to eat it again.”

Thank you.  **It’s even better with the boss's coffee.**

“Ah yes, I heard about that from Sumire,” Shnichi started, “that your place's curry is the best compliment to the coffee that the cafe serves as well.” He then turned to Akane. “We should go there sometime and try it out, who knows we might become regular customers.” 

“I agree! Let’s go there soon!” Akane beamed with excitement. 

“We will welcome you anytime.” Ren gave a courteous smile.

“The both of us look forward to it,” replied Shinichi,” though Sumire would have to guide us there as she’s the only one out of us three who have been there.”

Akane dragged Sumire off and started whispering to her, Akane was having fun teasing her daughter while Sumire was hating every moment of it.

Shinichi was looking at them with warm eyes before turning his attention to Ren.

“Thank you Ren-kun,” Shinichi started, “Sumire has been looking so much livelier ever since she met you and I’m really happy she found someone like you who can help her. Has she shared what happened in the past with you?”

Ren nodded.

“I see, she trusts you enough to tell you that…” Shinichi trailed off before shifting his attention back to the conversation. “well, let’s leave it at that. Thank you again for looking out for my daughter.”

“It’s fine, really. Sumire is a good friend so of course i’ll do my best to help her.” Ren nodded.

“Friend huh.” Shinichi smiled weakly before muttering to himself _"I thought they were already dating..."_

“Shinichi-san what did you say ju-” Ren tried asking.

“MUM!” Before Ren could finish his sentence, Sumire raised her voice in embarrassment.

Ren turned his head towards where the noise was coming from and saw Akane getting chased around by Sumire around the front yard of their house, the former seemingly laughing while the latter was blushing from ear to ear, clenched fists in the air. Shinichi noticed this too and called out to them. 

“Alright, break it up you two.” Shinichi clapped to garner their attention, the two women stopped what they were doing and returned to where Ren and Shinichi were standing.

“I’m sorry you had to see that,” Akane apologised as she fixed her hair.

“It’s fine,” Ren responded while smiling, “It was fun to watch Sumire act like that.”

“Senpai you meanie…” Sumire’s cheeks puffed up causing Ren to instinctively pat her head. “S-Senpai… not in front of my parents.”

Ren quickly retracted his hand, realising what he had done in front of her parents. He turned his head to look at them expecting strange looks but instead he saw the both of them smiling.

“Don’t worry about us,” Akane said while grinning, “keep going.”

“Oh would you look at the time!” Ren interrupted, checking his watch, “I better get going now. Goodbye Shinichi-san, Akane-san. I’ll see you at school Sumire.” Ren waved as he walked off after hearing their farewells.

 _`What the hell did I just do in front of a girl's parents!?`_ Ren’s mind was going haywire as he headed home then a random thought crossed Ren’s mind. _`Do I…? No… it can’t be…`_ he brushed off the thought before getting to Shibuya station.

**Night**

When Ren opened his eyes after he had thought he had gone to sleep, he was in a blue room, sitting on a blue velvet sofa while in his Phantom Thief suit. His ears were greeted by the sounds of a jazz band but the instruments were seemingly being played without anyone actually touching them. A woman singing but the area where the mic was had no one.

Ren looked to the side and saw a bar, lined up with many different types of drinks. There was also a cocktail mixer being shaken by nothing. It was just moving by itself in the air.

In the middle of all this, a long nosed man sat at a desk with a small girl with a book standing besides the desk.

The long nosed man named Igor greeted him. “Welcome trickster, to the Velvet Room”

“Velvet Room?” Ren thought out loud. “I thought the Velvet Room was a prison… why is it a jazz club now…”

“Let me explain that, Trickster.” Lavenza started. “The velvet room manifests according to the visitors heart. It has appeared in many forms, including but not limited to: an elevator, a limousine and even a dance stage. It can even take form as an ordinary room if the visitor so desires it. The reason why your Velvet Room has changed is most likely due to the fact you’re no longer a prisoner of fate, you are now forging your own path and thus the road to your own retribution has officially begun. Now then, onto why my master has summoned you here.”

Once Lavenza finished Igor then spoke up, “It has been a while since I have called you here, Trickster. But worry not, the reason I have called you is to inform you that since you have dealt with Kamoshida, more of your Persona compendium is now unlocked.”

 _`That's great.`_ Ren thought to himself. _`While Raoul is powerful, he isn’t as versatile as being able to use multiple Personas…`_ he then shifted his attention back to Igor.

“The more you are recognised by the masses, the more powers I will be able to re-bestow upon you. Now tell me, what happened to your comrades from before?” Igor asked.

“My comrades…” a faint glow emanated from his coat pocket. Ren didn’t see it, but Igor’s eyes were locked onto the pocket. “I don’t want to get them involved, this time I will defeat Yaldabaoth with just me and Morgana.” Ren steeled his resolve, the glow from his pocket fading.

“I see.” Igor stopped looking at the pocket. “Well then, until next time. Trickster.”

Before Ren knew it, he had woken up on his bed. He checked his phone and saw it wasn’t time yet to get ready yet so he went back to sleep.

═════════•°• Take your time •°•═════════

**5/16**

**After school**

Ren was waiting at the Shibuya accessway while on his phone, waiting for Sumire to come after he had messaged her. After a few more minutes of waiting, Sumire turned up.

“Sorry if I had kept you waiting!” Sumire exclaimed, her hair slightly disheveled.

“It’s fine, we’re not in any rush.” Ren calmed her down. “By the way, do you have any sort of hair tie? Your hair will probably get in the way.”

Sumire thought for a moment before taking out a red ribbon.

“There’s this… but it’s a memento of my sister…” Sumire lamented.

“Do you mind if I see it?” Ren asked.

Sumire nodded and handed over the ribbon. 

_`Ok, this should be long enough`_ Ren thought to himself while inspecting the ribbon.

“Sorry for doing this without permission,” Ren got behind Sumire and started fixing her hair.

She yelped in surprise from getting her hair touched so suddenly. She felt his hands go through her hair, a pleasant feeling surged through her body.

“S-Senpai!?” She stammered.

“Hold still for a moment.” He promptly replied while tying her hair up. “There we go, now your hair won’t get in the way.”

Sumire took out a mirror and quickly looked at what her senpai had done. She had to rub her eyes at what she saw. She looked exactly like her sister, her hair up in a ponytail, just with different colour hair and no beauty mark.

“You look cute,” Ren said, putting his thumb up.

Sumire’s face went crimson from Ren’s comment. “S-Senpai! S-Shouldn’t we go now.” Sumire spluttered, trying to change the topic.

“Oh right,” Ren realised before taking out his phone, “you ready?”

She nodded and Ren tapped on his phone for a few moments before hearing the synthesised words.

**_Beginning Navigation._ **

The dizzying feeling hit Sumire again as the world distorted around her. The gaudy art museum covered in gold came into view. Both Ren and Morgana had changed forms and were getting ready to infiltrate.

Sumire had a sudden realisation. 

“By the way… whose palace is this…?” She asked.

“Ichiryusai Madarame.” Ren replied.

It took a few seconds for Sumire to process the name that came out of Ren’s mouth.

“Wait!? THAT Ichiryusai Madarame!? The world renowned artist!?” She was in shock.

“Yeah, you’ll find out why when we get inside.” Ren walked over to a space and closed his eyes. 

“S-Senpai??” Sumire walked over to him, he didn’t respond so she tried to reach out to him.

“Leave him for a bit,” Morgana stopped her, “he’s busy right now.”

A few minutes later Ren opened his eyes and held his hand to his mask for a few moments.

“Nice.” A smile creeped up on his face. “Ok, we’re ready to go.” 

Ren began walking oh ahead, with Morgana and Sumire following right behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> You thought the sacrificing was at the beginning? YOU THOUGHT WRONG.
> 
> Here's Light_Sumire's fic, Renegade! I DIDN'T FORGET THIS TIME  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/24782095/chapters/59926366
> 
> And here's ShrugFace's fic, Royal Rivals: The Quartet!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/24695260/chapters/59683288
> 
> I hope you'll give both of them a try, like how you gave mine.


	10. Gates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren takes Sumire into Madarame's palace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's certainly been a while since I last updated, been kinda busy with work starting back up. I had actually finished this chapter last night but It was late and I just wanted to sleep. I only managed to do editing after I had got back from work and getting dragged into playing games with my gf. Enjoy!

All Sumire could do was watch in awe as she tried to keep up with Ren and Morgana while they were infiltrating.

 _`Does he even need me to teach him gymnastics when he’s this athletic!?`_ Her mind screamed watching Ren sneaking and jumping around, managing to get into every blind spot of the guards, like they had done this before. Ren then leapt on top of those `Shadows` that he told her about. 

_`Beings who roam around palaces due to the palace ruler’s orders huh...`_ She thought before turning her attention back to Ren on top of the shadow.

“Show me your true form!” He exclaimed as he ripped off the shadow’s mask.

The shadow melted into the ground as Ren jumped off before the shadow reappeared with a totally different form.

 _`Is that a gun!?`_ Sumire’s mind panicked when Ren took out a gun from his coat.

The battle didn’t last long, it ended after Ren emptied his gun on the enemies, annihilating them.

“Alright, let’s go.” Ren signalled at Sumire, prompting her to come out and towards Ren.

As she walked towards him, she noticed a shadow walking around the corner and saw Ren paying attention to her.

“Ren-Senpai! Watch out!.” She pointed towards the shadow.

Ren quickly twisted his body around to see the shadow running full speed at him, getting ready to attack him. Ren reacted by doing a backflip to dodge the ambush and turned the ambush back on the shadow by jumping on it and ripping off the mask.

“Isn’t that what I taught him during one of our training sessions…?” Sumire muttered after witnessing what had just happened.

After the fight was over, Sumire made his way over to him, looking apologetic.

“I’m so sorry! If I wasn’t here, you probably would have noticed them if you weren’t paying attention to me…” she apologised.

Ren looked at her perplexed for a moment before returning to his usual demeanour and answering. “It’s fine, I take full responsibility for taking you in here. And I WILL protect you while you’re here.”

Sumire could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks from his answer.

 _`Now’s not the time Sumire.`_ She slapped herself internally before replying.

“Thank you Senpai.” she said before following the two thieves again.

“By the way, please call me Joker and him Mona while we’re in the place.” Ren asked. “It’s not really needed but what kind of thief would use their real name.” 

Sumire nodded as they continued.

A few minutes later they turned a corner to see the hallway with laser sensors shooting in different directions across the hallway.

“We can’t get any further.” Sumire inspected the hallway of lasers.

“Wait, Joker, don’t you have that?” Morgana smirked.

Ren smiled in response as Morgana jumped on his back while Ren was facing the other side of the hallway where the lasers ended.

Sumire noticed Ren was about to do something. “Re- no, Joker-Senpai what are yoOU-!?!?

Ren pulled in Sumire, holding her by the waist. “Hold on tight.” three words escaped his mouth.

Sumire did as he said and held onto him, as tight as she could.

After Ren made sure Sumire was holding on tight enough he aimed his arm at a protruding metal beam sticking out.

**_THWIP_ **

The grappling hook zipped out from his sleeve, attaching itself to the beam before propelling the three of them through a gap, avoiding all the lasers. Sumire yelped while holding onto Ren for dear life. Morgana jumped off of Ren as soon as they were clear of the lasers, he knew Ren would need to focus on Sumire for his landing so he got off as soon as he could. 

As the grappling hook disconnected from the beam, Ren had both hands free to make sure he landed with Sumire safely. He adjusted her so that he was holding her in both arms as he surveyed the area to make sure she wouldn’t hit anything as he landed. He did a flip to adjust his body so that his feet were facing the ground and as he flipped he tossed Sumire’s body in the air so that he could land safely before dealing with her.

As Ren landed, he bent his knees to soften the landing before getting up quickly, arms out.

Sumire screamed as she fell before landing in Ren’s arms.

“You good?” A smile formed on Ren’s face as he asked.

“I-I’m ok…” She replied, her glasses lopsided. “That was… an experience… Do you do jumps like that often?”

“Not often.” He promptly replied. “Stuff like that is usually quite rare.” 

Sumire soon realised how Ren was holding her after the initial shock of the fall.

 _`B-B-BRIDAL CARRY!?`_ Her mind screamed as she tried to calm herself down.

“S-Senpai, can I-” She started but got interrupted by a shadow running at them.

Ren quickly put her down and took out his gun, unloading a rain of bullets onto the shadow, causing it to die and disappear.

“Alright, shall we get going?” he asked as he walked towards a button. When he pushed it, the door opened to reveal the entrance to where they infiltrated.

“Guess I didn’t even need to take you with me when I grappled over huh…” He rubbed the back of his head as he weakly smiled.

“N-No no it’s fine, it’s not like you knew did you?” She tried to cheer him up. “Rather I enjoyed it, especially-” she stopped herself before finishing that sentence and looked the other way. “L-Let’s go shall we? Lead the way Senp- wait… i’ve been meaning to ask this but why are there portraits of people on the walls, and isn’t that the boy we saw at the exhibition who was talking to Ann-Senpai?” She walked up to the painting of Yusuke, reading the plaque underneath.

“Yusuke Kitagawa… so that's his name…” She spoke out loud.

Ren clenched his fist looking at the painting. _`Yusuke…`_ He lamented before shaking it off and turning his attention back to infiltrating. 

“Come on, let’s go.” he called out to Sumire who quickly followed behind him.

Ren, Morgana and Sumire reached the point where they needed to go back into the real world due to the path being blocked by an electric barricade. After they went into the safe room so Ren could make his way back quickly next time, they returned to the entrance to the museum.

**_Now returning to the real world from Madarame’s palace. Thank you for your hard work._ **

The dizzying effect overwhelmed Sumire again as they left the palace and the Shibuya accessway came into view.

“Now that you see the dangers of a palace, please don’t go in by yourself.” Ren pleaded with Sumire.

She was taken aback by how much Ren was so adamant about it but caught onto the fact he said by herself.

“S-So, can I go back in with you?” She questioned hesitantly.

“Well… there’s something I need you to do for me first…” he twiddled with a lock of hair from his bangs.

═════════•°• Take your time •°•═════════

**5/17**

**After School**

Sumire entered Yusuke’s home along with Ann, who Ren convinced to bring her along.

“Thanks for coming with me Sumire,” Ann smiled while talking to her, “i’d feel really awkward if it was just me and Yusuke here.” 

“N-No it’s fine Ann-Senpai. It wouldn’t feel right making you come here by yourself.” Sumire replied, adjusting the bag on her shoulder.

“How does he do it…” she muttered to herself.

“Hmm?” Ann looked at her.

“I-It’s nothing, let’s go.” Sumire smiled awkwardly. 

Before Sumire walked into the room, she unzipped her bag and before anyone could notice, something jumped out of it. Now that her bag was lighter, it felt less uncomfortable as she sat down at the side of Yusuke’s studio.

“I thought it’d just be you coming Takamaki-san…” Yusuke was moving his gaze back and forth between Ann and Sumire.

“Well, I figured I would be a bit too nervous if it was just us two. So I brought a friend of mine along with me.” Ann replied.

“You’re the one who was with that black haired one on the exhibition, right?” He turned to her.

Sumire nodded. “Yes, my name is Sumire Yoshizawa.” 

“Well then, let’s get started.” Yusuke said as they all sat down.

While this was happening, Ren was making his way to the electric barricade. He needed to be there when Morgana unlocked the door to the room of fake Sayuri’s and have Madarame see it.

“C’mon guys, make it quick…” he said to himself while ripping through a shadow with his knife.

After around 2 hours, Yusuke slumped down with a distressed face. “It’s no good…”

“I’m sorry… am I the problem?” Ann asked him.

“No, not at all.” He denied. “It’s just… I’m having trouble staying focused today. I’m sorry, but we’ll have to continue this another time…”

**_BANG_ **

A loud sound came from the hallway.

“What was that!?” Yusuke sounded surprised. “An intruder!?” He rushed out the room.

Ann and Sumire quickly followed after him as Yusuke was standing in front of the now unlocked room.

Sumire noticed the hefty lock now on the floor as she stopped a bit behind him before hearing Morgana call for her in the room.

“Sumire! Come in here!” Morgana shouted.

She complied and dashed into the room. Ann followed her in to see what the fuss was about.

Just as they did this, Madarame walked by, noticing the unlocked door.

“What are you doing there!?” He said, anger in his voice.

Yusuke quickly turned around. “I-It’s... it’s not what it looks like!” He tried to calm his sensei down.

“Quick, pull him in too.” Morgana whispered.

Sumire nodded as she said. “Sorry Kitagawa-san." as she grabbed him and dragged him into the room.

“Wha--!?” Yusuke yelped as he was dragged.

“Not in there!” Madarame was getting desperate as he called out to them.

“Come on…” Ren had gotten there an hour beforehand and he was starting to get impatient the barricade lost power and the door flung open.

“Bingo.” he thought out loud before heading in.

He saw the guard as he entered the second building and ran towards it to initiate the fight.

“Who are you!?” The shadow was surprised. “How did you get past the security system!?”

**Nothing can stop a Phantom Thief.** Why should I tell you?

“So you’re one of those Phantom Thieves!? You cannot go any further. You are trespassing on Lord Madarame’s territory!”

“Yeah yeah, PERSONA!” Ren shrugged off the shadows' speech and summoned Orpheus. “Agidyne!” he exclaimed as a fireball shot out hitting the shadow’s weak point, knocking it down.

“Again!” he shouted as he shot another Agidyne, defeating the shadow.

After collecting the items and money, Ren made his way to the control room to permanently turn off the barricade and then made his way back to the square in front of where the barricade was. The poles where the barricades came from went into the ground, signalling that the security system was now completely off.

“Takamaki-san, this is bad…” Yusuke warned Ann.

“Are these the lights?” Ann asked while flicking a switch.

The view the three of them saw overwhelmed them.

“What the…” were the only words that could come out of Yusuke’s mouth.

“Isn’t this… `Sayuri`?” Ann asked hesitantly. “Why are there so many of them?”

“Do you think these are all fake?” Sumire questioned the both of them.

“I have no idea…” Yusuke replied before Madarame rushed in.

“Get out!” He ordered.

“Sensei, what is the meaning of this?” Yusuke asked with a slight pain in his voice.

“I supposed I can’t keep quiet now that you’ve seen this...” Madarame sighed before continuing. “Truth be told… I’m in severe debt. I handmade these `Sayuri` copies and have been selling them through a special connection of mine…”

“But why?” Yusuke held his hand to his heart, not able to look at his teacher.

“The real `Sayuri`... was stolen by one of my pupils long ago. I assume they begrudged my strictness…” he answered. “That moment was quite a shock for me… Since then I’ve had artist’s block… because of this distress, some of my pupils handed their ideas over to me from time to time…”

Ann, Yusuke and Sumire were speechless as Madarame kept going.

“I knew I couldn’t keep that up, so I attempted to recreate the `Sayuri` a number of times. However, it resulted in nothing more than replicas… That’s when someone came to buy the paintings, knowing well they weren’t original… It’s all my fault. I couldn’t pay the price of being famous. As expectations for me rose, it reached a point where I had no choice but to keep making them.”

“I…” he paused for a moment before continuing “needed money to further your talents… I ask that you please forgive your cowardly teacher…”

“Please don’t…!” Yusuke started but got interrupted by Ann.

“Hold on… something doesn’t add up.” Ann turned towards Madarame. “If the original painting got stolen, how did you make copies of it?”

“I… happened to find a finely detailed photograph of it in an artbook.” he replied.

“So you managed to sell copies of a photo of the original? I’m not sure how this works, but… don’t people who buy paintings usually have a keen eye for the fine arts?” Ann pondered for a moment before finishing. “This sounds like a lie to me.”

“What would you know!?” Madarame snapped back.

“Something just doesn’t feel right!” She retorted.

“Sumire!” Morgana called out to her. “Pull off the cover on this painting.” he gestured towards a purple piece of fabric which was covering what seemed to be a painting.

Sumire quickly pulled off the cover, revealing the real `Sayuri`.

Yusuke stared at the painting, stunned. “This… this is the real `Sayuri`!” he exclaimed before turning to his teacher. “But you said a moment ago it was stolen!”

“That’s a replica!” Madarame denied, his face starting to warp with anger.

“No, it’s nothing of the sort!” Yusuke shoved off his excuses. “This painting kept me going… it’s the reason I made it this far…”

Yusuke thought for a moment before an idea that hurt him came into his mind. “Sensei… don’t tell me…”

“It’s fake… Yes, a counterfeit! I heard there was a counterfeit spreading around, so I bought it!” Madarame was making up lies on the spot, trying to keep his cool.

Ann butted in, “So you’re telling me the actual artist behind the painting bought a counterfeit? That’s pushing it.”

“You’re lying, Sensei… Please just tell us the truth…” Yusuke was getting emotionally hurt by the way Madarame was acting.

“You too?” Madarame said as he took out his phone, pressing a few buttons before continuing. “I’ve reported you to my private security company!”

“What!?” Ann was taken aback while Sumire stayed quiet, Morgana had told her this would happen so she wasn’t too surprised.

“I had it set up to deal with some problematic paparazzi, but I never thought it’d come in so handy.” Madarame looked pleased with himself.

“Please, wait! Let’s talk about this!” Yusuke tried to reason.

“You can talk all you want to the police… That includes you, Yusuke.” Madarame replied.

“Sumire, let’s get outta here!” Morgana sprinted off. 

Sumire nodded and grabbed Ann, “Let’s go Ann-Senpai! You too Kitagawa-san!”

“A cat!? Where did it- There’s no point! They’ll be here within two minutes!” Madarame shouted at them as they ran.

“Takamaki-san!” Yusuke ran after them.

_`Any minute now.`_ Ren thought to himself while looking up.

Right on cue, a portal appeared above Ren as he heard Sumire screaming as she fell through. Ren quickly caught her while Morgana, who was prepared this time, landed on his feet.

Ren noticed a black blur in the corner of his eyes and when he turned around, nothing was there.

 _`That’s you isn’t it Akechi... It’s not the time for us to meet yet so I’ll have to be patient.`_ Ren thought as he put Sumire down, looking around.

“T-Thank you Senpai.” Sumire said. “I-Is something the matter?”

“You made sure Ann and Yusuke got away right?” Ren asked while turning back round to Sumire.

“Yeah, I made sure they made their way to Shibuya before I got Sumire to take us back here.” Morgana answered as Sumire nodded in agreement.

“Good.” Ren nodded. “Alright, let’s get to the next safe room before we head back for the day, the security level has gotten to the point where it’s too dangerous to keep Sumire here for much longer.”

═════════•°• Take your time •°•═════════

**_Now returning to the real world from Madarame’s palace. Thank you for your hard work._ **

“Alright, we’re going through the palace at a decent pace. At this rate, we’ll secure the route to the treasure during our next infiltration.” Morgana summarised.

“Thank you, Sumire.” Ren patted her on the head. “You don’t need to come in with us anymore, you look really tired. I’ll take you home.”

“T-Thank you Senpai, i’m fine really!” Sumire moved to try and show she was fine but instead her legs gave way from all the adrenaline leaving her body.

“I’ll take you home, okay?” Ren smiled at her.

“Y-Yeah…” Sumire gave up.

Ren grabbed both of their bags and put them on each of his shoulders. He then got down and showed his back to Sumire. “Can you get on?” he asked.

“S-Senpai, a piggy back ride is a bit embarrassing you know?” Sumire laughed nervously.

**It’s either this or I carry you in my arms.** Just get on.

Sumire quickly got onto Ren’s back. “A piggyback is fine…”

Morgana noticed Sumire’s face was red but decided not to say anything.

 _`I’m a gentleman afterall.`_ He thought while chuckling to himself, watching the two.

Ren was walking with Sumire on his back, while Morgana had gone on a walk somewhere else.

Sumire was trying to not look at the gazes she was feeling from people they were walking past.

“If my mum sees this, i’ll never hear the end of it…” Sumire sighed as they reached her house. 

As Ren walked through the gate with Sumire still on his back, they heard a voice call out from behind them.

“Sumire? Ren-kun?” The voice said.

Ren turned around and saw Shinici and Akane standing there holding shopping bags, both of them concerned about why their daughter was on his back.

“Why don’t you come in for now?” Shinichi suggested.

Ren nodded and followed them into the house.

“So, the reason why you were carrying her was because she wanted to follow along with your everyday training…” Shinichi held the bridge of his nose. “Sumire… why would you do that…”

“I-It’s because I saw him pull off this amazing maneuver and I thought it would be a great addition to my routine…” Sumire played along with Ren’s lie.

“Well, i’m glad you’re not hurt.” Akane chimed in, “but be careful next time, okay?” 

As both Ren and Sumire nodded, a smile creeped up on Akane’s face. 

“Though, I don’t mind if you bring her home like that more often. Watching you carrying her was cute.” She started teasing them.

Ren rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, “I don’t think it will happen again anytime soon Akane-san.” 

“Aww, that's a shame. Isn’t it Sumire?” She winked at Sumire, causing her to blush.

“M-Mum….” Sumire glared at her mother, trying to get her to stop.

“Now now Akane, you can tease her later. I need to have a chat with Ren, take Sumire to the kitchen with you.” Shinichi lightly scolded his wife before turning to Ren. “Would you like to stay for dinner?”

Ren was hesitant about accepting his offer but as he looked at Sumire who had an expectant face, he gave in.

“If you’ll have me.” He answered.

Sumire’s face lit up as she dragged Akane to the kitchen.

“Sumire calm down, he’s not going anywhere.” Akane smiled warmly at her daughter while letting herself get dragged along.

Shinichi watched the two interact while smiling before turning to Ren, changing his tone to a serious one. “Now, the reason I wanted to talk to you was because… I’ll get it if you’re angry but I looked into your background and found out about your current record...” he paused for a moment, looking to see if there was a reaction from Ren.

 _`I see… well, they were bound to find out eventually...`_ Ren sighed internally before responding. "Yes, as you have probably seen, I have a criminal record. Though I wasn’t trying to hide it.” 

“No it’s fine, really.” Shinichi assured him. “It’s not something you can bring up easily, no? I also found out it’s your only offense as well so I thought something was up, do you mind explaining what exactly happened. If you want to, of course.”

**That’s fine.** Alright...

“Thank you.” Shinichi smiled.

Ren sighed before starting his explanation.

“I had stopped a lady from getting forced upon by a drunk politician, he tried to swing at me when I intervened and he fell to the ground, hurting himself.” Ren started. “He then abused his power as a politician to get me convicted, even forcing the woman to testify in his favour and covering it up so that his name will not come up at all.”

“I see…” Shinichi said, “do you know who the politician was?”

Ren nodded. “Masayoshi Shido.”

Shinichi’s expression turned to shock when Ren uttered the name. “Are- are you serious?”

“Very. Though, I'm going through talks at the moment and if all goes well, I should have my record wiped by next year.” Ren answered him while tensing up slightly.

“How much does Sumire know?” Shinichi asked with concern.

“Only to the point where she thought I was a delinquent. Well, that’s all she got from me, I’m not too sure what rumours she has heard around school though…” Ren replied.

“Well, now that I’ve heard what you have to say. I can tell you’re being honest with me, I can tell by your tone and expressions.” Shinichi grinned as his tone softened. “I can tell you’re not a bad person with other intentions, Sumire talks about you a lot you know? About her senpai who has been helping her not long after school began. I was shocked and was about to file a complaint to the national school board when I heard about what Suguru Kamoshida did, and what he was about to do to my daughter. Thankfully though, you protected her and I’m forever grateful…”

“It’s fine, she’s helped me in more ways than I can think of.” Ren played with his hair. “By the way, if I’m going to be staying for dinner, do you mind if I bring in my cat?”

“I didn’t know you had a cat.” Shinichi questioned. “It should be fine, why don’t you let it in.”

Ren made his way to the front door and opened it, he saw Morgana laying on top of a wall.

“Morgana, change of plans. We’re staying for dinner.” Ren called out to him.

Morgana immediately jumped down from the wall and made his way to Ren.

“I was wondering why you were taking so long.” Morgana said. “Anyway, lead the way.”

Ren walked back into the living room with Morgana following suit. 

He sat back down while Morgana jumped onto the sofa, sitting next to Ren.

“So that's your cat?” Shinichi asked. “Is it a boy or a girl and what’s its name?

“A boy, and his name is Morgana” Ren responded, “he’s generally well behaved. I can even bring him with me to school without anyone noticing.”

“That’s right! I’m not any old cat!” Morgana started boasting.

“He got really lively after you said that huh,” Shinichi chuckled, “I’m guessing he understood what you said.”

After about an hour of talking they heard Akane call for them

The two got up and headed towards the dining room. A square table with 4 chairs came into Ren’s view.

“It smells great!” Shinichi exclaimed as he sat down. Ren agreed as he sat opposite him looking at the spread of food on the table. Plates of curry with sliced chicken katsu in the middle with a certain seat with a portion that was bigger than the others.

“Oh, Morgana-san!” Sumire noticed Morgana entering the room. She got down and scratched his chin. “Let me get you some food as well.” she said as she got up again and headed back towards the kitchen.

“Dear, listen to this,” Akane spoke to her husband with an amused face, “Sumire was really stoked to have Ren-kun over for dinner today. It was really cute watching her try her hardest at cooking.”

“Mum!” Sumire protested with a pout as she came back with Morgana’s food.

“I’m sorry honey,” Akane laughed, bringing a hand to her cheek “I couldn’t help it.”

After they all sat down, they began eating. 

_!?!?_

_`This is delicious, it’s different to the curry I make but it has its own distinct flavour and it pairs amazingly with the chicken katsu… The spice level is the same as the one I make though.`_ Ren thought while eating. He looked over at Morgana, who was stuffing his face.

“This is delicious!” Morgana exclaimed with his mouth still full.

“So Ren-kun,” Akane started, “what do you think? Sumire was saying she wanted to make you curry as thanks for giving up portions of your shop's curry. While I did help, it was mostly her cooking it today and I'd like to know what you think.”

Sumire stopped eating and looked at Ren to see his response.

It’s delicious.  **I would love to eat it again.**

Sumire sighed in relief and started eating again.

“If you marry our daughter, you’ll be able to eat it anytime you want, you know?.” Akane said while grinning.

Ren started choking on the food, reaching over to a glass of water and drank from it. Meanwhile Sumire’s face went bright red, she had nearly started choking as well.

“Oh my, was that too sudden?” Akane questioned herself.

“Akane…” Shinichi was speechless.

While this was all happening, Morgana was in his own world, enjoying his dinner.

After finishing their respective meals, Akane took all their plates and brought them to the kitchen.

“Sorry about my wife Ren-kun, she’s like that cause she likes you a lot. The same goes for me as well, though not to the extent Akane is…” Shinichi explained.

“It’s fine, I get where she’s coming from. It’s a nice change of pace from what I usually go through.” Ren answered with an innocent smile. “Thank you for the dinner but I think it’s about time I headed home.”

“Ah yes, it’s quite late. I’ll give you a lift home.” Shinichi said, getting up.

“Are you sure?” Ren asked.

“It’s fine, “ Shinichi responded before going off to tell Akane he was gonna drop Ren off.

“Bye, Senpai.” Sumire spoke up after her dad left the room. “Good luck with changing Madarame’s heart.” she quickly whispered, making sure her dad didn’t hear.

“Thank you, I’ll see you at the clean up at Inokashira Park” Ren answered before Shinichi walked back in.

“Come on Ren-kun, let’s go.” He said as he walked towards the front door.

Ren and Morgana followed him to his car, getting in.

The car drive was relatively quiet until Shinichi spoke up.

“What do you think of Sumire?” he asked.

**She’s a good friend.** She’s a bit of a handful.

“A friend huh…” Shinichi paused for a moment, a bit disappointed before continuing. “I thought you guys were dating for a while.” 

_`Dating? Me? No. I don’t deserve that how I currently am…`_ Ren clenched his fists while thinking about what happened..

“I don’t deserve to date anyone at the moment.” Ren stated. “I have so many things I need to do before I even think about that. Besides, I don’t know if she even thinks of me that way and I don’t plan on prying.”

“Ren…” Morgana muttered.

“I see, it’s stuff to do with your record, correct?” Shinichi asked.

“Yeah.” Ren nodded as Shinichi pulled up at Yongen-Jaya. “Thank you for the ride Shinichi-san.” Ren said before getting out of the car.

“You’re very welcome.” Shinichi responded. “I hope you get through your problems soon. Goodnight Ren-kun

“Goodnight Shinichi-san.” Ren waved as Shinichi drove off.

Ren quickly shifted gears and headed towards Leblanc. “Let’s finish the infiltration tomorrow.” 

“I agree, we should get this done as quickly as possible.” Morgana responded.

 _`Dating huh…`_ Shinichi’s words rang in the back of Ren’s mind as he entered Leblanc.

While Shinichi was driving home, he sighed. 

“Oh Ren-kun, if only you knew what she thought about you...” he shook his head as he pulled into his driveway. “I’ll need to talk to Akane about this later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't get anyone to proofread this chapter so sorry if you see any 2AM mistakes I made, please kindly point them out.


	11. 🍲

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madarame boss fight as well as cleanup event.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting my ass handed to me at work so I honestly don't know how i'm finding time to write due to how busy i've been...
> 
> I've posted this in the Church of Sumi discord and subreddit already but here's a clip I took of Laura Post saying goodbye senpai in her sumi voice. It made my heart melt when I heard it live in the discord vc.  
> https://clips.twitch.tv/YawningHappyTildePoooound
> 
> Anyway enough about that, if you spot any late night mistakes I made please don't be scared to point them out. Enjoy!

**5/18**

**After School**

Ren and Morgana made their way through the rest of the palace, picking up the Will Seeds they had missed from when they were with Sumire.

“Treasure route secured!” Morgana exclaimed while jumping into the air and raising his fist.

Ren made sure not to turn off the lights when they were in the control room to open up the gates and once they had secured how they were gonna steal the treasure, they made their way to the exit.

“That was a good call not to turn off the lights this time.” Morgana said with some admiration. “Now Madarame won’t expect us to do anything with the lights and that makes it easier on us as there’s only two of us currently.”

By the time Morgana had finished talking, they had made it to the entrance of the palace.

Ren took out his phone and accessed the Meta-Nav, pressing the leave palace button right before the synthesised voice started playing.

**_Now returning to the real world from Madarame’s palace. Thank you for your hard work._ **

“Alright, I’ll leave it up to you for when we send the calling card.” Morgana explained. “That good with you Ren?”

Ren nodded before they headed back to Leblanc.

**5/21**

**Night**

Ren was sitting in an alleyway, making sure not to be seen by any cameras around the perimeter.

He was sitting there for a good hour or so before Morgana appeared.

“You all done?” Ren asked.

“All good.” Morgana replied. “Madarame will have a nice surprise when he’s at the exhibition tomorrow!”

Ren nodded as Morgana jumped into his bag as he stood up, making sure to take the back alley’s until they reached a busy area before getting on the train back to Yongen-Jaya.

 _`Tomorrow is the day`_ Ren psyched himself up in preparation for tomorrow.

**5/22**

**Daytime**

Ren bought a ticket to the exhibition and was waiting nearby, listening in on Madarame when an exhibition employee came up to him.

“Pardon me, sir. There’s a matter we need to notify you about…”

Madarame’s eye twitched for a moment before turning to the people around him. “Please excuse me for a moment.”

He walked a few metres away and started talking to the employee.

“What is it?” Madarame asked.

“We found this outside...” the employee takes out the calling card and hands it to him, making sure none of the guests saw it.

“A letter?” Madarame was confused.

“It’s... uh…” the employee didn’t know how to put it into words.

Madarame took the calling card while the employee read it out.

“Sir Ichiryusai Madarame, the great sinner of vanity whose talents have been exhausted. You are an artist who uses his authority to shamelessly steal the ideas of his pupils. We have decided to make you confess all your crimes with your own mouth. Thus, we will take those distorted desires without fail. From, The Phantom Thieves.”

Madarame scrunched up the calling card in anger. “Whose doing is this!?” He raised his voice slightly.

“We don’t know! The same letter has been posted everywhere…” the employee trailed off.

“What about the security cameras!?” Madarame rebuked.

“There were no signs of the culprit… all we saw was a cat in the recordings…” The employee reluctantly said.

“Remove these at once!” Madarame shouted.

“Of course” The employee as Madarame turned around, trying to shake off his anger. “Um…”

“...What now!?” Madarame snapped at him.

“It’s about this affecting the exhibit… we believe it’s just a prank, but what off the mass media?” The employee explained.

“Are you insinuating that this slander is true?” Madarame’s face changed drastically as he slammed his foot against the floor.

“Of course not!” The employee responded, slightly scared.

Ren felt the security level of the palace spike until it hit its max.

“Alright.” Ren nodded as he walked towards the entrance. “It’s showtime!” he exclaimed as he heard the synthesised voice from his phone play.

**_Navigating_ **

Ren and Morgana made their way to their respective positions. Madarame was standing in front of the treasure, with the lasers still there.

Morgana was standing by the control panel for the lights, this time with no guards while Ren made his way to the crane hook which was right above the treasure.

Ren signalled to Morgana.

“Alright, that's the signal!” Morgana said to himself as he turned off the lights.

As soon as the lights switched off, Ren jumped down and fired his grappling hook up not long after. The wire stopped him right before the treasure which he quickly grabbed reeled in the grappling hook, propelling him upwards.

“What’s going on!?” Shadow Madarame exclaimed.

“The main generator seems to have died sir, the backup generator will kick in soon.” A shadow guard explained as the lights turned back on.

Morgana quickly rushed to regroup with Ren by the crane.

Shadow Madarame looked round to see that the treasure was gone.

“Ngh… How dare those vermin…” Madarame’s face warped with anger. “But now we’ll corner them like the rats they are! Lock all the doors at once! They have nowhere to run!”

As Morgana dashed through the door to the server room, it slammed shut, locking it in the process. The thieves regrouped and made their way towards the window, upon climbing out they were greeted by the gold exterior of the gaudy museum.

“Alright, let’s head for the exit!” Morgana exclaimed as they made their way down the side of the building, ending up back where the disabled barricade was.

Ren felt a presence in the bushes and pointed his gun towards it.

“Who’s there!?” He exclaimed, firing a warning shot.

Morgana quickly took out his slingshot, aiming it at the bushes as well.

A figure came out of the bushes, a black mask with red lenses that nearly covered his whole head along with a dark costume with grey and dark blue st. Holding a serrated sword in one hand and a silenced pistol, which was pointed towards Ren in the other.

 _`Akechi…`_ Ren thought about his rival who was right in front of him while still making sure his eyes were trained on him.

“Tch,” the black masked figure clicked his tongue, “how did you know I was there?” 

“Joker what do we do?” Morgana asked.

“What are you doing here?” Ren asked Akechi, with slight force in his voice.

“So where’s the redhead you were with a few days ago?” Akechi asked with a provocative tone.

Ren saw a nasty smirk coming from Akechi and quickly took out his knife as Akechi dashed towards the two thieves. 

The both of them jumped out of the way, unloading all of their ammo at Akechi

Akechi laughed maniacally as he sliced Morgana’s barrage of balls in half while firing his gun in Ren’s direction, hitting all the bullets he had fired.

“What the hell!?” Morgana shouted as he prepared his sword. 

Akechi quickly rushed Ren as they locked blades. “Heh, you’re pretty good.” Akechi provoked. “Wanna work for me?” He pushed Ren with his foot and spun around, punting Morgana who tried to attack him.

“MONA!” Ren shouted as Morgana flew into the building. He quickly sprinted towards Akechi in anger and did a full strength swing. 

The black masked boy didn’t expect the full powered blow but relished it. “HAHAHA This is what I’ve been looking for! Show me more!” He exclaimed in a twisted sort of pleasure.

Ren gritted his teeth as he swiftly redirected one of Akechi’s swings and kicked him in his side

“GUH!” Akechi felt air escape his lungs from how hard he got kicked as he crouched down, holding his side as Ren ran towards Morgana.

He quickly ripped off his mask and shouted, “Diaharan!” green energy surrounded Morgana as all his injuries healed, stabilizing his breathing.

“A Persona user?” Akechi questioned before he smirked once more. “I knew it! LOKI!!” 

Ren heard Akechi scream out his Persona’s name and quickly changed his to Raoul.

“PERSONA!” Ren shouted as Raoul appeared and defended against Akechi’s attack before sending an Eigaon flying towards Akechi.

“You’re much better than I thought.” Akechi dodged the Eigaon and approached the two while Morgana got back up, “I’ll ask again since you didn’t give me an answer earlier, do you want to work for me?”

**Wanna work with me instead?** I refuse.

Akechi started laughing. “You’re really interesting, you know that? I tried to kill you just now but you just brushed it off and offered me a chance to work with you? Sorry but I have my own agendas I need to fulfil and if you’re going to be snooping around in the Metaverse I’ll need to get rid of you!” He got into an attack stance.

Ren just stood there while he was talking, all he did was speak a few words which made Akechi freeze. “Shido will kill you once he becomes prime minister.”

“H-How do you know that name!?” Akechi stuttered from hearing what Ren said.

“I want to take down Shido as well. But not by killing him, that will not make me feel better, I want to break him completely by making him confess all the crimes he has done.” Ren replied sternly. “Of course, If you cooperate with us I’ll tell you how I know.”

Before Akechi could respond, they were interrupted by Shadow Madarame appearing. One of the shadow guards grabbed the treasure which was on the floor and returned it to him.

“You meddlesome vermin. Wait, who are you!? Are you another one of those filthy thieves!?” Shadow Madarame pointed at Akechi while shouting.

Akechi sighed as he answered him. “I’m here on the order’s of Shido, to kill you if you get out of line.” 

“So you’re here to kill me?” Shadow Madarame’s face warped. The only word he registered was `kill`. “I won’t go down without a fight! I am the god of the art world!” 

The shadow transformed, turning into four different paintings, two for his eyes and one each for his nose and mouth respectively

“Oi you,” Akechi turned to Ren, “you can fight right?”

Ren nodded.

“Good.” Akechi replied as he pondered for a moment. “You seem more accustomed to team fighting so I’ll let you call the shots while we fight, for now.”

“What skills can you use?” Ren asked knowing all too well what Akechi was capable of using.

Akechi clicked his tongue before answering. “Eigaon, Megidolaon, Laevateinn, Riot Gun and Debilitate. What about you?” 

“Everything.” Ren replied bluntly.

“Don’t bullshit with me.” Akechi snarled.

“Believe what you will.” Ren said while summoning Jack Frost.

Akechi was shocked that the Persona Ren had summoned was completely different from what he summoned earlier.

“What’s going on!? Why is your Persona different now!?” He barked. “What happened to that one with wings from earlier!?”

“I can change Persona’s at will, It’s a useful ability of mine.” Ren replied as he used Megidolaon. Taking out most of the paintings. “Your turn, use Megidolaon.”

“What kind of busted ability is that!? Tch, MEGIDOLAON!” Akechi screamed as he summoned Loki and took out the rest of the paintings. 

After destroying the paintings, Shadow Madarame turned back to his original form, now weakened. Ren thought the battle was over and all they needed to do was an all out attack but all of a sudden Madarame summoned 4 copies of himself, all with different coloured clothes.

“I am the great artist Madarame! I won’t be stopped by some lowly thieves!” Shadow Madarame exclaimed.

“This didn’t happen the last time…” Ren thought out loud.

“Last time?” Akechi caught what he said.

 _`Shit.`_ Ren thought as he panicked. _`Why did I let that slip!?`_

“Mona, knock em’ down!” Ren tried to change the focus back to Madarame.

“On it! Zorro!” Morgana knocked a few of them down before Ren followed up with a heat riser on Akechi.

“Finish it!” Ren turned to the black masked boy.

“AHAHAHAHA LOKII, RIOT GUN!!” Akechi shouted once more, taking down Madarame and all his clones.

Once the shadow had been defeated, Ren approached while he was cradling the Treasure.

“N-No one cares for true art… all they want are easily recognisable brands! I’m a victim of this too! Wouldn’t you agree!? The art world revolves around money, you can’t rise up without any money…” Madarame lost his will to fight. “I just didn’t want to return to being a poor artist! I’ll do whatever you want, I can give you money! So please! Don’t kill me!” 

“Return to your true self and confess your crimes.” Ren glared.

“Y-You won’t kill me?” Madarame questioned hesitantly.

“All of them!” Ren raised his voice.

“HII!” Madarame shrieked. “All right, all right. I’ll go. I’ll return myself and confess everything” Just as he said this the Palace started collapsing. 

Ren grabbed the treasure as Madarame disappeared, dashing towards the exit with Morgana.

Akechi followed them as they exited the Metaverse.

**_The destination has been deleted._ **

Ren heard his phone announce as they stood outside Madarame’s shack.

He turned around to see Akechi standing there in his usual attire, a tanned peacoat with a black and white striped tie paired with some black gloves.

“I think we need to have a little chat don’t you think?.” Akechi said with a slight annoyance on his face.

Ren nodded as he quickly covered the Sayuri in a large cloth before following Akechi to a cafe.

═════════•°• Take your time •°•═════════

“So, the great Goro Akechi was the one who was sneaking around the Metaverse killing people.” Ren smiled smugly.

“And to think the so-called Phantom Thieves are just a high schooler and his cat.” Akechi hissed back. “Anyway,” he cleared his throat “what did you mean by that Shido is going to kill me after he’s done with me?”

“Exactly what I said.” Ren replied. “After you have done his dirty work, he will get rid of you to erase any traces and potential threats.”

“It sounds like you know a lot about the Metaverse and who Shido is. What’s your goal here?” Akechi glared.

Revenge.  **To make Shido pay.**

Akechi looked shocked at Ren’s answer for just a moment before asking another question. “And how would you do that?”

“By making him confess all his crimes!” Morgana chimed in.

“I wasn’t talking to you, cat.” Akechi glared at Morgana, causing him to retreat into Ren’s bag.

“Like Morgana said, we will make him confess his crimes and he will be tried in the court of law, to be found guilty.” Ren adjusted his glasses.

“What if I just report you to Shido now and get you killed?” Akechi threatened.

“Then you would die after his goals are accomplished.” Ren retorted.

“And how do you know that?” Akechi asked, anger beginning to well up.

Ren posed a question to Akechi. “Do you think Shido of all people will keep someone like you who knows everything and has the ability to kill him?” 

“Guh…” Akechi groaned, completely speechless at Ren’s counter argument. “So, what do you want?” 

“I want to work with you to take down Shido without killing him.” Ren promptly replied, a fire burning in his eyes.

“And what of the girl you were with last time, is she a Persona user as well?” Akechi asked.

Ren shook his head.

“Then why was she in the Metaverse in the first place!?” Akechi scowled.

“I let my guard down…” Ren trailed off.

“What if Shido finds out about her? Should we just take her out so you don’t have any weaknesses.” Akechi suggested.

“Leave her alone.” Ren replied almost instantaneously.

“We need to take ca-” Akechi got cut off before he finished his sentence.

Ren took off his glasses and directed some bloodlust at Akechi, causing him to shiver in fear.

“ **Leave. Her. Alone.** ” Those words alone shook Akechi to his very core. 

“I-I get it, we leave her alone.” Akechi said as he was trying to hide his fear.

 _`How did he manage to scare me so much!? I thought I was good at taking shit like this!?`_ Akechi’s mind was filled with questions about who the boy in front of him was. _`Those glasses of his hide his glare well…`_

Ren put his glasses back on as soon as he heard those words come out of Akechi’s mouth, his bloodlust quickly subsiding afterwards.

“We can talk about this another time,” Ren suggested “how about we exchange contact info and we can talk about this later?” 

Akechi agreed as they both took out their phones. Exchanging contact information via a QR code

 _`Ren Amamiya huh…`_ His name stuck in the back of Akechi’s mind. _`I’ll do some research on him later… I don’t know why but there's something about him I feel like I can trust…”_

═════════•°• Take your time •°•═════════

**5/30**

**Early Morning**

Ren begrudgingly woke up as his phone alarm went off, today was the day of the clean up at Inokashira Park that the school had organised to help their image as a school.

He had spent the days after defeating Madarame to build up more of his confidants again as well as helping out with his new ones such as Dr. Maruki with his research and Sumire her problems, as well as training with her.

He had returned the `Sayuri` secretly to Yusuke with a note stating what he was looking at was what his mother painted before she died.

Ren went downstairs to wash up and to start making the curry before the shop opened.

By the time Sojiro entered the shop the curry had finished cooking and he was greeted by Ren eating breakfast in his gym clothes.

“Ah right, you told me that clean up thing was today. You should get going as soon as you finish eating, you wouldn’t want to be late.” Sojiro went to put on his apron and open up the shop.

Ren nodded before finishing up the rest of his curry before placing the plate in the sink.

“Have a good day kid.” Sojiro said right before Ren left.

“See you later.” Ren replied as he exited the cafe.

As Ren exited the station to transfer over to the platform to take him to Inokashira Park, he noticed the familiar redhead and decided to walk over to her.

As he got closer he noticed she was talking to a sleazy looking middle-aged man he had never seen before.

“You go to Shujin right?” The man’s voice was as sleazy as he looked. “I heard things have been rough there lately, what with that violent incident. You wanna go talk about it somewhere?” His true intentions were starting to leak from his face.

“Sorry, but I’m in a bit of a hurry…” Sumire said as she tried to walk past the man. “Thank you for your concern though.”

The man grabbed Sumire by the wrist and pulled her back. A look of shock and fear spread across Sumire’s face as she realised what had just happened.

“C’mon, there’s no need to be shy.” The man started to get desperate.

“L-Like I said…” Sumire didn’t know what to do as people nearby just watched.

Ren started to feel his blood boil.

“If you’re busy, I’ll put my number in your phone so you call me later. Sound like a plan?” The man suggested in a slimy tone.

“Please… stop it…” Sumire’s voice started breaking as the man’s grip was hurting her wrist.

 _`Alright I’ve had enough of this.`_ Ren decided it was time to intervene.

“Oi.” Ren bluntly called out to the sleazy man as he walked up to the two.

Sumire’s face lit up as he saw the boy who had saved her once before.

“What do you want?” The man hissed.

“You’re hurting her.” Ren glared.

The man let go of Sumire’s wrist and she immediately felt to check if there was any bruising.

“Don’t get worked up. I’m just being friendly here.” The man smiled as he turned towards Sumire. “Isn’t that right?”

Sumire saw the chance and quickly hid behind Ren, burying her face into his back and grabbing onto him to shield herself from the sleazy man.

“Oh, what the…” he was speechless.

“Let me remind you that the last time someone your age tried being `friendly` to one of our students, it resulted with them getting sexually assaulted.” Ren warned him with a harsh tone.

“What the hell!? Stupid kid!” The man tried to swing for Ren but immediately froze when he saw Ren’s glare beneath his glasses as he mouthed the words fuck off.

He clicked his tongue as he turned around and stormed off as he noticed the onlookers were all staring at him

“Sumire, he’s gone now.” Ren softened his tone to speak with Sumire as the onlookers lost interest and went about with their day.

Sumire sighed in relief as she removed her face from his back but not letting go of him.

“T-Thank you so much Senpai… I was so scared…” Sumire’s grip tightened.

“I’m just glad you’re safe,” Ren’s smile calmed her down considerably. “are you going to the clean up in your school uniform though?”

“The clean up…?” Sumire tilted her head to the side a bit, slightly confused.

Sumire then realised that Ren was wearing his gym clothes and took out her phone.

“Ah! That was today!?” Sumire started panicking. “I left my gym clothes at school! I’m sorry Senpai but I’ll see you at the clean up alright?” She bowed before bolting towards the train station.

═════════•°• Take your time •°•═════════

Ren walked into Inokashira Park, the horrible looking Shujin Gym clothes plagued Ren’s sight as he walked towards Ryuji who was leaning against a tree.

Ryuji noticed Ren approaching and called out to him. “Yo, you’re pretty late. Though, I only just got here myself.

He called out to Ann who was standing nearby. “You plannin’ on doing this clean up in that outfit?” 

Ann sighed as she replied. “Of course not! I brought my gym clothes with me. I was GONNA change in the bathroom but now there's a huge line…”

“Oh, that makes sense.” Ryuji replied. “Sounds like it must suck to be a girl.”

“How about you!?” Ann retorted. “Did you both really come here wearing your gym clothes!?”

“Of course! It’s much easier that way and I don’t care what other people think.” Ryuji replied as Ren nodded in agreement.

“Must be lucky being a guy…” Ann did a deep sigh as she gave up.

Just as Ann finished what she was saying, Mishima appeared trying to make his way into the conversation.

“It’s such a nice day out that even the weather seems to be mocking us.” He butted in.

“Dude…” Ryuji facepalmed. “Could you try pushin’ your way into our conversation a little less awkwardly next time?”

“Hey. Good morning everyone.” Dr. Maruki walked up to the group and greeted them.

“Like that.” Ryuji pointed at the doctor.

“Hmm? Did I miss something?” Dr. Maruki asked, slightly confused.

“No it’s nothing.” Mishima replied. “Are you here for the clean up too, Doc?”

“You got it.” Dr. Maruki answered Mishima.

“Uhh, in those clothes?” Ryuji quizzed the doctor while looking at what he was wearing.

“Oh, no. I’m in a different-” Maruki was cut off by some female students.

“There you are, Dr. Maruki!” A female student seemingly fawning over Dr. Maruki called out to him.

“We’re going to start prepping soon...” Another female student added.

“Prepping what?” Ann asked.

“I’m part of the cooking crew.” Dr. Maruki answered her. Hope you’re looking forward to a solid meal. “See you all later.” 

Dr. Maruki left with the two female students towards what seemed to be the cooking area.

“Psh… Dr. Maruki, more like Dr. Popular…” Ryuji muttered.

“I’m sure the Phantom Thieves will be even bigger someday.” Mishima interjected.

Before Ryuji could respond he was interrupted by a voice coming from a megaphone.

“Good morning, Shujin Academy students and staff…” the familiar voice came from the megapone.

 _`Makoto…`_ Ren clenched his fists while thinking about the things they went through back in his old timeline.

“Please take a bag and a pick up tool which are being distributed by the staff members and pick up all the trash located in the area assigned to your group. Once the cleanup is completed, a lunch of miso soup with pork and vegetables will be served.” Makoto took a moment to let the students head towards the staff members.

“Ooh, pork miso soup!” Ann started getting excited. “So that’s what Dr. Maruki’s fan club is making.”

“FYI, the school already assigned the groups at random.” Mishima added. “They’re four people apiece, boys and girls mixed.”

“Oh… really?” Ryuji was disappointed that he couldn’t choose his own group.

“Now that those announcements have been made, please break into your groups and head to your assigned areas.” Makoto finished.

“Alright, time to get this over with as fast as possible so I can chow down on the soup and get outta here!” Ryuji exclaimed with everyone nodding in agreement. 

After splitting up and forming with the other students in his assigned group, Ren went off and started picking up trash trying to mind his own business when he started hearing whispers from other students nearby.

_“Hey, that guy-yeah him. Is he THAT transfer student?”_

_“Yeah…”_

_“You mean the one in all those crazy rumours?”_

_“Assault, blackmail, robbery, murder, arson, vandilsim even threatening people… I’ve even heard some stuff about him being involved in elephant tusk trafficking... he’s done it all…”_

_“I heard he even has ties with the mafia!”_

_“Keep it down! What if he hears us!?”_

_`It’s too late for that you know…`_ Ren sighed as he walked a bit further away.

He noticed Dr. Maruki try to put salt into the soup by holding it a bit higher up, bringing his hand closer to his face while sprinkling the salt. 

This backfired on him as the wind caused the wind not to end up in the pot but into nearby student’s mouths, causing their faces to scrunch up from the sudden saltiness.

Ren chuckled as he watched it all unfold.

═════════•°• Take your time •°•═════════

“The clean up is officially complete. Thank you for your hard work, everyone.” Makoto spoke through a megaphone again. “Would the leader of each group come and get the soup for their teams?”

The leader of Ren’s group made eye contact with him but quickly turned around to the other members of the group with slight fear on his face. “So, after the soup’s doled out, everyone’s free to do whatever they want. Including getting the hell outta here.”

“Oh, okay.” One student responded.

“Thank you for everything.” Another one said as they all broke up, not saying anything to Ren.

Ren sat down on the bench, hand over his face as he slouched. “That was rough…” were the only words that could escape his mouth.

“I don’t know the best way to put it… but that sure was a crappy time out there.” Morgana stuck his head out of the bag.

“Tell me about it…” Ren shook his head, hand still over his face.

“Oh! Ren-Senpai!” He heard a familiar voice call out to him. “I’ve finally found you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking about finishing the whole cleanup event this chapter but if I did it would have taken probably double this time to post and it would have also been way too long.
> 
> One of my good friends released a sequel to his amazing fic, "Joker on Ice" https://archiveofourown.org/works/24013726
> 
> It's named "Ordinary days with you" and it's honestly amazing for one chapter. Give the summary a read to learn more! https://archiveofourown.org/works/25199290/chapters/61073782
> 
> Also yes, the chapter title is a soup emoji. It goes with the bread emoji i used as a chapter name and also ties into a small part of the chapter.


	12. Problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it's me again.
> 
> I'm too lazy to think of summaries anymore, I was honestly half assing them anyway so it doesn't really change much. Anyway, enjoy!!!

Ren took his hand off his face to see Sumire standing there. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail, presumably to prevent her hair from getting in the way during the clean up.

“Hello Sumire.” Ren said while smiling meekly.

“Good afternoon Senpai.” She responded. “I was trying to find you so I could thank you properly for this morning.”

She looked around and saw no one else. “So… where’d the other members of your group go?”

We’ve disbanded.  **They ditched me.**

“Ah… I see.” She looked slightly despondent. “My group pretty much did the same thing to me…” she paused for a moment before speaking up again. “If it’s alright with you… do you want to eat our soup together?”

“Sure.” Ren responded as he stood up leaving his bag with Morgana in it “Morgana, watch our seats.” 

“On it.” Morgana popped out of the bag as he answered him, laying down on the park bench.

“Let’s go.” Ren said to Sumire as she quickly followed him.

“Hello you two.” Dr. Maruki said to the two as they walked up to him while stirring the pot. “So, why are you over here? It can’t be for soup as the group leaders should have given you them.”

“It’s exactly for that…” Sumire answered him. “Our groups ditched us as soon as they had the chance…”

Ren nodded in agreement.

“That's…” Dr. Maruki had no words, all he did was fill up two bowls and hand them to the two. “I know I can’t do anything about what happened to you earlier but here, I hope you enjoy it. I’m quite proud of the soup I made today.”

“Thanks Doc.” Ren said as he grabbed the two bowls and made his way back to the bench.

Sumire bowed to Dr. Maruki before catching up to Ren.

“Anything happen while we were gone?” Ren asked Morgana as the latter moved so he could sit down with Sumire sitting down besides him.

“Not much happened,” the cat started “but not long after you left a few students tried to look in your bag, I quickly swiped at them and they ran away though.” 

Ren sighed in relief as he turned his attention to Sumire. “So, shall we dig in?”

“Yes!” Sumire replied.

“”Itadakimasu!”” The both of them said as they dug in.

After taking a few bites, Sumire turned towards Ren and spoke up.

“Thank you again for your help this morning…” she started. “I was so scared when he grabbed my wrist like that and I didn’t know what I was going to do until you showed up… Thank you so much!” 

“Don’t worry about it.” Ren replied as he smiled. “I couldn’t just stand there and watch that happen to you.”

Sumire felt blood rush to her cheeks as she watched his smile before quickly looking away and going back to eating her soup.

After finishing their soup, Sumire spoke up once again.

“Lately, I’ve been hearing all sorts of bad rumours at school about you… and they just keep getting worse as time goes on…” she said. “What were the crime’s I’ve heard? Burglary, murder and… elephant tusk trafficking was something I heard about recently… I know they’re not true but it annoys me when they talk bad about you when you’re a really good person!”

Ren’s eyes widened for a moment before going back to normal.

“Thank you.” were the only words that could come from his mouth.

Before Sumire could respond a little girl let go of her balloon right in front of them, causing Sumire to jump forward, catching the balloon before bending her legs and doing a forward roll to break fall back down all in one graceful motion.

“Wh-What the hell just happened!? That was so fast I didn’t even comprehend what I just witnessed!” Morgana exclaimed in surprise. “Ren, you didn’t tell me she could do stuff like that!?”

Ren chuckled at Morgana’s surprise as Sumire handed the balloon back to the girl.

“Just in time…” she told herself before bending down towards the girl as she smiled. “Here you are. Don’t let go of things you like, okay?” she said as she handed the girl back the balloon.

The girl nodded sheepishly and walked off.

“Sorry about that.” Sumire made her way back to the bench.

“Those were some impressive moves.” Ren complimented her. “I know I’ve seen you do more but seeing you just jump out of your seat like that is a first.”

“T-Thank you…” Sumire blushed a bit as she smiled.

“Attention Shujin Academy students:” Makoto interrupted on her megaphone “the cleanup event will be ending momentarily. Please do not discard your trash in the bins here. Instead, bring your waste to the predetermined location for disposal. After that, we will officially be releasing everyone for the day. Thank you all for your hard work.”

“So that’s that.” Ren said to himself as he stood up, slinging his bag on his shoulder. “Shall we go?” 

Sumire thought for a moment before replying. “W-Would you like to do some gymnastics with me today? It’s a good opportunity as we’re already in our gym clothes… If you want to, of course.”

Ren nodded. “Sure, let’s throw our trash and get started.”

“Great!” Sumire beamed happily.

The two disposed of their trash and then found a place to practise.

“So, anything you have in mind?” Ren asked as he put down his bag with Morgana in it.

“I have an idea, I’ll share it with you once we do some basic stretches.” Sumire replied as they started.

After doing a basic workout Sumire shared her idea with Ren. “I’ve been thinking about the grappling hook you have… and it’s such a convenient tool, I thought that it’s a shame that it doesn’t get more use. This thought came to me while I was in the shower so tell me if you think it’s a bad idea…”

** We won’t know until we try. ** Go ahead.

“A-Alright,” she stammered slightly before continuing “you know how your grappling hook attaches itself to things and propels you forward?” 

Ren nodded.

“Well I thought that maybe you could ambush those, err... shadows from a distance?” Sumire suggested hesitantly.

Ren thought for a good moment, causing Sumire to get slightly nervous.

“Sure.” The word escaped Ren’s mouth. “I might as well give it a shot.”

Sumire fully explained the details for the new move she had thought up.

“I see…” Ren muttered before responding. “Thank you, this will be really useful.”

“R-Really?” Sumire responded, half surprise Ren actually accepted her suggestion.

“Ren…” Morgana looked at his partner training with warmth in his eyes but it quickly disappeared knowing what he wanted to bring up at some point today.

“Thank you for today!” Sumire said to Ren before leaving the train. “Until next time, okay?”

Ren nodded, which instigated a small smile from Sumire as she left the train.

═════════•°• Take your time •°•═════════

**Evening**

“Ah, you’re back.” Sojiro remarked as Ren walked through the door, the familiar sound of the store entrance bell ringing in his ears. “It’s been a slow day so I’ll be closing up shop early for today. Lock up for me.”

Ren nodded as Sojiro left the store.

After locking up, Ren sat on the sofa in his room, exhausted after the training with Sumire.

“When will you be trying out the thing Sumire suggested?” Morgana asked him as he jumped on the sofa as well.

“After Madarame confesses and we start the Kaneshiro Infiltration.” Ren replied while adjusting his glasses.

 _`Okay,`_ Morgana thought to himself, _`now’s the best time to bring this up.`_

Morgana sighed slightly before speaking up. “Hey Ren.”

“Hmm?” Ren looked at the cat with a smile.

“I’ve been meaning to bring this up for a while and now that we have Akechi I think now’s the best time, but… are you ever planning on bringing in the others? The other Phantom Thieves I mean.”

Ren’s smile completely disappeared as he sighed, he rubbed his temples while deep thought.

“It’s only going to get harder from here on out!” Morgana continued. “With our past experience, if we have the cooperation of all the thieves plus Akechi, we can get stronger than ever-”

**_BANG_ **

Ren slammed his fist into the wall, causing Morgana to reel back in fear. The entire attic rattled, causing dust to fall from the beams and cobwebs to break.

“I-I-” Ren almost choked, struggling to get words out as he heard birds depart from the roof of the building, calling out in terror as they frantically flew away. He felt his heart get heavier and heavier as time went on.

“Ren…” Morgana said as he slowly approached his best friend and teammate.

“I-I know…” Ren started, his face full of anguish. “I know we should bring them all into the metaverse once again… I know that if we do, we’ll have the best chance of beating Yaldabaoth…” tears started forming in the corners of Ren’s eyes as his face emanated sorrow. “But you know, after going through what we did before we got this second chance.... I can’t bring myself to drag them into the mess that was only supposed to be for me… I just can’t Morgana…”

Morgana looked down with regret, he knew what Ren was going through but still decided to bring it up. He gulped before as he steeled his resolve to continue.

“I don’t want to bring them into this either… but there’s no choice! Ren! Sooner or later palace exploration is going to get too difficult with just two people!” Morgana started raising his voice. “We need to bring in the whole team to stand the best chance!”

At this point, Ren was a complete mess, tears streamed down from his eyes while his hand was on his face. He knew that they needed to bring in the others but he just couldn’t.

“I KNOW!” Ren finally snapped. His fists were clenched so hard that blood could start forming at any second. “I-I know just us two infiltrating palace’s isn’t enough! I enlisted Akechi for that very reason. I also don’t want to bring Sumire into this at all costs, she was never supposed to get involved with us in the first place... She can access the Metaverse but she doesn’t have a persona and I honestly don’t want her to get involved, especially risking her life for some random guy like me.”

“How are we going to beat the Cognitive Wakaba in Futaba’s palace!? How are we going to get past the biological security system in Okumura’s palace without Haru!? Hell, how are we even going to get into the bank in Kaneshiro’s palace!? Kamoshida’s was ok as it didn’t require a lot of outside work but we barely managed to scrape by for Madarame’s palace because of Sumire!” Morgana started shouting back

Ren shrunk back from Morgana listing off all the times he needed others to help him get through a palace.

“I-” Ren couldn’t get anything out, he bit his lip not knowing what to say.

“Look,” Morgana softened his voice slightly “I know you don’t want them to die again. But if you leave them out of this, they may very well be dead if we fail, you know?”

Ren brought his hands to his face, the tears wouldn’t stop streaming from his eyes as he tried to get out words.

“I’ll leave you alone for now…” Morgana walked away and walked downstairs.

The names of his comrade’s were swirling through his head.

_`Ryuji… Ann… Yusuke… Makoto… Futaba… Haru…`_

_`I can’t involve them… but I need to… all for our future....`_

“DAMN IT!” He hit the sofa cushion at full force, shaking the room once again.

“Why…” Ren muttered as he leaned forward, elbows rested on his legs as his eyes buried into the palms of his hands, sobbing quietly.

Ren’s mind went into overdrive as he was trying to think about what to do.

Then all of a sudden, he remembered what Jose had given him.

Ren hurriedly took out the blue star from his bag, remembering the words he told him as he gave it.

 _“Humans make wishes on stars, right?”_ The words Jose said rung stuck in the back of his mind.

“Wishes huh…” Ren held the blue star tightly before bringing it to his chest. “I wish for my comrades to be back....” 

Nothing

“Nothing huh… figures… I would have at least liked Ryuji… my best friend from when I first started at Shujin for the first time…”

The star suddenly started glowing, albeit dimly catching Ren off guard.

“Wait what!?” Ren exclaimed as he wiped away his tears. “Did it work!?”

Ren tossed the star back into his bag after the faint glowing had stopped. “I guess I won’t find out til later…” Ren sighed as he went back to lamenting

Around an hour passed as Ren calmed down. Morgana came back up when he heard Ren stand up.

“You good now Ren?” The cat asked cautiously.

“Yeah, sorry I worried you.” Ren replied as he brought out his sleepwear, his eyes were still red from all the crying he did. “Let’s go to bed.”

“No, I’m sorry for even bringing this up... “ Morgana responded back. “You hid your emotions really well, you know?”

“You really are beating yourself up over the fact we lost nearly everything the first time huh...” He muttered as Ren changed.

═════════•°• Take your time •°•═════════

Ren couldn’t believe what he was seeing in front of him, Ren was on the floor in the familiar looking castle, being held down by a knight. The same type as the ones which roamed Kamoshida’s palace.

 _`What the hell is happening!?`_ Ren was trying to process everything that was going on. _`Why am I in Kamoshida's palace!?`_

He looked around, noticing Morgana being held down as well while Ryuji was in front of them both, on all fours as Shadow Kamoshida berated him beside Ren and Morgana. Telling him how much of a failure he was, how much he had fucked up.

“Don’t let him win Ryuji!” Ren shouted desperately trying to shake his best friend out of it.

“You’re right.” Ryuji slowly stood up. Shooting glares at Shadow Kamoshida. “Everything important to me was taken by him… I’ll never get ‘em back!”

“Oh? It looks like someone is eager to die.” A huge shit-eating grin was plastered across Shadow Kamoshida’s face. “You. Kill him.” He ordered one of his knights, one with a golden coloured armour instead of the usual grey.

The knight nodded and unsheathed his sword as he walked towards him, Ryuji tried to escape but he was blocked off by other knights.

Ryuji fell on his butt as he slowly backed away from the knight, finally hitting a wall.

The knight raised his sword as fear was on Ryuji’s face.

““RYUJI!”” Both Morgana and Ren shouted, right before the knight swung down his sword.

But before the sword hit Ryuji, Ren’s vision faded to black.

**Evening**

“NO!” Ren jumped up from his bed, arm stretched out and completely drenched in sweat while panting heavily, tears streaming down his cheeks once again. “A nightmare?” he questioned himself.

“Y-You okay Ren?” Morgana called out to him, he had already woken up and was a slight distance away from him.

“Sorry, I had a really bad nightmare…” Ren brought his hands to his face, feeling tears on his face once again.

“About Ryuji, right?” Morgana questioned him.

Ren nodded.

“I heard you calling out his name in your sleep… the first fight with Yaldabaoth affected you this much huh…” Morgana trailed off before replying in a better tone. “Anyway, go cool off for a bit and come back to bed.”

Ren agreed as he got out of bed and headed to the toilet to freshen up, washing off most of the sweat. “Damn it.... Is that what would have happened if Ryuji didn’t awaken to his persona?” Ren muttered to himself as he splashed himself with water. “I must- no, I have to get stronger… strong enough to protect everyone…” he steeled himself before heading back upstairs

He changed into another set of sleepwear before getting back in bed, slowly drifting back to sleep after the initial fear of having another nightmare subsided.

═════════•°• Take your time •°•═════════

**6/5**

**Daytime**

Madarame’s face was plastered on all the screens in Shibuya, tears flowing down his face as reporters were trying to ask questions while taking pictures..

_“What’s up with that old geezer?”_

_“Is he… crying?”_

Ren heard bystanders gossiping as he watched the broadcast.

“I... I have committed crimes that are unbecoming of an artist.” Madarame started his confession. “Plainly put… I, um… plagiarized work…” Multiple photos were being taken while Madarame kept talking. 

“I-I… tainted this-this country’s art world… and… even `Sayuri`!” Madarame started to break down, as he rubbed his eyes.

Ren could hear people around him gasping as they watched the broadcast. 

“...H-How could I… I possibly… apologise to-to everyone for… for what I’ve done…” He started bawling, tears no stopping as he hit the table.

 _“He’s crying way too much.”_ One bystander commented as he laughed.

“...And that was from the urgent apology conference by Madarame that took place just a moment ago.” The newscaster stated right after it switched to him. “After reporting to the association, Madarame has agreed to the police’s request to turn himself in.”

 _“Wasn’t he on TV the other day?”_ Another bystander commented.

“On top of charges of abuse to his pupils, Madarame is under suspicion of claiming their works as his own. Some doubt the validity that his maiden work `Sayuri` was stolen, believing it was used for fraud. This large-scaled criminal act has caused a great shock to the art world, and after the conference, Madarame was taken to a police hospital for interrogation due to his age. However, initial psych evaluations state that he is mentally sound and likely responsible for his actions.” 

Ren heard speculations come from all around him as they tried to decipher the newscasters words.

“Also, a group calling themselves the Phantom Thieves posted a dubious note at Madarame’s exhibit. The police will investigate their relation to this case, but for now, did not identify them as suspects.”

Ren left the plaza when he noticed both Makoto and Akechi watching the broadcast as well, more speculations circulating.

“So that’s how they work as Phantom Thieves huh… interesting... “ Akechi noted to himself before walking off.

In another place, Makoto was talking to herself. “Phantom Thieves again… kuh…” she also walked off right after she said that.

**Evening**

**_Pi Pi Pi Pi_ **

Ren was sitting on his desk creating infiltration tools as he checked his phone to see that Sumire had texted him.

He swiftly unlocked his phone and brought up the conversation.

* * *

_Sumire: Congratulations on changing Madarame’s heart senpai!_

_Ren: Thank you Sumire, couldn’t have done it without you._

It was about a minute before Sumire responded again.

_Sumire: Do you really think so…?_

_Ren: Of course. I couldn’t have gotten past the locked door if you didn’t bring Morgana into Madarame’s shack where Yusuke lived._

_Sumire: I see… well, i’m glad I could help you! I’ll see you at school senpai, goodnight!_

_Ren: Goodnight Sumire._

* * *

Ren put away his phone as he changed into his sleepwear and went to bed.

═════════•°• Take your time •°•═════════

**6/9**

**Morning**

Ren yawned right after a PR woman explained the importance of TV sponsors. He could also hear Ryuji yawning nearby so he decided it was the perfect opportunity to test out whether the star worked. Ren made his way towards Ryuji.

Ryuji saw him approaching and called out. “Yo, this is effin’ boring, aint it?”

“You said it.” Ren replied nonchalantly before yawning once again.

Ren stood there for a moment before opening his mouth. “Wanna head to dome town after we’re done with this place for today?” he asked.

Ryuji did a heartfelt grin as he replied. “Sure! Gives me something to look forward to after getting through this shitty day. Let’s get some food there while we’re at it!”

The two boys chuckled as they excitedly made plans about what to do after they were released from the prison otherwise known as the TV station.

In the corner of his eyes Ren noticed Ann get approached by a staff member.

 _`Isn’t this…`_ Ren knew what was about to happen when he saw the staff member’s lecherous face.

“I’ll see you later Ryuji.” Ren broke off from Ryuji and quickly closed in on Ann and the staff member, stopping a bit before them to hear what the staff member was saying.

“Hey there.” the staff member opened with. “You wanna be on TV?”

Ann was slightly taken aback. “Huh?”

“You’ve got a slammin’ bod afterall. Hehehe…” The staff member laughed creepily, his true intentions leaking out.

“Uh… I’m on a school trip....” Ann replied obviously creeped out but still tried to be at least mindful of her surroundings.

 _`Alright, time for me to butt in.`_ Ren thought to himself before thinking about what to respond with.

Leave her alone asshole.  **Hey Ann, let’s go.**

Ann turned around surprised to see Ren calling out to her but she soon realised this was her way out. “S-Sure! Coming!”

The staff member glared at Ren as he clicked his tongue before going off to do his work.

“Thanks, you really saved me there!” Ann sighed in relief.

“You’re welcome.” Ren replied. “This will be over soon so power through, okay?”

Ann nodded, a beaming smile appeared on her face.

“I’ll see you around.” Ren waved Ann off as he left the area to go to the toilet.

On his way back from the toilet, someone called out to him from behind.

“Ren-kun? Is that you?” the voice said as Ren turned around.

Shinichi came into Ren’s view. “Oh, Shinichi-san, good afternoon. I didn’t expect to see you here.”

“That’s what I should be saying,'' Shinichi chuckled “I knew Shujin students were here but I didn’t think you would be among them, If I knew that I would have prepared much better to receive you. As you probably have already guessed, I work at this TV station.”

“Do you know him, boss?” A staff member asked Shinichi. 

“Ah, yes. He’s friends with my daughter.” Shinichi replied to the employee before turning his attention back to Ren. “Now then you should probably head back to your class now. We still need to drop by that cafe of yours so I was thinking about doing that today. Would you be interested in waiting for me after you finish up so we can go together?”

“I’m sorry, I’ve already made plans.” Ren rubbed the back of his head, feeling bad about refusing him.

“I see, there’s no helping it if you’ve already made plans.” Shinichi smiled. “I’ll come in the evening then, I’ll be able to get there with Sumire’s help. Now you should probably go back to your classmates. I’ll see you in the evening.”

“I’ll see you later.” Ren replied before turning around. Heading back to the area where his classmates were.

As Ren turned the corner, he overheard Shinichi talking with the employee.

“Alright, let’s head to where Goro-san is so we can sort out the procedures for tomorrow.” Shinichi said as he took out his phone. “Let’s go.” 

The employee agreed with him and followed him in a different direction to where Ren headed.

 _`So Shinichi’s show is the one that Akechi comes on while I’m there…`_ He pondered for a moment before heading back.

═════════•°• Take your time •°•═════════

Both Ren and Ryuji stretched when they exited the TV station.

“Man that was boring as hell!” Ryuji exclaimed as he finished his stretch. “C’mon, let’s head to dome town and get some sweet food. Maybe a couple of rides as well?”

“Ren, please let me out if you decide to get on those puke inducing rides…” Morgana moaned from within the bag.

“Sure.” Ren replied to the both of them as they made their way to the station.

Once at dome town, they were sitting down at a table, stuffing themselves with food from food stalls.

“Aww hell yea!” Ryuji fist pumped at the spread of fried foods in front of him. “We’ll be eatin’ good tonight!”

Ren could only laugh at Ryuji’s outburst which caused Ryuji to start laughing also.

“Alright, let’s dig in.” Ren said as they both got stuck in, talking about random things, girls, food, places to hang out.

“S-So, wanna talk about the Phantom Thieves.” Ren asked cautiously.

“Yea! Who are we goin’ after next? Wait… why did I say that… we’re not Phantom Thieves…” Ryuji held his hand to his head. Seemingly in slight pain.

Ren noticed the star in his blazer pocket start glowing dimly once again, something clicking in Ren’s head. _`I see… so this is how it wants to do things huh…`_

“Do you think Junya Kaneshiro will be a good target next?” Ren started probing a bit more.

“Ah, Kaneshiro, yea sounds good. Wait, who?” Ryuji’s face started warping slightly with more pain.

 _`Come on, just a bit more!`_ Ren started having hope.

“Let’s meet up in the usual spot to discuss it more, yeah?” Ren gave one final push.

“I’ll see you there!” Ryuji responded with a smile before getting confused once again, pain surging through his head. “Wait? Usual spot? Ugh… sorry Ren, I have this splittin’ headache, I need to head home, seeya man…” Ryuji got up before Ren could reply and lugged himself away from him.

Morgana popped out of Ren’s bag. “What the hell even happened just now!? What were you trying to do!?”

“I don’t know, but it might have something to do with this thing.” Ren replied as he took out the star, now shining brighter than ever before. “Maybe this thing will actually grant my wishes…” 

Ren put the star back into his blazer pocket and got up, grabbing some food to eat on the way to the station. Morgana quickly swiped some food as well before jumping back into the bag.

After Morgana got into the bag, Ren slung the bag over his shoulder and made his way to the train station, making sure to finish the food in his hands before he got there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual please point out any mistakes you see! Thank you.


	13. Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo, it's me again. I had a total of three days off this week and I only spent the last day writing, which was yesterday. LMFAO. 
> 
> I wasn't even planning on updating today. I only managed to get this finished today because I found out I wasn't doing a closing shift, a kind co-worker wanted my shift so we swapped.
> 
> Anyways enjoy the chapter!

**Evening**

As Ren entered Leblanc, he noticed the store was busier than usual.

“Ah, you’re back.” Sojiro remarked. “Get an apron on, you’re helping out tonight.”

“Got it boss.” Ren nodded as he went upstairs to put his stuff away and changed out of his uniform, heading back downstairs to put on an apron before more people entered the cafe.

“Phew.” Sojiro exclaimed as the last customer left the store. “That’s all of them.”

Ren wiped some sweat from his face as he sat down on one of the stools, he was constantly moving around. From taking orders to cleaning tables, he did it all while Sojiro was swamped himself.

“Thanks for today kid.” Sojiro thanked Ren right as the door opened, the entrance chime ringing once again. “Welcome.” he said to the group that entered

Ren turned to the sound and the Yoshizawa family standing there.

“Good evening,” Shinichi started, “sorry we’re running a bit late.”

“Sumire took forever to get ready!” Akane chimed in, causing Sumire to blush slightly.

“I-I didn’t take that long!” Sumire hastily retorted before turning her attention to Ren. “Good evening Senpai.”

“Good evening, why don’t you all take a seat.” Ren suggested as they made their way to one of the booths, the family of three sitting down, Shinichi and Akane on one side with Sumire sitting on the other.

“Is this the young lady’s family?” Sojiro asked Ren after they sat down.

“Yeah.” Ren nodded.

“I see.” Sojiro thought for a moment before continuing. “Well kid, it’s time to show off your skills, go brew some coffee, i’ll let you decide. Oh, and give them some of the curry you made this morning as well.”

“Yes sir.” Ren courtly replied as he started up the siphon coffee makers.

Sojiro made his way to the booth where the Yoshizawa’s were and introduced himself. “Hello, I’m Sojiro Sakura, I’m serving as the kids guardian during his stay here. It’s nice to meet you.”

“Hello Sakura-san,” Shinichi got out of the booth to stand up and held out his hand “I’m Shinichi Yoshizawa and this is my wife, Akane. It’s a pleasure.”

“Pleased to meet you.” Akane followed up Shinichi.

Sojiro took the outstretched hand and shook it. “Hopefully the kid hasn’t been too much trouble for you.” 

“Oh, no. Rather, he’s the one who introduced Sumire to this place and me and my wife wanted to try it out after we heard her praise the place so much.”

“Oh?” Sojiro’s interest was piqued as Ren started placing multiple plates of curry and cups of coffee on the table.

“The curry here is made by him now.” Sojiro pointed at Ren. “His adjustments to the recipe of my signature curry put even the one who created this recipe to shame.” he smiled warmly.

_`That’s Futaba’s mum, right…? Wakaba Isshiki...`_ Ren thought to himself as he finished placing all the cups and plates down, the portion in front of Sumire bigger than the other two.

“Well then, I should be off.” Sojiro waved the four off as he made his way to the exit.

“Wait! At least let me pay for all this before you go.” Shinichi called out to him.

Sojiro waved them off. “This time is on me, you can pay next time. Kid, lock up after they’re done, I’ll flip the sign for you so you don’t have to do that..”

“Got it boss.” Ren replied as Sojiro left the store.

“Now then.” Ren turned his attention to the family. “Why don’t you eat before it gets cold?”

“Good idea.” Shinichi sat back down. “Why don’t you join us? It should be fine as you’re closed now right?”

Ren nodded as he went to the stove to prepare his own portion of curry, as well as Morgana’s. He called Morgana down and placed his bowl on the counter as Morgana jumped up and started eating. 

He poured out his own cup of coffee before heading to the booth.

Ren placed his curry and coffee on the table and sat down next to Sumire. Prompting a question from Akane.

“So Ren-kun. How long have you been working here?”

“About 2 months or so.” Ren replied. “A bit after i started living here.”

“Wait, you live here!?” Shinichi exclaimed, slightly surprised. “I would have thought Sakura-san would have let you stay at his house…”

I don’t mind it actually.  **He has his own circumstances.**

“I see. Well, I won’t pry. Let’s dig in, itadakimasu.” Shinichi said after grabbing a spoon.

“””Itadakimasu.””” The other followed suit and dug in.

After finishing their respective curry’s Ren picked up all the empty plates and took them to the sink while the others were enjoying their coffee

“I thought the curry that was reheated was great. But eating it at the establishment itself is on a whole other level…” Shinichi muttered while enjoying his coffee.

“Exactly!” Akane chimed in. “It pairs spectacularly with this coffee as well. Sumire, I can now see why you were so excited to come here, or was there another reason?” she grinned with a teasing look.

“M-Mum, w-what do you mean by that? H-Haha...” Sumire tried laughing it off while blushing slightly, making slight glances towards Ren who was washing up.

She stood up from the booth and started petting Morgana to take her mind off of her mum’s words.

After noticing the two weren’t watching them anymore, Akane winked at Shinichi. Shinichi responded with a small nod as Akane started playing with something underneath the table.

**_Pi Pi Pi Pi_ **

A ringtone went off, garnering the attention of Ren and Sumire, both of them looking in the direction of where it came from.

“Sorry, that’s me.” Shinichi took out his phone. “One moment.” Shinichi walked to the other side of the store answering his phone.

“Hello?”

“Yes.”

“Do you really need me then?”

“I see… No, that’s fine. Goodbye.” 

Shinichi hung up and made his way back to the booth. “I’m sorry honey.” he said to Akane. “Looks like our dinner at that restaurant that I booked will have to be cancelled as they need me at work on saturday.”

“Oh dear.” Akane started. “Didn’t you already pay for a reservation? What are we going to do…”

Sumire looked slightly sad as she threw in her opinion as well. “Weren’t you both looking forward to that dinner? You were talking about it for about a week.”

“Yeah, I’ll have to cancel the reservation now. There won’t be any refunds though as it’s too last minute.” Shinichi responded.

Akane then hit her palm with her fist as an idea came to her head. “Oh I know! Why don’t you and Ren-kun go?” she said to her daughter.

“H-Huh!?” Sumire looked at her mum with shock on her face. 

“Well, it’ll be a waste if the reservation gets wasted right?” Akane smiled before she continued. “You’ll have to dress up a bit though, it’s a pretty fancy place.”

“Now now honey. Let’s find out if Ren-kun wants to first.” Shinichi calmed down his wife before turning to Ren. “What do you think? I’ll pay for you so you can just go have fun.”

“Oh, I’ll feel bad if you pay for me.” Ren rubbed the back of his head.

“Don’t worry about that. It’s the least I could do for the free curry and coffee we’ve been given. Besides, you've helped out Sumire on multiple occasions and I just want to thank you for all that you’ve done.” Shinichi said trying to persuade Ren.

Ren brought his hand to his chin and thought. 

Sumire was playing with her hands waiting for Ren’s answer while the two adults watched him think with the tiniest hint of nervousness.

_`Come on Ren-kun it all comes down to you…`_ Shinichi thought as he glanced at Akane for a split second who was thinking the same thing and glanced at him as well before the both of them turned their attention back to Ren who was still thinking.

After about another minute of thinking Ren finally opened his mouth. “Sure. Sounds fun.”

“A-Are you sure!?” Sumire asked, still slightly hesitant.

“Yeah.” Ren smiled at Sumire causing her to look away while blushing.

Ren then turned to Shinichi. “You said it’s saturday right? What time is it?”

“Ah yes. Akane do you have the reservation tickets on you?” Shinichi asked as Akane rummaged through her bag, taking out a small envelope and passed it to Shinichi. “Here you go.”

Ren took the envelope and opened it, looking at the tickets. _`7PM huh, I guess that should be fine.`_ He thought to himself before replying to Shinichi. “Yeah, the time is good, thanks.”

“No problem. Now then, we should probably get going. It’s starting to get late” Shinichi said as he got up from the booth.

“Ah! You’re right.” Akane got out of the booth as well. “You both need to get to school tomorrow so we’ll be taking our leave now. Come on, let’s go!”

“Thank you for the food and coffee Senpai.” Sumire thanked Ren as she got out, giving him a small bow before she followed her parents out the door.

“Saturday huh.” Ren muttered to himself while smiling before locking up the store and heading to bed.

All of a sudden, a flash of light came from the attic. Ren sprinted up and saw the star shining brighter than ever, before the glow subsided, turning it back to how it was.

Once the Yoshizawa family got in the car, Akane was the first one to open their mouth.

“So Sumire, are you looking forward to your little date on saturday?” She asked, grinning from ear to ear.

“H-Huh!?” Sumire exclaimed in surprise before going completely red. “N-No i-it’s not like that…”

“Come on dear, me and your father both know you like him. You don’t need to hide it from us.” Akane turned around from the passenger seat to see her daughter’s face completely red as she was fidgeting. “We also don’t mind you dating him. Just make sure to stay prudent as you’re both still in high school afterall.”

A puff of smoke seemingly appeared from the top of Sumire’s head as she started muttering to herself.

“My parents know I like him…”

“They’re fine with me dating hi-” she then snapped back into reality. “Huh!? You’re fine with it!?”

“We sure are.” Akane replied while smiling.

“After seeing how happy you are when you’re with him. What kind of parents would we be if we took their daughter’s happiness from her?” Shinichi added while he was still driving.

“Mum… dad… thank you…” Sumire smiled happily, two small tears forming at the corner of her eyes.

After pulling into their driveway, Shinichi and Akane looked at eachother, sharing a small high five while smiling.

═════════•°• Take your time •°•═════════

After Ryuji got home from dome town, albeit slowly, it had already turned dark so he went straight to his room with a ripping headache. The pain being so unbearable, tears started forming at the side of his eyes.

“Why does my head hurt so effin’ much…” Ryuji spoke out loud as he lay down. “Man… but why did Ren say those things? And why’d I reply like that? Guh…” All of a sudden the headache got worse as he hit his mattress. “Damnit! All ‘cause he brought up the Phantom Thieves! Wait…”

A sudden realisation came to Ryuji. “Is Ren a Phantom Thief?” He questioned himself, the headache slowly starting to fade. “And the way he was talking to me, it was like I was a part of it too?” 

He got up and lugged himself to the bathroom. “I need to wash my face man…”

After splashing his face with water, he looked up at the mirror. A flash appeared, faintly showing a skull shaped mask for a split second. “The hell was that!?” He reeled back slightly, the pain subsiding even more, but a familiar feeling was replacing the pain. “What is this…”

The sound of glass slowly cracking rang in Ryuji’s mind as his thoughts started getting clearer. “I see, I’m such an effin’ dumbass. What have I been doin’ this whole time… ” 

The sound of glass shattering made its way through Ryuji’s head as he gave a devilish smile. “I’m a friggin Phantom Thief!” 

“Haha… I can’t believe it… During the fight with Yaldabaoth… After a certain point, I don’t remember anythin’ don’t tell me I effin’ died!?” He said to himself while his hand was on his head. “I need to meet up with Ren after the second day of the TV studio shit tomorrow… Has he been doin’ Phantom Thief work with just Morgana this whole time? He’s really unbelievably y’know…”

Ryuji went to bed, falling asleep with a huge grin on his face.

═════════•°• Take your time •°•═════════

**6/10**

**Afternoon**

Ren yawned as he left the TV studio. He had somehow avoided getting interviewed, he had hidden his presence so Ryuji got caught instead.

“The Phantom Thieves do good huh…” Ren muttered the words Ryuji said to Akechi during his interview. _`Even now he’s still on the Phantom Thieves side…`_ The thought went through Ren’s head as he pondered.

Morgana popped out from Ren’s bag. “Let’s head to the accessway Ren, we need to start planning out the infiltration to Kaneshiro’s palace.

Ren nodded and made his way to the Shibuya Accessway, as he made his way through the crowd, he noticed someone was standing at the meeting spot. A familiar blonde haired boy greeted him as he put his hand up “Yo.”

“R-Ryuji?” Ren was slightly taken aback. “What are you doing here? Rather, were you waiting for me?” 

“Dude, ‘course I was.” The blonde grinned. “We have to plan out our next infiltration, right?”

Ren was utterly speechless at the words coming from Ryuji’s mouth

“Ryuji…” Morgana climbed halfway out Ren’s bag to look at Ryuji.

“What’s bonkin’ Morgana, it’s been a while since I heard your voice.” Ryuji said to the cat, who had already jumped from Ren’s shoulder and catapulted himself at Ryuji who wasn’t expecting it, taking a full blown hit to the stomach as he dropped his bag.

Ren walked up to Ryuji who was holding his stomach due to the pain.

“So, leader. Are you gonna say somethin’?” Ryuji said as he held out his hand.

Two tears formed at the corner’s of Ren’s eyes before he wiped them off, taking Ryuji’s hand and bringing him in for a hug. “Welcome back.” were the only words that could come out of his mouth.

“Glad to be back man…” Ryuji said, trying to hold back his tears.

**I am Thou, Thou art I…**

**Thou hast re-established a Blood oath.**

**Thy wings of rebellion hast been reborn**

**And break the yoke of thy heart**

**Thou hast regained the ultimate secret**

**Of the Chariot, granting thee infinite power...**

Ren smiled to himself as he heard the voice boom through his head.

“So, what’d I miss?” Ryuji asked as they separated.

“Oh, right I guess I should start from the beginning.” Ren said as he put down his bag, letting Morgana get in. “Come on, let’s get some food.” 

“I guess it’ll take a while so sure.” Ryuji said as he picked up his bag. “Where we goin’?”

“This barbecue place I found where you can cook your own meat, we can rent our own room so we can talk in peace.” Ren replied.

After paying for the room and received the cuts of meat that they ordered, they sat down and started grilling the meat.

“So, where do you want me to start?” Ren asked. 

“From the effin’ beginnin’ man.” Ryuji replied as he finished grilling some beef.

“Alright, from Yaldabaoth it is.” Ren nodded before starting, a deep sigh escaping his mouth. “Yaldabaoth was too strong, we were basically wiped out. The only ones who were alive were me and Morgana. The whole word was in ruin…” 

“...” All Ryuji could do was listen to Ren speak.

“In a fit of anger, I tapped into a crazy strong power evolving Arsene into Satanael.. Enough to take out Yaldabaoth in one hit, but it was too late. Everyone was dead.” Ren’s grip tightened, nearly ripping through the meat on his chopsticks. “I woke up in that prison where I rescued you all from and was greeted by Igor and Lavenza. They first congratulated me on beating Yaldabaoth before telling me It was too late for our world. A sliver of hope came through when they told me I could be sent to the world we’re currently in, stating I could only take one persona from that life here. I felt that Satanael was evolving into something stronger so I decided to take him.”

“Damn dude…” Ryuji was speechless. “Let’s eat something before you continue though, it’s going to get cold otherwise.

Ren agreed as they both ate in silence, Ren giving Morgana some meat every now and then.

After filling their stomach’s Ren continued on with the story.

“So before I was sent back, I signed a contract. I was allowed to bring all my weapons and money with me so I have all your guy’s stuff, I also got to keep my memories so that's a bonus.” Ren said before getting interrupted by Ryuji.

“WAIT!” Ryuji stopped Ren “DUDE, ISN’T THIS AN EFFIN’ NEW GAME PLUS!?” He screamed excitedly as he got up.

“New game plus?” Ren questioned him, slightly confused at the terms he was using.

“Oh, sorry.” Ryuji apologised as he sat back down before explaining what he meant. “It’s a game term for when you beat a game and you can restart, usually with RPG’s. The norm is that they let you keep all your gear’n’stuff, as well as the knowledge you gained from the previous playthrough.”

“I see, that does make sense as to why you thought that.” Ren replied to him.

“That bein’ said, why did my memories come back?” Ryuji asked while confused.

“It’s probably due to this thing.” Ren took out the star. “It somehow granted my wish of you rejoining the PT’s”

“What about the other?” Ryuji asked another question.

“I tried, didn’t work…” Ren looked down “well, we can work on that later. I’m glad to have you back Skull.” he said as he looked back up

“Good to be back, Joker. You too Mona.” Ryuji grinned as he replied. “That bein’ said! I can’t believe you took down Kamoshida without me man, even Madarame!”

“Sorry.” Ren said. “I didn’t want to involve you guys after what happened the first time around…”

“Ah…” Ryuji realised what Ren meant by that. “It’s fine dude, I get it. I’m just a bit bummed that I didn’t get to change their stupid hearts with you. “Anyway, when are we gonna start the infiltration?”

“Does tuesday sound good?” Ren asked. “We have a lot of time and all.”

“Sounds good man, I’ll be ready at any time you call.” Ryuji said as he stood up, stretching.

“I guess it’s time to make our leave.” Ren stood up as well, picking up his bag carrying Morgana. “I’ll see you at school Ryuji.”

“Yeah, seeya man.” Ryuji said as the two fist bumped.

═════════•°• Take your time •°•═════════

**6/11**

**Evening**

Ren rang the doorbell to the Yoshizawa household. He was wearing a black suit jacket along with matching trousers and a white dress shirt underneath, a red tie completing the look.

Morgana was currently at Leblanc. Ren not knowing why he decided to stay behind.

_`I’m glad I bought this thing the day before… Though, people were giving me weird looks on the train...`_ He thought to himself as he looked down at his clothes.

The door opened and Ren was greeted by Akane. 

“Good evening Ren-kun, why don’t you come in? She’ll be down soon” Akane said as she ushered him inside.

_`Why am I feeling nervous?`_ He thought to himself while checking his watch. _`6:30… we have some time.`_

After about five minutes of waiting and making some small talk with Akane, Ren heard footsteps coming from down the stairs. 

He turned his attention to the noise and his eyes went wide from the sight.

Sumire walked down, wearing a beautiful white dress that went down to just above the knees. Making her crimson red hair stand all the more. She was also wearing some light makeup and red lipstick, accentuating her face even more than before. Her usual glasses were missing in this look.

_`Is she wearing contacts?`_ Were the only thoughts he got out while looking at her.

“So, how does she look?” Akane, who was standing besides him spoke up, prompting Ren to answer.

She looks great.  **Beautiful…**

“Oh my.” Akane put her hand over her mouth, slightly surprised but soon started laughing happily.

“B-B-B-” Sumire had already overloaded, her face a deep shade of red.

Akane tapped on Sumire’s shoulder, bringing her back.

“Come now Sumire. You can’t keep Ren waiting.” Akane said to her daughter who was still completely red.

“Y-Yeah, s-sorry Senpai…” She apologised to Ren.

“Don’t worry about it,” Ren waved it off before noticing Akane was carrying a camera. “Akane-san, why are you holding a camera…”

“Oh, don’t mind this. I just want to take a few pictures of you two. Pretty please?” She asked while giving puppy dog eyes.

Ren sighed as he gave in. “Alright. If it’s just a few it should be fine, we need to head off soon.”

Akane showed off a huge smile as she told Ren and Sumire to stand next to each other.

They did so and Akane started taking pictures, a lot of them and from different angles as well. Her index finger moving so fast that Ren could barely see it.

_`What’s with that speed!?`_ Ren thought to himself while being completely taken aback. 

After about a minute of taking pictures, Akane finally stopped. “Aww, the new memory card I put in just for today is full.”

_`HOW!?`_ Ren screamed in his mind while trying not to look surprised.

“Well, then. You two should get going. Shinichi said he’s able to drive you there before he has to go straight back to work.” Akane said before getting a text message. “Oh, there he is. Off you go now and have fun!”

Akane waved them off from the front door as they got into Shinichi’s car. The married couple shared a thumbs up with each other before Shinichi drove off.

═════════•°• Take your time •°•═════════

“Have fun you two, I need to get back to work now.” Shinichi said as Ren and Sumire got out of the car. 

“Thank you Shinichi-san.” Ren said while bowing slightly.

“Thanks dad.” Sumire added while looking forward to the evening.

Shinichi said his goodbyes and gave Ren the money for the evening in an envelope before driving off.

“Well, then shall we go?” Ren asked Sumire.

Sumire nodded as they made their way to the entrance, they were greeted by an employee.

“Good evening, Sir and Madam. Do you have a reservation with us tonight?”

Ren nodded and took out the two reservation tickets.

The employee took the tickets from Ren and carefully looked at them.

“I have confirmed the reservation tickets. This way please.” 

The employee led the two through the hall, into a large dining area.

The place was lit up with a huge chandelier dangling from the ceiling, high class people dining on their food while talking amongst one another.

_`God I feel out of place here… even if I dress the part.`_ Ren thought to himself while he glanced around. He could also feel the stares from the others as he and Sumire followed the waiter.

The employee stopped at their table. A beautiful white table cloth covered the table, with crystal white napkins and intricate silverware which was basically shining.

“This is your table, I hope you both have a splendid evening.” The employee quickly left the two to sit down.

Ren took out the chair to let Sumire sit down before sitting down in his own chair.

Not long afterwards, a waiter brought two menus with him, handing them to Ren.

“Please raise your hand when you wish to order.” The waiter said before making his way back to where all the waiters were.

Ren gave Sumire one of the menus and opened up his own. The prices of some of the dishes served here were eye popping. Ren took a glance at Sumire to see her eyes wide open.

_`She’s probably surprised at the prices as well.`_ He thought to himself before opening his mouth.

“So, what are you thinking of getting? Ren asked her.

“I don’t know… everything is so expensive…” She replied as she gawked at the prices.

“Figures.” Ren closed the menu and put it down. 

“A-Are you done looking already!?” Sumire asked, slightly surprised.

“Yeah, I know what I want. Take your time though.” He answered, allowing her to relax slightly.

After about ten minutes of looking, Sumire finally closed her menu. “I-I’ve decided what I want.”

Ren raised his hand to call over a waiter.

“Are you ready to order?” The waiter said as he brought out a small notepad and pen.

“Yes, I would like a three course meal, for my appetiser I would like a cheese soufflé, my entreé will be a steak, medium rare and my dessert will be the chocolate mousse cake.” Ren ordered with proficiency.

The waiter quickly wrote down Ren’s order and then turned to Sumire. “And for you madam?”

“Y-Yes! I will have a three course meal as well. I will have a salmon salad for my appetiser, my entreé will be the roasted lamb and my dessert will be a chocolate soufflé.” Sumire ordered her meal as well.

The waiter quickly wrote down Sumire’s order as well. “Certainly, any drinks?”

“Water please.” Ren said with Sumire saying the same.

“As you wish, your appetisers will be with you in around 10 minutes.” The waiter said as he bowed before walking off.

About thirty seconds later, the waiter came back with their water. Placing it on the table before walking off again.

After ten minutes, a waiter came carrying the appetisers and placed them down on the table, Ren having the soufflé with Sumire having the salad.

Ren took a bite out of soufflé and was immediately hit with the flavours, his eyes going wide.

_`I guess this is to be expected from such a high class restaurant.`_ He thought to himself as he glanced up at Sumire who was enjoying herself. 

“Senpai, why did you decide to accept my parents suggestion to come here?” Sumire asked.

“I just thought it would be fun to do something like this, I’m glad I did though. You look really good in that dress.” Ren complimented her.

“T-Thanks.” Sumire started blushing. “My mum helped me pick out my outfit for this evening, I wasn’t too sure about it but I’m happy you liked it.” A beaming smile appeared on Sumire’s face.

Ren blushed ever so slightly at the sight before his face went back to normal. _`What is this feeling…`_ he thought as he pushed up his glasses, calming himself down.

After finishing, their entreés were immediately brought to them, the steak and lamb respectively.

Ren’s steak was sitting on top of a piece of rosemary and came with some peppercorn steak sauce on the side which he could pour over.

Sumire’s cut of lamb was roasted to perfection with some garnishes on the plate and lamb sauce on the side.

“This looks amazing…” Sumire said out loud. “The appetiser was good as well but this looks like it’s on a whole other level…”

“Yeah, it really does.” Ren could feel himself salivating. “Let’s dig in.”

Sumire nodded in agreement before they both started eating once again.

Ren savoured every bite of the steak. It was juice and cooked to perfection, the creamy peppercorn sauce elevated the taste even more.

After finishing their entreés, dessert was brought out almost immediately after that. Ren’s chocolate mousse cake was beautifully arranged with the rectangular slice in the middle with chocolate sauce drizzled over, a few raspberries placed next to the cake with more chocolate sauce encircling the whole thing. 

Sumire’s chocolate soufflé with powdered sugar lightly dusted on top, raspberries on the side and a line chocolate sauce for decoration.

After finishing their respective meals, Sumire opened her mouth first. “I hope dad gave us enough money for tonight… everything was so expensive...” 

“Don’t worry, even if there isn’t I can pay for the rest. I have some money saved up.” Ren replied as he called for the bill.

_`Wow… that’s a lot…`_ Ren thought as he looked at the total. _`22,546 Yen…`_

Ren took out the envelope Shinichi gave him and opened it. _`He gave me 30,000, looks like he knew.`_ Ren paid for the meal, receiving the change before leaving the premises with Sumire.

“I have received the payment. Thank you for choosing to dine with us tonight.” The employee said as he took the bill.

Ren checked his watch as they left the restaurant. “It’s nearly 10pm already?” he said out loud. “Well, I guess it’s time to take you home.” 

“Y-Yeah.” She responded before she sneezed.

“Bless you.” Ren said as he took off his suit jacket, giving it to Sumire. “Here.”

“N-No, I-It’s fine Senpai! R-Really!” Sumire tried refusing the gesture.

“Take it, I won’t talk to you otherwise.” Ren responded with a joker-esque smirk.

“Senpai you meanie…” Sumire pouted as she took the jacket, drooping it over her shoulders. “It’s warm…” she expressed delight as they kept walking.

“Today was fun, we should do it again sometime.” Ren suggested.

“Maybe something a bit cheaper next time though.” Sumire responded.

“I agree, it was delicious but that was a lot spent tonight…” Ren rubbed the back of his head thinking back at that staggering price.

“Senpai… how much was it?” Sumire cautiously asked. 

“Exactly 22,546 Yen.”

“TWENTY TWO-!?” Sumire raised her voice in surprise before realising they were in a residential district and quickly stopped herself. “That's honestly way too much… what were my parents thinking when they suggested for us two to go…”

“I don’t know myself, they should have just rebooked…” Ren tried to answer her.

Before they knew it, they were outside the Yoshizawa household.

“We’re already here…” Sumire said with a hint of sadness in her voice. She reluctantly took off the suit jacket and gave it back to Ren. “Goodnight Senpai, I don’t think I’ll forget this evening for a long time.

“Same here. Goodnight Sumire, I’ll see you at school.” Ren watched Sumire go into her house before making his way back to Leblanc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was my longest chapter yet, I finally broke the 5k+ word mark. 
> 
> As always, please point out any mistakes you find. Thank you!
> 
> I know I've skipped the umbrella scene but that's coming later.


	14. Darts and Billiards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It's me again. I'm running out of ideas about what to put here, all I can really say it enjoy!

**6/12**

**Early Morning**

**_Pi Pi Pi Pi_ **

Ren woke up to the sound of his phone notification sounds going off. He begrudgingly opened his eyes and checked his phone.

* * *

"Ryuji?" Ren noticed the name and icon from his best friend.

_Ryuji: Yo._

_Ryuji: I know we start the infiltration on tuesday n’all but there’s this place I wanna show you. You good for today?_

_Ren: I’m down._

_Ryuji: Sweet! I’ll meet you outside Shibuya station around 11._

_Ren: Sounds good, see ya._

_Ryuji: Later!_

* * *

Ren turned off his phone screen and went back to bed, re-entering the dream world before waking up an hour later to prepare the curry for the day.

**Morning**

Ren exited Shibuya station and immediately saw Ryuji leaning against the wall with a yellow tank top along with a pair of pants that he had pulled up to his knees, looking at his phone. He walked up to him, prompting Ryuji to look up.

“What’s bonkin’ Ren, Morgana.” He grinned as he greeted the two.

“Hey Ryuji.” Morgana popped out of Ren’s bag to face him.

“Morning Ryuji.” Ren replied to him. “Where are we going today?”

“Kichijoji, I know you haven’t been there before but there’s this really sweet place called Penguin Sniper, we’ll need to take the train, is why I asked to meet up here.” Ryuji explained.

“Alright, lead the way.” Ren said as Ryuji nodded. 

Ren followed Ryuji to the platform, but not before noticing someone was following them.

 _`That upside down manga… Makoto huh...`_ Ren thought to himself before turning his attention back to Ryuji before he lost him.

While on the train, he saw Makoto watching them from the other side of the rail car. _`I guess she’s suspicious of us. Her tailing skills are as bad as ever...`_ Ren thought while trying to think about what to do to make her give up tailing them.

═════════•°• Take your time •°•═════════

After exiting the subway, Ren was greeted by a massive shopping centre. As he surveyed the area, a familiar head of red hair caught his eyes.

“One second Ryuji.” Ren said, stopping him in his tracks.

“You see somethin’?” Ryuji asked.

“Yeah, someone I know. I’m gonna say hi. Hold Morgana for me.” Ren replied as he gave Ryuji his bag.

Ren hid his presence as he quietly snuck up on Sumire, she was wearing a light blue polka dot blouse, paired with a white skirt.

Sumire was humming to herself as she was looking through the merchandise at the store she was at.

Ren flashed a joker-esque grin as he stood before her, making sure not to cast a shadow over her before he opened his mouth.

“Konichi…” Ren started. “WAH!” he finished by immediately placing his hands on Sumire’s shoulders with a tiny bit of force, fast enough so that it would take her by surprise

Sumire jumped up as she shrieked. Instantly turning around to see her senpai standing there.

“S-S-Senpai!?” She sounded shocked before sighing. “You almost gave me a heart attack…”

Ren scratched his cheek with a wide smile. “Sorry, I didn’t think you would get so scared.” He looked around and saw that they were getting some weird stares from passersby who heard Sumire shriek.

“S-So, did you need anything?” Sumire asked Ren as she fixed her hair.

“No not really, I only wanted to say hello. I didn’t think you’d be here considering where you live.” Ren replied.

“I can say the same to you.” Sumire giggled a bit. “What are you doing in this part of the city Senpai?”

“Oh, I’m here with Ryuji. We’re off to this place called Penguin Sniper, you heard of it?” Ren said as he put his hands in his pockets.

“Oh! I’ve heard of that, it’s on the other side of Kichijoji, yes?” Sumire clapped her hands together. “Oh right! May I come with you? I’ve wanted to go there myself.”

“Let’s go ask him, yeah?” Ren pointed to Ryuji as he turned around and walked towards Ryuji, Sumire followed close behind.

“Hey Ryuji, you mind if Sumire comes as well? It seems she wants to check out the place as well.” Ren said as he took back his bag with Morgana in it, slinging it over his shoulder.

“I don’t mind man, it’ll be more fun with more people.” Ryuji smiled as he turned to Sumire. “Hey, it’s been a while.”

“It certainly has been Sakamoto-Senpai.” Sumire bowed respectfully.

Ryuji rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. “Call me Ryuji at least. It feels way too stiff if ya call me by last name, y’know?”

“Alright, Ryuji-Senpai.” Sumire corrected herself.

“Well, it’s better than before. Let’s go.” Ryuji said as he led the way once again.

Before Ren knew it, he was standing outside a set of stairs, a glowing neon blue sign with the words `Darts & Billiards Penguin Sniper` inscribed on it right above said stairs.

“Is this it?” Ren asked Ryuji.

“Yeah, let’s head in.” Ryuji was the first one to go up the stairs. Ren and Sumire looked at each other before Ren shrugged and followed Ryuji in with Sumire close behind.

When Ren walked through the door, the first thing he noticed were two billiards tables strategically placed in the middle of the room. The sight of people playing billiards captured Ren’s vision as he watched them play for a bit before turning his attention to the wall of three darts machines. Each dart board had two screens, one above and one below. The one above told the players what the score was and how many turns they had left while the one below seemed to be a touchscreen where people can input names and the type of game they want to play.

`It seems it also serves as a cafe` Ren saw tables where there weren’t any billiards tables or darts machines where people were eating and drinking.

“Alright, I’ve booked us a darts session.” Ryuji exclaimed as he handed Ren a set of darts. “So, whaddya think of the place? Cool right?”

Yeah.  **I want to try out everything.**

Ryuji started laughing. “I see you’re the same as ever man. I don’t have enough time for everything today so I’ll only be here for darts, that good?” 

“Yeah.” Ren nodded as he headed over towards one of the darts machines. “Who wants to go first?” he asked.

“I think I’ll just watch for now…” Sumire spoke up. “I came after you had planned all of this so you two can go first.”

“Y’sure?” Ryuji asked Sumire, which she responded by nodding.

“Alright Ren. It’s me ‘n you up first! Do y’know how to play darts?”

Ren shook his head.

“Alright, this game is called `01`. You win by getting your score all the way down to zero points before the other player.”

“So you’re not trying to get a highscore, but get rid of your score? That’s pretty different.” Morgana chimed in.

Ryuji nodded at Morgana, making sure Sumire didn’t see before continuing his explanation to Ren.

“We both start with the same score, then you lose points based on the number on the board where your dart lands and you can only win by getting your score down to zero, exactly. You can’t be off by a single point! By the way, hitting the bullseye in the middle is called a bull, that’s worth fifty points each but if you hit bull three times in a row you get an extra 50 points taken off your score.”

“You seem to know a lot about this.” Ren said, slightly intrigued.

“Well… I looked up the rules last night…” Ryuji rubbed the back of his head while smiling awkwardly. “I figured that you probably wouldn’t know the rules n’all due to you being from the country. Now then, let’s start!”

Ren nodded in agreement as Ryuji walked over to the monitor to set up the game.

During the turns he wasn’t throwing, Ryuji was looking around and eventually came across a flyer. “Darts is a party when you play in pairs … huh…” Ryuji read the contents of the flyer out loud. “Team up with someone and alternate between one another to hit zero points… Hey Ren, wanna try out this pairs thing?”

“Sure.” Ren said as he threw his last dart. “I overheard you talking to yourself so I know what to do.”

═════════•°• Take your time •°•═════════

After a few pair games with Ryuji, he checked his phone and his eyes widened. “Ah crap! I gotta go! I’ll see ya later Ren, Sumire!” He quickly left the place after Ren and Sumire said their goodbyes to him.

“S-Senpai?” Sumire started. “D-Do you want to play a bit?”

“Sure, what game type do you want to do?” Ren asked.

“C-Can we do the p-pair one?” Sumire fidgeted slightly.

Ren smiled as he went over to the board and set up the game.

“What rules do you want?” he asked.

“I think 301 will be the easiest for me…” Sumire replied.

“Alright, I’ll go first.” Ren said as he finished setting up and took his position. Throwing three darts, all hitting triple 20.

“A-Amazing! It’s already down by over half!” Sumire exclaimed as she saw the board go from 301 to 121.

“It’s your turn.” Ren said as he held his hand up.

Sumire had seen Ren and Ryuji doing this when they were playing the pairs game mode and raised her arm as well, high fiving Ren before taking her position.

She threw the darts and they all landed in different spots to where she was aiming. As she looked up at the board she saw the board change from 121 to 103.

“I’m sorry…” Sumire apologised to Ren.

“For what?” Ren asked. “You’re doing great considering you haven’t played before, right?”

Sumire nodded.

“Then it’s fine, let’s continue.” Ren held up his hand once again.

Sumire responded by doing the same, initiating another high five before Ren took his position.

 _`I can finish it now but…`_ Ren thought as he looked back at Sumire. _`I think I should let Sumire finish this. Gotta make it look believable though…`_

Ren threw the first one and hit bullseye

“Wha- that was amazing Senpai!” Sumire said in amazement.

“Thank you.” Ren smiled at Sumire before focusing back on the dart board. 

_`Alright, so we’re at fifty-three at the moment… Now’s the part where I make a mistake.`_ Ren threw another dart, this time it barely missed the bullseye and hit the 1. _`Alright, one more.`_ Ren threw once again and hit a 20.

Ren looked up at the board and saw the number 32 on the board. He then turned around and held up his hand. “It’s your turn.” 

Sumire shakily held up her hand and high fived Ren, taking up her position.

“I-I can see that I can finish this… but i’m shaking too much… I don’t think I can throw properly…” Sumire’s hand was shaking as she said that.

 _`I should probably help her.`_ Ren thought before thinking about what to say.

Throw like a gymnast. Don’t think, just feel.  **Trust your instincts.**

“T-Trust my instincts? I see… I just have to believe in myself. Thank you Senpai!” Sumire exclaimed as she prepared herself to throw. “Alright.” The dart flew from her hand and hit the double 16, finishing the game in one fell swoop.

“I-I did it!” Sumire jumped up with delight.

“Congratulations, I knew you could do it.” Ren said while clapping.

“T-Thank you Senpai.” Sumire replied, blushing slightly. “It’s thanks to your advice that I managed to do it though.”

“It’s fine.” Ren said as he saw some people from the billiards table finish up. “Wanna try billiards next?” 

“Sure!” Sumire beamed a smile as they walked over to the empty billiards table.

“Do you know how to play?” Ren asked Sumire.

“No… I’ve seen it on TV so I know the general rules before I’ve never learnt how to play, how about you Senpai?” Sumire asked back.

“I’ve read up on it before but this is the first time I’ll be playing.” Ren answered after setting up the balls. “Well then, I’ll start.” he said as he placed the cue ball where it was indicated and took up a stance.

Ren hit the cue ball, sending it towards the group of coloured balls on the other side of the table. When it collided, all the other balls dispersed all around the table, bouncing off the edges with one even landing in one of the holes, giving Ren a point.

“I see.” Sumire analysed the situation on the table. “You have another turn now right?”

“Yeah.” Ren replied while smiling. “Wait a minute…” Ren looked at how the balls were positioned. “I think I can try out this shot that I read about…”

Ren sat on the edge of the table with the cue behind him, leaning backwards so that he could aim.

“Whoa! Are you going for that shot!?” Morgana knew what Ren wanted to do as he was reading the book with him.

Sumire looked at him with a hint of anticipation in her eyes. _`I’ve never seen this before… is he trying something?`_ She thought while making sure to watch what he was doing.

Ren then hit the cue ball, sending it towards the ball he was aiming for. It hit it and the ball went into the hole. Giving Ren another point.

 _`It worked!`_ Ren fist pumped in his mind.

“Senpai! That was amazing!” Sumire exclaimed while in awe of what she just saw.

“She’s right, that behind the back shot looked cool.” Morgana agreed with her.

There wasn’t any clear shot so Ren chose a random ball to aim for, making it Sumire’s turn.

“Alright, Sumire you got this.” Sumire psyched herself up before she aimed at the cue ball. As she tried hitting the cue ball, her hand slipped which caused her to hit the cue ball at an awkward angle, sending it in a different direction from where she wanted it. “Aww…” she said while slightly disappointed.

Ren sighed and called out to her. “Do you want to try again?”

“A-Are you sure?” She replied hesitantly.

“I’m sure, It’s not like we’re serious here. I’ll teach you how to not let it slip from your hand as well.” Ren flashed a smile.

“T-Thank you…” Sumire blushed slightly as she looked away. “I’m in your care.”

Ren walked over to Sumire and taught her how to hold the cue properly so that it wouldn’t slip out before she took another shot. 

“It went in!!” Sumire exclaimed as Ren nodded.

“Well done, you’re getting the hang of things. Though I can’t really say anything myself as It was my first time playing today as well.” Ren played with a lock of his bangs as he said that.

“In my eyes you looked like a pro!” Sumire said as she faced him. 

“Thank you.” Ren replied with a small smile. “Let’s finish this game shall we?”

“Yes!” Sumire answered with vigour.

═════════•°• Take your time •°•═════════

“So, what was the place you were standing outside of?” Ren asked Sumire as they walked out of Penguin Sniper and onto the street.

“Oh! That was a sweets shop I frequent at.” Sumire replied as they headed towards the promenade. “I’m probably going to go there now to have a look and probably buy something.”

“I see. Do you mind if I go with you? I have nothing to do today anyway.” Ren said as he stretched.

“S-Sure!” Sumire answered after a brief moment of surprise. “I didn’t think you were the type of person to like sweets, Senpai.”

“I’m not.” Ren shook his head. “I just thought it would be a good experience.” They had reached the sweets shop after around two minutes of walking.

“I guess that’s my cue to go exploring.” Morgana hopped out of Ren’s bag. “I’ll be around so I’ll be able to see when you exit the shop. See ya later!” Morgana scurried off into the streets of Kichijoji.

“Wow…” Ren muttered to himself as he walked into the shop. All sorts of Japanese sweets were lined up on shelves.

“It’s a big selection, right?” Sumire giggled watching Ren who was gawking at the sight. “Well then, I’ll let you have a look around.” she went off to look at the sweets on her own.

_`Everything is pretty expensive…`_ Ren thought to himself after he had a look around for around five or so minutes

He walked over to Sumire who was staring intently between two boxes. He could hear here talking to herself as he got closer. “So this one is cheaper… but this one has a better selection…” 

“Hey, you decided yet?” Ren called out, causing Sumire’s body to jump.

“S-Senpai… please stop doing that…” Sumire pouted, slightly teary eyed.

“Sorry.” Ren rubbed the back of his head.

“It’s fine now... But to answer your question, I’m stuck between these two… one of them is cheaper and in my budget while the other one is just outside my budget. I don’t know if I should splurge a bit today and get the more expensive one…” Sumire explained.

“What are their prices?” Ren asked.

“1,500 yen and 2,000 yen respectively.” Sumire answered promptly as she started at the two boxes.

After a few more minutes, Sumire finally decided. “Alright I’ll go with this one.” Sumire put the more expensive one back. “I don’t get much money in the first place so I think the cheaper one is the best option. Let’s go Senpai, I need to pay for this.”

As they lined up to pay, Sumire saw a display with an extremely expensive brand.

“I didn’t think they had this here!?” She exclaimed as she went over to the display, Ren quietly following behind. “8,000!?” She nearly shouted as she looked at the price but could feel herself salivating looking at the display. “No, I can’t afford that…” she dejectedly walked back to the line.

Once it was Sumire’s turn at the checkout, Ren suddenly spoke up. “I should buy something for Sojiro while I’m here. Wait for me outside please.”

“O-Oh sure.” Sumire replied to Ren as she walked up to the cashier.

After paying for her stuff, she waited outside for Ren to pick and buy the things he was going to give to Sojiro.

After around five minutes, Ren walked out with two bags in his hands. “Sorry to keep you waiting. Here you go.” He handed one of the bags to Sumire.

Sumire cautiously took the bag and checked the inside. “Isn’t this!?”

Ren nodded. “Yeah, let’s just say it’s a thank you to you and your parents.” 

“B-But this is too much!” Sumire tried giving it back.

“Okay, but that dinner the other day was twenty-two thousand yen.” Ren quickly retorted.

“Right…” Sumire stopped trying to give it back. “Thank you, Senpai.” A bright smile flashed across Sumire's face causing Ren’s cheeks to turn a light shade of pink.

Ren quickly shook it off before responding. “You’re welcome. We should probably go now though.”

Sumire looked at the time on her phone. “Oh right! I have practise in about an hour!”

The two quickly made their way to the station.

═════════•°• Take your time •°•═════════

**6/14**

**After School.**

“Alright, I’ll see you there.” Ren ended the call and put away his phone as he got off the train at Shibuya. He made his way to the accessway while looking at all the shops inside the station.

“Yo!” He was greeted by Ryuji. “So, we goin’ in now?”

“Not yet. Soon though.” Ren replied as he leaned against the railing.

After a few minutes of small talk, a brown haired boy walked up to them.

“Oh? There are more of you now.” The brunette said while slightly intrigued as to why there was one more.

“Goro Akechi!?” Ryuji quickly winced at the sight of him. “What’re you doin’ here!?” 

“Ryuji, relax. We’re currently working together towards a mutual goal.” Ren tried to calm down Ryuji.

“But after what he did then-” Ryuji started but was cut short by Morgana.

“Ryuji!” Morgana hissed at him.

“Ahh-” Ryuji realised what he just said. “Crap…”

Akechi scoffed at Ryuji before talking to Ren. “A hot blooded one, isn’t he?”

Ren sighed as he took out his phone. “Let’s just get this over with…”

Ren quickly opened up the Meta-nav and started listing off the keywords.

“Junya Kaneshiro” 

**_Candidate found._ **

“A bank.”

**_Candidate found._ **

“All of Shibuya.”

**_Candidate found. Navigating._ **

Before the four of them realised it, they stood in the middle of central Shibuya. Walking ATMs all over the place with a few dead ones dotted around. 

“So Joker. What’s the plan?” Ryuji asked Ren.

“Joker?” Akechi asked while slightly puzzled. “Right, weren’t you using something similar, Mona was it?”

“They’re codenames, duh. What kind of Phantom Thief would use their real name?” Ryuji explained. “Mine is Skull by the way.”

“I see…” Akechi thought to himself for a bit. “If that’s the case, since we’re working together for now, why don’t you give me one as well.”

“Crow.” Ren immediately responded.

“Yeah, it’s got to be Crow.” Ryuji agreed.

“Good to have you Crow.” Morgana added.

“You decided already!?” Akechi hissed at the group.

“Yeah, I had already given it some thought.” Ren explained.

“I see…” Akechi gave up as he scowled.. “Fine, call me Crow. Now let’s go.”

After reaching the end of the street. Ren looked up to see the flying bank.

“Mona, do you think I’ll be able to get up with the grappling hook?” Ren asked.

“I doubt it.” Morgana answered. “It’s too high up.”

“Grappling hook?” Ryuji looked confused.

“Oh right. You weren’t there for that.” Ren said when he realised that. “I’ll show you a demonstration.” 

**_THWIP_ **

The grappling hook wire shot out of Ren’s sleeve and attached itself to the top of one of the buildings. He then retracted the wire, propelling him forwards and up towards where the hook had attached. He then quickly detached the hook as he got in range, doing a front flip before landing on top of the building.

Ryuji stood there, shock plastered all over his face. Even visible through the mask he was wearing. “Dude!! That was awesome!!” Ryuji shouted as Ren jumped down the building and made his way back to them.

Akechi rolled his eyes at Ryuji’s enthusiasm. “I don’t think we’ll be getting any time soon. Any bright ideas?”

Ren thought for a moment before answering. “Well, if we could get someone who knows Kaneshiro. Like a victim or something.”

“Hmm…” Akechi brought his hand to his chin. “Will someone higher up than him rank wise work?”

“That should work.” Ren answered, slightly skeptical about what Akechi was planning.

“I see. Then let’s meet up back at the Accessway the same time tomorrow.” Akechi suggested.

“Do you have an idea?” Morgana asked Akechi.

“I don’t need your input. Cat.” Akechi hissed at Morgana.

Ren quickly intervened before Morgana could respond. “Alright, same time tomorrow. I’ll see you then.” Ren took out his phone and they all exited the Metaverse

**_Returning to the real world from Kaneshiro’s palace._ **

When they came back to reality. They saw Akechi had already walked off.

“What the hell’s his problem!?” Ryuji angrily ranted.

“Leave it Ryuji, we’ll need his power. Especially if he can get us inside the palace.” Ren tried to calm him down.

“But!” Ryuji tried to respond but he got cut off by Morgana.

“I don’t like it either, Ryuji! But we have to endure this if we’re going to have the best possible chance of winning!”

Ryuji sighed as he leant against the railing on the side of the accessway. “You’re right… as much as it angers me, I have to endure it. For everyone…”

“Alright, let’s split for now. I’ll see you tomorrow Ryuji.” Ren said as he slung his bag around his shoulder and made his way to the station platform to Yongen-Jaya.

“Yeah, I’ll see ya man…” Ryuji huffed as he left the accessway as well.

═════════•°• Take your time •°•═════════

**6/15**

**After School**

Ren exited the school entrance only to be greeted by pouring rain.

He then heard a sigh coming from the side, he turned to the direction the sigh was coming from and saw Sumire muttering to herself.

“I guess you should never trust the weather…” She said out loud before she noticed Ren standing there. “Ah! Hello Ren-Senpai!”

“Afternoon.” Ren replied to her.

“It’s really pouring down isn’t it…” She said as she looked at the sky.

“Kukuku. I thought this might happen so I sneaked a collapsible umbrella in your bag this morning.” Morgana stated proudly.

“Thanks for that Morgana.” Ren said as he reached into his bag, pulling out the umbrella.

“I guess I’ll see you later.” Sumire said when she saw Ren had an umbrella.

“Don’t you have an umbrella?” Ren asked her.

“Actually… I left it at home…” She said as she played with her hair. “It’s fine though! If I run to the station I won’t get as wet! If anything, it’ll make good training.” she tried to play it off as best she could.

“Then, do you want to walk with me?” Ren suggested as he opened up his umbrella. “It should be big enough for two people.” 

“D-Do you mean to s-share an umbrella?” Sumire stuttered while her face was bright red.

“Yeah, is there a problem?” Ren cocked his head to the side slightly.

“Ren… I swear…” Morgana whispered in his bag, slightly disappointed in his partner.

“N-No! It’s fine! Thank you!” She happily got under the umbrella and they started walking to the station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly shorter chapter than usual. 
> 
> As always, please point out any mistakes! They're greatly appreciated. I'm too lazy to get a proofreader you see.
> 
> Anyway! Check out this ShuSumi fic series by my good friend Tharon!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825528
> 
> I would be happy if you decide to check it out!
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading!


	15. Remembrance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the 10k hits!!! 
> 
> I wanted to get this out quickly once I saw that I had reached that, sorry it took a bit.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

“T-Thank you again for sharing your umbrella with me...” Sumire said nervously as they were walking. “I-I’m glad you offered though, prelims are coming up soon and I don’t want to get sick.”

“Prelims?” Ren asked curiously. 

“Oh, you probably don’t know the term. I’m talking about the preliminary competition for gymnastics. Two huge competitions are coming up… one at the beginning of summer and one near the end. If I’m going to participate in the prelims, I need to be selected as my club’s representative… and I need to compete in the qualifier meet to determine who that rep will be.”

“I see.” Ren nodded as he took in the information dump.

“It’s mine and my late older sisters dream to compete in gymnastics on a global level…” Sumire said, her face showed a hint of sadness after she reminisced about her sister before she brightened up again. “So! I plan on maintaining a strict training regimen with my coach!”

Good luck.  **I’ll be cheering for you.**

Ren’s words resonated in Sumire’s mind as her thought’s went rampant.

_`He’ll be cheering for me?`_

_`Why am I so happy he said that?`_

_`Ren-Senpai… why do you always say things that make my heart beat faster…`_

“T-Thank you! I feel like with you cheering me on, I could take on the entire world!” Sumire giggled with a slight blush as she replied to Ren.

Ren smiled before noticing a speeding car heading towards a big puddle right near them, he quickly reacted by moving the umbrella off of the two of them and positioned it so that the majority of the water splashed would hit the umbrella as he got closer to Sumire.

“S-Senpai!? W-What are you-” Sumire shrieked while blushing hard before she saw the splash created by the car hit the umbrella, the big splash barely touched her as the umbrella took the brunt of the hit. 

“Ahh…” Ren looked down and saw that the back of his legs were soaked. “I need to go home anyway huh... “ Ren took out his phone and texted Ryuji to tell him he was going to be a bit late.

“S-Senpai! Are you okay!? Your legs are soaked…” Sumire asked, concerned about Ren’s wellbeing.

“I’m fine. I was going to go home and change anyway.” Ren assured her.

“If you say so…” Sumire reluctantly pulled back before hearing voices from other students.

_“Woah… did you see that!?”_

_“Isn’t the delinquent transfer? Why is he with the honours student?”_

_“Why were they walking under the same umbrella together…”_

_“Damn you Amamiya....”_

_“Hey, why won’t you do that for me?”_

_“What the hell!? How the fuck would I shield your fat as- OW!?”_

_“Do you think they’re dating?”_

_“Look how fidgety she is when she’s around him…”_

_“How did a nobody like him manage to get with a girl like that!?”_

Sumire’s face went a deep crimson listening to the gossip by the students around them.

“What’s wrong?” Ren, who was completely oblivious to the gossip, asked Sumire. 

“N-Nothing! Anyway, let’s go!” Sumire quickly changed the subject “Oh… We’re already at the station…” she said with disappointment in her voice as Ren closed his umbrella when they got inside.

“Again, thank you for letting me share your umbrella with you Senpai. I’ll pay you back some-” Sumire got cut off by some Shujin students, both first years that didn’t know how to whisper.

“Hey, isn’t that Yoshizawa?” the male first year asked.

“You mean the honours gymnast? She gets the VIP treatment at school AND a boyfriend to escort her around? Miss Special Snowflake sure is livin’ on easy street…” the female first year responded.

Ren shot a glare towards the two gossiping students.

“Shit! Did he hear us!?” The boy panicked.

“Come on, let’s get out of here before he kills us!” The girl ordered him.

The two students quickly made their way to the ticket gate, scanned their passes and disappeared into the crowd.

“B-B-Boyfriend!?” Sumire stammered while her face was flushed a deep crimson. “I-I’m sorry you have to deal with a m-misunderstanding like that!”

“Don’t worry about it. Just ignore them.” Ren replied, seemingly unfazed by the gossip.

“Y-Yeah, you’re right! The same thing happens in class, too… People seem to be wary of me because of my honours status… The school is expecting me to obtain strong results in the upcoming competitions as well. They even told me I didn’t have to participate in the cleanup event… I went anyway because I didn’t want to get further ostracised from my people at school…” She trailed off a bit before speaking up again. “Though you’re different Ren-Senpai! You’ve helped me so much within the past two months!” Sumire said with more confidence in herself

“Well, you did accompany me to the hospital when I fell off the roof that one time.” Ren said while playing with a lock of hair from his bangs.

“I-I didn’t know what came over me when I did that.” Sumire responded, her voice shaking ever so slightly.

“Well. I’m glad you did accompany me then, I wouldn’t have gotten to know you this well otherwise.” Ren flashed a small smile causing Sumire’s cheeks to dye a light shade of pink.

“I-I feel the same way…” Sumire responded before her phone went off.

**_Pi Pi Pi Pi_ **

“Oh, excuse me for a moment Senpai. My dad’s calling me.” Sumire said as she answered her phone.

“Hello. Dad?” 

“Yes.”

“It’s ok. I know I forgot it but Ren-Senpai brought me to the station.”

“H-Huh!? W-What do you m-m-mean!?” 

“N-No dad, p-please stop teasing me…” 

_`What on earth is Shinichi-san saying to her…`_ Ren thought to himself while looking at Sumire’s reactions.

“Okay, thanks.”

“Bye dad. I’ll see you later.”

Sumire hung up and put her phone away as she sighed. “Sorry about that, he asked if I needed a ride since it’s raining and I forgot my umbrella. Well, I have to get to practise so I need to go now. Thank you again for today. I’ll see you later Senpai!” Sumire waved him goodbye before going through the ticket gate.

 _`I should head back to Leblanc to change before heading to the accessway.`_ Ren thought before he headed towards the ticket gate as well.

═════════•°• Take your time •°•═════════

Ren entered the accessway and the sight of two boys leaning against the railings caught his eye. The both of them seemingly ignoring each other while standing basically next to one another.

“Sorry about the wait.” Ren called out to them. “I got caught in the rain so I had to go home and change.” he half lied.

 _`Well, technically it’s not wrong…`_ Ren thought to himself while thinking back on what actually happened.

“All good man.” Ryuji grinned.

“Now that we’re all here. Let’s say we get this started.” Akechi suggested.

All of them nodded as Ren took out his phone and opened the Meta-Nav, tapping on the newest entry to the list.

**_Navigating_ **

The synthesised female voice sounded as the area around the group distorted, bringing them to the middle of Shibuya in Kaneshiro’s cognitive world.

“Now then.” Ren turned to Akechi who was still in his normal clothes. “What do you have planned, Crow? Wait, if you’re in your normal clothes, doesn’t that mean-” he was cut off by Akechi.

“You only need to get up there once correct?” Akechi asked nonchalantly.

Ren nodded. “Yeah, once the path is shown once, it’ll stay there.

“Then this should be fine then.” Akechi walked towards the floating bank. A bridge appeared, allowing the group to walk up and head to the bank.

“Wow…” Morgana was speechless. “How did he do it?”

“Probably through connections.” Ren replied while following Akechi, Morgana right next to him with Ryuji not far behind.

When the group reached the top they were greeted by Shadow Kaneshiro.

“H-Hello Akechi-san! How is Shido-san doing?” The shadow asked nervously.

“He’s doing good, thank you for asking.” Akechi flashed a fake smile. “Now then, you know why I’m here correct?” 

“Y-Yes! You’re doing an inspection as per Shido-san’s instruction, yes? He wants to check if there is anything suspicious going on. So he sent you into this world of mine to check my true intentions.” Shadow Kaneshiro promptly replied. “But I didn’t hear that you will have people with you? And what are they wearing...?”

“Wha-” Ryuji started but stopped after getting glared at by all of the other members of the group.

“They’re associates of mine, don’t let their looks fool you. They’re strong enough to take this whole place down if needed.” Akechi smirked.

“I-I see…” The shadow gulped air, slightly taken aback. “W-Well then, this way Akechi-san.” he shakily led the group inside.

═════════•°• Take your time •°•═════════

“There seems to be no signs of betrayal currently.” Akechi stated to Shadow Kaneshiro as he walked out the bank.

“T-Thank you for coming!” Shadow Kaneshiro waved them off before heading back inside.

“Well then. Should we start investigating?” Akechi suggested, his clothes turning back into his metaverse outfit. “Oh? It seems now that I have no reason to be there I’m a threat now? HAH!” he laughed maniacally.

Ren walked over to the statue to the side of the entrance and pushed the plaque. The statue moved and a hidden ladder appeared. “Let’s go.” he stated as he started climbing down, the others following in tow.

“Is that a dog shadow?” Akechi asked himself as they explored the palace.

“Be careful with those ones.” Ren warned him. “They’re able to sense us from further away than the humanoid shadows.” 

“I see… I’ll keep that in mind. Let’s move.” Akechi said with slight force in his voice. “So, do you think you can still ambush them though?”

“Watch this.” Ren flashed a mischievous smirk which, along with the remark irritated Akechi to no end.

 _`Wait, isn’t it the perfect time to try that out?`_ Ren thought to himself as he stared at his wrist.

Ren waited for the shadow to turn around before facing it.

“Joker!?” Ryuji cried out.

Ren ignored Ryuji’s cry and shot his grappling hook out, the hook attaching itself to the shadow’s neck, stunning said shadow. He then quickly reeled in the wire, propelling himself straight towards the shadow.

“I’ll reveal your true form!” He stated after jumping on the shadow’s back, ripping off the mask.

The shadow melted into the ground and transformed into a twin headed dog, but instead of it being in an attack stance, the shadow was stunned.

 _`Wait, so this ambush gives shadow’s an effect if it’s successful? Thank you Sumire.`_ Ren grinned. _`I gotta test this out more to see what kind of effects it can give.`_

Ren immediately summoned a persona. “Bufudyne!” Ren exclaimed as the dog froze up and shattered.

“Let’s go.” Ren ordered as they continued the palace exploration.

“Mona! Use your slingshot!” Ren gave out an order to Morgana who knocked down an enemy with a single shot. “Alright! Baton pass to Skull, you’re up!”

“Hell yeah! Seitan Taisai! Ziodyne!” Ryuji shouted as his awakened Persona shot a bolt of lightning towards another shadow, hitting its weakness and killing it.

“Their teamwork is outstanding.” Akechi observed the three as he dodged a swipe from a shadow. “Especially with how well he gives out orders.” he pierced the shadow’s head with his sword before it died.

“Alright, let’s keep going.” Ren stated after finishing the fight. “Crow, watch our six.” 

“Alright.” Akechi agreed.

═════════•°• Take your time •°•═════════

**_Now returning to the real world from Kaneshiro’s palace. Thank you for your hard work._ **

“Infiltration route secured! We’ve managed to secure all three Will seeds as well.” Morgana explained after they got back into reality.

“Our efficiency has basically tripled…” Ren chuckled to himself. “Why did I even…”

“What’s up?” Ryuji asked him.

“It’s nothing.” He replied.

“We’ll leave it to Ren to decide on when to send the calling card, then we’ll only have that day to steal his manifested treasure.” Morgana said to Akechi.

“So the calling card is actually necessary?” Akechi asked, astonished.

“Yeah.” Ren chimed in. “I’ll give you a day before we send the calling card. That good with you?”

“That’s fine.” Akechi turned around to walk off, stopping after a few steps and turned back around. “Oh right, don’t send the calling card for at least another week or so. I’m technically supposed to be investigating you so I’ll be at the police station everyday for the next week.”

“Got it.” Ren replied.

“Good.” Akechi turned back around and walked off.

“Hey Ren.” Ryuji spoke up. “Can we trust him? After what he’s done before?”

“I’m not too sure on how long we can. But we can at least bring him with us for a while longer, that’s what I’ve agreed on with him after all.” Ren replied.

“The only thing we CAN do is trust him at the moment.” Morgana added. “At least until we get more of us back together.”

“I guess so… UGH” Ryuji frantically rubbed his hair in frustration. “Damnit!”

“Calm down Ryuji.” Ren tried to calm him down. “Get some rest before we prepare to send the calling card.” 

“You’re right… Alright gimme a call once you’re ready. Seeya at school, Renren.” Ryuji grinned as he walked off.

Ren sighed as he took out his phone.

* * *

_Ren: Please drop that nickname…_

_Ryuji: NEVER!_

_Ren: Why are you like this._

* * *

Ren facepalmed as he put his phone away.

“Alright, let’s head home.” Morgana said.

Ren nodded but just as he turned around, he saw a shujin uniform with a manga covering the face in his peripheral vision.

 _`Makoto?`_ Ren thought to himself as he erased his presence, weaving in between passersby making sure he wasn’t seen.

“H-Huh!? Where did he go…” the student council president muttered to herself.

“Is there something you need from me Senpai?” A voice from behind called out to her.

She let out a shrill shriek as she instantly turned around and there stood the delinquent transfer student. Ren Amamiya.

“W-What a coincidence… Haha....” She just managed to get out while trying to suppress her shock.

The black haired boy sighed. “I’ll say this again. Is there anything you need from me, Senpai?”

“W-Whatever could you mean?” Makoto broke out in a cold sweat.

“I saw you watching me in Shibuya and Kichijoji the other day.” he stated.

 _`Oh no…_ ` Makoto thought to herself, trying to think of an excuse to give. 

“Err. Amamiya-kun, was it? Would you be able to meet me at the student council room tomorrow?” Makoto asked him.

 _`It’s probably something about the Phantom Thieves huh…`_ Ren thought as he nodded.

“Good. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Makoto shakily walked off.

“She’s onto us still huh.” Morgana said from Ren’s bag.

“Maybe, but I should be able to test this theory of mine about this…” Ren took out the star. “Alright, let’s go back.” he put away the star and headed towards the platform to go back to Yongen-Jaya.

**Evening**

Ren sat on the sofa in his room, holding the star in his hands. Morgana was sitting on the table watching him.

Ren brought the star closer to his face. A hint of fear on his face.

 _`Will I need to go through that again?`_ He thought to himself. _`I need to do this though…`_

“Makoto… Please…” Ren muttered, tightening the grip on the star.

The star started glowing as Ren thought about Makoto and her time as a Phantom Thief.

“W-Woah…” Morgana was shocked at the spectacle he was seeing.

After a few more seconds, the glowing stopped and Ren put the star away.

“Alright, let’s go to bed.” He told Morgana. “It might be better if you sleep on the sofa, at least for tonight though…”

“Alright Ren.” Morgana agreed, though slightly confused.

═════════•°• Take your time •°•═════════

Ren opened his eyes to see shadows blocking the exit to the bank, himself, Morgana, Ryuji and Makoto stood there. Makoto was still in her school uniform while the others were in their respective thief outfits.

 _`Wait, where’s Ann? Yusuke?`_ Ren’s thoughts run rampant. _`That would mean… shit…`_

“You seem to be in quite a pickle…” Shadow Kaneshiro appeared.

“How dare you sneak around, Kaneshiro!” Morgana said nervously.

“Those would be my words.” Kaneshiro retorted. “However, I do thank you for providing me with such wonderful goods ...it’s time you disappear.” he clapped, summoning more shadows.

As they closed in, fear was plastered on Makoto’s face.

“Managing a bank is tough as it is. So it’s my policy to kill clients who are more trouble than they’re worth. Having one impertinent brat disappear is enough to set an example in that other world.” Kaneshiro stated.

“Please stop!” Makoto begged.

“Oh I wouldn’t damage an asset like you. They’re dead men walking but you’ll be just fine. Your sister is quite the beauty though. I’ll make sure to make her my personal slave. Once I get bored, I’ll just sell her off. Oh, poor sis…” He mocked her. “She could have been successful, if only her younger sister wasn’t so dumb.”

“My sister has nothing to do with this!” Makoto answered back. 

“Then you better start taking customers tomorrow. All you gotta do is endure it and do as you’re told!” Kaneshiro’s voice got harsher. “Now kill the rest.” he ordered the shadows.

“Shit!” Ryuji got hit in the back of the head, knocking him out cold.

Makoto looked around to see the thieves getting attacked from all sides. Morgana was kicked as he went flying into a wall, more shadows surrounded him. Ren was gut punched and was on his knees. 

“M-Makoto…” Ren tried to reach his hand out to her.

“R-Ren-kun.” Makoto reached out her hand as well.

All of a sudden Ren got punched in the face by another shadow, he fell on his side as Makoto gasped.

“W-What are you doing!?” Makoto screamed as Shadows surrounded her as well.

“Don’t worry, they won’t kill you.” Kaneshiro laughed as he walked off. “Now then, bring her this way.” Makoto tried struggling her way free but it was no use. 

“Damn it…” All Ren could do was curse as one of the shadow’s hit in the head. His vision went black.

“MAKOTO!” Ren immediately shot up, his arm stretched out. 

Morgana had woken up from Ren’s shout and looked at him with worry. “Ren, are you alright?” he asked.

“I’m fine…” Ren replied to him as he got out of bed. “I just need to wash up.”

He made his way downstairs and into the washroom, turning on the lights.

“I’m crying again huh.” He said to himself as he looked in the mirror, tears streaming down his face.

“Damn it… Please, this has to work… These nightmares can’t be for nothing...” he muttered to himself as he washed up before heading back to bed.

═════════•°• Take your time •°•═════════

**6/16**

**After School**

Ren stayed in his seat for a bit to allow people to leave before making his way towards the student council room.

As soon as he left the classroom, he overheard many students seemingly looking at him and whispering amongst one another.

_“Hey isn’t that him?”_

_“The honour student’s delinquent boyfriend? I think so…”_

_“Why did she choose him of all people…”_

_“I’ll kill him…”_

_“Ugh, why is he even here…”_

_“What does she see in him?”_

_“My Yoshizawa-san…”_

_`What the hell? Wait, who the fuck said that last one!?`_ Ren thought to himself as he overheard some of the whispers while looking around.

_“Shit! He’s looking this way!”_

_“Let’s get out of here!”_

It was the same when he walked up to the first year floor as well, albeit worse as most of the first years had already seen Sumire. Ren ignored them as he walked to the student council room, once in front he knocked on the door. 

“Come in.” Makoto’s voice could be heard.

Ren opened the door to see Makoto sitting at the table in the middle.

“Amamiya-kun, take a seat.” She said.

Ren sat down on the opposite side to where Makoto was sitting.

After a moment of silence, Makoto started talking.

“Ren Amamiya, are you involved with the Phantom Thieves?” She asked bluntly.

“What do you mean?” Ren tried feigning ignorance.

“Let me rephrase that. You, who got involved with Mr. Kamoshida. Almost got expelled, only to have the Phantom Thieves change his heart. There’s also the case with Ichiryusai Madarame, you got involved with his pupil, Yusuke Kitagawa. Not long before the Phantom Thieves struck once again, changing Madarame’s heart. Why is it you’re involved every time someone gets targeted by the Phantom Thieves?” Makoto finished with a question.

“Let me ask you something. When are you going to drop the act?” Ren fired back. “Are you going to be following the words of others all your life?

“H-Huh!?” Makoto was shocked but all of a sudden, a small pain started forming in her head.

 _`It seems to be working… Alright, it’s all or nothing.`_ Ren thought to himself before speaking again.

“To answer your question. Yes. I am involved with the Phantom Thieves.” He stated.

“REN!?” Morgana shouted with surprise.

Makoto was holding her hands to her head, looking down at the table.

Ren shot a quick wink to Morgana as he flashed the glowing star to him for a split second.

“I see… make it happen, Ren.” Morgana said as he went back into the bag.

“Who spoke just now? Wait… wasn’t that a meow? Why did I think it was someone talking…” Makoto spoke, confused at what happened, the pain in her head getting sharper.

“I-I think that’s enough for today Ren-kun, no Amamiya-kun… Guh…” Makoto winced.

“Come to the accessway tomorrow. I’ll be waiting for you, Queen...” Ren said before he left the room.

“Queen…? Why does that sound so familiar…” Makoto questioned herself after Ren left. “I need to get home…”

═════════•°• Take your time •°•═════════

“Do you think Makoto will come back to us?” Morgana asked Ren.

“It worked with Ryuji, we’re screwed if it doesn’t work though.” Ren replied.

“I can’t believe you said that… I swear I felt my heart drop…” Morgana said as he remembered what happened in the student council room.

“Sorry, but I didn’t know how else to push it.” Ren rubbed the back of his head.

“Ah! Senpai!” A familiar voice called out to him as they exited the school.

Ren turned around to see Sumire walking up to him.

“What’s up?” Ren asked her.

“W-Well! I-I was wondering if you had time today?” Sumire asked him with slight hesitance.

“Sure.” He promptly responded. “What do you want to do?”

“Great! I had hoped for us to do some gymnastics today!” She said with delight. “I’ll be sure to train you rigorously!”

**Please go easy on me...** Bring it on!

“Nope!” Sumire beamed a smile.

“I thought so…” Ren sighed as he gave in. “Where do you want to go?”

“How about Inokashira Park?” she suggested.

“Sounds good, I’ll change into my gym uniform and meet you there?” Ren replied.

“Sure!” Sumire said before they made their way to the station.

“Oh right, thank you.” Ren said after they finished their stretches, the light summer breeze hitting them as they stood up.

“H-Huh?” Sumire was surprised at the sudden thanks. “D-Did I do something?”

“When you suggested the thing with the grappling hook. It worked perfectly.” Ren said with a smile.

“That’s great!” She exclaimed with excitement. “I’m glad my suggestion worked! Now then! Onto the actual workout!”

Ren prepared himself for what was about to come.

_`It doesn't get any easier no matter how many times…`_ Ren’s body screamed in pain as he lugged himself back to Leblanc. _`I didn’t even know I had some of the muscles she made me use.`_

“Are you okay?” Morgana asked Ren as he walked alongside him.

“I’m fine… I’ll be good after a night’s rest.” Ren replied.

“If you say so.” Morgana said. “By the way, you’re going to be waiting for Makoto at the accessway tomorrow right?”

“Yeah.” Ren answered him as he clutched the star in his pocket. “It all comes down to this…”

═════════•°• Take your time •°•═════════

Makoto entered her home, instantly heading to her room. 

“This headache is something else…” She spoke out loud as she laid down.

“The Phantom Thieves… Kuh…” The pain in Makoto’s head got worse as she clenched her fists. “I need to meet up with him tomorrow to discuss infiltration strategies… wait what?” another pain shot through Makoto’s head.

“Infiltration strategies? What am I talking about?” She got up and looked at herself in the mirror. Tears had formed in the corners of her eyes from all the pain. When she blinked, a metal mask appeared on her face.

“H-Huh!?” She blinked again and the mask was gone. “I don’t know what that was, but it felt so. Familiar…” the faint sound of glass cracking could be heard as Makoto’s mind began to clear up. “Hahaha… What have I been doing this whole time… Listening to the orders of corrupt adults…” 

The sound of glass shattering resounded as she remembered who she once was. “I’m so stupid. How could I forget that I’m a Phantom Thief?” She chastised herself. “I need to meet with Ren-kun tomorrow after school.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please point out any mistakes I made.
> 
> Thank you for everything.


	16. Flies and Money

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm somehow able to write more recently. It might be due to the fact I have a massive fan blowing cool air at me constantly now.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the chapter!

**6/17**

**After School**

As soon as school let out, Ren quickly made his way to Shibuya. He had already texted Ryuji who replied saying that he’d be there.

“Are you sure she’s gonna be there?” Morgana asked from within his bag.

“I’m not sure but all we can do is wait.” Ren replied, tensing up slightly. “By the way, do not mention Sumire. I don’t want them to worry about more people knowing about the Metaverse.”

“Got it.” Morgana nodded.

After making it to the accessway, Ren stood at their usual meeting spot with Ryuji joining him a few minutes after.

“So why are we here?” Ryuji asked.

“Be patient Ryuji.” Ren replied while scrolling through the Phan-site on his phone. Ryuji, who was slightly confused, trusted Ren as he took out his phone as well.

After around 10 minutes a girl's voice called out to them. 

“Ren, Ryuji, Morgana.” The voice said. “I’m sorry I took so long.” 

Ryuji and Morgana instantly shot their heads towards the direction of the voice while Ren smirked as he slowly lifted his face.

“You’re right on time, welcome back Makoto.” Was all Ren could say while flashing a smile. He then heard Lavenza’s voice resonate in his head.

**I am Thou, Thou art I…**

**Thou hast re-established a Blood oath.**

**Thy wings of rebellion hast been reborn**

**And break the yoke of thy heart**

**Thou hast regained the ultimate secret**

**Of the Priestess, granting thee infinite power…**

“Good to be back.” Makoto replied, tears formed at the corners of her eyes as Ryuji stood there in shock.

“Welcome... back?” He said as he walked towards her.

“I-It worked…” Morgana stuttered slightly.

“What worked!?” Ryuji asked before realising. “Wait… Is it the same as what happened to me?” he looked at Ren.

Ren nodded.

“Haha…” Ryuji tried to hold back a tear. “We’re slowly comin’ back together…” 

“MAKOTO!!” Morgana pounced off Ren’s shoulder and into Makoto’s arms.

“I missed you too Morgana.” Makoto said as she petted him.

Ren patted Ryuji’s shoulder. “If it goes well. We could have the whole team back before we know it. How about we do some requests? We’ll talk more on the way.”

“Hell yeah!” Ryuji exclaimed.

“That sounds good to me.” Makoto added.

Ren opened up the meta-nav.

**_Navigating_ **

“Alright, now we can talk without anyone overhearing us.” Ren started. 

“I’ve got to ask but why are you still meeting up in the accessway?” Makoto asked.

“It’s mostly due to convenience but the hideout is currently bugged so we won’t make Leblanc our hideout until we infiltrate Oracle’s palace.” Ren answered her.

Morgana transformed into his bus form when they reached the entrance of the subway, prompting the three thieves to get in, Ren at the driving seat.

“Oh right! Here's your weapons and gear you were using beforehand.” Ren handed over the weapons and protectors Makoto had used in the previous life.

While driving through Mementos, Ren and Morgana brought Makoto up to speed on what happened.

“I see… so we all died fighting Yaldabaoth except for You and Mona… no wonder why I don’t remember during the fight on christmas…” Makoto muttered to herself. “But this time we’ll be more prepared to take him on.”

“You said it!” Ryuji chimed in. “We’ll give 'em’ hell!”

“That being said Akechi will be joining us for the palace explorations, except Oracle’s one.” Ren stated. “That one will only be us.”

“A-Akechi!?” Makoto replied with her eyes wide in shock. “Wait a moment, isn’t this much earlier than normal?” 

“Yeah, I’m keeping an eye on him but to make sure he isn’t gonna step out of bounds but for now we have his help. He’s strong, we’ll need him.” Ren replied.

“I don’t trust him but I’ll trust your judgement.” Makoto responded to Ren.

“Thank you.” Ren answered her as he reached one of the targets.

═════════•°• Take your time •°•═════════

**_Returning to the real world. Thank you for your hard work._ **

The synthesised voice called out as the group exited the Metaverse.

Ryuji stretched his arms after exiting. “Wanna go get some ramen? We have Makoto back n’all.” 

“That sounds like a great idea.” Makoto agreed. “Ren?”

Ren nodded. “Sure, let’s go. Is Ogikubo fine with you both?” 

“Hell yeah! That place has the most bomb ramen shop!” Ryuji fistpumped. “Let’s go!” 

“That’s fine. It’s been a while since we’ve been there.” Makoto said as she followed.

“Wait, you’ve been there before?” Ryuji asked. “Sorry if this comes out as off n’all but I didn’t think you’d be the type to go to a Ramen shop Makoto.” 

“You’re not wrong actually. I’ve only been there because Ren had brought me there once.” Makoto responded. 

“FOR REAL!? AND YOU DIDN’T INVITE ME!?” Ryuji shouted, causing passersby to stare at him.

“Ryuji! Be quieter!” Makoto sternly chastised him.

“Crap, sorry…” Ryuji apologised as he noticed the stares he had gotten. 

**Evening**

“Is your sister gonna be fine with you going out?” Ren asked as they sat down.

“It’s fine, the investigation of the Phantom Thieves picked up so she won’t be home.” Makoto replied as she and Ryuji followed suit.

After ordering their ramen, Morgana spoke up. “Now that we’ve finished infiltrating Kaneshiro’s palace. We plan on sending the calling card around a week from now.” 

“Wait, you have already finished?” Makoto asked. “How did you even get in? Ah, thank you.” they all received their ramen.

“Yeah, it took no time at all.” Ryuji responded. “Now then, let’s dig in!”

“Akechi was the one who got us in.” Morgana added as they all started eating. “It seems he got into contact with Kaneshiro in reality which changed his shadow form’s cognition.”

“Yeah.” Ren said after chewing some noodles. “Without him we would still be at the beginning.”

“By the way Ren… how much money do you have?” Ryuji asked.

“Enough to live here for a year.” Ren bluntly stated.

Ryuji quickly put his hands together and bowed. “Can you pay for my ramen today!” he pleaded. “It was my mum’s birthday the other day and I’m short of cash.” 

Ren sighed before responding. “Fine.” 

“Great! Thanks Renren!” Ryuji quickly sat back up and started eating again.

Makoto giggled. “That’s a nice nickname that you’ve given him.”

“I know right!?” Ryuji grinned. “He doesn’t appreciate it though.”

Ren held the bridge of his nose as he shook his head causing the others to laugh.

“I’ll pay for your one as well.” Ren looked at Makoto after he had finished.

“Oh I can’t do that. I have enough.” Makoto tried refusing.

“Don’t worry about it, let’s call it a celebration for your return, yeah?” Ren smiled.

“Thank you.” Makoto gave in as she returned to her food.

After they all finished, they went their separate ways. Ren dragged himself back to Leblanc with a full stomach.

“You sure ate a lot…” Morgana spoke up. “You gonna be okay?” 

“I’ll be fine, I won’t go to sleep straight away.” Ren replied as he entered unlocked Leblanc.

After locking the store again, he went upstairs and turned on the tv. Watching a small portion of the DVD that was already inserted for a good hour before changing and heading to bed.

═════════•°• Take your time •°•═════════

Ren opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was the colour blue. The sound of thi jazz band rang in his ears along with the singer. He felt the comfort of the velvet blue sofa where he was sitting as the sounds of cocktails being shaken were audible whenever there wasn’t any singing.

“Trickster.” A man’s voice called out to him.

He turned his attention to where the voice came from to find Igor sitting there with Lavenza standing beside him.

“I’m not too sure how you have done it. But it seems as though you have re-established some bonds from your previous world.” Igor stated.

“You’re not too sure how?” Ren questioned him.

“It should have been impossible for them to regain memories of their past life.” Lavenza chimed in. “You truly are worthy of the Trickster name. That being said, we have no idea about the method you used.”

Ren took out the star that Jose had given him.

“Is that the tool you used?” Lavenza asked, intrigued at what Ren was holding.

Ren nodded as he brought it up. Prompting the Velvet room attendants to study it.

“I see…” Igor muttered to himself.

“Master, do you know what this is?” Lavenza asked him.

“No, but I sense a familiar power. Someone whose importance takes precedence over my own.” Igor replied, closing his eyes.

 _`Familiar power?`_ Ren thought to himself as he listened in.

“Do you mean-” Lavenza started.

“Remember we are in the presence of the Trickster.” Igor sharply cut her off.

“I’m sorry master.” Lavenza bowed before turning back to Ren.

“Trickster,” Igor spoke to Ren once again “while we are here to guide you, it’s ultimately up to you to decide on how you’ll go about your journey. I’m sure you know that, yes?” 

Ren nodded.

“Excellent. We have called you here to inform you about a potential persona user amongst the people you know.” Igor explained.

“A new persona user?” Ren asked.

“Only potentially. It’s up to you to decide on if they ever awaken to their persona.” Lavenza added.

 _`Who is it?`_ Ren tried thinking about who the person was. _`Wait…`_ his eyes grew wide.

“I’m sure you already know who it is just from seeing your reaction alone.” Lavenza remarked. “She has already been with you inside the Metaverse, no?”

_`Shit…`_

“Now that we have informed you, it is time for you to go back.” Igor announced. “Until the next time, Trickster.”

“WAI-” Ren tried shouting before his vision turned to black.

═════════•°• Take your time •°•═════════

**6/18**

**Morning**

Ren opened his eyes only to be greeted by the sight of rafters that held up the roof of Leblanc.

“Dammit.” He muttered as he checked his phone. _`6:30AM huh…`_

He sluggishly got up and headed downstairs to wash up and start the curry.

After cooking the curry and changing into his school uniform, he prepared a plate for himself and Morgana as well as brewing a cup of coffee for himself.

“Let’s dig in!” Morgana exclaimed as he started eating.

“Itadakimasu.” Ren clapped his hands together before digging in.

Sojiro entered the store soon after he had finished eating, prompting him to get ready for school.

While Ren was minding his own business waiting at the platform in Shibuya. He was approached by a group of haughty first years.

“Oi, you’re Amamiya right?” One of the first years jeered at him.

Ren didn’t want to reply but he did so anyway. “Yeah, what do you want? He replied as he shot a glare.

“S-S-Stay away from Yoshizawa-san.” he nearly wet himself from getting the brunt of the glare.

Another first year growled at him. “You aren’t worthy of her, you damn delinquent!”

 _`What...?`_ Ren looked at them confused. _`Are they talking about Sumire?`_

“I think you’ve gotten something wrong here.” Ren tried appealing to them. “Me and Sumire are just frie-”

“There! You said her name without any honorifics!” Another one butted in. “What gives you the right to call her like that!?”

_`What the hell…`_

“She should be hanging out with people like us!” The one who was seemingly the leader stepped forward. “You should do your part and stay away from her, you delinquent.”

“You said it!” One of the followers cheered.

“You’re so cool Kouki-kun!” A female follower squealed.

“Yeah! Get the delinquent!” Another follower boasted

 _`My head is hurting from this stupidity…`_ Ren rubbed his temples as he tried to process what was happening in front of him.

“Ah! Ren-Senpai!” a familiar voice called out to him.

Ren turned around to see Sumire walking towards him. 

“Good morning.” she greeted him with a smile.

“Morning Sumire.” he replied.

“Do you want to go to school together?” Sumire asked while fidgeting slightly.

“Sure, let’s go.” he replied as they started to walk off.

“W-Wait a moment Yoshizawa-san!” The boy called Kouki called out to her.

“Can I help you?” Sumire said as both her and Ren turned around. 

“Why don’t you ditch this delinquent loser and hang out with the great me instead! An honour student like yourself should stick with the best!” Kouki boasted, causing Sumire’s eye to twitch slightly.

“I’m sorry but do I know you?” Sumire cocked her head to the side slightly as she asked. 

“Y-You don’t know me!? We’re in the same class! I’m Kouki Nobuhide!” Kouki was confused at her answer while his followers didn’t know what to say.

“Doesn’t ring a bell. Now if you’ll excuse me.” She bowed to him slightly before turning to Ren. “Let’s go Senpai!” she smiled, causing Kouki to stand there, stunned. “Oh wait!” Sumire turned back to Kouki.

“Do you finally remember who I am?” Kouki swished his hair back with a cocky smile. “Of course you do. You’re the only one qualified to go out with me afterall.”

“Don’t you ever badmouth Ren-Senpai again.” Sumire ignored what he said and stood there, her face was smiling but Ren could feel something ominous behind that smile of hers. “Now then, the train is here Senpai!” she turned around and headed towards the open train doors

“Y-Yeah.” Ren replied as he turned around looking back at the devastated Kouki before walking off.

“Why…?” Kouki muttered, the gossip around him started up.

_“He sounded so confident as well. What an idiot.”_

_“He got destroyed.”_

_“That’s Kouki Nobuhide right? I can’t wait to tell the others about this.”_

_“I never liked him in the first place anyway.”_

_“That’s what you get you asshole.”_

_“He won’t be able to show his face for a while hehe…”_

“Wha-” Kouki couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “Hey don’t you th-” he looked around and saw that all of his followers were giving him looks of pity. He cursed under his breath “I’m the only one that deserves her. Not some stupid delinquent from the sticks.” he clicked his tongue before heading to school.

═════════•°• Take your time •°•═════════

**6/25**

**After School**

“Dude, I can’t believe you left me behind in Shinjuku with those guys AGAIN!” Ryuji expressed his frustration while they were waiting at the accessway. “I feel like I lost something more than I did last time…”

“I refuse to get involved with those two…” Ren shuddered when he thought back to how the two people that caught Ryuji talked.

Makoto appeared not long afterwards. “Am I late?” she asked.

“Nah.” Ryuji answered her. “We’re still waitin’ on effin’ Akechi.” 

“You called?” A voice called out to Ryuji.

“Geh, he’s here.” Ryuji grunted.

“Like I want to be here.” Akechi hissed back before noticing Makoto. “I swear you fools multiply everytime I turn my back.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Ren said. “How’s the investigation going?”

“They’re doing horribly, they have no idea how the `Change of heart` works and are just sitting there twiddling their thumbs.” Akechi sighed. “Anyway, we are going to send that calling card, yes?”

Ren nodded. “Yeah, meet here around 1PM tomorrow. We’ll deal with the stuff we know.” 

“Suit yourself.” Akechi said as he turned around. “Tomorrow it is.” 

“I know you said we can trust him but he sure doesn't hide the fact he doesn’t like us.” Makoto said as Akechi walked off. 

“Don’t worry, I know.” Ren replied. “Let’s get these calling cards ready for tonight. I’m counting on you two to get it to Kaneshiro.” he looked at Ryuji and Makoto.

“We’re doing what we did last time, that alright with you Ryuji?” Makoto asked.

“Fine… let’s get this over with.” Ryuji replied as they all headed to Leblanc.

═════════•°• Take your time •°•═════════

**6/26**

**Daytime**

“Excuse me, sir, but...” One of Kaneshiro’s lackey’sentered the room where Kaneshito sat. “Uh, I found this on the car. There’s something written on it…” he shakily reported.

“Hmm? Read it.” Kaneshiro sat up, intrigued.

“Umm, but…” the lackey panicked.

“I said, read it!” Kaneshiro snapped.

The lackey cleared his throat before cautiously reading out the contents. “Sir Junya Kaneshiro, the money-devouring sinner of gluttony. You indulge in scamming others with horrendous methods that target minors exclusively. We have decided to make you confess all your crimes with your own mouth. Thus, we will take those distorted desires without fail. From The Phantom Thieves.”

Kaneshiro looked down and began thinking.

“I-Isn’t this bad?” The lackey spoke up.

“What of it?” Kaneshiro played it off.

“I-If something happened to you…! I mean if the higher ups found out about this…” The lackey trailed off.

“Don’t waste your time worrying about this useless shit.” Kaneshiro sighed. “Just keep quiet for now.”

“B-But it’s… posted all around the city…” The lackey started shaking. “People’re already talking about it online too...”

“Grr.” Kaneshiro scowled before he stood up. “All of you, bring me your earnings! If you don’t surpass your quota… I’ll kill you.”

“Y-Yes sir!” The lackey replied before walking off to tell the others.

“Hey,” He turned to the woman who sat next to him. “We’re leaving.” 

The woman was confused but still complied.

“They’ll pay for this…” He muttered.

═════════•°• Take your time •°•═════════

Ren felt the security level in Kaneshiro’s palace spike up to maximum as they were waiting at the accessway.

“Alright, the calling card has been sent.” Morgana explained. 

“So you posted it all over Shibuya…” Akechi looked out the window and saw calling cards everywhere. “Given how secretive Kaneshiro is. It's a good idea.” 

“I can’t believe I had to dress up like that again…” Ryuji sighed.

“Now Ryuji, we don’t have the time for idle chit chat, Ren?”

“Are you all ready?” Ren asked, they all nodded in unison as he took out his phone. “It’s Showtime!” 

**Navigating**

When the group reached the treasure room, they were greeted by Shadow Kaneshiro and three of his lackey’s

“So he’s here again.” Makoto said as Kaneshiro came into view, the treasure itself was behind a massive spinning lock vault door.

“Greeting Thieves.” Shadow Kaneshiro called out to them “Welcome to my private city bank. I’m surprised you made it here alive, it seems you are quite lucky.”

“Lucky?” Makoto taunted him. “Don’t be ridiculous.”

“We’re gonna change your heart and make you confess everything you’ve done!” Ryuji stomped down. “That’ll save all those people who’re suffering ‘cause of your shitty actions.”

“Those in power work the ones below them to the bone for money. Such is the hierarchy of the world.” Shadow Kaneshiro’s face warped. “Just accept your fate as a source of my wealth!” 

“Cut the bullshit.” Akechi cut in, prompting everyone to get in formation.

“Haha… All of this was forced on me too, you know! I went through shit until I crawled my way out of the dregs! Now it’s my turn to profit on everyone else!” Kaneshiro hissed, visible anger on his face. “The strong eat the weak! That is the natural order of things! You damn brats who think they know the world through the shit they read online will make the perfect prey.”

“Looks like there’s no getting through to him, like last time.” Makoto sighed. “Joker!”

“Right, let’s take him out!” Joker called out.

Kaneshiro snickered as his body contorted. “I’m gonna swarm all over you… and squeeze out every last penny!” he spat out blood as bulges appeared on his back, the lackey’s around him started getting scared then all of a sudden bug wings came out, creating holes in his suit’s back. Red eyes of a fly appeared as he rubbed his hands together.

“Holy shit!” A lackey started running for his life. 

“What the hell is this!?” Another one started running with the third one following not long after.

“AAAAAHHH!” They all ran past Ren, their screams piercing the air. Ren’s expression didn’t change as Kaneshiro faced the group.

“I can take care of this myself.” he pointed at himself with his thumb. “Wassup yo!? Now come get some!”

“You damn money grabbing fly. GET THE HELL OUT OF MY FACE!” Makto shouted, remembering what he tried to do previously.

“Gyahahahaha! Aight, here we go, yeh pieces of shit!” Kaneshiro instantly flew upwards, the vault door opened up, allowing him to fly in.

“What the hell!?” Ryuji shouted. “This didn’t happen last time!?”

“Last time?” Akechi questioned them.

“Shut up and focus Skull!” Makoto chided him.

“Crap! Sorry!” Ryuji noticed Akechi was looking at them.

The doors opened revealing the Piggytron Kaneshiro used last time.

“Gyahahahaha! Are you ready to die!?” The loudspeaker unit on the machine rang out.

“We can talk about this later.” Ren called out. “For now, let’s beat this thing!”

“““Right!””” Ryuji, Makoto and Morgana responded.

“Crow, you’re up first.” Ren ordered. “Debilitate.”

“Fine, let’s get this over with.” Akechi clicked his tongue as he used Debilitate.

After dealing the final blow to Piggytron, Kaneshiro was flung out, visible confusion plastered across his face. “Wha- My Piggytron!” he instantly faced the thieves with, seething with anger. “That's it! I’ll deal with you busters myself-through the power of cash!” he clapped. A huge golden door dropped down and once it opened, it revealed two new enemies that also looked like flies. One smaller flying one with a long baton and one huge bulky one with a metal shield strapped to each arm.

“Hah, wassup! I paid these guys off, and now they’re gonna clean you up! Ya like that?” Kaneshiro boasted. “They’re super duper powerful! And super duper fly! Heheheh… A totally invincible wall!”

“Invincible? Yeah right, you’re wide open!” Ryuji exclaimed as he summoned his persona, shooting a Ziodyne towards Kaneshiro.

Before Ryuji even realised, the bulky fly entered the firing range of the lightning and held up his two shields, blocking nearly all of the damage.

“What the eff!?” Ryuji exclaimed after his attack got blocked.

“They blocked that!?” Morgana yelled. 

“C’mooon, I told you they’re an invincible wall, right? Welcome to the power of cash! Booyah!” Kaneshiro taunted them.

“Focus the big one.” Ren called out. “Crow, this is your speciality. Do it.”

“HAHAHAHA, FINALLY!” Akechi let out a maniacal scream. “PEERRSSOONAAHH!!!” Akechi summoned Loki, “LAEVATEINN!” a giant sword came crashing down onto the fly with two shields, instantly cleaving him in half. 

Everyone except Ren was shocked at what they witnessed as the corpse of the giant fly dissolved into the ground.

**That’s his true self.** Strong, right?

“For real!?” Ryuji exclaimed.

“He’s strong…” Makoto muttered. “Too strong…”

“I agree with you there.” Morgana added. “I’d hate to be on the other end of that.” 

Akechi basked in the euphoria of killing an enemy before Kaneshiro spoke up. “W-What the hell was that!?” he asked, while slightly fearing for his life.

“Oh?” Akechi looked at Kaneshiro. “What happened to that so called _`Invincible wall`_ that you boasted soooo much about?” He slowly walked towards Kaneshiro. The other fly started shaking but flew towards Akechi, trying to attack with his baton.

“Futile attempt.” Akechi instantly beheaded the fly that flew at him, the corpse fell and slid on the floor before dissolving.

“Holy shit…” Ryuji let out a whistle.

“S-S-Stay away!” Kaneshiro yelped as Akechi once again walked towards him.

“Crow.” Ren called out.

Akechi looked back to see Ren standing there. He noticed the glare in Ren’s eyes before sighing. “Don’t worry, I won’t kill him.” Ren backed off after he said that.

Kaneshiro looked through his pockets to find money to hire more goons. “W-Wait!?” Where’s all my money!? If I don’t have money…” he then had a sudden realisation. “Wait! There’s money inside of Piggytron! Gotta get back in there!” The door to Piggytron opened as Kaneshiro flew inside. “Whew… cash… cash really does calm my nerves…”

All of a sudden Piggyton started shaking, sparks were flying all over the place. “Wait-what’s wrong Piggytron!?” explosions started erupting inside the machine, Kaneshiro shouted as the vault door opened, gold bars the size of humans emptied out onto the floor before he himself rolled out, laying facedown on top of the gold bars. He instantly got up and started hugging the gold.

“Kaneshiro…” Makoto made her way towards him.

“I’m not gonna let anyone have it… it’s my money…” Kaneshiro’s voice shook.

“You stole it all from innocent people!” Makoto raised her voice.

“How am I supposed to live a normal life like this? I’m a poor, ugly... idiot… It’s all because of our society! Weak people can’t live a happy life, no matter what they do! I’m a victim too, you know!? Yeah, none of this is my fault!” Kaneshiro spouted.

“Hah.” Akechi scoffed. “You are really pathetic, you know that?”

“I just wanted a place where I could belong! You get that, don’t you!?” Kaneshiro held onto the gold tighter.

“All you did was surround yourself with people you could use, just for some easy money, yes?” Akechi berated him.

“You think you’re the only one who has to deal with bein’ labeled?” Ryuji chimed in. “Me… and all these other guys… we’re all fightin’ against that!” 

“Don’t worry though, you’ll finally have a place where you’ll belong. Somewhere you can make amends for the rest of your life.” Makoto added.

“We’re going to be changing that heart of yours.” Ren finished.

Kaneshiro looked at them, eventually giving in a slumping down.

“Return to your true self and confess your crimes.” Makoto ordered him.

“Seriously? You guys don’t have any tact. Especially with that incredible power… These Palaces could net you loads of cash! You could do whatever you wanted to people’s hearts!” Kaneshiro went off.

“We’re not like you shitty adults!” Ryuji raised his voice.

“Hmph…” Akechi crossed his arms as he watched them.

“Where do you find meaning in that naïve sense of justice?” Kaneshiro asked them. “That one over there.” he pointed at Akechi. “You’re different from these fools right?” 

Akechi scoffed as he turned away.

“Hehe… you should watch your backs when you’re with him.” Kaneshiro said as he disappeared, the palace started crumbling.

“Mona!” Ren shouted.

“On it!” Morgana instantly transformed into his car form.

“What the hell..” Akechi was stunned at what Morgana had turned into.

“Stop starin’ and help us load the gold in already!” Ryuji barked.

Akechi said nothing and helped them load the treasure before getting on the bus. Makoto at the wheel. “Hold on tight!” She exclaimed she slammed the pedal. 

She knew that they wouldn’t make it to the entrance in time so she decided to do what they did last time and drive off the flying bank.

“ARE YOU CRAZY WOMAN!?” Akechi screamed as they fell.

Ren instantly took out his phone and opened up the Meta-nav, tapping on the exit button as fast as he could. The world around them distorted, before they all found themselves in the middle of Shibuya on the ground.

_**The destination has been deleted** _

Ryuji groaned as he got up. “I think I cracked my ass…” 

“Everyone quiet down.” Akechi hissed at them before smiling at some passersby. “Sorry about this. My friends here walked into each other by accident.” 

The bystanders soon lost interest and went about their days.

“Wait where’s Morgana?” Ryuji asked. “Wait a moment…” Ryuji looked at the road, prompting the others to do the same.

Morgana, was laying in the middle of the road with a golden briefcase on top of his head.

Ren quickly ran over and picked up both Morgana and the briefcase. “Come on, let’s go.” He said as they made their way to Leblanc, Akechi going off on his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much from Sumi this time, I wanted to progress the overall story a bit more so we can get to the good stuff sooner.
> 
> As always, please point out any mistakes I made.
> 
> Thank you!


	17. Competiton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I decided to edit my all my chapters to make the formatting throughout my fic more consistent, those should be updating within the next few days! I don't know if it's worth it to re read them but I'm just letting you all know!

**7/8**

**Evening**

**_Pi Pi Pi Pi_ **

As soon as Ren entered Leblanc, his phone went off. He checked his phone and saw that there were messages in the group chat.

* * *

_Makoto: I know this is late but I heard from sis that Kaneshiro turned himself in._

_Ryuji: Hell yeah! When are they gonna announce it?_

_Makoto: Probably tomorrow._

_Ren: Good work everyone. Now onto our next course of action_

_Ryuji: Wanna meet up at the hideout tomorrow?_

_Makoto: I feel like we should find a better place to meet up rather than the accessway…_

_Ren: Can you get us on the roof Makoto?_

_Makoto: I’ll need to ask a teacher but I should be able to_

_Ren: Alright, I’ll see you both tomorrow. Goodnight_

_Ryuji: Night!_

_Makoto: Goodnight everyone._

* * *

Ren put his phone away after closing the messaging app.

“The rooftop huh?” Morgana spoke up. “That seems like a good place to meet up until we need to deal with the next few palaces. That being said… can’t you use that? Like what you did with the others?” 

Ren looked at Morgana, puzzled for a moment before realising what he meant. “That completely slipped my mind… thanks Morgana.” He went to his school bag and took out the star and made his way back to his bed. 

He brought it close to his chest before muttering the name of their navigator.

“Futaba…”

…

…

Nothing happened.

 _`Damn it...`_ he cursed to himself. _`Am I missing something?`_

“What’s going on?” Morgana questioned Ren after seeing his perplexed expression.

“I’m not sure… but it seems like we can’t rely on this thing everytime.” Ren replied as he stood up to put the star away. 

“Do you think there’s a criteria for the star to work?” Morgana asked.

“Criteria? You might be right… but what could…” Ren trailed off. “It doesn’t matter for now, let’s go to sleep now.” 

**7/9**

**After School**

“We did it!” Ryuji raised his fist in triumph. “I know this is what happened last time but it still feels good!”

“I couldn’t agree with you more.” Makoto replied to him. 

“We can’t get complacent though,” Morgana chimed in. “next will be Futaba’s palace.”

“Wait… I’ve been thinking but can’t you just do that thing you did with both me and Makoto?” Ryuji asked.

“I tried already.” Ren rubbed the back of his head as he smiled weakly. “ That didn’t work so we’ll need to prepare to infiltrate soon.”

“By the way, I’ve been wondering but how did you bring us back?” Makoto asked.

Ren took out the star he had received from Jose. “With this. I was told it granted wishes, and he was right for the most part. It’s not omnipotent though so I need to figure out the criteria for it to work, as it did with you two. I also don’t want to rely on this too much. It came from Mementos and I think it’s somewhat similar to how the gate’s work.”

“Does that mean it works off how many people think the Phantom Thieves are real?” Makoto questioned him.

Ren shook his head. “I don’t know for sure but that might be one of the things it needs to work. We can figure that out slowly”

“Right, though we need to focus on exams first.” Makoto glanced at Ryuji.

“Why are you directing that at me!?” Ryuji exclaimed. “Why not Ren as well!?” 

“We both know Ren is at the top of the second years, he probably studies often enough to maintain those grades.” Makoto shot back. “I swear I saw him going over college level stuff at some point…” she muttered with a face of defeat.

“For real!? Please help me study!” Ryuji pleaded with both of them.

Ren chuckled at the two’s back and forth. “Alright, let’s infiltrate after exams.” 

“Got it...” Ryuji gave in.

“Good.” Makoto nodded in agreement. “Now then, it’s getting late and we should all go home.” 

The group stood up, Morgana jumping into Ren’s bag before he grabbed it. “I’ll see you later.” Ren said as he left the rooftop.

═════════•°• Take your time •°•═════════

**7/12**

**Evening**

**_Pi Pi Pi Pi_ **

After locking up Leblanc, he received a text from Ryuji.

* * *

_Ryuji: I know this is kinda last minute but can you help me study?_

_Ren: Sure, come to Leblanc. Want me to call Makoto as well?_

_Ryuji: As long as I get as much help as I can! I’ll seeya soon dude!_

* * *

**_Pi Pi Pi Pi_ **

As soon as Ren put his phone away he got another text, he took his phone out once again and opened up his messages.

* * *

_Sumire: Good evening Ren-Senpai, I was wondering if you have any time tonight. I want to talk to you about something._

_Ren: Sorry but I’ll be helping someone study for the exams tomorrow_

_Sumire: I see, sorry to take up your time senpai._

* * *

Ren sighed before typing again.

* * *

_Ren: If you want to you can come to Leblanc and study with us. We can talk afterwards_

_Sumire: Are you sure? I feel like I would just be a hindrance though…_

_Ren: Don’t worry about it, I’m calling someone else to help him anyway_

_Sumire: Then I’ll take you up on that offer. I’ll see you soon Senpai!_

* * *

Ren texted Makoto before putting his phone away.

“Morgana, try not to talk too much tonight. I don’t want them finding out that Sumire has been to the Metaverse as it’ll give them more things to worry about.” Ren looked at Morgana as he jumped out the bag.

“Don’t worry, I get what you mean. I’ll go hang around the streets of Yongen until you’re done.” Morgana replied as Ren opened the door to Leblanc, letting him out if the shop.

“Yo!” The first one to turn up was Ryuji. “Man, it feels like it’s been forever since I've been here…”

“That’s because it has been.” Makoto said as she also walked through the door. “Good evening Ren. Shall we get started?” 

“We have one more person joining us tonight, if you don’t mind.” Ren stated as he got up and headed to the stove as the others sat down in the booth, on the seats facing away from the entrance. “Are you guys hungry? I can prepare some curry for you if you want.” 

“Are you sure?” Makoto asked, prompting a nod from Ren. “I’ll gladly take some then. It’s been a while since I’ve had your curry.”

“Hell yeah! I might actually get through tonight with this…” Ryuji grinned before remembering the reason why they were here before he noticed someone was missing. “Where’s Morgana?”

“He said he didn’t want to disturb because of the other person coming.” Ren replied to him as he stirred the curry.

Ren finished preparing the plates of curry and brought them over to the booth where they were going to be studying. Placing down two plates before going back and getting more.

“Ren… are you going to be eating all that?” Makoto looked at the extra plate of curry that was on the table.

“Nope. The other person I was talking about should be here soon.” Ren corrected her.

Right on cue the entrance chime to Leblanc sounded as the door opened. Ryuji and Makoto turned around and saw a red haired girl standing in the entranceway.

“I’m sorry for intruding.” The red head politely bowed. “Good evening.” 

“Hey Sumire.” Ren beckoned her over, prompting her to walk over, sitting down in the empty space next to Ren. “You already know Ryuji but this is Makoto Niijima. Makoto, this is Sumire Yoshizawa, though you probably know who each other are already.”

“What’s bonkin’ Sumire.” Ryuji sent a small wave. 

“Hello Ryuji-Senpai.” she courteously replied. “Hello Niijima-Senpai.”

“Hello Yoshizawa-san. Please just use my first name like you do with Ren and Ryuji.” Makoto put her hands up in front of her while flashing a semi-awkward smile. 

“Then you can call Sumire! Nice to meet you Makoto-Senpai.” Sumire beamed an innocent smile.

Makoto nodded. “Likewise, Sumire-san.”

“Now that the introductions are done, let’s eat the curry before it gets cold.” Ren declared.

““““Itadakimasu!”””” The group of four called out before digging into their respective curry. 

“Dude! Did you get better!?” Ryuji exclaimed before he shoveled more curry into his mouth.

“This certainly is better than what I remember.” Makoto agreed with him. “I’ve been wondering though, Sumire-san, how did you meet Ren?”

“Oh, he helped me a while back.” Sumire started before Ryuji cut in.

“Sounds like Ren alright.” he said before eating more curry.

Sumire giggled a bit before continuing. “After that I didn’t talk to him again until the incident with Suzui-san was it? I volunteered to go with Ren-Senpai as the teachers wouldn’t go and ever since then we’ve been talking a lot, he’s helped me so much since then. I don’t think I will be able to pay back this debt for a long time… That being said I’m more interested in how the student council president knows Ren-Senpai and Ryuji-Senpai.”

“Oh I’m not too sure if that’s interesting, I was actually tasked by the principal to look into Ren here and keep an eye on him. He’s basically branded as a criminal still but after getting to know him, me and the group just kind of clicked. It’s a shame they all can’t be here today.” Makoto explained.

“Your group is bigger than this?” Sumire looked puzzled.

“Yeah, including us there’s seven of us.” Ryuji replied to her.

“Wow, I didn’t know you were part of such a big friend group Ren-Senpai! Why have I not seen you talking to any of them until now?” Sumire turned to Ren who rubbed the back of his head.

“There are some circumstances.” Ren then quickly changed the subject. “Now that we have eaten, do you want to start studying?”

“Let’s get started.” Makoto agreed as she took out her notebooks.

“Fine…” Ryuji sighed as he did the same.

“I forgot that was the reason why we even came here.” Sumire added before taking out her class notes as well.

═════════•°• Take your time •°•═════════

“WE’RE DONE!!” Ryuji exclaimed as he stood up, stretching his whole body.

“Good work today everyone.” Makoto said as she put her notebooks away.

“Thank you so much Ren-Senpai, Makoto-Senpai, Ryuji-Senpai. I’ve managed to understand so much today!” Sumire expressed her appreciation.

“Nah, I didn’t do much. If anything I was in the same position as you. Probably a bit worse though...” Ryuji responded as he took out his phone. “Oh crap! I should get goin’!” He quickly packed everything into his bag. “Seeya at school!” 

“I should do the same.” Makoto also got up. “Goodnight Ren, Sumire-san.”

Ren and Sumire waved them both off as they left Leblanc.

“Do you want some coffee?” Ren asked.

“I-I’d love some.” Sumire replied, a small grin creeped up on her face.

Ren got up and brewed a cup of coffee, after handing it to Sumire, he sat down on the opposite side of the booth.

“It smells delicious.” Sumire exhaled after smelling the coffee. After taking a few sips she finally spoke up. “Now, onto what I wanted to talk to you about today. I wanted you to be the first person I notified.”

“Go ahead.” Ren urged her.

“Do you remember about that summer competition that I told you about before?” She asked.

Ren nodded.

“Well, I was chosen to be my club’s representative!” Sumire flashed a bright smile.

“Congratulations.” Ren smiled back.

Sumire giggled. “Thank you, this is only the beginning though. I still need to gain strong results at the actual competition!”

“I’ll be cheering for you then. I might even come watch your competition if I have time.” Ren replied nonchalantly.

“H-Huh!?” Sumire stuttered, her cheeks began to turn red. 

“Senpai… coming to watch me…” she muttered so quietly that Ren didn’t hear.

Is something wrong?  **What did you just say?**

“N-Nothing!” she tried to refute before quickly changing the subject. “A-Anyway the competition is on the seventeenth of this month so if you are coming please let me know! I’ll let coach know and she’ll get you in!”

“I’ll go, just tell me where the venue is and I’ll be there .Is that all you wanted to tell me?” Ren asked as he tilted his head to one side slightly.

“W-Well, t-there's alshow…” Sumire fumbled the last word, prompting a chuckle from Ren. “I-It’s not funny!” she pouted.

“Sorry.” Ren said after stifling his laugh. “Carry on.”

After a moment of Sumire psyching herself up, she looked and Ren straight in the eyes and opened her mouth.

“I-I was wondering if you wanted to go to the summer festival with me the day after the competition!” she finally got out.

Ren brought his hand to his chin and pondered for a bit. _`The day after her competition huh… wait, isn’t it gonna rain that day?`_ he glanced at Sumire who was looking at him with expectant eyes. _`Shit.`_

Ren closed his eyes for a moment before responding to her. “How about this. If you do well in the competition. I’ll take you to the festival the next day, how’s that sound?” 

Sumire stared blankly, blinking a few times before snapping back into reality. “Y-Yes! It’s a promise then!” she said as she got up. “I-I should really get going now! Goodnight Senpai!” she walked out, a light tinge of pink on her cheeks.

“Goodnight.” Ren managed to get out before she exited the shop.

“Now then.” Ren turned to the mess that was on the table. “Time to clean up and head to bed.”

═════════•°• Take your time •°•═════════

**7/16**

**After School**

Ren stretched his neck after the last bell rang, signalling the end of the day. _`The questions are exactly the same but it still takes a lot out of me.`_

**_Pi Pi Pi Pi_ **

Ren took out his phone to see a few messages in the group chat.

* * *

_Ryuji: Do you all wanna go to the food festival tomorrow? Exams are over and all! I need an excuse to pig out!_

_Makoto: Sorry, I’ll be busy tomorrow. I need to do a lot of shopping_

_Ryuji: That’s fair… Ren?_

_Ren: Sorry, I kind of already promised someone something_

_Ryuji: Sumire, right?_

_Ren: How did you..._

_Ryuji: Dude, she’s the only one you talk to outside of us lot, who else could it be?_

_Ren: That’s..._

_Makoto: I’ve noticed this too Ren, you also invited her to the study session a couple days back. Is there something going on between you two?_

_Ren: We’re just friends. Nothing more, nothing less. Anyway, Medjed will soon declare us as their enemies. We’ll start infiltration soon after that, that all good with you two?_

_Ryuji: Alright man, just message me whenever!_

_Makoto: Likewise._

* * *

Ren exited the group chat only to get a private message from Ryuji, sighing at what the contents of the message entailed.

* * *

_Ryuji: So what’s actually the deal with Sumire?_

_Ren: What…?_

_Ryuji: Dude... a cute first year who’s basically fawning over you. Don’t tell me you haven’t noticed somethin’s up with that?_

_Ren: No? Like I said just a moment ago, we’re just friends_

_Ryuji: …_

_Ryuji: Alright, whatever you say man. I’ll seeya later_

* * *

  
  


Ren put his phone away, half confused as he stood up from his desk. Slinging his bag on his shoulder before heading home.

═════════•°• Take your time •°•═════════

**7/17**

**Early Morning**

“So, the competition is today right?” Morgana asked as they ate breakfast.

“Yeah, Sumire gave me the address for the venue and what time it starts, it starts pretty early so we need to leave as soon as we finish eating.” Ren replied.

“This competition will be a while right…?” Morgana asked, prompting a nod from Ren. “Yeah, I think I’ll just hang around the area for a while… while I want to cheer on Sumire I don’t want to sit still in that bag for hours on end…”

“That’s fair enough, I’ll drop you off before I go in.” Ren said as he finished the last of his curry.

“Thank’s Ren.” Morgana sighed in relief before finishing his food.

**Morning**

Ren found himself standing in front of the venue Sumire told him about, he dropped off Morgana before heading into the reception area.

“Good morning sir.” The receptionist greeted Ren as he walked in. “Are you here to watch the gymnastics competition or are you here for something else?”

“I’m here for the Gymnastics competition.” Ren replied.

“Then please walk down this hallway and follow the signs, they will take you to where you want to go.” The receptionist pointed in the direction he needed to go..

“Thank you.” Ren bowed before heading down the hallway.

After following all the signs, he found his way to the hall where the competition was taking place. The stands were slowly filling up so Ren quickly made his way to an open space at the front and sat down.

He scanned the area and saw multiple girls in leotards on the competition floor speaking to their respective coaches. The middle of the area was covered in a mat with a set of tables and chairs on the sides, a few adults were standing near the tables. Three of them had special lanyards over their necks.

`The judges?` Ren thought to himself before he resumed scanning the area.

The sight of Sumire’s red hair soon entered his line of sight from the far corner of the area. She wasn’t wearing her usual glasses and her hair was tied up in a bun.

“Good luck.” he muttered to himself before taking out his phone to kill time as he waited for the competition to start.

═════════•°• Take your time •°•═════════

Around an hour later, the stands had filled up a bit more but not many people were sitting around Ren.

“Attention, the competition will start shortly.” A voice coming from multiple speakers around the hall said. “Please please make sure to turn your phones on silent to not disturb the contestants.”

Ren complied, setting his phone to silent.

The judges were then introduced and shortly after, the first contestant was announced.

Ren absentmindedly watched all the performances while waiting for Sumire’s turn.

“The last contestant of the competition today is Sumire Yoshizawa! Please step forward onto the mat!” The announcer exclaimed as Sumire nervously walked onto the mat as she looked around, locking her eyes on Ren.

Ren turned his brain back on as soon as Sumire’s turn was announced and almost immediately noticed Sumire was looking at him. He shot a grin towards her and waved, she started fidgeting a bit before calming herself down. She walked to the middle of the mat and took up her starting position.

Sumire took a deep breath before she started her routine.

Ren watched intently as she performed, every spin, twirl, flip, jump, kick was ingrained in his mind. The motion of the ribbon in her hand captivated him as he stared in awe,

 _`She’s been practising hard since the last time I saw her perform huh.`_ Ren smiled warmly as he looked at how concentrated she was. He glanced at the judges, all of them had impressed faces as they jotted down notes and observed intently. 

Everything was going well until Sumire was right before the finisher, she was panting before doing a jump, her aim was off and landed on her ribbon, causing her to slip and fall. 

Ren winced at the sight of her face planting the ground.

_“That looked nasty…”_

_“She’s done for.”_

_“Damn dude, she was doing so well and everything.”_

_“Serves her right, her sister should have been the one to survive.”_

Ren could hear some of the people around him talk about what just happened. He looked over to the judges who were writing stuff down while shaking their heads slightly.

He then turned his attention to Sumire who was on the floor, seemingly shell shocked at what just happened. He noticed tears had formed at the corners of her eyes as her body started to curl up. 

_`If she doesn’t get up, she’s finished…`_ Ren was trying to think about what to do. _`I can’t go down there and talk to her… damn it…`_

_`What do I do?`_

Ren suddenly thought of something and stood up.

═════════•°• Take your time •°•═════════

Sumire lay there on the ground, her face hurting on the floor. 

She could hear the giggles of the other contestants around her. They were laughing at her failure. She looked over to Coach Hiraguchi, who looked at her with a face full of worry.

 _`Why… I was doing so well, of course I had to screw up now…`_ She berated herself for being useless.

 _`Everything is over…`_ she felt her eyes water as she started to curl up into a ball. _`Ren-Senpai even came to cheer me on… he’s going to be so disappointed in me… he might even hate me...`_

Sumire thought about Ren looking at her with disappointment, his sharp grey eyes piercing her soul.

 _`Senpai, don’t go!`_ Her thoughts ran rampant as visions of Ren looked down on her, his face full of disgust as he turned around and started walking away before turning back once more. _“Do you think Kasumi would have failed like you did?”_

Even though it wasn’t him saying that, just thinking about his voice uttering those words scared her. She started sobbing to herself as the judges stood up. 

She looked up to where Ren was sitting to see no one there. Her face instantly fell as the one person that said they’d be cheering her on was gone.

 _`Makes sense he would go after that horrible failure... I’m done for…`_ was her last thought before a loud shout pierced through the air.

“SUMRIE YOSHIZAWA, DON’T YOU DARE GIVE UP NOW!” 

Sumire’s face immediately shot up and looked around. The black haired boy known as Ren Amamiya stood at the entrance to the area where the contestants walked through.

“S-Senpai!?” She muttered, her face in complete surprise. “W-Why!? I had thought you’d left me.” 

Ren couldn’t hear what she said so instead he put his thumbs up while flashing a beaming smile.

Sumire’s eyes widened as she slowly got up. _`Haha… I’m such an idiot... Ren-Senpai would never give up on me like that… I can’t mess this up again…`_ She looked at the judges, who had already sat back down with their clipboards and pens at the ready.

She wiped her eyes before looking over at Ren once again, he was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. _`I can’t let him down!`_ She steeled herself as she got into her starting position once again. _`This is for you, Ren!`_

Sumire took a deep breath before she started her routine from the beginning.

═════════•°• Take your time •°•═════════

_`I can’t believe I did that…`_ Ren chided himself for doing something he wouldn’t normally do. _`Well… if it cheered her up that’s fine…`_

He then focused on Sumire who got back up and back into her starting position. She once again started her routine. Every move she did was more graceful than the previous one, fully captivating everyone who was watching. She effortlessly got past the bit where she failed last time and finished the routine with a bow.

After a moment of silence, the whole hall erupted with cheers and clapping. The judges were hastily writing things down as Sumire made her way over to Ren.

“I knew you could do it.” Ren called out to her. 

Sumire froze up when she heard his voice. _`He doesn’t hate me…`_ she sighed in relief before meeting her eyes with his. 

“T-Thank you Senpai! B-But I wouldn’t have been able to do it without you here!” Sumire looked down while playing with her hands.

“I was just the one who gave you that push.” Ren shook his head. “In the end, you were one who performed spectacularly.

“Sumire, that was amazing!” Hiraguchi walked up to the two while looking impressed. “Ren-kun, it’s ok that I call you that right? Thanks to you Sumire managed to get back on her feet and finish her routine. I fully expected her to give up after the fall, she has weak self esteem after all. Well, I’m glad it worked out differently.” she gave Sumire a pat on the back.

“Attention, the results of the competition will be announced shortly. All contestants please gather on the mat.” The announcer cut their talk short.

“You should go.” Ren urged them to go. “I’ll speak to you after the results, alright?” 

“Alright Senpai, I don’t know If i managed to place because of that mistake but I’ll talk to you later!” Sumire made her way over to the mat and stood in the line of other contestants.

“That performance she did was breathtaking.” Hiraguchi spoke up after Sumire had left. “That little shout you did had so much of an impact on her it’s almost scary… I’m only her coach so I can only teach her and give her advice on gymnastics and training. Thank you Ren-kun.”

“Don’t worry about it. She’s my friend after all.” Ren responded.

“Friends…? I thought you were more than that already…” Hiraguchi muttered quietly so that Ren couldn’t hear. 

“Sorry what did you say?” Ren questioned her.

“Nothing at all. The results are being said now so let’s listen in shall we?” Hiraguchi quickly changed the topic back to the competition as the announcer called out.

“Thank you all for coming to today’s competition. We will now announce the results.” The announcer bowed towards the crowd. 

“Now without further ado let us announce how everyone did.” The announcer started.

What was a few seconds felt like years for Sumire as she waited on her name to be called out.

Name after name was being called out but Sumire’s hadn’t come up yet.

 _`Why hasn’t my name come up yet, I’m pretty sure that fall I had damaged my score by a lot…`_ Sumire started panicking.

“In third place… Sumire Yoshizawa!” The announcer finally called out her name.

 _`Third place!? Me!?`_ Sumire was in shock as she walked up to the judges to collect her trophy.

After shaking the hands of all the judges, the last one who seemingly had the highest authority spoke to her. “It’s a shame about that fall you had but the routine you performed afterwards basically knocked us all off our feet. I look forward to your future, especially if you have someone like him backing you up.” The judge shot a smirk, causing Sumire to blush heavily before she said her thanks and walked off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> As always please point out any mistakes I made!
> 
> If you haven't already I recommend reading this fic by my friend MonkKind! - https://archiveofourown.org/works/23806528/chapters/57196321


	18. Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo! 
> 
> I can't believe I've made it to 18 chapters! When I first started writing, I never thought I'd make it this far. But lo and behold, here we are. 
> 
> Thank you for all the support, I love you guys <3

Ren walked out the venue and not long after Morgana appeared from some bushes nearby.

“So how’d Sumire do?” asked Morgana as Ren let his bag down to allow him to climb in.

“She got third place.” Ren replied. “Though, she messed up part way through so that affected her score. That being said placing even after making a mistake is an amazing feat in itself.”

“Wow…” Morgana exclaimed in awe. “I want to congratulate her when she comes out!” 

“Sure but we might be waiting in this heat for a bit. She’s probably talking with her coach.” Ren made his way to a bench outside the venue and sat down, fanning himself with his hand as they planned out their next infiltration.

“We need to find out the requirements for the star so that we can get Futaba back…” Ren sighed as he took out the star and stared at it.

“It might have something to do with the fact we haven’t met her yet…” Morgana suggested.

“You might be right, I’ll try it again once I’ve met and talked to her at least once.” Ren put the star away after he stared at it for a bit longer

After 30 minutes, Sumire walked out of the venue. A small skip every step as she noticed Ren sitting down and made her way towards him.

“Congratulations on third place Sumire!” Morgana jumped out of the bag as he congratulated her.

“Thank you Morgana-san.” Sumire giggled as she sat down on the bench and began petting Morgana. “Oh!” she turned to Ren. “I didn’t get to say this earlier but thank you so much senpai! Your cheer helped me finish my routine! I don’t know what I would have done without you there!” 

“Don’t worry about it” Ren tried to wave it off. “Next time I want to see you place higher.”

“I hope I won’t disappoint you!” she said with vigour as she stood up, still holding onto Morgana. “It’s been my- no, our dream to take the crown of the gymnastics world!”

_`Our? Oh right…`_

“You’ll make her proud.” Ren smiled as he also got up, Morgana climbed into the bag before Ren grabbed it. “Wanna head down to the food festival? It’s nearby and they should still be open. It’ll all be on me today as a congratulations.”

“That sounds great!” Sumire chirped. “I’m always hungry after a big competition!”

Ren thought back to how much she ate as the corner of one of his eyes twitched slightly. “Yeah…”

_`I may have messed up...`_

═════════•°• Take your time •°•═════════

Ren shakily handed over the third 5000 yen bill that day to a food vendor who snatched it from him.

Morgana had already went off to do his own thing as he didn’t want to stay inside the bag on a hot day.

 _`I need to watch my money when I’m around her…`_ He looked at Sumire who was happily chomping away on different types of food as she skillfully balanced them on her arm. 

“Senpai! You should try this takoyaki! It’s amazing!” Sumire blurted out after finishing up one of the dishes.

“I’m fine. Just enjoy your food, thank you though.” Ren replied, he had bought himself some shaved ice due to the intense heat.

“If you say so.” Sumire went back to inhaling food at a monstrous rate. “Oh! Let’s go over there next! They look like they’re selling crepes!” she made her way over to the crepe stand.

 _`Oh joy…`_ Ren sighed as he followed her. _`I hope I brought enough with me…`_

As they made their way over, a child who was running around bumped into Sumire, causing her to drop a majority of her food.

“Ah…” Sumire stared at the dropped food, completely devastated. “My food…”

“My money…” Ren muttered softly before he tried to comfort Sumire. “Don’t worry, I’ll get you more later. By the way.” He pointed at a phone laying facedown on the floor. “Is that yours?” 

“Oh!” Sumire quickly checked through her pockets. “I think it is!” she picked up the phone and checked through it before throwing it into her bag.

The child’s mother came over and profusely apologised, even trying to pay for at least some of the food.

“No no. It’s fine, really.” Ren tried refusing the money. “Instead buy your child something to keep him from running around.” he patted the child’s downcast head who looked up at him with an innocent smile.

“Amamiya-kun? Yoshizawa-san?” A voice called out to the both of them from behind.

Ren turned around and saw Dr. Maruki, not wearing his usual lab coat but instead wearing some casual clothes while carrying an ice cream.

“Hey Doc.” Ren waved. “I didn’t expect to see you here.” 

“I could say the same to you.” Maruki replied as he walked up to them.

“Dr. Maruki! Good afternoon.” Sumire bowed.

“Good afternoon to you too Yoshizawa-san.” Maruki flashed a smile as they talked amongst one another.

“E-Excuse me!” The mother earlier called out to them as she faced Dr. Maruki. “C-Can you tell me your name please!”

Maruki looked at her blankly for a moment before responding. “My name is Takuto Maruki. Is something wrong?” 

Ren heard a small beep coming from somewhere but he didn’t know where it came from.

“D-Do you want to… get a coffee sometime?” She timidly asked him while playing with her hair.

 _`Is she a single mother?`_ Ren watched the woman in front of him fawn over Maruki.

“I’m sorry but I’ll be occupied with my work for the next few months. I don’t know when my next day off is. Thank you for the invite though, I really do appreciate it.” Maruki politely refused her.

“T-Then at least your number!” she wouldn’t back down. “You can message me when you’re free!”

Maruki took his phone out. “That is fine by me.”

The woman beamed a bright smile as they exchanged contact info and left soon after.

That was… something…  **Quite the lady killer are we?**

“Haha…” Maruki sighed in defeat. “It’s sad I can’t even refute you on that. I’ve been strangely popular ever since my college days. I’m not sure why though, I’ve always been attached to my research…”

“Sounds rough.” Ren said as he scratched one of his cheeks.

“Tell me about it.” Maruki chuckled. “But onto you two, Yoshizawa-san, didn’t you have a competition today?”

“Yes! I competed this morning at a venue near here.” Sumire responded.

“And how did you do, if you mind me asking?” Maruki’s interest was piqued.

“Not at all, I placed third!” Sumire exclaimed.

“That’s amazing! Wasn’t that a big competition as well?” Maruki congratulated her with a wide grin.

“It was, I honestly expected to completely flop as I made a mistake and tripped up part way through. Ren-senpai managed to get me back up and I completed the routine, eventually placing!” Sumire responded as she reminisced on what happened earlier that day.

“Amamiya-kun did? I wonder how he-”

**_Pi Pi Pi Pi_ **

Before he could finish, Maruki got a call. “Sorry, I have to go now. Congratulations again Yoshizawa-san, I’ll see you both at school.”

“Goodbye Dr. Maruki.” Sumire bowed.

“Seeya Doc.” Ren waved him off before turning his attention back to Sumire. “Why don’t we go to that crepe stand now?”

“That sounds like a great idea!” Sumire clapped her hands together. “I’ve been abstaining from eating sweets all this week so I could go all out today!” 

═════════•°• Take your time •°•═════════

“That was great!” Sumire stretched her body. “I haven’t eaten that much in a while!”

 _`Rest in peace... my money…`_ Ren mourned the money that was sacrificed today before speaking up. 

“Should we go home now?”

“If it’s alright with you… can you come with me somewhere?” Sumire asked him, slightly nervous.

“Lead the way.” Ren replied as he adjusted his bag.

“It’s not far so we’ll get there quickly.” Sumire assured him as they started walking, Morgana reuniting with them not long after they left the food festival.

“Here we are!” Sumire stopped in front of a construction site.

“This is…?” Ren questioned her.

But before Sumire could respond, a couple nearby started talking.

_“You’ve gotten us completely lost!”_

_“Yeah I know, I’m looking up the place we need to be now.”_

_“Ugh, I don’t even recognise anything around here. What’s even that place supposed to be?”_

_“Err… I think it was a convention centre? Or was it a research lab… I think it was a lab…”_

_“It doesn’t matter anyway, let’s just go.”_

As the couple left Sumire muttered under her breath. “It’s not a lab… It’s a stadium…”

“A stadium?” Ren questioned her. 

“Sorry, what that couple said irked me.” Sumire answered him. “This building here is a stadium that me and my sister wanted to compete in once it was completed… I think the name was Odaiba Stadium?”

“Then what was that stuff about a research lab?” Ren questioned her.

“I’m not sure about that myself… A research lab huh…” She pondered to herself before they heard a familiar sound.

**_Beginning Navigation_ **

“What the hell!?” Morgana exclaimed as the world around the three distorted.

“Shit!” Ren called out as his vision became hazy.

Once Ren’s vision came to, he was greeted by a humongous structure where the construction site should have been. 

“What is this…” Sumire gasped as she looked at the structure, 

“Wait!? Is this a Palace!?” Morgana exclaimed as he jumped off of Ren’s shoulder, already in his metaverse form.

Ren looked down at himself and noticed he was in his Phantom Thief attire. “Shit.” he cursed to himself. “Sumire, go back.”

“H-Huh!? Alright!” Sumire started looking through her bag as Ren and Morgana started planning.

“Alright, let’s scout the place out for now.” Morgana started. “This Palace isn’t something we’ve been through before so we need to stay on guard until we’ve found out who the ruler is.”

Ren nodded in agreement.

 _“Sumire…”_ A soft voice called out to Sumire, unbeknownst of Ren and Morgana, she started walking towards the familiar voice.

Ren glanced over and saw that Sumire had climbed over the wall and was already at the entrance to the palace.

“Sumire!?” Ren called out to her which didn’t reach her. She entered the palace in a daze.

“Damn it…” Ren clicked his tongue as he jumped over the fence.

“Joker!? I know you’re worried about her but we need to be careful!” Morgana reprimanded him.

“...I know.” Ren froze for a moment. “Let’s go.” 

“Got it.” Morgana nodded as he jumped over the fence as well. They made their way to the entrance, which happened to be an elevator.

Ren looked around but Lavenza nor the entrance to the velvet room was nowhere to be seen. He sighed as he walked over to the button next to the elevator and pressed it, instantly calling it down to take them into the palace.

Ren took out his knife and gun while inside the elevator and aimed the gun at the door to the elevator as they shot upwards.

After the elevator stopped, there was a brief moment of silence before the doors opened up. Ren immediately rolled in and looked around, aiming his gun in the directions he looked at.

“Huh?” Morgana was surprised. “Where are the shadows?” 

“It’s… eerily quiet…” Ren let out, Morgana nodded in agreement.

Ren noticed a door and the two of them made their way to it. He tried to open the door but it wouldn’t budge, he slammed his shoulder into the door to make sure.

“Fuck…” Ren scanned his surroundings, he saw that the wall blocking him from getting to the other side didn’t go to the ceiling. “Looks like the only way across is up…” he began searching the area, eventually finding a raised platform and climbed up onto it.

He used third eye as the world around his bled grey, he saw an object where he could attach his grappling hook onto and fired it, propelling him to the platform above him, he repeated this until he reached the highest point. He jumped over a small gap and made his way to the downwards slope that led to the otherside of the wall.

Right before he slid down the slope he heard Sumire’s voice. “W-Who’s there!?”

“That was Sumire, right!?” Morgana sounded worried.

“That didn’t sound good…” Ren gritted his teeth. “We need to move.”

“Yeah… let’s stay on guard though.” Morgana added.

Ren agreed before he slid down the slope.

After Ren reached the bottom of the slope he saw two figures, one was Sumire while the other one was… Sumire with a ponytail?

 _`No… that other one may look like her but the hair is a different colour... also… her facial features look slightly different…`_ Ren adjusted himself to the situation.

Sumire had a look of astonishment plastered across her face. “H-How are you here!? You should be...”

 _`Kasumi…? Isn’t that...`_ Ren jumped down from where he was and made his way towards the two with Morgana following in tow.

“Is that a cognitive being?” Morgana asked himself.

“I don’t know…” Ren replied as he listened in on the conversation. 

_“Sumire…”_ The girl who looked like Sumire said to her.

Sumire reached her hand out to the girl but before she could reach her, a shadow appeared from behind her and slashed her back.

“KASUMI!” Sumire shrieked as the girl fell to the floor.

 _“Sumire... please… if it’s just you...”_ The girl managed to get out before disappearing.

“Shit.” Ren spat as he dashed over to Sumire.

“Joker! Be careful!” Morgana called out to him before following.

“I know!” Ren increased his speed.

 **“You who have refused our lord's mercy.”** The shadow started to speak. **“You should not be here. Well, that doesn’t matter. I’ll finish you off here and now.”**

“A-Ah…” Sumire fell onto her backside as she started slowly backing up, a cold sweat developed.

The shadow transformed, blowing Sumire back a bit more as she screamed. It then raised one of its arms in preparation to attack her.

Sumire shielded her eyes as the shadow struck down. After a few seconds of nothing happening she slowly uncovered her eyes and saw that Ren was blocking the attack with his knife resting on the arm that was holding the gun. 

“Sumire, get out of here. NOW!” Ren ordered as he struggled against the shadow. “Mona, cover her.

_`Why is this one so strong!?`_

“Got it.” Morgana nodded. “Sumire, let’s go.”

“Y-Yeah…” Sumire shakily got up and made her way towards the door. 

_`This isn't good.`_ Ren felt himself lose ground as he was forced onto one knee.

Sumire turned around once more to see that Ren was losing.

“S-Senpai!?” She exclaimed which prompted Morgana to turn around.

“Crap! Joker, won’t last much longer.” Morgana exclaimed as he prepared to jump at the shadow.

All of a sudden another shadow appeared out of nowhere and aimed a strike. 

**“Intruders will be eliminated.”** The shadow struck down at Sumire but before she could get hit. Morgana jumped in the way, blocking the majority of the blow but was sent flying into a wall.

“S-Sumire… run away…” Morgana groaned as he stood up.

“Impudent intruders.” The shadow ignored Sumire who they saw as not a threat and made its way to Morgana. 

“I-I…” Sumire formed at the corners of her eyes as she could only watch as both Ren and Morgana were slowly getting overwhelmed.

 _`Senpai will get killed because of me…`_ Thoughts were going through her mind as she looked around. _`He’s saved me so many times and how do I pay him back? By running away…`_

_`No longer will I run away…`_

_`I will no longer be the weak girl I’ve always been…`_

_`Senpai… you were the one who taught me to always stay true to yourself`_

_`Today is the day I will stand up and fight!`_

She steeled herself before a surge of pain hit her in the head.

“Urgh…” The pain forced her to kneel down as she held her head.

**“Have you finally decided to fight?”**

A voice in her head called out to her. “H-Huh?”

**“Don’t be surprised little one. You wish to save your prince, don't you?”**

The pain in her head surged through once more but she gritted her teeth and nodded. “Yes!”

**“My… Such tenacity...”**

**“Very well. I shall give you my power.”**

**“I am Thou, thou art I…”**

**“Are you prepared for your debut? The ball awaits”**

**“Rip off thy mask and call out thy name.”**

The pain in her head subsided as a flash of blue flames appeared, once they disappeared the sight of a black mask with silver lines around the eyes on Sumire’s face could be seen.

The shadow’s turned their attention towards Sumire, allowing Ren and Morgana to jump away and look over to Sumire.

“No way…” Morgana let out as he watched. “Isn’t this…”

Ren watched in silence as Sumire held onto the mask and started to pull on it, his throat felt dry.

_`Damn it…`_

“The weak… Insecure Sumire… Dies today!” Sumire announced. “Come forth! Cendrillon!” 

She screamed as she ripped off the mask, blood flowed from where the mask was and her usual red eyes were now a yellow colour, just like everyone else’s awakenings.

Almost instantly afterwards, a pillar of blue flames surrounded Sumire as her Persona came into being. Her clothes had also changed while the flames surrounded her. A black leotard with black boots that went up to her thighs. A black coat that looked similar to Ren’s but was smaller and cut off in places to make movement easier along with frilly cuffs. A rapier was strapped to her waist which was decorated with silver roses. The whole look was completed with a pair of red gloves.

“She looks similar to you, doesn’t she Joker?” Morgana fired a question towards Ren.

“Yeah…” Ren nodded in agreement before they both ran to Sumire’s side. 

“Sumire!” Morgana exclaimed as they jumped next to her, getting into battle stances. “We’ll show you how it’s done so follow our lead!”

“Thank you! Please do!” Sumire replied as she pulled out her rapier from its scabbard. The silver rapier shined as she readied up.

“You should already know your Persona’s element and basic skills so for now use the first one!” Morgana explained. “Take off your mask and call out the attack.”

“Right!” Sumire pulled off her mask, summoning Cendrillon. “Kouga!”

The shadow that was hit by it immediately knocked down. 

“So they’re weak to bless…” Ren muttered as he switched persona’s. “Tarukaja!” he buffed Sumire’s attack power before calling out to her. “Attack the other one while they’re confused.”

“This power…” Sumire felt a surge of power flow through her before she ripped off the mask once again. “Cendrillon!” The bless attack hit the other shadow, knocking it down.

“Now!” Ren ordered as both her and Morgana ran forward with Sumire following closely behind to surround the shadows. Ren and Morgana took out their guns and aimed it. “You should have a gun so just think about it and take it out.”

Sumire closed her eyes for a moment as she reached from underneath her coat, pulling out a lever action rifle, she aimed it at the downed shadows.

Ren flashed a slight grin as he turned his attention back to the shadows. “Who is this place's ruler!”

 **“Like hell I’ll tell you!”** The shadow spat out.

“Looks like we’re not getting anything out of them.” Ren sighed. “Mona, All out attack.” 

“Got it.” Morgana replied. “Sumire, follow our lead!”

“Right!” Sumire answered as Ren and Morgana jumped upwards, she jumped up right after they did.

“You’ve seen us do this while we were in Madarame’s Palace so you know how these go right?” Ren asked her right before they started attacking.

“Yes! I knocked them down so I need to be the finisher, yes?” Sumire asked.

“Yeah.” Ren nodded. “I’m sure you can do this.” 

The three of them launched a barrage of attacks onto the downed shadows. 

“Finish them!” Morgana exclaimed towards Sumire who had taken out a blue ribbon, the same one that she used in her competition and did a flip and few twirls on one leg before posing, the blood of the shadows in the background splattered everywhere before they disappeared. 

“Whew…” Sumire exhaled after the battle ended but then immediately stumbled with a grunt.

“Are you alright!?” Morgana asked her.

“I… Can’t be weak any longer… I’m… Fine!” She forced herself to stand back up. 

“Woah…” Morgana muttered before speaking up. “I’m impressed you managed to stay standing up, considering you just awakened to your Persona and all.

“Thank you.” Sumire smiled. “By the way… Is the reason I’m dressed like this now due to my Persona?”

Something like that.  **I’ll explain later.**

“He’s right.” Morgana added. “It’s too dangerous here.”

Right on cue, they heard a shadows shout coming from further into the palace.

“Looks like they’ve found us” Morgana started running. “Let’s get out of here!” 

Both Ren and Sumire nodded as they ran towards the exit. Ren shot the lock with his gun to unlock it before kicking it down. 

“R-Ren-Senpai!?” Sumire was shocked to see him do that. 

“Don’t worry about it.” Ren assured her as they made their way to the elevator.

The three of them sighed in relief once they reached the entrance to the palace.

Ren took out his phone and tapped the exit icon on the Meta-nav.

**_Returning to the real world from #@!?%$’s Palace. Thank you for your hard work_ **

“Huh!?” A wave of surprise hit Ren as the world around them shifted, bringing them all back to the entrance of the construction site.

Once back in the real world, Ren immediately went to the navigation entry history and went to the latest one and read them out in his head.

_`Blank…?`_

_`Odaiba Stadium…`_

_`Research Laboratory…`_

_`Wait, blank? What the hell…`_

“Sumire, can you show me your Meta-nav for a bit.” Ren asked her.

“Huh? O-Oh, sure.” Sumire reached into her bag to grab her phone but her hand immediately came back out. “Why’s my phone so hot!?” she reached into her bag once again and pulled out her phone, the screen was on with the Meta-nav open.

“Can I use it for a moment?” he asked before she handed her phone over to him. 

The heat coming from the phone nearly made Ren drop it but he couldn’t drop someone elses phone so he just beared with the pain as he navigated the app.

“C’mon…” he muttered to himself as he opened up the navigation history. “Damn it… blank again…” he locked the phone and handed it back to Sumire. “Sorry, I just needed to check something real quick.”

“Did something happen?” She asked him as she tilted her head at an angle.

“I was just checking the Palace rulers name, but it wasn’t there…” Ren held the bridge of his nose. “We can go back in but it seems like we won’t know who the ruler’s name is till we meet him in there… Well, It’s not like it’s doing anything right now so we can investigate it at a later date. I feel like I should go into more detail about what happened to you so do you want to come to go somewhere where we can sit down and talk?” 

“T-Then, there’s this new cafe near Shibuya that I want to go to!” Sumire suggested as she fidgeted. 

“Sure. Lead the way.” Ren walked with Sumire to the train station.

═════════•°• Take your time •°•═════════

**Evening**

“So, a Persona is a manifestation of the user's personality… is it?” Sumire asked, prompting Ren to nod his head. “And… that outfit I was wearing… it’s to prevent me from being affected by the distortions.” 

“It also represents the image of rebellion that you hold in your inner self.” Morgana added. “That being said, your outfit looks a lot like Ren’s…”

“W-Well…” Sumire trailed off.

“Let’s not push her on it for now.” Ren said after he took a sip of the coffee he ordered. “Hmm… not bad…”

“Hey Ren, should we ask her THAT?” Morgana insisted.

“Huh? Oh, right.” Ren was confused for a brief moment before realising what he meant and looked around before speaking up “Sumire, now that you’ve awakened I’m going to give you a choice. You can either join us as a Phantom Thief or not join us. Either one is fine and it won’t affect our current relationship. I’ll give you some time to think about it and I’ll ask you another time, is that alright with you?”

“I... see…” Sumire responded as she began to think. 

_`I can become a Phantom Thief?`_

_`A Persona huh…`_

_`But I have an important competition coming up at the end of summer...`_

_`But I’ll be able to spend more time with Ren-Senpai….`_

_`More time with Senpai…`_

_`Alright!`_

“I-I’ve decided!” Sumire stuttered slightly as she spoke up.

“Hmm? That was fast…” Ren looked a bit shocked. 

“Y-Yeah! I know what I want to do!” Sumire resolved herself before she spoke up. “I want to join you.” 

“That’s great!” Morgana expressed his joy. “A strong one joins our ranks!” 

“But!” Sumire added. “I’ll only be able to join you after the competition at the end of summer is over. Also, my gymnastics takes precedence over anything so there will be times I won’t be able to come. If you can agree to those, I’ll be happy to join you guys!”

Ren nodded as he held out his hand for a handshake. “That’s absolutely fine. Your career is more important. Welcome to the team.”

“Glad to be here!” Sumire took his hand, her cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big things happened this chapter, big things.
> 
> These are a few shusumi fic's i've read recently and absolutely loved!
> 
> Lotus, Violets and Cherry Blossoms by Deathmanstratos - https://archiveofourown.org/works/24211450/chapters/58325074
> 
> Life Will Change by AkaneMinori - https://archiveofourown.org/works/24846847/chapters/60106123


	19. One more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fireworks festival and Alibaba contact!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It's been a bit. I kinda started the chapter later than usual. Sorry bout that! Anyways chapter is a tiny bit longer than usual. I hope that makes up for it!

**7/18**

**Daytime**

Ren put away his phone as he stood up. “Morgana, you sure you wanna stay here?”

“Yeah… I don’t wanna get wet like last time.” Morgana grimaced.

“I mean, I’m bringing an umbrella this time…” Ren held out the collapsible umbrella in his hand.

“Your bag will still get wet no matter what you do so I’d rather stay here and be dry.” Morgana persisted as he lay down.

“Alright. I’ll see you later.” Ren waved at him as he set down his glasses on the table before heading downstairs, placing the closed umbrella in his bag as he told Sojiro where he was going.

He took out his phone as soon as he exited leblanc and opened up his messaging app.

* * *

_Ren: I’ll be in Shibuya soon._

_Sumire: Great! I’ll meet you by the Buchiko statue._

_Ren: I’ll see you in a bit._

* * *

  
  


Ren left a bit earlier than before so that they could enjoy the fireworks more before it poured down with rain.

**_Pi Pi Pi Pi_ **

Ren checked his phone after he had gotten on the train to see he got messages from Mishima.

* * *

_Mishima: Hey, I saw some disturbing news online._

_Mishima: It sounds like it’ll be really if it turns out true._

_Ren: Medjed right?_

_Ren: Don’t worry about them._

_Mishima: How did you already know…_

_Ren: I have my sources._

_Mishima: Well anyway, be careful._

* * *

  
  


**Evening**

**_“Shibuya. This is, Shibuya.”_ ** The PA system called out as Ren exited the train car and made his way into the station square, he then headed towards the Buchiko statue.

 _`Is she not here yet?`_ Ren looked around and didn’t see her so he took out his phone and waited.

Not long after a voice called out to him. “Good evening Ren-Senpai, did I keep you waiting?”

Ren instantly recognised the voice and brought his head up. “Nah, I wasn’t waiting that lo-” he stopped mid sentence as soon as he saw Sumire.

She wore a violet yukata with a slightly paler violet obi, white and pink flowers decorated the whole yukata as she stood there. Her hair was tied up and held together with a floral hair stick that was the same colour as her yukata.

“W-What do you think?” she managed to ask as she moved her bangs to the side, blushing ever so slightly as she awaited on Ren to respond.

Ren froze for a moment, completely mesmerised by her before he snapped back into reality after hearing her questions. “You-” he cleared his throat. “You look amazing.” He flashed a smile. “The person you fall for will be a lucky guy.”

“I guess you’re a lucky guy then…” she whispered to herself, making sure Ren couldn’t hear.

“Sorry what was that?” Ren asked as he put his phone away.

“Nothing!” Sumire immediately answered. “Are you wearing contacts Senpai? You’re not wearing your usual glasses today.”

“I.. I don’t actually need glasses.” Ren answered her as he rubbed the back of his head. “I only wear them to make myself stand out less, I’ve been told I have a natural glare so the glasses hide that. Enough of that though, the fireworks will start soon so let’s go.”

“Sure!” Sumire enthusiastically nodded as they made their way to a nearby clearing to watch the fireworks.

═════════•°• Take your time •°•═════════

“They’re so pretty!” Sumire exclaimed as she saw fireworks explode in the sky.

“Yeah.” Ren replied as he watched the sky, watching the clouds slowly form together.

_`Any minute now…`_

After a few more minutes of watching the fireworks, it started pouring down with rain. Ren reached into his bag and took out the umbrella, opening it and sheltering the two of them from the rain.

“T-Thank you.” Sumire stuttered a bit as she thanked him. 

Fireworks were still going off so they stood there for a bit longer, watching the fireworks while people were evacuating the area.

They kept watching until the announcement that the fireworks had been cancelled. They both left the area while underneath the opened umbrella, heading in the direction of Sumire’s house.

“How did you know it was gonna rain senpai?” Sumire asked him as they walked.

I didn’t.  **Just a hunch.**

“I see…” Sumire responded but right afterwards, a speeding car shot past the two, it hit a big puddle, splashing a load of water on the two. Ren instinctively shielded Sumire as his entire body got soaked.

“R-Ren-Senpai!? Are you alright!?” Sumire worriedly asked.

“I’m fine.” Ren replied. “Let’s go.”

“B-But-” Sumire tried responding.

“Nothing is going to change while we’re still out in the rain.” Ren cut her off. “I need to get you home first. You parents must be worried about you.” 

Sumire went quiet as they kept walking until they reached the outside of her house. “W-Why don’t you come inside…? You can dry up before heading back for the day…” she timidly got out.

“I think I’ll take you up on that. I’ll probably catch a cold if I go home as I am now.” Ren nodded.

“That’s great!” Sumire bubbled as she opened the door, Ren closed the umbrella and shook the water off before he headed in. They were quickly greeted by both Shinichi and Akane as they walked inside.

“Ren-kun! You’re soaked!” Akane looked shocked. “Come in! I’ll grab you a towel!” 

“Thank you Akane-san.” Ren could feel his clothes sticking to him.

After getting a towel to dry himself off, Ren tried to thank them before sneezing.

“Ren-kun, why don’t you take a bath before you head back, we’ll dry your clothes for you.” Shinichi suggested.

“But-” Ren started.

“No buts!” Akane cut in. “Now come on! Shinichi will take your clothes off of you after you change. Sumire, you can take a bath afterwards. You’re not as wet as he is afterall.”

“Y-Yeah” Sumire responded as she finished drying off her Yukata as much as she could.

“Follow me Ren-kun.” Shinichi stated as he walked off, Ren followed him soon after. “I’ll start the bath for you now so just change into a towel for now, get those soaked clothes off of you and put them in the basket on the floor.”

“Thank you, Shinichi-san.” Ren thanked him as he entered the bathroom along with Shinichi who went further in and started up the bath. Once the bath was filled, Shinichi walked back out to where Ren was. He was wearing a towel from the waist down, with his clothes set down in the basket. 

“The bath is ready for you.” Shinichi said as he went to grab Ren’s clothes. “That being said… you have a really well trained body for someone your age. I don’t know what you’ve been through to get such defined muscles but i’m certainly jealous.”

“OH REALLY NOW!?” Akane abruptly bursted into the bathroom. 

“Wha-” Ren was stunned to see Akane barge into the room while he was only wearing a towel.

“M-MUM!?” Ren could hear Sumire shout out to Akane from outside the bathroom.

“A-Akane!?” Shinichi was just as surprised but she ignored him and went to look at Ren.

“I see, That sculpted body… that toned six pack that most people your age would die for... Sumire! Get in here!” She called for her daughter to enter. “Ren-kun is pretty muscular!”

“N-No!” Sumire called out from outside.

“Err… can I go in and wash up now…” Ren asked Shinichi. He could feel a draft coming from the open door.

“Yes, go ahead Ren-kun.” Shinichi walked up to Akane and gripped onto her face. “In the meantime, I’ll have a little talk with my wife here.”

“D-Dear!? It hurts!” Akane let out as she was dragged out of the bathroom.

As Ren turned around he heard Akane shout from outside. “How long are you gonna take Ren-kun? I’ll be sure to bring your clothes to you before then.” 

“Thirty minutes.” Ren answered her before he walked into the bathroom. He washed himself before setting himself in the bathtub. 

═════════•°• Take your time •°•═════════

Ren wrapped the towel around his lower body and opened the door to the bathroom and walked into the changing area, only to see someone there holding his clothes.

“AHWAWAAWAAWAWAWAWAWAWAHAWAHAHAHSWAHAHA” Inhumane noises came out from her as she stared, tightening her hold on his clothes.

“Can you give me my clothes please?” Ren asked her as he noticed his clothes getting crumpled.

“H-Huh? Y-YEASH” she quickly gave him his clothes and tried to run out while covering her face, immediately running into the door frame. She yelped in pain before recovering and running out of the bathroom.

Ren just stood there, confused at what had just transpired before he changed into his now dry clothes and exited the bathroom.

Upon walking into the living room, he saw Akane sitting in seiza while being lectured by Shinichi.

Akane saw him walk in the room and she immediately called out to him.

“Ren-kun! Shinichi is being mean!” Akane reached out to Ren, only to get hit in the head by a fist.

“AND WHOSE FAULT DO YOU THINK THAT IS!?” Shinichi shouted before turning to Ren, instantly changing his expression and tone. “Ah, I see you’re done. The rain has let up now as well, are you fine going back by yourself?”

“Yeah, I should be fine. Thank you Shinichi-san.” Ren bowed before he looked around. “Have you seen Sumire?”

“No, she hasn’t been down since she went to give you your clothes.” Shinichi responded as he sat down. “I thought she was waiting for you to finish so she could have a bath.”

“Huh… I wanted to at least say goodbye to her before I left.” Ren made his way towards the door. “Well, it doesn’t matter. I’ll text her later, goodnight Shinichi-san, Akane-san.”

“Goodnight Ren-kun.” Both of the Yoshizawa parents said as he opened the door, grabbing his umbrella that was on the floor.

“W-Wait!” Sumire called out as she walked down the stairs. “C-Can I talk to you for a moment?”

“Sure?” Ren said as he walked outside. “Let’s talk out here, it’s stopped raining so we should be fine.”

Sumire nodded and quickly followed him outside.

“So what did you want to talk about?” Ren spoke up as he asked her.

“W-Well… a-about earlier…” Sumire started. “I-I’m sorry I ran out like that!”

“Earlier? Oh, don’t worry about it.” Ren waved it off. “Rather, I’m more worried about you, you hit your forehead on the way out.” 

“B-But the fact I ran off after seeing... tha-” Sumire instantly went red as Ren moved her bangs out the way to show the red bump on her forehead. “S-Senpai!? W-What are you d-doing!?”

“I’m making sure you’re okay.” Ren replied as he moved in closer to inspect the bump.

“I-I-I’m fine Senpai! Goodnight!” Sumire pulled away and bowed before turning back to the house.

“Goodnight.” Ren replied to her before she walked back inside. “Huh, I wonder why she was so flustered.” he muttered to himself before he walked towards Shibuya.

Sumire closed the front door and immediately crouched down, curled up in a ball and covered up her face. 

_`Ren-Senpai... in a towel…`_

_`Abs…`_

_`I hit my head… while embarrassed…`_

She could feel her face getting hotter as she curled up even further.

“Honey, are you alright?” Akane walked up to her daughter.

“I embarrassed myself in front of him!? How will I be alright!?” Sumire looked up to Akane before covering up her face again.

Shinichi went over to try and comfort her. “Sumire, I don’t think Ren really minded it. Why don’t you ask him later?” 

“Yeah… thanks dad.” Sumire slowly got back up.

Akane slowly leaned in, getting close enough so she could whisper into Sumire’s ear. _“So, what do you think of Ren-kun’s physique. Did I time it right? I tried to make it so that you would walk in just as he finishes.”_

Sumire ran off towards the bathroom. “I-I’m going to take my bath now!” 

“Akane…” Shinichi stood behind Akane who could feel her back shiver. “What did you just tell her...”

“N-Nothing special dear!” Akane started panicking as she started laughing nervously.

“Akane…” Shinichi said again.

“I-It’s time for me to do the laundry!” Akane quickly made her escape from Shinichi who sighed and sat back down.

═════════•°• Take your time •°•═════════

**7/20**

**Early Morning**

“Oh, it’s you.” Akechi called out to Ren while he was waiting at the train station.

“Do you really want to be seen talking to someone like me?” Ren fired back.

“Not really no, but if I don’t make it seem like I’m talking to someone, annoying people will start bugging me.” Akechi replied with his usual fake smile for when he’s outside. “Now then, the train is here so we should get going. The investigation on the Phantom Thieves is really stupid considering what they actually do.”

The two entered the train car while making small talk so people wouldn’t bother Akechi.

“You know Medjed has declared war on you, yes?” Akechi asked Ren.

“Yeah, even if we do nothing. It will be fine.” Ren replied to him. “It’s a scheme from Shido, right?”

“You’re right…” Akechi was slightly stunned.

**Lunchtime**

“Hey, your phone was buzzing earlier.” Morgana told Ren after they had finished eating.

Ren took out his phone and saw the familiar icon along with a multitude of messages 

* * *

_???: Nice to meet you._

_???: I am the one they call Alibaba._

_???: I want to ask you something._

_???: You’re a phantom thief, aren’t you?_

_???: Can you really steal hearts?_

_???: There is someone whose heart I would like you to steal._

_???: But I’m not asking for charity, let’s make a deal._

_???: You wish to know about Medjed, correct?_

_???: I can give you information on them if the change of heart is successful._

_???: If you so desire, I can take care of them as well._

_???: Do you believe in my skills?_

_???: I can track down their accounts, just as I have with yours._

_???: But this is all I can prove at the moment._

_???: I’ve prepared the necessary tool on my end._

_???: Look forward to it._

* * *

Ren put his phone away. _`So it’s begun.`_

**Evening**

Ren entered Leblanc to see Sojiro focusing on a letter. Ren waited until he noticed him.

“O-Oh, you’re back. I didn’t notice you there, this appeared in the mail for you by the way.” he motioned towards a letter on the counter. “I’ll get going now, I have things to do. I’ve already closed up so don’t make too much of a mess.” Sojiro walked out the store.

Ren picked up the letter and went upstairs.

“This is the calling card, right?” Morgana asked as Ren sat down.

“Yeah… We’ll start infiltration soon, just give it a bit more.” Ren answered as he put it in his school bag. “I want to try this again, this time with someone else.” he took out the star from his bag.

“Tonight isn’t gonna be pretty.” Ren stated to himself as he brought the star close to his chest.

“Ann…” Ren muttered to himself. The star started glowing before dying down and going back to normal.

“Ren… is Lady Ann coming back?” Morgana asked expectantly.

“Hopefully…” Ren answered him. “Let’s go to bed.”

═════════•°• Take your time •°•═════════

Ren opened his eyes to see himself back in Kamoshida’s palace. Ann was tied up at the other side of the room.

“What’s all this about!? Seriously, I’m gonna call the cops!” She tried pulling on her arm as she complained.

“So, this is the intruder.” Shadow Kamoshida walked in the room, followed by his cognitive version of Ann.

“Who’s that!?” Ann was stunned to see someone who looked exactly like her before she shook her head. “More importantly, what is this place!? Why’s the school turned into something like this!?”

“I can’t believe you mistook my Ann for someone like her.” Kamoshida ignored her and started talking to his guards before he turned back to Ann. “Are you afraid?”

“What is that outfit? Have you lost your mind? She asked him.

“I do as I please here. After all, this is my castle… The world of my desires.” Kamoshida answered her.

“What the-!?” Ann tried struggling again. “Wait… is this some red light district!?”

Kamoshida chuckled. “What a lively slave.”

“This isn’t funny!” Ann snapped. “Enough of the bullshit, Kamoshida!”

He turned around to the cognitive Ann. “The girl’s decided to tell me off. What do you think of that?”

“Talking back is, like… totally unforgivable…” The cognitive Ann replied listlessly. 

“In that case…” Kamoshida turned back around to face Ann. “she should be executed.”

Ann gasped as a gold armoured knight walked up to Ann.

“Now then, how should I play with you?” He began laughing. “Shall I tear you into little pieces?”

“Are you kidding me?” Ann started losing her vigour from before.

“Takamaki!” Ryuji called out to her as he, Ren and Morgana ran up to them.

Kamoshida clicked his tongue as he saw them. “Just when I was about to start enjoying myself…”

“What’s the deal with this guy!?” Ann asked while still trying to break free.

“GUARDS!” Kamoshida clapped his hands, summoning multiple guard shadows surrounding the three. “How many times are you gonna come back? But this time there’s no escape. Kill them!” 

One of the shadow’s battered Ryuji in the head with its shield.

“GAH!?” Ryuji exclaimed as he fell to the ground.

“Skull!” Morgana shouted as he got held down by a shadow.

“Shit.” Ren cursed to himself as he got surrounded.

“Hah.” Kamoshida looked down on him. “I guess I’ll let you see this imposters death before I send you to your grave. Do it.” 

The golden knight lifted his sword above his head, preparing himself to strike. 

“ANN!” Ren screamed as he tried to make his way over, only to get blocked by a wall of shadows. “GET OUT OF MY WAY!” Ren started cutting down shadows left right and centre.

Kamoshida flashed a disgusting grin. “Do it.”

“NO!” Ren reached out towards Ann whose face was washed with fear as the golden knight struck down his sword.

**Night**

Ren jumped out of bed with his arm outstretched. His body was drenched in sweat and was out of breath. He immediately got up and slowly made his way to the bathroom to wash up.

“Shit…” He muttered to himself after washing his face. 

He made his way back up to the now awake and worried Morgana. “Will this happen every time…” he asked Ren.

“I’m not sure… but there aren’t many left. I just have to persevere…” Ren got back into bed and eventually drifted back to sleep.

═════════•°• Take your time •°•═════════

**7/21**

**Early Morning**

“Good morning, Senpai!” Sumire called out to Ren, who turned around to greet her.

“Morning Sumire.” Ren responded as he wiped some sweat off his forehead.

“Every day has been so hot recently… My water bottle empties as fast as I fill it.” she started. “By the way, summer break is coming up. Do you have any plans Senpai?”

**Got nothing.** What about you?

“So, you’re not the type of person to plan in advance, I see!” Sumire played with her hair a bit. “T-Then, when I’m not training for the competition, would you like to practise together?”

“Sure. We can also do a mementos run when you’re free. I need to introduce you to the others after all.” Ren nodded.

“Mementos…? Others…?” Sumire asked, not sure what he meant.

“Oh, it’s somethin for the `other` job.” Ren specified on what he meant. “Don’t worry, it’s not anything long term, it’ll only take up an afternoon.”

“I see…” I should be free next wednesday so we can go then?” She suggested.

“That sounds good.” Ren agreed as the train pulled into the station. “Let’s go.”

The two entered the train car to head to school.

As soon as Ren exited the train at Aoyama-Itchome, he felt someone glaring at him. He did a small look around, hoping to see who it was but as soon but got nothing.

“Ren-Senpai, is something wrong?” Sumire asked him, a bit concerned at what he was doing.

“It’s nothing, let’s go.” Ren urged her to leave the station with him.

“Good morning Yoshizawa-san!” Someone called out to them, rather to Sumire.

Both Sumire and Ren turned around only to be greeted by the sight of Kouki.

“Er… Good morning?” Sumire replied hesitantly.

“It’s such a beautiful day, is it not? Of course, nothing could ever top your beauty!” Kouki flashed a smile that looked like it came straight from a charming anime protagonist.

“I just think it’s too hot.” Ren gave his input

“I wasn’t talking to you country bumpkin!” Kouki hissed at Ren. “What would you know!?” 

“I agree with him.” Sumire butted in. Ren could see her tightening her grip on her school bag.

“H-Huh!?” Kouki was stunned. “W-Well, it is a little hot…” he once again tried to gain her favour. “Would you like to walk to school together? I’m sure we’ll have much in com-” 

“I’m walking with Ren-Senpai.” Sumire interjected. 

“Wha-” Kouki lost his cool for a slight moment before quickly regaining it. “Just ditch this criminal bumpkin. People like you should be with the elites! Like me! Kouki Nobuhide!” he reached for her wrist, only for her to reel back in disgust. “What the hell? Ah, are you playing hard to get? That’s fine by me.” He tried once again to grab her wrist only to get blocked by Ren. He instantly turned to Ren with a scowl. “Oi, let go of me you shit.” 

“That’s enough out of you.” Ren stood there, his grey eyes piercing through Kouki’s.

“That attitude of yours really pisses me off.” Kouki spat as he broke off. “I’ll warn you now I do boxing. So back off if you don’t want to get hurt.” he started punching the air with speed and precision while doing all sorts of footwork.

Ren saw it but stood his ground.

“Hah. I guess I’ll get praised for sending the delinquent to the hospital.” Kouki threw a punch that went hurtling towards Ren’s face.

“S-Senpai!” Sumire called out to him just as Kouki’s hit landed, or so he thought.

Kouki grinned, thinking he had won. But when he looked at Ren’s face, he saw that his punch had been caught.

“Sumire, go on ahead.” Ren called out to her without turning around.

“B-But!” Sumire tried getting something out but was immediately denied.

“Just go. Please.” Ren begged her. 

“Alright… just please be safe…” Sumire complied as she turned around.

“Who do you think I am?” Ren replied to her as she walked towards the school before turning his attention back to Kouki. “We’ll get in the way of others here. Follow me.”

“Don’t act all high and mighty you shit.” Kouki growled. “But sure, I wouldn’t want to hurt anyone walking by. I was just going easy on you, you’ll go down soon enough and you’ll be too embarrassed to show yourself at school again! I’ll make sure of that!” 

Ren ignored his tangent and walked into an alleyway. “Now then, come on. Give me your best shot.”

Kouki grinded his teeth. “I hate your fucking guts.”

“I don’t even know who you are.” Ren replied honestly. “Why do you hate me so much?”

“You don’t know? Hah, of course you don’t.” Kouki scoffed. “Well I’ll tell you. It’s because you stole Yoshizawa-san from me.”

 _`Huh…?`_ Ren stared at him with disbelief. _`I… stole?`_

“You don’t even know you did it huh. Everything was going so well until you showed up. Well, it’s not too late to fix my mistakes, if I beat you up and get you kicked out I should still be good. You look scrawny enough, I bet your criminal record was something minor as well..” Kouki threw down his bag and took up a stance.

Ren coldly stared at him, taking off his glasses without saying a word.

Kouki dashed towards Ren, even faster than before and threw a punch.

Ren dodged his first punch with ease, causing Kouki to click his tongue. “Stand still!” He threw multiple more punches, Ren dodged them all once again.

After a minute or two of exchanges like this, Kouki fell on one of his knees while out of breath.

“Kuh… slippery bastard…” Kouki breathed heavily, trying to catch his breath. “Come at me like a man! Justice will prevail! She will become mine and fall ever so in love with me after I throw your beat up body in front of her. The good boy act you do in front of her will be no more!”

Something in Ren’s head clicked as he walked over to Kouk andi lifted him by the scruff of the neck with one hand, lifting his feet off the ground.

“Wha- unhand me you bastard!” Kouki struggled while he was being held up.

“Do you want to find out if the criminal record is true or not?” Ren asked coldy as he chuckled slightly, changing his persona subconsciously.

From Kouki’s point of view all he could see when Ren asked that was his eyes shifting red and back to the cold grey that his usual eyes were.

“A-Ah…” Kouki could feel fear creeping up his back. 

_`I’m going to die…`_

“Sumire is not a thing, don’t go around parading your conceited `Justice`” Ren threw Kouki to the ground and silence walked off after putting his glasses back on. “I’m not in the greatest mood today so consider yourself lucky.” he reminisced about what happened the night before.

After exiting the alleyway, Ren took out his phone and opened up the Meta-nav. He typed in Kouki Nobuhide in the search bar.

**_Candidate Found_ **

`It’s a hit… as expected… I don’t think he has a palace so he’ll probably be in Mementos…`

Ren tried typing in Mementos.

**_Candidate Found. Navigating_ **

**_Navigation Aborted_ **

Ren immediately cancelled navigation as soon as he knew he was in Mementos. 

_`Hopefully this doesn’t get too out of hand before we visit Mementos next wednesday… I want Sumire to be there when we change his heart at least.`_ Ren sighed as he walked into the school gate.

═════════•°• Take your time •°•═════════

**Afternoon**

“Hey, your phone’s buzzing.” Morgana told Ren while in class. “I think it’s you know who.”

Ren took out his phone. 

* * *

_???: Good day._

_Ren: Good day to you too._

_???: Ah, you responded today._

_???: Once again, I am Alibaba._

_???: You are the leader of the Phantom Thieves, correct?_

_Ren: That’s right. And before you ask about the change of heart._

_Ren: We need the name of the person as well as the chance to meet that person at least once._

_???: …_

_???: I see._

_???: So you have to meet your target directly to be able to steal their heart...._

_???: That will be a problem…_

_???: They have a reason for not being able to go out._

_???: This is difficult…_

_???: One moment, I’m thinking…_

_???: Ok, it’s a shame, but I’m calling this deal off._

_Ren: Are you sure about that, Futaba Sakura._

_???: How do you know that name…_

_???: whatever, please forget this ever happened._

_Ren: I’m coming over tonight._

* * *

The last message Ren sent wasn’t received. _`It looks like she shut down the chat… shit…`_

Ren opened up the group chat and messaged everyone.

* * *

_Ren: Ginza. Tonight, operation starts tomorrow._

_Ryuji: Hell yeah!_

_Makoto: You got messaged by her didn’t you._

_Ren: Yeah…_

_Makoto: Alright. I’ll see you later._

* * *

Ren put away his phone and went back to barely concentrating on class.

**After School**

Ren got up and walked a few steps over to Ann’s desk, leaving his bag on his desk.

“Oh, hi Ren! Do you need something?” Ann asked him.

“How’s Shiho doing?” Ren replied with another question.

“Oh! She’s doing well! She starts rehab soon and she invited me to watch! You should come as well! I’m sure she’ll be happy to see you!” She replied energetically. “How’ve you been doing after the incident though?” 

“I’ve been doing fine. I’m going to Ginza tonight to celebrate.” Ren said, keeping his bag in his peripheral vision. “And plan for the next infiltration.” 

“Ginza? Wow, the only place I know of there is that one sushi place.” Ann replied earnestly. “I’ll see you the-” she stopped mid sentence. “H-Huh!? Why did I say… wait, infiltration?” she trailed off. “You mean Futa- kuh…” a sharp pain pierced her head.

 _`Alright!`_ Ren’s mood lifted considerably.

“Yeah, Futaba. We’ll plan it all out at the next Phantom Thieves meeting.” Ren pushed further. “I’ll see you tonight for some sushi. Panther.” He got the last bit out before he grabbed his bag and walked off. Leaving Ann sitting there, confused and in pain.

“I need to go home…” Ann slowly got up and headed home, a splitting headache still plagued her throughout her whole journey.

═════════•°• Take your time •°•═════════

“Where did the headache come from…” Ann muttered as she lay down on her bed. “Futa- who? Though, the headache got considerably worse when Ren mentioned the Phantom Thieves…!?” The headache got even worse as she brought her hands to her head. 

“I can’t have a headache now… I need to head to Ginza later to celebrate the Kaneshiro heist…” Pain shot through her head once again. “I… I need to wash my face…” 

She slowly pulled herself up and trudged to the bathroom. “Wait… whos’ Kaneshiro…” she splashed her face with water. She brought her face up and looked in the mirror, a red panther mask appeared on her face. “H-Huh!?” She blinked once and the mask was gone. “W-What was that!? Why did it look… so familiar…” the sounds of glass cracking in her head started as she kept thinking, her mind began to clear up. “God, i’m so stupid… here I am living a normal life when the others have been doing all that without me…”

Glass shattering could be heard as she finally realised who she once was. “I can’t believe I forgot I was a friggin’ Phantom Thief!” 

“Oh crap! I need to prepare to go to Ginza soon!” She started panicking. “I can’t wait to see the surprised looks on their faces when I show up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, please point out any mistakes I made.
> 
> God I love writing out Shinichi and Akane shenanigans, I have a blast everyime.
> 
> Today on the ShuSumi chopping block is my friend Tharon! https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825528
> 
> As well as Monk https://archiveofourown.org/works/23806528/chapters/57196321
> 
> Please give this a read if you haven't yet please read this by Dev0ted! https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800358
> 
> big thanks to Thanos Pagkidis for the summer shujin joker sprite and Goro_orb for the joker expressions!  
> https://twitter.com/Thanos_Pagkidis  
> https://twitter.com/goro_orb


	20. Hermit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ann regains her memories and the thieves go into Futaba's palace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long to get out, I was going through a slight burnout.
> 
> I'm getting back into the swing of things so hopefully the chapter isn't too bad.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

**Evening**

_`Hopefully it’s worked…`_ Ren hopped out of the train car at Ginza station headed towards the sushi restaurant.

Morgana popped out of Ren’s bag. “Looks like we’re the first ones he-” he froze, staring in a certain direction.

Ren turned to where Morgana was staring. A girl with platinum blonde hair with two bushy pigtails stood there while on her phone.

“Ann!” He called out to her, causing her to lift her head up.

“Hey Ren!” She walked over to him.

“L-Lady Ann…?” Morgana cautiously questioned her.

“Hey Morgana.” Ann went to pet him on the head for a few seconds. “How’ve you been?” 

“LADY ANN!” Morgana jumped off of Ren’s shoulders and into Ann’s arms.

“Hey now! Don’t do that!” She tried to scold him but her face had a bright smile on her face while she was holding the cat.

“Welcome back.” Ren put out his hand, prompting Ann to adjust and free up one of her hands.

“Good to be back!” She said as they high fived.

**I am Thou, Thou art I…**

**Thou hast re-established a Blood oath.**

**Thy wings of rebellion hast been reborn**

**And break the yoke of thy heart**

**Thou hast regained the ultimate secret**

**Of the Lovers, granting thee infinite power…**

“Oh Lady Ann! How I’ve missed you!” Morgana rubbed his face against Ann.

“The others should be here soon.” Ren told Ann as he leaned against a wall. “I’m sure you have loads of questions but I can answer them after we’ve got some food in our stomachs.”

“Right! I wasn’t able to come for the sushi last time! I want my fatty tuna! Salmon! Yellowtail!” Morgana started listing off all the fish he wanted.

“Yo RenRen, Mona... Ann!?” Ryuji was the first to turn up and was immediately taken aback by Ann’s presence. “W-What a surprise to see you here!” he tried to feign ignorance. 

“Ryuji, it’s fine.” Ren put a hand on his shoulder. “She’s back.”

“For real!?” Ryuji exclaimed with a surprised look on his face before he regained his normal composure.

“Ann? Is that you?” Makoto was the last to arrive.

“Yep!” Ann nodded.

“Alright, let's head in.” Ren opened the door to the restaurant and they all walked in.

“Wait, where’s Yusuke?” Ann asked.

“I’ll explain while we eat.” Ren answered her as they walked over to the middle table and sat down, prompting everyone else to do the same.

═════════•°• Take your time •°•═════════

“That’s…” Ann didn’t know what to say. “So we all died that day…” she looked around at everyone present. “And the reason Yusuke isn’t here?”

“I didn’t want to involve you guys after what happened the first time…” Ren looked down. “So I infiltrated with only myself and Morgana…”

“Then some stuff happened with the wishing star and Ryuji regained his memories.” Morgana glossed over the talk he and Ren had the night before that happened.

“Star?” Ann enquired. “What star?”

Ren took out the star from his bag and presented it to Ann. “I’m not too sure what kinds of powers it has but it’s been able to bring back the memories of everyone present, excluding me and Morgana of course.” 

“Then why can’t we just wish back Futaba and get that over with?” Ann asked him.

Ren shook his head. “We can’t, not yet. There seems to be some requirements we need to fulfil for it to work.” 

“Then why haven’t you brought back Yusuke…” She asked another question.

“It won’t let me bring too many people back at once. If my calculations are correct, everyone will be back by the time we start infiltration for Okumura’s palace.” Ren replied before ordering sushi to go. “Let’s head over to Sojiro’s place now.” 

Everyone nodded and stood up, exiting the shop after Ren paid for everything.

“That was delicious!” Ann exclaimed as she stretched.

“I agree. It’s been a while since I’ve had sushi like that.” Makoto added.

“C’mon, let’s head to Futaba’s!” Ryuji led the charge to the station.

“Hey Ren, shouldn’t you tell them about her?” Morgana started. “She is joining us next week afterall.”

“I forgot about that, thanks.” Ren pet Morgana, causing him to purr softly before calling out to everyone.

“What’s up man?” Ryuji was the first one to ask while everyone else also wanted to know what he wanted to say.

“We’re doing a Mementos trip next wednesday and we’re going to be joined by someone. Just thought I’d let you know ahead of time.” Ren declared.

“Wait, is it with Akechi?” Ryuji asked.

“Akechi!?” Ann let out a shocked gasp. “Why are you talking about Akechi joining us now!?” 

“Oh right, you weren’t there.” Ryuji rubbed the back of his neck. “Ren here recruited Akechi much earlier than when he joined us last time. We beat Kaneshiro with his help.”

“Are you sure we can trust him?” Ann turned to Ren.

“I’m sure. But no, It’s not Akechi that will be joining us next wednesday. They awakened recently and me and Morgana went ahead and asked if she wanted to join. She said yes but sometimes she won’t be able to join us due to her gymnastics stuff.” Ren explained. “That being said, she won’t officially join us until after summer. The Mementos run we’re doing will serve as a sort of training for her.”

“Gymnastics?” Makoto muttered to herself before speaking up. “Are you talking about the first year honours student? Sumire Yoshizawa?”

“For real!?” Ryuji raised his voice as he let out his surprise. “How did she even get into the Metaverse!?”

“Ryuji, shut up!” Ann quickly went to chastise him.

“Crap, sorry…” Ryuji instantly shrunk back, now aware of what he did.

“It’s a long story... “ Ren looked back at how Sumire entered Madarame’s palace the first time. “I was careless…”

“Careless is an understatement.” Morgana chimed in. “By the way, why did you decide to do training now? We’ve never done that sort of stuff before. I swear you’re a completely different person when it comes to her.”

“Yoshizawa is the red haired girl you protected from Kamoshida, right?” Ann began to question him.

Ren nodded, causing a smile to creep up on Ann’s face.

“I see! So, are you dating?” she asked as she leaned in, her face full of curiosity.

“N-No.” Ren’s cheeks flushed a faint pink as he answered. “We’re just friends.”

“Are you sure man?” Ryuji added. “It seemed to me you two were close as hell.”

“You seem oddly protective of her as well.” Makoto voiced her thoughts after Ryuji.

“Oh? Oh?” Ann’s smile was getting bigger by the second.

“Can we head to the station now, we’re going to be late.” Ren tried to change the subject.

“He’s right, we really need to get going.” Morgana nodded in agreement.

“Alright… but I’m not done with you Ren! I’ll be asking you questions about her next time!” Ann gave up for the day.

═════════•°• Take your time •°•═════════

**_“Yongen-Jaya. This is, Yongen-Jaya.”_ **

The PA called out as the group exited the train car, left the station and into the streets of Yongen. 

“Alright, it’s a different day than before so Sojiro is probably home.” Ren started to tell everyone the plan as they walked towards his house. “I checked the weather earlier and it said it was going to be stormy so there's a high chance the power will go out. You guys ready?”

“Got it” Everyone replied in agreement.

“Alright.” Ren nodded. “Let’s go.”

Ren pressed the doorbell, no one answered.

“Is he still at Leblanc?” Ren said to himself before noticing the slightly open door to his house. “The door’s open, let’s head in.”

Everyone nodded in agreement as Ren slowly opened the door, leading the way inside.

“Please excuse us…” Makoto muttered as she walked through the door.

They could see and hear the TV coming from the living room.

“Ya’ think Futaba’s over there?” Ryuji asked, trying to keep his voice down.

“Probably.” Ren replied, right before they heard thunder causing the power to go out. Which prompted a scream from further within the house.

“T-That’s Futaba… right…?” Makoto shakily asked as she started to slowly back away.

“It is.” Ren tried to calm her down. “There’s no ghost, don’t worry.” he pulled on her arm to bring her back to the entrance.

All of a sudden, Ren felt a presence from right behind him. He turned around to see the small orange haired girl. A flash of lightning appeared, quickly followed by the roar of the thunder, causing the girl to run away, screaming. Makoto screamed as well, falling to the floor, trying to cling to the person closest to her, this time Ryuji was up on the chopping block.

“GAH!?” Ryuji felt his bones cracking as Makoto’s arms around him tightened

“Rest in peace Ryuji.” Ren clapped his hands together.

“I’m not dead you asshole!”

“Futaba!” Ann called out to her but it was no use, she had already ran upstairs and slammed her door shut.

“Are you okay, Futaba!?” Sojiro shouted from outside.

“Crap, he’s home!” Ryuji exclaimed while Makoto was still clinging onto him.

“Ann, explain to him what happened like you did last time. Ryuji, stay quiet. Makoto… just try not to be scared.” Ren quickly gave out orders.

The door flung open and Sojiro stumbled in. “Who the hell are you!? Don’t move!” he slowly moved to grab a flashlight while keeping his eyes locked onto the dark figures. “You hear me!” After flicking the flashlight on, the sight of Ren, Ann, Ryuji and Makoto, who was still clinging onto Ryuji for dear life came into view. “You kids? What’re you doing in my house?” 

“Um, we brought you some sushi, but nobody answered when we rang the bell… the door was unlocked too.” Ann quickly explained. “We could hear the TV though, so we got worried you might have passed out or something…”

“The door was unlocked?” he asked.

“Yes.” Ann nodded.

Sojiro gave a small sigh. “...I do that sometimes. Guess I’m getting old.”

“Um, excuse me...” Makoto had more or less just recovered. “There’s something we’d like to ask.”

“Hm? You wanna ask me?”

“There’s someone else living here… isn’t there?”

Sojiro paused for a moment before answering. “Yeah. My daughter.”

“I see… is there a chance we can meet with her? I think we might have frightened her earlier, so we’d like to apologise if at all possible.” she got out, hoping to meet Futaba as early as possible.

“Well… that's…” Sojiro was hesitant.

“Is she sick?” Ren chimed in with his own question to back up Makoto.

“No, it’s not like that.” He looked at the curious group before sighing again. “I don’t want you all getting the wrong idea…” he then turned to Ren. “I shouldn’t have kept this a secret from you. Let’s talk at my shop. She’ll hear us if we stay here.”

 _`I don’t think that matters boss…`_ Ren nodded as they all followed Sojiro to Leblanc.

═════════•°• Take your time •°•═════════

“Well… a lot happened after that, but I ended up taking custody of Futaba...” Sojiro finished explaining what had happened and how he ended up with her. “First she was so depressed she… wouldn’t even talk to me. I kept talking to her though, and she started opening up to me little by little. That’s when I found out. Futaba blames herself for her mother's death.”

 _`This story will always be depressing no matter how many times I hear it…`_ Ren thought to himself as he listened to Sojiro.

There was silence before Ann spoke up. “Do you know why?” 

Sojiro shook his head. “She’s never told me. I wanted to know what led to believing that, but I decided not to rub salt in the wound. Then, a few months ago… she started getting real scared, even when nothing was happening. She’d say things like _`I hear voices…`_ and, _`Mum is looking at me…`_ ”

“Have you taken Futaba to a doctor?” Ren asked.

“I wanted to, but she refused. Even when I had a doctor come she would lock herself away in her room. Since then, she’s become what you call a shut-in. She won’t take a single step outside the house, or even try to see other people. So yeah…” he turned to Ren. “her situation is why I couldn’t let you in my house.”

**Don’t worry about it.** It’s fine.

“Thanks.” A small smile appeared on Sojiro’s face before he started talking again. “What Futaba needs is a safe place where nobody will threaten her. Somewhere she can be at ease. That’s why I won’t do anything she doesn’t want. I don’t make her do anything she’s unwilling to either.” he stood up. “Then again, I know that’s no way for her to live. It’s all I can do though…”

“What does Futaba want?” Ren asked another question. 

“I don’t know. She just asks me for things that she wants, like food or these complicated books. Well, that’s that. So can you just... leave her be?”

Ren nodded in response to Sojiro’s plea. _`I’m sorry boss, but we need her back.`_

“I’m gonna head back then. You all had better head home soon too.” Sojiro turned to the rest of the group before leaving Leblanc.

“I feel awful listening to that story again…” Ann covered her mouth.

“I get what you mean…” Makoto added. “Hearing about her past after knowing what she’s like leaves a bad taste in my mouth.” 

“Yeah…” Ryuji managed to get out.

“I think it’s time for you all to head home. I’ll try the thing tonight and we’ll meet up again tomorrow.”

Everyone agreed and left Leblanc, only leaving Ren and Morgana in the shop.

“Futaba, I know you can hear me.” Ren said out loud. “Don’t worry, we’ll free you from your tomb soon.” he put away the chairs everyone used and headed upstairs.

“Please work…” He held the star out. “Futaba.”

Nothing.

“Damn it… is it because she has a palace? Looks like we have to bring her back the old fashioned way.” he sighed as he stood up to put the star away. 

═════════•°• Take your time •°•═════════

**7/22**

**After School**

“Alright, we’re all here.” Ren looked around to see everyone there. “I want to get this done as quickly as possible so I want to finish this up today, is that all good with you?” 

“Sounds like a plan!” Ann was the first to speak up.

“Yes, that sounds like the best course of action.” Makoto seconded.

“Didja make sure to bring water?” Ryuji asked.

“Shit… Be right back.” Ren quickly left the attic, appearing 10 minutes later with a bunch of water bottles.

“Alright. It’s time.” Ren took out his phone.

“Futaba Sakura.” 

**_Candidate found_ **

“Sojiro Sakura’s house.

**_Candidate found_ **

“Tomb”

**_Candidate found. Navigating_ **

“It’s showtime.” The world around them distorted, bringing the thieves into the Metaverse.

The heat of the desert instantly hit them, they were all in their school uniforms.

“Looks like she doesn’t see us as threats yet.” Ren felt his clothes starting to stick to his body due to the sweat. “Mona, transform.” 

“Already on it!” Morgana jumped into the air, transforming into the Mona-bus. “Get in!” 

Everyone loaded the water bottles into the bus before everyone got in. Not long into the drive, Ren fell asleep due to the heat. 

“Guys! We’re here!” Ren was woken up by Makoto’s voice. He opened his eyes to see the pyramid right in front of him.

“It’s so frickin’ hot…” Ryuji complained. “C’mon, let’s get inside already…”

As soon as they entered the palace they were greeted by cool air flowing all throughout the pyramid, causing their bodies to relax.

“I forgot how much of a contrast the temperatures are by just a door…” Ann reminisced about the first time they infiltrated.

“Let’s go.” Ren called out to them as he jumped on the pillars above the sand, then proceeded to run up the long stairway. 

“She’ll show up soon.” he warned them. “Be prepared for anything.” 

Soon enough, the group came across Futaba’s shadow standing in their way.

“Here we go.” Ren walked up to her. “Hey Futaba, mind showing us the way to the treasure?”

“...” She stood there for a moment before speaking up. “Those who plunder my tomb. Why have you come?”

“We’re here to steal your treasure and change your heart.” he replied to her.

“If you believe you can steal it, then try as you might.” 

“Same lines as before huh.” he rubbed the back of his head. “Well, I had to try.”

“Considering the state that my palace is in… there is no way that you can steal it.”

All of a sudden voices could be heard from above.

_“Creepy child!”_

_“You killed her!”_

_“You’re a plague!”_

Futaba’s shadow dropped to the ground, covering up her ears as the voices continued to berate her.

_“Murderer!”_

_“Why don’t you say something!”_

_“You’re the one who killed her!”_

_“It’s all your fault!”_

_`Futaba...`_ Ren walked up to the shadow and kneeled down.

“I am the one who killed my mother…” 

“No you didn’t.” Ren brought Futaba’s shadow into a hug. “If you’re to blame anyone, blame Shido who ordered for her assassination.”

Ren’s words seemed to have an effect as the shadow jolted for a moment. “No…”

Ren tried to soothe her by patting her head. “I’m sorry I wasn’t here for you earlier… Your big brother is here to save you now.”

“H-Huh?” she was taken aback.

_`Hopefully this affects her back in the real world…`_

A blue glow appeared in his pocket.

“This is!?”

═════════•°• Take your time •°•═════════

“This… again…” Futaba started hearing voices as she curled up in her seat, hugging her knees.

_“Creepy child!”_

_“You killed her!”_

_“You’re a plague!”_

_“Murderer!”_

_“Why don’t you say something!”_

_“You’re the one who killed her!”_

_“It’s all your fault!”_

“That’s right… I’m the one who killed my mother…” Futaba began to sob.

_“No you didn’t.”_

“W-Who!?” all of a sudden the voices berating her were cut off, replaced by a boy’s voice. “Wait… this voice… is this?”

_“I’m sorry I wasn’t here for you earlier… Your big brother is here to save you now.”_

“H-Huh? Big brother?” she looked up, the tears gone, the sounds of glass cracking could be heard in her mind. “R-Ren…?” 

“Ah… that’s right… I need to pay him back for killing my mother… That’s why I joined them…. The Phantom Thieves!”

Glass shattering could be heard as her memories from the other world flowed into her mind.

She quickly checked her phone. “The Meta-nav isn’t here… I guess I need the others to bring me in first.” she sighed as she threw her phone on her bed.

═════════•°• Take your time •°•═════════

“What the eff was that?” Everyone was shocked at the now died down glow that came from Ren’s pocket.

“That’s what happens whenever someone gets their memories restored.” Ren replied as he took out the star from his pocket. “This thing glows right before someone remembers what happened.”

“I remember now…” Futaba’s shadow started to slowly disappear into light. “Before I go back to my other self. I will give you these…” she handed over the will seeds to Ren.

“I’ll see you on the other side.” Ren smiled as he let go of her.

“Yeah…” as soon as she disappeared the whole palace shook as it started to crumble.

“SHIT!” Ryuji shouted. “We gotta run!” Everyone instantly got up and started sprinting down the stairs. 

Ren took out his phone as soon as they cleared the entrance, opening the Meta-nav and exiting the palace.

**_The destination has been deleted_ **

Ren’s phone called out while everyone was sprawled out on the floor in Ren’s room.

“Did we do it?” Ryuji asked while breathing heavily.

“I think so…” Ren grabbed a nearby water bottle and took a swig. “The palace has been deleted from the Meta-nav so it’s gone. We should get an answer from her soon. Let’s split for today and meet back here tomorrow.”

“Good idea…” Makoto agreed. “Even if we went in for only a bit, I feel tired.”

Everyone slowly got up and left Leblanc, leaving only Ren and Morgana in the attic.

“What’s the plan now?” Morgana asked.

“We see if Futaba’s fine.” Ren stood up and stretched. “I’m tired from going into the metaverse but I’m worried about her.”

The cat nodded as he jumped onto the table and climbed into Ren’s bag. “Let’s go!”

Ren grabbed the bag, slung it on his shoulder and headed downstairs.

“Hey kid, I just saw everyone leave with tired faces. What did you guys do up there?” Sojiro questioned him with a puzzled expression.

“We were planning out our summer vacation and it got a bit heated. Which tired us all out, especially with this heat.” Ren replied to him with a weak smile.

“I see… so are you going out now?”

“Yeah. I need to do something, I’ll be back soon.”

“Well, I’ll need you to help at the shop once you’re back.”

“Gotcha boss.” Ren quickly left the store and headed towards where Futaba was.

As he turned the corner, he saw Futaba standing outside looking at the ground.

“Futaba?” Ren called out to her.

She looked up at him. “Hey Ren, it’s been a while since you’ve last seen your navigator huh?” 

“Do you remember?” he asked her.

“Yeah.”

“Then do you remember what happened in that battle?”

“Yeah…”

“I see… Well I’m just glad you’re back with us.” Ren flashed a smile.

“I’m glad to be back!” Futaba cheered. “Wanna deal with Medjed now or later?”

“Now sounds good.” Ren said as he followed her inside.

═════════•°• Take your time •°•═════════

After Ren cleaned up Futaba’s room, he took out his phone and opened up the messaging app.

* * *

_Ren: Check the Medjed site._

_Akechi: Why should I?_

_Ren: Just do it._

_Akechi: Fine…_

* * *

  
  


“You ready Futaba?” Ren asked her with a smirk.

“Whenever you are!” she called out.

“Do it!”

Futaba pressed the enter key, bringing down the website. “Easy peasy.”

Ren checked his phone to see Akechi instantly messaging him

* * *

_Akechi: What the hell!?_

_Akechi: How did you do that!?_

_Ren: A thief has his secrets._

_Akechi: …_

_Ren: I’ll message you whenever the next infiltration is. See ya <3 _

_Akechi: Fuck off._

* * *

Ren turned his phone screen off as he chuckled to himself.

“What’s so funny?” Futaba asked him.

“Don’t worry about it.” he put his phone away. “I should probably catch you up on what happened since then though. It’s a lot to take in so be warned.”

Ren brought Futaba up to speed on what’s happened since then.

“You’re such an idiot…” Futaba said after Ren finished explaining.

“Huh?” 

“Kneel!” Futaba ordered him.

Ren complied, kneeling on the ground. 

“I know you do a lot for us but we’re your friends! Your family! You don’t have to shoulder everything by yourself!”

“Futaba- I-”

“Remember that everyone is here for you Ren.” Futaba finished up the scolding. “...Hey Ren.”

“What’s up?” 

“I’m back....”

“Welcome back.” Ren smiled as he stood up, brushing the dust off of his legs.

**I am Thou, Thou art I…**

**Thou hast re-established a Blood oath.**

**Thy wings of rebellion hast been reborn**

**And break the yoke of thy heart**

**Thou hast regained the ultimate secret**

**Of the Hermit, granting thee infinite power…**

“Now that that’s over with, Mona!” Futaba called out to Morgana who was quiet the whole time.

“W-What?” Morgana jumped out of Ren’s bag and tried to back away.

“Hehehe…” Futaba showed a creepy grin while she made weird hand movements “C’mere!”

“NOOOOO!” Morgana tried to escape but to no avail.

Ren watched as Futaba menacingly squished Morgana’s cheeks

“Ren! Help me!” he called out to Ren, holding out his paw.

“Sorry, Morgana. You’re on your own.” Ren shook his head as he shrugged.

“Traitor!” 

“Mona, how I missed you!” 

“NOT THE CHEEKS!”

After playing with Morgana for a good while, she fell asleep with a bright smile on her face.

Ren went ahead and picked her up, placing her on her bed before leaving.

═════════•°• Take your time •°•═════════

**7/23**

**After School**

“F-Futaba!?” Sojiro was surprised to see Futaba inside Leblanc. “H-How did you get here?”

“I walked. Duh.” she said as she sat down. 

“You’re okay!?” 

“Of course I am.”

“Th-That’s not it. I’m just shocked to see you out of the house…”

“Ah… I’m sorry I worried you. But thanks to Ren I’m all good now!” 

“The kid?” He turned to Ren who was at the stove.

“Anyway, now that’s out of the way. Sojirooo, I hunger!” Futaba flopped her arms onto the counter.

“Haha… one plate of curry coming right up.” he turned around as he wiped a tear from the corner of his eye before grabbing a plate, filling it with rice before heading over to the curry pot

“Thanks kid...” he whispered to Ren. “I don’t know what you did but it seems to have worked wonders… sorry for telling you to stay out of it.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Ren replied as he ladled curry on the plate.

“Thanks…” Sojiro said once more before he went over to Futaba and placed the plate in front of her. “Dig in.”

“Hey Ren, when are the others coming?” Futaba asked, they were now sitting upstairs in Ren’s room.

“They’ll be here soon.” He answered right before Sojiro called out to him.

“Hey kid! You’re friends are here! I’ll send them up!” 

One by one, everyone made their way up the stairs and into the attic.

“Hey guys.” Futaba waved.

“Futaba!” Ann instantly went in for a hug. “I’m glad you’re back with us.”

“Good to be back.” She returned the hug. “Where’s Inari?” she looked around to see Yusuke was not there.

“He’s next on the list.” Ren answered her. “I’ll make sure he comes back to us.”

“Yeah! And Haru is after that!” Morgana chimed in.

“Of course.” Ren agreed. “Now that we have our navigator back. Infiltrating will become much easier.”

“I wanna hear more stories about what you were doing without us!” Futaba demanded.

“Ohh! I wanna hear as well!” Ann seconded.

“Same here!” Ryuji added.

“I’m quite interested as well.” Makoto also said.

“Sure. It’ll probably take a while though.” Ren urged everyone to sit down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Futaba's back! 
> 
> I decided to make her reawakening different as her first awakening was different and what else will do than her big brother?
> 
> No oblivious Ren this time because no Sumi but he'll be back with a vengance!


	21. Tower and Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren starts meeting his confidants in full swing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, sorry this has taken so long to come out. Been busy with just life stuff.
> 
> That being said, please have a look at a project that I've been working on! https://www.etsy.com/uk/listing/865853477/pre-order-persona-5-royal-tycoon-card?ref=listings_manager_grid
> 
> I would really appreciate it if you could share this around.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the chapter.

**Evening**

After waving everyone off and making sure Futaba got home, Ren immediately headed towards the station.

“Are we going somewhere?” Morgana popped his head out of the bag.

“Shinjuku. There’s stuff I need to do there.”

“Then drop me off in front of the station, I want to move about for once.”

Ren nodded before getting on the train, heading straight to the bustling night town of Shinjuku.

Before he got on the train someone called out to him. “Hey you! Can I talk to you for a second!”

Ren turned around to see Ichiko Ohya. “Can I help you?”

“Yes, you go to Shujin Academy, yes?” she asked. 

“I do.” 

“Great! I’m pretty sure I’ve seen you running around in a Shujin uniform before. Was just makin’ sure. Anyway, I want to ask you if you have any information on the Phantom Thieves, especially any identities, considering they started from Shujin Academy.”

“I don’t have much information but I could forward you to a friend of mine who knows.” 

“Would you mind giving me their contact information?” 

“That’s fine.” Ren took out his phone and sent Mishima’s contact information to Ohya.

“Thanks! But if you have any information about the Phantom Thieves, I’m always at the Crossroads bar in Shinjuku!” she quickly ran off.

As soon as he got off the train he headed straight for the fortune seller who was just off to the side of the main street, ignoring everyone that called out to him.

The cheerful fortune teller greeted him. “Oh, hellooo! Please take a seat.” 

After Ren sat down, she laid out her tarot cards on the table she sat at. “This is your first time here, yes? It’s not often I get young men stopping by my stand. Anyway, my name is Chihaya Mifune. I will be reading your fortune today.”

There was a moment of silence before she spoke up again. “You can begin by telling me your name.”

“My name is Ren Amamiya.”

“Ren Amamiya-kun yes? I see. Your name is quite lucky. That aside, what type of consultation can I interest you in today?”

“Give me the full package” He replied with a stern face,

“Very well. I suppose the life of a high schooler is difficult, after all. Now then, let’s start with an initial reading to test the waters of your fate.” she cleared her throat before continuing. “O divine power… bring forth this boy’s fortune!” 

She set out the cards before she turned over the cards to reveal Ren’s fortune.

“Hmm… I see…” she turned over the final card. “I’ve seen everything. A stream of light obscuring the sun… like an arrow tearing through the sky… I see. There seems to be new wealth in your future. Your financial fortune is looking good today. This wealth of which I speak of will come… from your house. Head home without any detour, and precisely five thousand yen will await you there!”

_`So this is the same no matter when I go huh…`_

“Thank you, I’ll do just that.” Ren nodded as he stood up.

“As you should. Fate is absolute!” Chihaya beamed a smile before she looked back at the cards. “But… what is this… Amamiya-san. The general flow of your future seems to indicate… Ruin…?”

_`Looks like what Igor said was true, I’m still on the losing side even though the chances are better.`_

“You seem to be a good person, Amamiya-san… but are you perhaps mixed up with the wrong crowd? Oh? There also seems to be something else here… This is!?”

_`Why is she so surprised?`_

“Amamiya-san, do you believe in soulmates?” 

“Soul… mates…?” 

“Yes, soulmates. Someone who you are basically destined to be with, be it romantically or as a friend. From what the cards have told me, you have already met her. I’m getting the colour red hair…? and... dancing…?”

“I don’t get it.” Ren rubbed the back of his neck.

“You will eventually. The cards don’t lie.” Chihaya stated. “That being said. The cards are saying you will die soon…”

“Then what should I do?” he asked her, knowing full well of what she was gonna say next.

“Hm. If the divination is coming to me this clearly, the truth of it is simply undeniable… Although… Now that I think about it, there may be a way you can attempt to counteract your destiny.” she reached into her pocket and pulled out a necklace. “All you need is… my special spiritual object! The Holy Stone!”

“Uh-huh…”

“With its power in your control, you can avoid even the most unfortunate of futures… probably. I only recommend this to my more experienced customers, but your situation is too dire to ignore. You see, the stone itself is imbued with an aura of joy that will sap away all of the horrible energy surrounding you. All you need to do is keep it wrapped in a cloth and be sure to recharge its power in the moonlight every three days.”

“Uh-huh… I’m going to get a drink from the vending machine right there.” Ren pointed towards the machine that was right next to her.

“Go Ahead, as for the cost, it’s only one hundred thousand yen! Not bad for an item that can change your very future, yes?” She huffed proudly.

Ren opened the bottle of water he had bought and sat back down after drinking a bit. “Do you mind if I have a look at it?”

"Sure! You will be able to see the powers it possesses with your own eyes!" She handed the stone over to Ren. “Be very careful with it please.”

“Alright.” Ren received the stone and dropped it in his opened water bottle.

“Wha-!?” she exclaimed as the stone dissolved in the water bottle.

“Huh… that’s strange, it looks like this ‘Holy Stone’ of yours dissolves in water.” Ren folded his arms as he leaned back, a triumphant smirk on his face. “What do you have to say about that?”

“I-It, it looks like the water absorbed the powers of the Holy Stone!” a strained smile appeared on her face. “T-That bein’ said! Ya’ hafta pay fer it now!” her accent slipped out while she was flustered.

“Your accent is slipping.” he warned her.

Chihaya cleared her throat to calm herself down before speaking once again. “You will have to pay for the stone now. Please hand over the money quickly.”

“Didn’t you say the water absorbed all the powers, couldn’t you sell this as it is?” 

“T-Thats-” 

“I’ll pay for it if you drink it.” Ren offered her the bottle.

She looked at the bottle, knowing all too well what the water would taste like. “N-No, it’s fine...” she shakily got out.

“Why are you so nervous? Isn’t the power of the Holy Stone in the water?” he then proceeded to pour a bit out, making sure that his hand caught a bit of water and then licked where the water hit. “This tastes like salt. Is there a reason why it tastes like salt?”

Chihaya looked down at her cards. “I-”

“Cat got your tongue?” Ren pressed further. 

Before Ren could get an answer a troubled woman walked up to Chihaya.

“Ah! Miss Kobayashi! I’ll get to you soon, just let me finish up with this young man here.” she turned to Ren. “That’s all for today Amamiya-kun, I don’t think you’ll need consultations anymore so you don’t need to come back.” she smiled, hoping he would back off.

“I’ll leave it at that then.” Ren got up, recognising the woman whose boyfriend was abusing her. This allowed her to sit down and start talking to Chihaya.

 _`Time for some eavesdropping.`_ Ren moved a bit further away, but stayed close enough so he could hear the conversation.

“Phew…” Chihaya sighed in relief as the woman sat down, shuffling her cards and laying them once again facedown in a specific way.. “...How are you healing?”

“I-I’m fine. It’s my fault anyway, Yuya said so…” she started, “He says he doesn’t want to hit me, but I just make him so mad…” 

“I suggest you break up with him. Things are only going to get worse at this rate.”

“B-But I’m the only person that cares about him! If I leave, how will he survive…? Please, is there any other way?” she grew more despondent by the second.

Chihaya paused for a brief moment before responding. “...Let us ask the tarot. O divine power, shed light upon her fate…” she began turning over the cards, eventually turning the middle one. 

“Yes, I’ve seen everything.” She nodded before her face grew darker. “Hm… I can sense a dark presence within your boyfriend. His heart seems possessed by a demon. This demon may hide itself away at times, but when it strikes, it will bring with it great misery.”

“Wh-What kind of misery…?” the women asked cautiously.

“You will be hospitalised for severe injuries suffered in a domestic abuse incident, and he will be arrested.” she answered her solemnly.

“What? Hospitalised!? A-Arrested!? I knew I shouldn’t have let Yuya throw my Holy Stone away! He said I shouldn’t be wasting my money on some dumb rock… that I should be giving it to him instead. This is punishment for letting him do that, right? Please let me buy another one from you!” She took out her purse.

“Wh-What...? You want another?” Chihaya was shocked at the women's willingness to give so much money for a fake rock.

“My next stone will need to be even bigger. I’m a little low on cash at the moment… but you said I can pay in up to thirty six installments, right?”

“Um, truthfully, I feel breaking up with him would be the best-” she tried dissuading her from buying the stone but she was interrupted immediately.

“I can’t abandon Yuya!”

“That stone won’t do you any good.” Ren walked forward.

“Wha- Were you eavesdropping on us? That’s an invasion of privacy, you know!” she turned her attention back to the woman. “You see, some fates in this world are simply inescapable. The demon in your boyfriend's heart… cannot be exorcised by normal human methodologies. Fate is… absolute. A-Although, I guess you might be able to control the demon’s temper you bought another Holy Stone…”

The woman turned her attention to Ren. “U-Um, I’m not entirely sure who you are… But do you know of any other way I can approach this problem…?”

“What’s your boyfriend's full name.” he asked her.

“Huh? His name is Yuya Uchimaru… Um, why do you want to know? What are you planning on doing?”

“Y-Yes!” Chihaya decided to chime in. “What do you expect to change with that meager information…?

“I’m going to change fate.” Ren replied to her.

“What…? You honestly believe you can do something!?” she started to get annoyed.

“...” the woman looked down at her legs before speaking up. “I… I trust you.”

“Excuse me!?” Chihaya was surprised at the woman’s response to Ren.

“It feels like he’s telling the truth.” the woman tried to reason. “Besides, Yuya has all my money. He’s going to pay me back someday… But for now, I would rather put my trust in this one boy rather than in thirty six payments for a Holy Stone.”

“Come back here thursday evening.” Ren told her, prompting her to nod.

“Got it.”

“What!?” she replied, only for the woman to get up and leave. Leaving only Ren and Chihaya there.

“You!” She stood up with her fists clenched. “What do you think you’re doing!? If you keep making false accusations like that, the divine power will rain punishment down upon you! ...Why do you look so pleased with yourself.” she nodded to herself. “Hm, I’ve seen everything. A vision of you grovelling on the ground… Fate cannot be changed… and I will prove that fact to you! If that woman stays with her boyfriend, she will meet a horrible injury in a year’s time. Now if you honestly believe you can change her destiny, go ahead and try! But once you realise the error in your thinking, come back and let a true expert handle things.”

“An expert that sells fake goods?” Ren fired back.

She was taken aback briefly before regaining her vigour. “I will save her… with a Holy Stone…!”

“You mean a salt rock, right?”

“Are we done here? I’m way too busy for this!” Chihaya ignored him, opting to shoo him away.

Ren walked off, heading straight home after picking up Morgana.

On his way home he got a text message from Mishima.

* * *

_Mishima: Hey Amamiya-san, did you send a girl my way? She says she was directed to me by you._

_Ren: Yes._

_Mishima: Is she cute?_

_Ren: Very._

_Mishima: She says she wanted to talk. How much more forward can a girl get?_

_Mishima: Is this really what I think it is? Could it be?_

_Ren: Yup, good for you._

_Mishima: Looks like my time in the female limelight has finally arrived..._

_Mishima: This is all thanks to you._

_Mishima: Ichiko Ohya… what a wonderful name…_

* * *

“Sorry Mishima… Rest in peace...” Ren clapped his hands together to pray for the death of Mishima.

When he got back to Leblanc, Sojiro gave him 5000 yen. _`So this is the same...`_ He received the money before going to bed.

═════════•°• Take your time •°•═════════

**7/25**

**Daytime**

“Man yesterday was busy…” Morgana said as the two left Leblanc. “You basically spent the whole day working at the store and by the time we were done you were too tired to do anything. I still think you’re a bit too tired right now.”

“I am a bit but I need to meet up with people to build up my relationships with them again. There’s not long left until our rematch so I need to prioritise people.”

“Then who are you meeting today then?” 

“Shinya for now.”

“Alright! Let’s go!”

Ren entered the Yongen-Jaya subway station and rode up to Akihabara, exiting the station and entered the arcade to see a young boy playing on the Gun About machine.

“I guess that’s it…” he muttered to himself as he set down the light guns.

_`I guess it’s time for me to come in.`_

The boy turned around to face Ren “...What do you want?” 

“Wanna play a game?”

“Nah, sounds like too much work.”

“You scared?”

“...You’re on. We play on extreme+ though” he picked up one of the light guns

Ren set down his bag and took the other one. “Sounds good.” 

“Damn…” Ren put the light gun back where it came from.

_`I thought I had gotten better at handling guns, goes to show I’m still not the best yet…`_

“You’re pretty good. Of course I still won though.” Shinya complimented him. “You beat me in speed at times, how did you do it?”

“There’s this cheater in Shibuya arcade who keeps going around and beating everyone, gloating about it. I’ve been training to beat him.”

“Cheater? Oh you mean that guy who cheats in Gun About right? It really makes me mad that he does that… but I can beat him anyway so I don’t care. Just forget about him.”

“I won’t let bad guys win.” Ren used the same phrase he used last time to grab his attention.

“...You sound like the Phantom Thieves. So you’re saying you want to beat the cheater? You seem like a nice guy… but just let it go.” he looked down to his feet for a moment before he looked back up to Ren. “The Phantom Thieves are really cool, aren’t they!? Are you a fan, too? Have you met them?”

“They came to my school.” 

“Oh, you mean Shujin Academy? Yeah, that was pretty awesome! You already have a decent understanding of Gun About but teaching you the more advanced techniques won’t be easy… and I won’t get anything out of it…”

“How about I get you a personalised message from the Phantom Thieves?” Ren pushed up his glasses.

“I think it’ll be impossible but if you can do that I’ll teach you more about Gun About…”

“We have ourselves a deal.”

“Whoa, seriously!?” Shinya looked shocked. “If you want to do this THAT much then... “ he sighed. “I thought for sure you were just gonna give up… Wow, I didn’t see this coming. But the Phantom Thieves hide their true identities, right? Are you sure I can get to know them?”

“What’s your name.” 

“Huh? You’re gonna tell them my name? ...My name’s Shinya Oda. Tell the Phantom Thieves my name and have them post it somewhere only they’ll be able to access. That’ll be good enough as an autograph, and proof that they know my name.”

“Alright, give me a minute then. I gotta message them real quick.”

Ren took out his phone and messaged Futaba.

* * *

_Ren: Can you hack the Gun About website real quick?_

_Futaba: Are you talking to that kid again?_

_Futaba: One sec_

_Futaba: Should be good now._

_Ren: Thanks._

_Futaba: ＼(￣▽￣)／_

* * *

Ren opened up the Gun About website on his phone and showed Shinya.

“The Gun About website? Why are you showing me thi- No way!?” he was speechless. “That’s the mark of the Phantom Thieves!” He then started reading the message out loud. “Shinya Oda, we thank you for your continued support in us. Signed, The Phantom Thieves.”

“How’s that?”

“Whoa… How’d you do it?”

“Through a secret connection.”

“That’s so cool… so they want to remain anonymous…” he looked at the message on Ren’s phone again. “Wow, I can’t believe they sent me a message… I wasn’t expecting much from you but you’re a pretty cool, er…”

“Ren Amamiya.”

“You’re pretty cool, Amamiya-san. I wish I was able to talk with them or something though… But you fulfilled your promise so I’ll teach some stuff right now!” 

Shinya started up Gun About, taking hold of one of the light guns.

“It’s a deal.” Ren stated before he heard Lavenza’s voice in his head.

**I am thou, thou art I…**

**Thou hast acquired a new vow.**

**It shall become the wings of rebellion**

**that breaketh thy chains of captivity.**

**With the birth of the Tower Persona**

**I have obtained the wings of blessing that**

**shall lead to freedom and new power...**

Ren did the same and they started their session.

═════════•°• Take your time •°•═════════

**Evening**

“You pick things up really fast!” Shinya let out as he put the gun back where it came from. “You’ll definitely be able to beat that cheater now.”

“Thanks.” 

**_Pi Pi Pi Pi_ **

Shinya took his phone out and answered the call.

“Hi mum.”

“Yes mum…”

“I’ll see you soon.”

He hung and put his phone away. “I have to end our training today, sorry Amamiya-san.”

“Don’t worry about it. Give me a text when you're next available.”

“Sounds great!” They exchanged contact information before Shinya left the arcade.

“Alright.” Ren picked up his bag and walked out of the arcade. “We should go as well.”

“Let’s get some food!” Morgana suggested. “I want sushi!”

Ren chuckled. “Sorry Mona, not today. I’m gonna head to the diner in Shibuya.”

Morgana sighed. “Fine… But next time!”

“Sure, let’s go next time.”

“Yay!”

Ren exited Shibuya station and headed towards central street.

“Please, move out of the way!” 

He immediately headed towards the voice only to see a girl’s route being blocked off by someone.

“You should be honoured that I took the time to ask you out.”

 _`That voice…`_ Ren instantly recognised the cocky voice and attitude.

“Like I said…” the girl tried moving but got blocked off again.

 _`Wait, I recognise both of those voices…`_ Ren looked at who the boy was bothering.. _`Sumire…?`_

Ren sighed and cleared his throat right behind him to turn around to reveal Kouki.

“The hell you want?” he spat.

“You’re bothering her.”

“What was that!?

“R-Ren-Senpai!?” Sumire caught a glimpse of Ren being confronted by Kouki

“Hey Sumire. How are you doing?” He asked her with a gentle smile, completely ignoring the man’s threat.

“I-I was doing fine, but he’s blocking my way…” She dejectedly answered.

“Don’t worry, he’ll be gone soon enough.” he assured her with a smile.

“Don’t ignore me!” Kouki threw a punch, only for it to be caught in Ren’s hand.

“Piss off.” Ren glared at him.

Kouki clicked his tongue and backed away before talking to Sumire. “I wouldn’t be going after you if your sister didn’t die. Why would I bother with some inferior bitch like you who was only second best?” brushed his shoulders before walking off.

Ren’s blood started to boil as Sumire looked to the ground as she started sobbing.

“Ren, calm down.” Morgana tried to calm his partner down. “People are watching.”

“...Sorry.” Ren slowly calmed down and then turned his attention to Sumire. “Are you alright Sumire?”

Ren didn’t get a response while she just stood there, looking down and sobbing to herself.

“Do you wanna talk somewhere?” he asked another question which got a small nod from her. “Alright, let’s go.” They left the area and entered the Diner in Shibuya.

After sitting down and receiving their menus, Ren was the first to speak up. “Don’t let what he said get to you.”

Sumire stayed quiet as she shook slightly.

 _`What do I do…`_ Ren wiped his face with his hand. “Do you want to order?”

“Yeah…” She mumbled.

She eventually calmed down and they ordered their food, Ren opting to get a burger and fries while Sumire ordered multiple things, ranging from burgers to fried chicken.

After they had finished eating they started up their conversation again. “Have you calmed down?” Ren asked after setting down his glass.

Sumire nodded, looking down at the table.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

She nodded her head.

“Alright, let’s begin at what happened to begin with.”

After a short moment of silence she began speaking.

“I-I had just finished practise and I was on my way home… when h-he… came out of nowhere and tried to invite me to dinner…”

“And then?”

“H-He started getting forceful right before you came…”

“Thank you for telling me, I know it was hard.” Ren took her hand to soothe her. “What he said about your sister and you was disgusting and he won’t see what’s coming to him.” a joker-esque grin appeared on his face. “Do you wanna change it from wednesday to tomorrow?”

“N-No, I have practise all day tomorrow so I can’t” 

“Shame.” Ren looked at his watch. “We should get you home. Are you ready?” he let go of her hand, causing her to reach out towards him, unbeknownst to Ren who had already stood up and prepared himself to leave.

She quickly retracted her hand before he turned around. “Yeah…” she got up and left the Diner with Ren.

After they had left the diner they walked past the crepe shop which had a new item displayed on the menu.

Sumire stopped in her tracks as she stared at the sign.

Ren noticed that Sumire had stopped and turned around. “What’s up?” Ren looked in the direction of where Sumire was staring. “Couple’s crepe?” he said out loud. “Twice the size of a normal one for only eight hundred yen… couples only… Sumire, do you want one?” 

“H-Huh!?” Sumire’s face went completely red.

“The crepe, do you want the crepe?” 

“O-Oh! Yeah, It looks really good…” she replied, realising what he meant.

“Alright, then come with me.” Ren took her to the crepe shop.

“Good evening.” The employee greeted them. “What would you like?”

“Can I have the couple’s crepe please.” Ren answered her.

The employee looked at Ren and Sumire who was not far behind him. The latter was fidgeting slightly, causing the employee to smile.

“Certainly, that will be eight hundred yen please.”

Ren handed over the money and not long after, received the gigantic crepe.

After walking for a bit and sitting down on a bench nearby, Ren handed the crepe over to Sumire. “Here you go.”

“T-Thank you.” she received the crepe and started eating. “It’s delicious…”

“That’s good. It does look nice.”

“T-Then! D-Do you want to try a bit?” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Y-Yeah!” she brought the crepe closer to his face.

“Then don’t mind if I do.” Ren took a bit out of the crepe. “A bit too sweet for my liking but really good nonetheless.”

Sumire looked at the area where Ren took a bite and blushed slightly.

“...”

“Sumire, you good?” Ren questioned her who had gone quiet.

“I-I’m fine!” she fumbled slightly before finishing the crepe.

“Alright, then let’s get you home.” Ren stated as they walked off in the direction of Sumire’s house.

After Ren had dropped off Sumire. Ren headed to the station and bought a ticket to Shinjuku.

“Ren!? Why are you heading to Shinjuku!?” Morgana complained.

“We have 2 days until our Mementos visit. I need to meet as many people as possible during this time.” Ren fired back. “It’ll only be for one or two days, please bear with it for now.”

“If you say so…” Morgana reluctantly agreed. “Then who are you meeting up with?” 

“Ohya.” 

“I hate the smell of that place so drop me off outside please…” 

“Haha, alright.” 

═════════•°• Take your time •°•═════════

**Night**

As Ren entered the Crossroads bar, he was instantly hit by the smell of alcohol.

“Lala-chan! I need a refill!”

“Hold your horses, I’m coming. Oh? You should be here kid.” Lala noticed Ren who had just entered.

“Oh, hello! It’s you! Lala-chan! Get him a drink!”

“Water, please.” Ren said as he sat down.

Lala filled up a glass with water and handed it to Ren. 

“So, whats up? Did you come to give me some information on the Phantom Thieves, or did you fall in love with me?” Ohya joked.

“I have information on the Phantom Thieves.” Ren answered her.

“For real? You came all this way just to tell me? Thank god… My publisher just assigned me to be the beat reporter for the Phantom Thieves. Man… this will reaaallly help me out. The guy you forwarded me to had a lot of info but I already sucked him dry earlier today.”

“Haha…” Ren let out a dry laugh.

“Are you seriously going to use this child as a source of information?” Lala interjected.

“Oh, don’t be such a killjoy. These kids nowadays know about things we adults don’t have access to. Besides, what’s more important is that I now have a reliable third-party source for my stories.”

“Whatever…” Lala quickly waved it off.

“So.” Ohya turned back to Ren. “So, what do you want from me for the information on the Phantom Thieves? Information about someone? Cold hard cash?”

“I’ll tell you later.” Ren answered her. 

“Huh…?” she was stunned for a moment before she started chuckling. “Lucky me! My very own golden goose just appeared. Now I can take it easy… Maybe I’ll take a little vacation, with all my free time... As if.” her tone immediately changed. “What do you want? Just tell me. Something’s fishy…”

“I just support the Phantom Thieves.”

“So you’re being swayed by the Phantom Thieves, huh? ...But I see what’s going on here. A hardcore Phantom Thieves fanboy, huh…?”

“Hey, I’m not gonna let you use this kid so you can take a vacation…” Lala protested.

“A vacation? Oh, I was just kidding.” Ohya laughed it off. “I’m conducting a private investigation during my off hours. No one at work knows about it.”

“Don’t tell me you’re…” 

Ohya ignored her and started talking to Ren again. “Hey, how bout’ we do this… You supply me with info on the Phantom Thieves… And I’ll write articles based on what you tell me about them. You know, the Phantom Thieves who you love oh-so-much. Deal?”

“Deal.” Ren shook hands with Ohya.

“Alright, then, it’s a deal. I can create a lot of positive PR for the Phantom Thieves, so be sure to give me some good scoops.

**I am thou, thou art I…**

**Thou hast acquired a new vow.**

**It shall become the wings of rebellion**

**that breaketh thy chains of captivity.**

**With the birth of the Devil Persona**

**I have obtained the wings of blessing that**

**shall lead to freedom and new power...**

“Oh, don’t tell anyone about this, okay? I don’t want people to know that my source is a high schooler.” she warned him before going back to her cheery self. “Okay, Lala-chaaan! Time to celebrate our agreement! Bring out my bottle! And two glasses please…!”

She was met by Lala giving her a cold stare.

“...C’mon, please...? Whoa… her silence is golden. Fine, fine, FINE! I won’t make the high schooler drink! Ugh, I gotta use the bathroom…” Ohya slowly dragged herself off the stool and into the bathroom.

“She should be in there for a while. You should go home.” Lala sighed.

Ren nodded, picked up his bag and left the bar, picking up Morgana before heading back to Leblanc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that happened. I was planning on making Kouki do something more deplorable but I decided against it. I really didn't like how I wrote it.
> 
> I'm promoting my friends fanfics again. 
> 
> The Future After Royal by MonkKind - https://archiveofourown.org/works/23806528/chapters/57196321
> 
> This amazing Shusumi series called Always Together: A Ren and Sumire Romance by Tharon, otherwise known as SunsetHours - https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825528
> 
> Both A Birthday Well Spent and Wistful by VitaminLuce -  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/23762923/chapters/57076690  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/24296992/chapters/58568461


	22. First Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kouki is a bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, it's been a while huh? Sorry about me going silent. I burned out really bad on persona content but playing strikers has helped spark some of my motivation back.
> 
> Hopefully I'll be able to get a chapter out, once a month? Idk, no promises.

**7/26**

**Evening**

“Kanda. This is Kanda.”

Ren sighed as he got off the train. “I can’t believe it got busy at the store right before I was about to leave…”

“I know right? But the good thing is that Futaba’s crappy uncle appeared today though so we can deal with him in Mementos tomorrow.” Morgana said after he popped out of the bag. “Since we’re in Kanda, are you going to meet Hifumi today?”

“Yeah.” Ren said right before he walked into the small church, he made his way towards the front where a lone girl sat playing shogi by herself.

“Good evening.” He called out. “Playing Shogi by yourself?”

“Does it seem strange to be playing in a church? I did receive permission to do so…” Hifumi looked up at Ren. “Experimenting with new tactics is best to do alone in a place like this… though I guess that doesn’t sound terribly plausible for someone who doesn’t play… Don’t mind me, go ahead and pray.”

“Who says I don’t play?” Ren pushed up his glasses and sat down on the other side of the board. “Why don’t we have a game?” he suggested.

“Hmm… I don’t have much more time tonight so how does 20 seconds per move sound to you?” She asked.

“Perfect.” Ren answered. “I’m Ren Amamiya by the way. Nice to meet you.” 

“I’m Hifumi Togo, likewise.” The two bowed to each other before starting the game. “I’ll start.”

═════════•°• Take your time •°•═════════

“I- I admit defeat… My Togo kingdom has been completely annihilated...” Hifumi looked at the board with disbelief, her king was completely surrounded with most of her pieces taken. “You used strategies I had never seen before… tell me, how did you come up with them!?” 

_`They’re strategies you made up with me… sorry Hifumi…`_

“I just play for fun, I thought it would be fun to make up my own style.” Ren rubbed the back of his head as he feigned ignorance.

“Then there was no reason for me to lose…” She lamented. “I, who hasn’t lost a single professional match lost to someone I don’t even know…”

“There sounds like something suspicious is going on.” Ren tried to hint at what her mother was doing behind the scenes.

“...You might be right.” Hifumi took out her phone and found a video of her playing against a professional, making sure the volume was off not to distract the people praying. “Watch this and tell me what you think.”

Ren took the phone and watched the video.

After giving her phone back Ren started saying his opinions on what he saw. “Your opponent was constantly making glances at someone during that whole match after making amateur moves and after the match was over, he seemed to sigh in relief.” 

“It really does seem like that huh… I was so caught up in winning against a professional that I didn’t see it happening. I think I know what's going on now.” Hifumi thanked him.

“I didn’t do much but you’re welcome.” Ren stood up. “I should get going now.”

“Are you willing to exchange contact information with me? I would like to learn some of the moves you used tonight.” She asked.

“That sounds good.” Ren took out his phone and they exchanged contact ID’s.

**I am thou, thou art I…**

**Thou hast Required a new vow.**

**It shall become the wings of rebellion**

**that breaketh thy chains of captivity**

**With the birth of the Star Persona,**

**I have obtained the winds of blessing that**

**shall lead to freedom and new power…**

“And done.” he put his phone away as soon as he confirmed the ID’s were exchanged. “Well then, send me a message whenever you have time. I gotta go now.” he said his goodbyes and left the church.

“I’ve done as many confidants as I could within the time I had, I need to do more after tomorrow…” Ren muttered as he entered the train station.

═════════•°• Take your time •°•═════════

**7/27**

**Early Morning**

Ren decided to text Sumire in the morning as he was making his breakfast curry.

* * *

_Ren: Meet us all at Shibuya at around 1._

_Ren: Don’t worry about it if you’re a bit late, some of us are usually late anyway._

_Sumire: I’m a bit nervous about today… What if I mess up and put us all in danger?_

_Ren: It’s fine don’t worry about it, if anything happens I’ll be sure to help you, same goes for everyone else._

_Ren: Anyway, it’s not a palace exploration so we can run from danger whenever we want._

_Sumire: I know but…_

_Ren: If you’re that worried, how about we meet up earlier and I’ll tell you about all of them._

_Sumire: That sounds great! Thank you so much!_

_Ren: All good, how does 12 sound? By the Buchiko statue?_

_Sumire: 12 is good. I’ll see you then!_

* * *

He put his phone away right before the curry finished cooking.

“Perfect.” He said to himself after he sampled a bit of the curry before grabbing a plate and served himself.

“We’re gonna be heading to Shibuya earlier than the agreed time.” Ren started digging into his curry. “Sumire is a bit nervous so I'm going over there to tell her about everyone before we do our Mementos requests. We also need to make sure the targets see our calling cards, a certain boy in particular so I’ll need you to make sure he gets it.”

“Got it.” Morgana said before going back to chowing down.

═════════•°• Take your time •°•═════════

**Noon**

Ren exited the station and after sending Morgana off to send calling cards to all the targets, he headed towards the Buchiko statue. The sight of Sumire entered his vision as he got closer.

“Ah! Ren-Senpai!” Sumire noticed him drawing closer and went up to him.

“Sorry, did you wait long?” He asked. “Morgana kept asking for seconds.”

“It’s fine! I haven’t been waiting long. Where is Morgana-san by the way?”

“He’s off to make sure all our targets for today have seen our calling cards. Well, the ones that have no idea anyway so he’ll be coming a bit later. Anyway, let’s go somewhere where I can tell you about everyone.” Ren quickly brought her to a restaurant in Shibuya, booking the table furthest away from everyone. “Let’s order first before I tell you about everyone.” 

After they received their orders, Ren, who was seemingly unfazed by the amount of food Sumire ordered, started talking about the thieves one by one.

“You’ve already met Ryuji, his full name is Ryuji Sakamoto and he’s one of the four co-founders of the thieves including both myself and Morgana. There’s also Ann Takamaki, the final co-founder and someone you’ve already met as well, they’re the first friends I made when I got to this city. Any questions so far?”

Sumire shook her head.

“Alright, I’ll carry on then. Next is Makoto Niijima.”

“The student council president!?” Sumire immediately exclaimed after hearing the voice that escaped Ren’s mouth.

“I know you must be surprised but it’s the truth. She’s one of the Phantom Thieves and an extremely reliable comrade. Next is our resident hacker, Futaba Sakura. She’s the daughter of Sojiro Sakura, the one who’s looking after me right now.”

The both of them finished up their food before continuing.

“Those are the ones that are joining us today, we have a few more that are not joining us but I can tell you about those people as well if you want.”

“Please do.” She nodded.

“Alright then, the last two are Haru Okumura and Yusuke Kitagawa. The former being the daughter of the president of Okumura foods and Ichiryusai Madarame’s former pupil being the latter. I can’t really explain them better than that. Well, other than the fact they’re all amazing friends that I would do anything for. They’re all good people so I’m sure you’ll fit right in.”

“I-I have a question…” She stuttered slightly but went ahead with her question when she saw Ren nod. “A-Are any of you… in a r-relationship…?”

_`She probably doesn’t want to make things awkward if she got too close to someone due to it being a big group of boys and girls huh…`_

“No one is in a relationship, that I know of at least.”

Sumire breathed a sigh of relief. _`So he’s not in a relationship… good...`_

“Oh right, there is one more person but I don’t think he counts as a Phantom Thief, it’s more like he’s working with us for the time being. I guess I should tell you about him as well… The last person who knows about us is Goro Akechi.”

“Akechi-san!? But wasn’t he against the thieves?”

“We’re working with him temporarily, I think he just wants to see how we work due to the whole changing hearts thing. Anyway, it’s nearly time to meet up with everyone, ready?” Ren got up, prompting Sumire to get up as well.

“I’m still a tiny bit nervous but if everyone is as nice as you say they are, I think I’ll be fine. Thank you for doing this Senpai...”

“Good, let’s go.” The two of them left the restaurant after paying and headed to the accessway to meet up with everyone.

═════════•°• Take your time •°•═════════

Everyone had already gathered when Ren and Sumire got there, Morgana included.

“Yo!” Ryuji was the first to notice the two come up to them. “Morgana just explained why he came here alone. I guess this is our new comrade?” He took a glance at Sumire who stood behind Ren.

“Yeah. Sumire, why don’t you introduce yourself?” Ren encouraged her.

“H-Hello, my name is Sumire Yoshizawa and I’ll be joining you from now on. Please take care of me.” She bowed towards the group.

“Hey Sumire!” Ann was the first to speak up. “We’ve already met, though we only spoke briefly. Let’s get along!”

“Yes! Thank you Takamaki-Senpai!”

Ann pointed at Sumire’s face. “No last names and that’s final! You can also drop the senpai!” 

“Okay, Ann-Senpai.”

“Good enough.” Ann put her hand down and grinned.

“I’m looking forward to working with you Sumire-san.” Makoto spoke up next. “You can use first names with everyone here, considering we’re friends now.”

“You too, Makoto-Senpai!”

“Hey Futaba, introduce yourself already.” Ryuji urged Futaba to come out from the back.

“What about you Ryuji!” Futaba protested.

“She already knows me. Right, Sumire?” Ryuji countered.

“Yes! Hello Ryuji-Senpai.” Sumire responded.

Futaba grinded her teeth at Ryuji before sighing and introducing herself. “Futaba Sakura, nice to meetcha.” 

“I hope to get along with you Futaba-Senpai!”

“Alright, now that introductions are out of the way, let’s get on with the meeting.” Ren decided to take the reins and start. “Let’s talk about our targets for today’s mission. First off is the Gun About cheater down at the arcade as I’m sure you’re all aware of already. Next is the boyfriend who is taking all of his girlfriend's money. And the final target is a guy called Kouki Nobuhide, he’s done some horrible stuff to Sumire so we need to change his heart.” Ren finished his briefing of all the targets. 

“What kind of stuff has he done to her?” Ann asked in a serious tone.

“He’s tried to force himself on her, as well as claiming that she’s the only girl who’s qualified to go out with him. I don’t want to go into massive details because it starts going into Sumire’s past and I want her to open up about that herself.” Ren glanced over at Sumire who was looking at the ground before patting her on the head. “Sorry about talking about it without asking you.”

“N-No it’s fine… It needed to be explained.” Sumire managed to get out.

“What the hell!?” Ann suddenly burst out. “That guy’s an asshole!” she went over to Sumire and gave her a hug. “Don’t worry, he’ll be out of your hair soon enough.” 

“He’s so full of himself and it pisses me off!” Ryuji chimed in. “Ren, let’s go already!”

Ren nodded and turned to everyone. “You guys ready?” which prompted a nod from everyone. “Alright, let’s go.” Ren took out his phone and started the Meta-Nav.

**_Beginning Navigation_ **

The world around the group distorted, bringing them into the metaverse.

“Welcome to Mementos.” Morgana said to Sumire. “I’m sure Joker has explained to you what this place is but I’ll summarise again. This is Mementos, the palace for the general public. Only people whose hearts have distorted beyond this place have their own palaces. But before we head in we need to think of your code-name!”

“That’s right!” Ann chimed in. “This is the hardest part though…” 

“You mean those names Joker-Senpai and Mona-Senpai use while in the metaverse right?” Sumire asked.

“Exactly.” Makoto answered her. “I’m Queen.”

“I’m Skull!”

“Oracle!”

“And I’m Panther!”

After a few minutes of thinking Morgana finally spoke up.

“I got nothing… and everyone seems to be struggling… Joker, you got anything?”

_`I haven’t really given this much thought but I probably should…`_

_`Sumire… Sumire…!!`_

“How about… Violet?” Joker answered after a bit of deliberating.

“Oh, that’s right! “Sumire” In English is “Violet”. Yeah, that sounds awesome!”

“Violet…” Sumire pondered while muttering the name. “Yes, let’s go with that!” 

“Alright! Let’s go Violent!” Ryuji happily cheered as he headed towards the entrance, causing him to get hit by all the girls except Sumire. “OW!?”

“VIOLET not VIOLENT you numbskull!” Ann chastised him harshly.

Ryuji looked to Ren and Morgana for help but they only shrugged so he instantly gave up. “English aint my strongest, sorry Violet.” 

“It’s fine Skull-Senpai.” Sumire responded with a smile as they walked into Mementos.

“Now to talk strategy, we’ll do the formation we always do but Violet, it’s your job to watch how we fight, you’ll need to save your strength to for the fight with Kouki's shadow.”

═════════•°• Take your time •°•═════════

“Alright, we’ve done every request apart from Violet’s target.” Joker announced. “Mona, is he on this floor?” 

“I’m smelling the target deeper within.” Morgana answered while sniffing.

“Then let’s keep going.” Makoto said.

Ren nodded and started driving through the lower levels.

“By the way… Violet?” Ann asked.

“Yes?” Sumire tilted her head slightly.

“I’ve been meaning to say this but isn’t your thief outfit very similar to Joker’s?”

“H-Huh!?” Sumire jolted.

“Wha-” Ren immediately turned around. 

“Eyes on the road Joker” Makoto shot a glare.

Ren sighed and turned back around, going back to driving. “Don’t tease her too much, alright?”

Makoto turned her attention to Sumire. “I’ve been wondering as well. The colour scheme is basically matching, down to the red gloves and everything.” 

“Was it a coincidence that your outfit looks the same?” Ann added. “The outfit you get in the Metaverse reflects on what you think represents rebellion right Mona?”

“Exactly Lady Ann!” Morgana hummed happily.

“W-Well… I look up to Joker-Senpai… and I wanted to be like him, who jumps headfirst into danger for anyone he cares about. Going against anything he thinks is wrong.” Sumire broke into a small smile. “M-Maybe that’s why my outfit is similar?”

“Oh my god!” Ann squealed “You are so cute!” 

“I agree.” Makoto nodded.

“I can’t enter this conversation man…” Ryuji sighed in the corner.

“So why is your hairstyle different here than in the real world?” Ann kept trying to question her.

“We’re here.” Ren cut their discussion short. 

“Finally!” Ryuji jumped out of the van after they went through the portal.

 _`I can never understand girls talk…`_ Ren adjusted his gloves before moving towards shadow Kouki.

“Violet

“Everyone ready?” he asked, which prompted a nod from everyone. “Alright, let’s go.” 

“Gah. Who are you!?” Shadow Kouki noticed them get closer to him.

“We’re here to change your heart you asshole!” Ryuji put his fist up. 

“Ahh, the Phantom Thieves? I don’t need my heart changed so you can go home. It was that bastard who’s blocking me from getting to MY Sumire who put this up to you wasn’t it?” Shadow Kouki scowled.

“Violet, if you want to say something to him. Say it now.” Ren flashed a smile towards Sumire who was trembling slightly. “We’re behind you all the way.”

“That’s right!” Ann joined in. “This is your time!” 

The whole group gestured to her to go to the front with Ren standing right behind her.

“Go for it.” Ren’s words of encouragement entered Sumire’s ears. 

“T-Thank you…” Sumire stepped forward. “I will never be yours Kouki!” 

“Oh? Is that you Sumire?” Kouki’s face twisted into a grin. “Come over here, to my side so we can be together. You’re the only one who’s good enough to stand there, apart from your dead sister. Kasumi… was it? Such a shame, the better of the twins had to die.” 

“KEEP HER NAME OUT OF YOUR MOUTH!” Sumire shouted, anger welling up from within her.

“Then if I can’t have you… **NO ONE CAN!** ” Kouki transformed into his monster form, an Incubus with a disgusting shade of green instead of the red they usually were.

“Everyone in formation.” Ren ordered, prompting everyone to run to their positions. “Oracle, do you know its weaknesses?”

“It’s not a normal Incubus so no, you’ll have to attack it until you find its attributes.” Futaba told them before buffing everyone's defence.

“Everyone, use your elemental skills one by one and see how he reacts to them.” Ren ordered. 

Everyone started shooting their elemental skills one by one which didn’t do much damage until it was time for Sumire’s turn. 

“Violet, you’re up.”

“Got it! Cendrillon!” she ripped off the mask which turned into blue flames before her persona appeared behind her. “Kouga!”

The bless attack hit and instantly knocked down Shadow Kouki.

“So bless skills are his weakness!” Ren exclaimed. Everyone ran towards Kouki and surrounded him, all pointing their respective guns at him, Sumire trailing slightly behind as it was her first time.

“Violet, you know what to do now yes?” Ren asked. “You were the one who knocked him down and all.”

“The All-out attack right? I’ve seen you guys do them and they look great!” She asked.

Ren nodded. “And now it’s your turn. Let’s end this with a bang!”

Everyone jumped into the air and started barraging Shadow Kouki with attacks. As Sumire landed she took out a blue ribbon, doing a small show before posing for the finisher.

With Shadow Kouki defeated, he went back to his human form.

“Kuh… I was so close to getting everything I wanted. Why has nothing gone my way…”

“You’re not going to get anyone with how you were acting.” Ann chastised the shadow. “She must’ve hated what you did, you did the wrong thing.”

“I-Is that true…?” Shadow Kouki turned to Sumire. 

“T-That’s right, what you were doing scared me. You were trying to force me to be with you to replace the infatuation you had to Kasumi… You started going for me after you died because you wanted a Yoshizawa, not Kasumi.”

“...” Shadow Kouki couldn’t respond.

“I think that’s enough Violet.” Ren interjected. “And as for you, go back to your other self and stop doing these kinds of things, it’s fine if you want to try and win the heart of someone but you mustn't try to force someone to do that.”

“Yeah… I get it… you lot have opened my eyes… sorry…” Shadow Kouki disappeared completely, leaving behind the treasure, which Ren swiftly grabbed.

“You alright?” Ren asked Sumire after pocketing the treasure.

“Yeah… I’m just tired.” Sumire replied weakly.

“Makes sense, it’s basically your first proper fight to break you into the group.” Ren comforted her before turning to Morgana. “Mona, we’re outta here.”

“Got it!” Morgana transformed and everyone got inside.

 _`For how much he bigged himself up, wasn't that fight way too short...`_ Ren pondered a bit before shaking it off and started driving.

═════════•°• Take your time •°•═════════

**_Now returning to the real world. Thank you for your hard work._ **

The Meta-nav called out as they returned back to the accessway.

“Everyone good? I’m guessing you’re all tired but you wanna get some food? My treat.” Ren asked looking at the time on his phone.

“Hell yeah! I could eat a cow!” Ryuji blurted.

“I want sushi!” Morgana demanded.

Ren immediately glared at him, fearing for his wallet.

Morgana, who saw the fear in his eyes immediately gave up. “Nevermind.” 

“How about this okonomiyaki place that I’ve been wanting to try out recently?” Makoto suggested.

“Oooh okonomiyaki! It’s been forever since I last had that! Let’s go!” Ann agreed. 

“Sounds awesome, count me in!” Ryuji rubbed his stomach. “How bout you Futaba, Sumire?”

“I would usually want curry but okonomiyaki sounds good if it’s with everyone!” Futaba cheered. “I want to try flipping them!”

“I’ll show you my famous flipping skills!” Exclaimed Ryuji.

“If everyone is going then I would love to go.” Sumire spoke her mind.

“Great.” Ren smiled happily. “Lead the way Makoto.” 

_`Thank god I didn’t have to spend a fortune on sushi paying for Sumire…`_

“On it, follow me everyone.” Makoto led everyone to the train station.

═════════•°• Take your time •°•═════════

“Man that was great!” Ryuji let out as they all left the restaurant.

“What happened to those famous flipping skills of your Ryuji.” Futaba snickered. “The way it just broke in the air was a spectacle in itself though.”

“Shuddup! I was just having a bad day.” Ryuji huffed, causing everyone to break into laughter. “What about you!? You did horribly as well!”

“Well duh, it was my first time. Bleeh.” Futaba stuck her tongue out.

“Why you!” Ryuji started chasing Futaba around while flailing his arms up in the air.

“Alright, I know we’re all having fun but it’s getting late and we should all be going home now.” Makoto cut in.

“We’ll talk later in the group chat. Sumire, I’ll add you to the group chat when I get home.” Ren said some final words before they all split off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relatively short chapter this time, probably gonna be shorter chapters than usual for a while. Need to get back into writing. It definitely took a hit while I was taking my break.


End file.
